Plusk!
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Drogie Dziecię, pamiętasz baśń o małej Ariel? Zapomnij. Przed Tobą opowieść o "zwykłym" nauczycielu chemii i cholerycznym trytonie, który odnajduje przyjemność w wybijaniu rekinich zębów. Twoja wyobraźnia podoła tej wizji?
1. Rozdział 1: Sztorm

Śmiem twierdzić, że polski KuroFaiowy fandom nie spotkał się z czymś równie głupim, co poniższy fik ;3

* * *

><p>Na tej głębokości sztorm był praktycznie nieodczuwalny - szalejąca na powierzchni burza powoli się uspokajała. To bardzo dobrze się składało, bo nadchodził wieczór, a wieczorem bydlaki wyruszały na żer złożony ze zdezorientowanych niepogodą ławic. Niczego tak bardzo nie pragnął w tej chwili, jak uczynienie ginącego gatunku rekinów, jeszcze bardziej zagrożonym. Wątpił, by te debilowate bryły rybiego tłuszczu kiedykolwiek nauczyły się, że <em>nie należy atakować<em> istot, z których każda oprócz ogona, posiada także dwa sprawne ramiona i rozum nie mniej imponujący niż sucholubne dwunogi. Po co niwelował rekiny? Dla rozrywki, poniekąd dość ekstremalnej. Nie uznawał tego za okrucieństwo, te ścierwa nie zasługiwały na lepszy los. Jako jedyne stworzenia morskie, nękały jego ród od powstania świata z bezlitosną, morderczą częstotliwością.

Dlatego odwdzięczał im się z nawiązką. Walczyli na równych szansach – one posiadały szeregi ohydnie ostrych zębów, on – ciężki, zaśniedziały, ale wciąż ostry sztylet, idealny do rozcinania białych, miękkich brzuchów. Zwykle nie musiał nawet wyciągać go z prowizorycznej rzemiennej pochwy, opasającej biceps. Uwielbiał moment, kiedy trzymał w żelaznym chwycie ogromne szczęki i powoli, acz nieuchronnie otwierał je coraz szerzej i szerzej, a lśniące, szare cielsko miotało się konwulsyjnie, nie mogąc nic na to poradzić. Ten moment, kiedy w bezrozumnych, czarnych ślepiach błyskała iskierka inteligencji, nagłe zrozumienie, że oto nadchodzi koniec. Ciche chrup! kręgosłupa i pechowy osobnik trafiał do rekinich zaświatów.

Ha, miał dziś szczęście! Dostrzegł obrzydliwie znajomy kształt kilkanaście metrów od siebie. Ryba najprawdopodobniej posiadała zapędy masochistyczne, bo pruła ku powierzchni, gdzie wciąż przewalały się rozszalałe fale.. Ruszył powoli w jego kierunku, by przeżyć chwilę zawodu, kiedy spostrzegł, że się pomylił - miast srebrzystego olbrzyma, miał przed sobą jego kuzyna o groteskowym łbie. Nie należy wybrzydzać, te bywały równie upierdliwe, co ludojady. Zatrzymał się zaniepokojony. Tylko nie to… ryba spieszyła do łatwego posiłku.

Topielec.

W swoim życiu niejednokrotnie widział utopionych ludzi – widok nie napawał go satysfakcją, nienawiścią, ani tym bardziej, współczuciem. Taka była kolej rzeczy. Codzienna walka o przetrwanie. Nikt nie zapraszał ich do mórz i oceanów. Tyle, że… nie lubił tego widoku. Strzępy materiału unoszące się wokół ich bezwładnych ciał, nienaturalna bladość skóry i puste, śliskie, niemalże dotykalne, spojrzenie niewidzących oczu. Wzdrygnął się ze wstrętem. Nie będzie patrzył, jak drapieżnik zabiera się do dzieła. Ryba krążyła wokół ciała, niepewna co począć dalej. Zbyt głodna, by zostawić je w spokoju i zbyt tchórzliwa, by decydować się na natychmiastowy atak. Rzucił jej ostatnie spojrzenie - trafiła jej się nie tylko kolacja, ale i ocalenie od niechybnej śmierci. Rekin gwałtownie skręcił, wystraszony nagłym ruchem. Domniemany topielec poruszył ręką. Uniósł ją do gardła, a z jego otwartych ust uniosła się chmura bąbelków.

Człowiek żyje.

Nie. Będzie udawał, że tego nie widział.

Ród nie ma obowiązku ratować ich życia. Ba, nie jest to popieranie. Krąg życia, śmierć i narodziny, i inne tego typu brednie. Nie należy się w to wtrącać.

Ale wszyscy i tak wiedzieli, że w klanie znajdują się ci, którzy uratowali życie dwunogom. Nie byli z tego dumni, nigdy nie podejmowali tego tematu. Jednym z nich był jego własnym ojciec. Wygadał się synowi, tylko dlatego, że nie potrafił zwierzyć się nikomu innemu. Nikomu ze starszyzny, żadnemu wojownikowi, ani nawet własnej żonie.

To było dawno, naprawdę dawno, kiedy traktowano go jeszcze jak głupiutki narybek, który dopiero uczy się życia. Podświadomość zachowała jednak każde wypowiedziane przez ojca słowo.

_- Młody, widziałeś kiedykolwiek człowieka? _

_- Nie. Jeszcze nie – był zbyt zajęty ześlizgiwaniem się po ogonie taty, by zdziwić się pytaniem – Byłem na powierzchni tylko raz. I tylko na chwilkę. Ale widziałem, em… jak to się… _

_- Plażę? _

_- Ehe!_

_- No tak…- uchwycił coś na kształt zmieszania w tym stwierdzeniu – A chcesz poznać sekret?_

_- Jaki sekret? – rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu._

_Ojciec usadził go na sobie. Spojrzał poważnie w pucułowatą buźkę swojego jedynego syna._

_- Sekret między tobą, a mną. O ludziach. Tylko między tobą, a mną – powtórzył z naciskiem._

_- Dlaczego nie mogę mówić o tym innym?_

_- Bo tata… tata tego nie chce… _

_- Nawet mamie?_

_- Nawet mamie – skrzywił się, jakby jego autorytet właśnie się zawalił – Obiecujesz?_

_- Obiecuję!_

_- To męska obietnica, jasne?_

_- Jasne! – zapewnił gorąco._

_- Wspaniale – ojciec uśmiechnął się lekko – To było zanim się narodziłeś. Zanim twoja mama postanowiła mnie wybrać, a ja…_

_- Aż tak dawno?_

_- Nie przesadzaj! I nie przerywaj, bo nic ci nie opowiem. _

_Kiwnął głową, zbyt przejęty by zapewnić, że będzie cicho._

_- Słońce zachodziło. Terytorium było czyste, więc miałem już wracać do osady, kiedy… Zobaczyłem tonący statek. Łajba nie była duża, więc pewnie…Matka mówiła ci o statkach? Dobra. Byłem zbyt młody i głupi, żeby się bać, dlatego podpłynąłem bliżej. Wokół dryfowały strzępy uszkodzonego statku, kawałki drewna, tkaniny… A razem z nimi człowiek. Ludzka samica, długie włosy zakrywały jej twarz. Próbowała płynąć. Nieudolnie szarpała się w miejscu, jej ruchy hamowało przedziwne, falbaniaste ubranie i fakt, że ściska kurczowo jakiś tobołek. Wokół niej unosiła się czerwona chmura, musiała być ranna…_

_Spojrzał na syna z niepokojem._

_- Nie boisz się?_

_- Nie._

_- Wcale?_

_- Wcale, wcale. _

_Pogłaskał go po włosach i wrócił do opowiadania._

_- Zbliżyłem się jeszcze bardziej, teraz nigdy bym się na to nie zdecydował. Przyjrzałem się zawiniątku i zrozumiałem. Kobieta nie walczyła tylko o swoje życie. Ale i o życie swojego maleńkiego potomka. Bez namysłu chwyciłem ją i wyciągnąłem na powierzchnię. Wyobrażam sobie jak bardzo musiała być przerażona, kiedy wreszcie udało nam się dotrzeć na ląd. Leżała na plecach, obejmujący swoje młode i z trudem chwytała powietrze. Krew barwiła piasek, mdliło mnie od jej żelaznego smrodu. Wysunąłem dziecko z ramion kobiety. Zdziwiłem się, że mi na to pozwoliła. Położyłem je obok niej, nie łudząc się, że mały przeżył. I nagle szczenię zmarszczyło się, zakrztusiło i zaczęło się drzeć. Kobieta odwróciła głowę, spojrzała na nie z miłością i ulgą. Uśmiechnęła się. Przeniosła wzrok na mnie - pamiętam jej oczy, szare jak burzowe chmury - wybełkotała coś po swojemu i…_

_- I co? – słuchał z zapartym tchem._

_- I koniec. Byłem na nią wściekły. Narażałem własne życie, poszanowanie w klanie, tylko po to, żeby umarła chwilę po wyciągnięciu na brzeg. Szczenię wciąż się darło. Pruło się tak piskliwie, aż rozbolała mnie głowa. Dźwięk był nie do wytrzymania. Przez chwilę, pożałowałem tego wszystkiego. Pomyślałem, że to wszystko było na nic, bo i tak zaraz rozszarpię mu gardło, żeby tylko zamilkło – dotarło do niego, że odsłonił kły i zaraz się zreflektował – Nie bój się, młody, nic takiego nie zrobiłem… Ściemniło się. Plaża była dzika, kompletnie opustoszała. Dziecko nie przeżyłoby nocy, gdybym je zostawił. Zostałem z nim, pierwszy i jedyny raz, nie wracając na noc do naszej rodziny. Znalazłem jakiś materiał… oni nazywają to chyba kocem. Był wilgotny, ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Oderwałem kawałek i zasłoniłem nim twarz kobiety. W resztę zawinąłem małego smroda. Przypominał kokon albo jakieś jajo. Bardzo głośne jajo._

_- Skąd wiedziałeś co zrobić?_

_- Prawie-ojcowskie przeczucie._

_- To dlaczego mu nie zaśpiewałeś?_

_- Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? – trzepnął go lekką w ucho – Oni nas nie słyszą. Nieważne, jaką posiadają wiedzę, ile mają lat i jaka pogoda panuje na powierzchni. Porozumiewają się inaczej niż my, inaczej też słyszą. A co by było, gdybym zaczął śpiewać, a on rozdarłby się jeszcze bardziej? Albo, co gorsza, gdyby mózg wypłynął mu uszami? _

_Uśmiechnął się złośliwie na widok przerażonej miny swojego pierworodnego._

_- J-jak to uszami…?_

_- Żartowałem! Nie powtarzaj tego matce, bo mnie zabije za opowiadanie ci głupot. Wracając do historii: przytuliłem małego do ciała kobiety, licząc, że jej zapach i ciepło go uspokoją. Nie pomogło. Darł się tak, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Zdesperowany zrobiłem pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy – zacząłem go kołysać. Kwilił coraz ciszej, aż nastała cudowna cisza._

_- To oni też czują morze? – zapytał malec, bujając się znacząco na boki._

_- Nie wiem. Może mają to gdzieś zapisane w trzewiach… może to instynkt? Ogólnie za wodą nie przepadają, bo w środku nocy zaczął padać deszcz i szczeniak znów zaczął pochlipywać, Musiałem zasłonić go… jakby to ująć… własnym ciałem. Byłem wykończony, coraz trudniej mi się oddychało, nie spałem ani minuty, a temperatura spadła o dobre kilka stopni. Mały zlizywał krople słodkiej wody i pokasływał. Bałem się, że umrze. Bałem się o istotę, której kompletnie nie znałem, która drażniła mnie swoją wonią i bezużytecznością. W końcu zasnąłem. Obudziły mnie kłujące promienie słońca i ból w okolicach głowy. Gówniarz obudził się wcześniej i szarpał mnie za włosy – ojciec pogłaskał swoją długą, lśniącą kitkę – Warknąłem, myśląc, że się przestraszy i przestanie. A gdzie tam. Otworzył gębę, ukazując wstrętnie różowe, bezzębne podniebienie i zaczął skrzeczeć._

_- Skrzeczeć? – powtórzył, nie rozumiejąc._

_- Oni… wydają taki specyficzny dźwięk, kiedy są szczęśliwi. Brzmi jak skrzeczenie. Szczeniak stracił matkę, sam omal nie utonął. Był zziębnięty i najprawdopodobniej bardzo głodny. A i tak się cieszył. I wiesz co, młody? Ja też byłem szczęśliwy, że słyszę u niego ten irytujący dźwięk. Za chwilę usłyszałem również inne zbliżające się, ludzkie głosy. Wróciłem do morza, obserwując go z bezpiecznej odległości. Znalazła go dwójka ludzi. Patrzyłem jak ostrożnie badają ciało kobiety i biorą smroda na ręce. Odpłynąłem dopiero, kiedy upewniłem się, że jest bezpieczny. Czułem, że to początek jakiejś przedziwnej więzi, która nie wygaśnie, ani nie pozwoli mi o nim zapomnieć do końca mojego życia. A teraz… nie mam pewności, czy jeszcze żyje, już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyłem. _

_Milczał przez chwilę._

_- Niewiele z tego zrozumiałeś, co, synu? – ojciec pochylił się i otarł z czułością o włosy swojego małego odbicia – Nie wiem, czy powinienem ci to mówić, ale... zapamiętaj: jeśli będziesz mieć szansę, nie zmarnuj jej. _

Czy właśnie teraz nadeszła ta szansa? Nie był pewien, czy chce go ratować. Nie czuł niczego. Żadnego poczucia obowiązku, żadnego przeczucia.

_Ten rekin pożre go żywcem._

Zdecydował.

Rekin oberwał między ślepa. I jeszcze raz. Bydlę zwiało tak szybko, że aż miło było popatrzeć. Czas zająć się człowiekiem. Był ubrany w jakiś płaszcz, utrudniał uchwycenie, bo ręce ślizgały się po materiale. Wyszarpnął sztylet i ostrożnie przeciął odzież na całej długości. Płaszcz zamigotał żółcią, nim opadł w czarną otchłań. A teraz prędko na powierzchnię. Kiedyś słyszał plotki powtarzane szeptem, że nie można wyciągać ich zbyt szybko. Że ludzkie organizmy nie wytrzymują tej zmiany ciśnień, do której podwodny ród był przyzwyczajony. Nieważne. Jeśli pozostanie zbyt długo pod wodą, umrze na pewno.

Człowiek chyba nie mógł wybrać sobie gorszej pogody na próbę utonięcia. Spienione fale co chwila zakrywały ich głowy, nie potrafił utrzymać tego bezwładnego ciała na powierzchni wody. Spróbował położyć go sobie na plecach. Dwunóg odzyskał na tyle przytomność, by objąć go za szyję w miażdżącym uścisku. Świetnie, zamiast grzecznie leżeć i nie przeszkadzać w akcji ratunkowej, małpa próbuje złamać mu kark. Po długich minutach wyczołgał się na plażę. Mięśnie ramion drżały mu z wysiłku. Chyba nigdy w życiu tak bardzo się nie zmęczył. Zrzucił upierdliwy balast ze swoim barków. Człowiek rąbnął o piach z mało eleganckim łoskotem. Odciągnął go na tyle, by zachłanne fale nie dosięgały jego stóp.

Spojrzał w niebo. Przestało padać, słońce nieśmiało przedzierało się przez ciężkie chmury, chyląc się ku zachodowi. Sztorm odchodził leniwie.

Zrobił co było w jego mocy, teraz zostawi człowieka samemu sobie.

Tylko sprawdzi, czy żyje…

Przyłożył dłoń do jego twarzy. Z pewną ulgą poczuł słabiutki powiew powietrza.

Pochylił się nad nim. Nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić, czy ma do czynienia z mężczyzną, czy kobietą. Słabiej widział na lądzie, to pewnie dlatego miał problem z osądem. Człowiek był młody, tyle potrafił określić. Miał bladą skórę, zupełnie inną niż tutejsi. Jasne włosy, pozlepiane piaskiem kleiły mu się do czoła. Dla pewności dotknął jego klatki piersiowej. Prychnął do siebie. Jednak samiec. Wyjątkowo chudy i kościsty samiec.

Szarpnął się do tyłu, kiedy mężczyzna zakasłał i przewrócił się na bok. Krztusił się wodą. Wreszcie otarł usta, odetchnął głęboko. Spojrzał wprost na niego.

Miał nienaturalnie błękitne tęczówki. Pierwszy raz widział coś podobnego u żywej, rozumnej istoty.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Człowiek znajdował się zaledwie metr od niego. I gapił się całkiem przytomnie.

Odwrócił się spanikowany, trafiając dłońmi prosto w wodę. Dobra, nie jest tak źle…

Fala cofnęła się.

Poprawka, jest źle.

Wypełzł zbyt daleko, by dotrzeć do morza w ciągu sekundy, nim człowiek zacznie wrzeszczeć i ściągnie innych jemu podobnych.

Odepchnął się na łokciach, nie oglądając się za siebie. Poczuł opór. Coś chwyciło go za ogon. Przerażony odwrócił głowę. Ta małpa była szalona! Trzymała go mocno i nie wyglądało na to, żeby miała odpuścić.

- To ty mnie uratowałeś, prawda? Nie uciekaj, nie zrobię ci krzywdy, obiecuję!

Wygiął się raptownie, próbując zrzucić go z siebie. Poskutkowało. Uderzył tułowiem o karbowane, piaszczyste dno i syknął. Niewdzięcznik znów chwycił go za koniec ogona. Tym razem pieprzonymi ludzkimi paznokciami! Bolało jak jasna cholera!

- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, nie bój się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy – mężczyzna powtarzał jak opętany, głosem ochrypłym od morskiej wody – Chcę ci tylko podziękować!

Patrzył z wściekłością jak człowiek przesuwa się w jego kierunku, brodząc kolanami w wodzie i cały czas obejmując rękami jego obły ogon.

- Rozumiesz mnie? Kim jesteś? Masz jakieś imię? Ja jestem Fai i… ojej…

* * *

><p>Chłopak zamilkł, słysząc dziwny, narastający odgłos. Dźwięk wydobywał się z istoty, która go uratowała. Z początku brzmiał jak warkot, po czym zaczął przeradzać się w syk. Wibrujący, przeszywający syk, który nie potrafiłoby wydać żadne, znane mu zwierzę. Patrzył na całkiem ludzkie, męskie oblicze, wyrażające czystą wrogość. Na oczy błyszczące czerwienią i rząd drobnych, i na oko bardzo ostrych, zębów. Przeniósł wzrok na rybią część wybawiciela. Łuski lśniły karminowo w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Płetwa ciągnąca się przez plecy i większą część ogona, postawiła się na całą wysokość i drżała nieznacznie. Tak samo jak płetwy zdobiące przedramienia i łokcie. Rany boskie, to nie mógł być kostium.<p>

- Ty… Ty mnie ostrzegasz? – szepnął z niedowierzaniem – Zupełnie jak skrzydlice… albo… albo jak agamy…

Poczuł ostry ból w policzku, z impetem uderzył o wodę. Wnętrze nosa szczypało, protestując przeciwko kolejnej dawce płynnej soli. Podniósł się natychmiast, odgarniając mokre włosy z oczu. Rozejrzał się wokół. Po stworzeniu nie zostało ani śladu. Wstał i chwiejnie ruszył ku plaży. Dotknął bezwiednie policzka. Na palcach pozostały kropelki krwi. Upadł na kolana w piasek.

- Pewnie uderzył mnie ogonem… - uśmiechnął się dość maniakalnie – Nieprawdopodobne. To nie legendy, one…

Ostatnim co widział były zbliżające się ziarnka piasku. Zapadła ciemność.

- Istnieją naprawdę! – krzyknął i zachłysnął się, kiedy jego czaszka wybuchła bólem.

- Proszę się nie ruszać! – usłyszał jakiś obcy głos.

Ostrożnie rozchylił powieki. Było zupełnie ciemno, przed oczami zamajaczyła twarz mężczyzny w średnim wieku. Nad nim widział gwiazdy. Gdzieś dalej słyszał popiskiwanie psa.

- Gdzie jestem…?

- Niech się pan przestanie wiercić! Ocean wyrzucił pana na brzeg, może mieć pan uszkodzony kręgosłup!.

- Nic mi nie jest. Chcę wstać – zaprotestował żałośnie.

- Nie! Zaraz zadzwonię po karetkę, tylko… Nieznośne psisko, zostaw!

Mokry nos wcisnął mu się w policzek. Odepchnął kudłate, uradowane cielsko i podniósł się do siadu.

- CO PAN WYPRAWIA?

- Błagam, proszę nie krzyczeć – blondyn zasłonił uszy rękoma – Nic mi nie jest, dziękuję za troskę.

Obejrzał się dokładnie. Oprócz kilku otarć nie znalazł żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń. Ostrożnie poruszył rękami, pomachał stopami. Kiwnął głową na boki, sprawdzając kark. Otrzepał się z piasku i wodorostów.

- Wszystko dobrze – oświadczył drugiemu mężczyźnie z uśmiechem – I chyba nawet wiem, gdzie jestem.

- Może mieć pan wstrząśnienie mózgu albo hipoksemię, albo…

- Nic mi nie jest.

- Musi pana obejrzeć lekarz! – mężczyzna szarpał się ze złocistym demonem psiego optymizmu.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Dziękuję za wszystko, idę do domu – blondyn błądził wzrokiem po plaży szukając _wiadomych_ _śladów_ – Och, zgubiłem but.

Rzucił pozostałym adidasem do kosza i potruchtał na boso ku morzu.

- Dziwnie się pan zachowuje. Odprowadzę pana – facet wstał i zacmokał na swojego labradora.

- Jak pan uważa… Słońce już dawno zaszło? – zapytał, nie odrywając wzrok od oceanu.

- Jakieś czterdzieści minut temu. Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduje?

- Tak, pół godziny szybkim marszem do mojego mieszkania.

- Nie jest pan, um… tubylcem ?

- Aż tak bardzo słychać mój akcent? – zaśmiał się cicho – Nie, przeprowadziłem się tutaj z bratem jakieś pięć miesięcy temu. Pracuję w szkole jako nauczyciel.

Pochwycił powątpiewające spojrzenie.

- Fai Flourite – wyciągnął rękę. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uścisk i również się przedstawił. Blondyn puścił jego imię i nazwisko mimo uszu.

- Nie powinien pan się kłopotać, sam sobie poradzę, naprawdę.

- Idę w tym samym kierunku. Wydaje mi się, że widziałem pana kilkakrotnie na ulicy, pewnie mieszkamy niedaleko siebie.

- Acha. Nie kojarzę pana.

- No cóż… Nie jest panu zimno?

- Nie.

- Uhm…

Idąc, przyglądali się psu, który kręcił się wokół własnej osi i obszczekiwał fale.

- A tak właściwie… Jak to się stało, że…

- Że prawie się utopiłem? Zapłaciłem rybakom, żeby zabrali mnie na kuter. Chyba tylko dlatego zdecydowali się wypłynąć, choć przeczuwali, że nadejdzie burza. Ale dali mi płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy… który straciłem… W każdym razie, niefortunnie wypadłem za burtę i tak się złożyło, że nikomu z załogi nie udało się mnie uratować.

Flourite uśmiechnął się pod nosem, na szczęście starszy mężczyzna tego nie zauważył.

- To niesamowite, że morze wyrzuciło pana bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Przynajmniej tego widocznego na pierwszy rzut oko – fuknął znaczącą – Musi mieć pan szczęście. „Ocean się nimi zaopiekował", tak rybacy mówią czasem o cudem ocalałych topielcach.

- Zaopiekował… - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Wszystko w porządku? – rozmówca uniósł sceptycznie brew, mina trochę mu zrzedła.

- Tak, tak. Chcę pana o coś zapytać. Mogę?

- Słucham?

- Wierzy pan w syreny? – oczy Fai'a błysnęły w świetle gwiazd.

- Chodzi o piękne pół-kobiety, pół-ryby, które wabią marynarzy śpiewem by ich statki roztrzaskały się o skały? Nie wierzę, to tylko bardzo ładne bajki.

- A… A w trochę inny rodzaj syren?

- Chodzi o te grube, fokowate stworzenia?

- Nie, nie! Mityczne syreny, tylko trochę innego rodzaju.

- Nie rozumiem… - mężczyzna odsunął się odrobinkę od chłopaka.

- Nieważne – odwrócił głowę w stronę morza.

* * *

><p>Biegł przez plażę truchtem, wpatrując się w morze. Myśli błąkały się wokół ostatnich dni. Słońce wschodziło, zapowiadając dziesiąty dzień od tamtego spotkania. Przychodził w to miejsce codziennie, na zmianę – wczesnym rankiem lub wieczorem. Dzisiaj przypadał dzień porannego joggingu. Yuui dziwił się, że jego braciszek poczuł nagłą potrzebę wczesnego wstawania i dbania o zdrowie. W szczególności, że jako nauczyciel pobliskiego liceum miał wakacyjną przerwę. Fai wykręcił się chwilową zmianą trybu życia spowodowaną nieprawdopodobnym uniknięciem śmierci i nawet zaproponował bliźniakowi przyłączenie się do ćwiczeń. Yuui odmówił grzecznie, co wcale go nie zdziwiło.<p>

Usiadł z rozmachem na piasku, oddychając szybko. Mimo wysiłku czuł się śpiący. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że w dzień, przy ludziach kręcących się nawet tutaj, po dzikiej plaży, ponowne zobaczenie tej istoty nie będzie możliwe.

Rankiem przesiadywał na plaży nie więcej niż godzinę, by wrócić do domu spacerkiem i zjeść z Yuui'm śniadanie. Wieczorami było inaczej. Spędzał na przyglądaniu się morzu znacznie więcej czasu. Zastanowił się, czy to nie aby początki obsesji. Nie, wcale nie. Obserwowanie falującego oceanu relaksowało go. Miał mnóstwo wolnego czasu, więc mógł pozwolić sobie na czekanie. Kiedy zaczną się zajęcia, nie będzie mógł przychodzić tu tak często. Wierzył, że do tego czasu uda mu się znów go zobaczyć. Jego albo kogoś innego z tej niesamowitej rasy.

Przecież to nie były omamy, prawda…?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Oczywiście, że nie – burknął cichutko do swoich myśli.

Zaczął nucić. Ganił się, że to głupie, że ludzki głos wcale je nie przyciągnie, a tylko przestraszy. Ale przecież one - och, wciąż myślał w kategoriach „syreny" i nie mógł się pozbyć tego baśniowego nazewnictwa – też śpiewały. Przynajmniej w opowieściach. Tylko, że ten, którego widział nie odzywał się wcale, jeśli nie liczyć przeraźliwego syku, którego samo wspomnienie wywoływało ciarki.

* * *

><p>Człowiek jęczał. Najprawdopodobniej w jego ludzkim rozumowaniu ten jęk oznaczał śpiew. Ale dla ciemnowłosego nie brzmiało to jak dobrze mu znana, szlachetna czynność.<p>

No cóż, małpy to małpy i pozostaną małpami do końca wszystkiego.

Prychnął. Obserwował człowieka codziennie, ani przez chwilę nie spuszczając z niego oka, kiedy tylko znajdował się w zasięgu jego wzroku. A ten głupek ani razu go nie zauważył. Chwileczkę, przecież po to się ukrywał - żeby nie zostać zobaczonym.

Nie pojmował sam siebie.

Po co wynurzał się na powierzchnię? Po co to całe ryzyko?

_Niepotrzebnie go uratowałem. To ocalenie wymusiło na mnie jakiś irracjonalny obowiązek dopatrywania czy wszystko z nim dobrze. A nawet jakby nie było, to co? Gdyby przestał przychodzić? Nic bym na to nie poradził. Co za idiotyzm._

Znów warknął na siebie. Położył brodę na swoich skrzyżowanych ramionach. Skała, za którą się skrywał była straszliwie chropowata, za to błogo nagrzana słońcem. Przymknął powieki. Melodia, która docierała do jego uszu była monotonna. Nie, niezupełnie. Cicha, jednostajna i odprężająca jak kołysanka. Poczuł, że lepią mu się powieki. Sylwetka człowieka rozmazywała się coraz bardziej.

Człap, człap. Odwrócił głowę. Napotkał czarne, paciorkowate ślepia i żółty, wścibski dziób. Odgonił mewę ręką. Przetarł zaspane oczy. Cholera jasna, zasnął na powierzchni! Trzasnął się dłonią po twarzy. Podziałało, momentalnie przywróciło go do przytomności. I przy okazji dość dotkliwe zapiekło. Odszukał wzrokiem ludzką sylwetkę. Widział plecy mężczyzny - człowiek odchodził. Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się za nim, nim odpłynął.

* * *

><p><em>- …tak ślicznie się srebrzą, ma takie drobne dłonie i włosy mięciutkie jak… jak coś bardzo mięciutkiego… Kurogane, słuchasz mnie? <em>

_- Słucham. „Mięciutkie jak coś bardzo mięciutkiego", kontynuuj – _ponaglił rozmówcę ruchem dłoni.

_- Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego jej brat mnie nie lubi. Zrobiłem coś nie tak podczas ostatniego spotkania? _– w ogromnych, orzechowych oczach zalśniło poczucie winy.

_- Popełniłem błąd, zabierając cię tam po raz pierwszy. Inaczej, nawet nie wiedziałbyś o jej istnieniu._

_- Ale jestem ci za to naprawdę wdzięczny i…_

_- Poza tym, dlaczego przejmujesz się jakimś tam bratem?_

_- To nie jest „jakimś tam brat". To ten najważniejszy. Pierwszy._

_- W takim razie, masz problem._

_- Wiem. To, że jest władcą, również mi nie pomaga ._

_- WŁADCĄ? – _Kurogane obrócił się gwałtownie ku mniejszemu towarzyszowi_ – CHODZI CI O TOUYĘ? _

_- Tak! Przecież co chwila powtarzam, że mówię o Sakurze! Sakurze - siostrze ich Króla! A twierdziłeś, że słuchasz… _- Syaoran pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. Obrócił twarz ku górze. Płynęli tuż pod powierzchnią, widział błyski słońca igrające we włosach Kurogane i na jego własnych dłoniach .

- _Co ja mam zrobić?_ – rzucił po chwili – _Jeśli Król mnie nie zaakceptuje to… to… mam się przed nim kajać? To nie porządku… To znaczy… Wiem, że jest ich władcą, ale to nie w porządku w stosunku do twojego… naszego… przywódcy… _

- _Zaczekaj z tym związkiem kilkanaście, a najlepiej kilkadziesiąt lat. Aż podrośniesz i przestaniesz być głupią Kijanką. A na razie zostań tutaj. Przez chwilę._

_- Jak sobie życzysz… - _młody podążył wzrokiem za przyjacielem. Starsi posiadali obowiązek sprawdzenia bezpieczeństwa terytorium. W razie czego, skupiali potencjalne zagrożenie na sobie. Syaoran nie uważał tego za przykry wymóg, raczej za przywilej. Marzył o dniu, w którym wszyscy uznają go za pełnoprawnego członka klanu i będą traktować z należytym szacunkiem. Kiedyś… pokaże wszystkim i zdobędzie Sakurę!

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Kurogane, a konkretnie niezbyt delikatne pacnięcie, wyraźnie sugerujące by za nim podążył.

- _Ostrożnie. Zrobisz sobie krzywdę, a nigdy więcej nie odwiedzimy tego miejsca, rozumiesz? _

Syaoran przytaknął potulnie, pełznąc za ciemnowłosym w głąb pieczary. Jaskinia była dostępna tylko od strony morza i właśnie to czyniło ją niebezpieczną. Wysokie fale roztrzaskiwały się o poszarpany klif skutecznie odcinały ją od ciekawskich ludzi, ale były również groźne nawet dla tych, dla których ocean był domem.

Z stąd też wynikał warunek Kurogane – jakikolwiek poważniejszy uraz, skaleczenie, czy złamanie i koniec z wizytami w ukochanej jaskini.

Bo młody miał co kochać.

Odsunął materiał podwieszony u stropu, dający ułudę ochrony dalszej części jamy od słonej mgiełki rozbitych fal.

Zobaczył. I zachwycił się tak samo, jak to robił już setki razy.

Kurogane przycupnął przy wyjściu. Nie miał ochoty zagłębiać się w ten śmierdzący ludźmi i stęchlizną rozgardiasz.

Młody zbierał.

Wszystko co tylko wydawało się należeć do ludzi. Nie potrafił ocenić wartości, znosił to, co uznał za interesujące i wyjątkowe. Wyblakły obraz w spleśniałej ramie tkwił obok stosu zniszczonych ubrań, dalej złamane wiosło, skrawki przeklętych rybackich sieci, zaśniedziałe pudełko pełne dziwnych twardych obrączek – „Nakrętki po napojach gazowanych!", powtarzał mały z uporem. Właśnie. Najcenniejszymi eksponatami w zbiorze Kijanki były książki. Zaledwie kilkanaście sztuk, niektóre z powyrywanymi kartkami. Stały w równym rządku, na naturalnym wgłębieniu tworzącym rodzaj półki, troskliwie przykryte liśćmi palmowymi. To z nich chłopiec nauczył się ludzkiej mowy i liter. Uwielbiał gadać do Kurogane w człowieczym języku, zmuszał go do konwersacji. Próbował nauczyć czarnowłosego alfabetu, na co ten, reagował nader gwałtownie. Ale Kijanka łatwo się nie poddawał. Posługiwanie się ludzkim językiem było niejaką spuścizną po ojcu Syaoran'a. To on pokazał chłopcu to miejsce, nauczył wszystkiego co sam wiedział o ludziach. Kurogane wolał nie dociekać jakim sposobem Fujitaka poznał małpią mowę. W każdym razie, mały traktował grotę jako wyjątkowo sporą pamiątkę po tacie.

_- Co robisz?_ – spytał Kurogane bez większego zainteresowania.

_- To… niespodzianka! Zobaczysz, jak mi się uda _– szatynek uśmiechnął się szeroko i wrócić do pocierania dwóch kamieni nad kupką suchych patyków i liści.

- _Dałbyś sobie spokój z tym ludzkimi obrządkami_ – stwierdził sucho.

_- Nie, to coś poważnego… Tata mówił, że od tego wszystko się u nich zaczęło. Że dzięki temu ewolucja pchnęła ich znacznie dalej, niż na-_

_- Nie kończ! _– odsłonił groźnie zęby –_ Czasem mam wrażenie, że cenisz ich o wiele bardziej, niż twój własny dom i ród._

_- Nie, to nie tak. Chciałbym ich poznać, są tak różni od nas. Moglibyśmy uczyć się nawzajem od siebie _– chłopiec mówił spokojnie z odrobinką smutku –_ Ludzie mają więcej możliwości, ich kultura rozwija się szybciej. Jest bogatsza, niż nasza. _

_- Bzdury! Jak stworzenia, które żyją tak żałośnie krótko…_

_- Wcale nie żyją krótko! Czytałem o jednym, który umarł mając osiemdziesiąt sześć lat! _

_- Mówisz o ludzkich latach…? Ile to jest? _– zastanowił się przez chwilę, w końcu wypalił – _I nie przerywaj mi, gnojku! _

_- Ludzki rok liczy trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć lub trzysta sześćdziesiąt sześć dni! _– odniósł wrażenie, że Syaoran coraz mocniej uderza kamulcami o siebie.

_- Jak to „lub"? Co za… Arg, nieważne! W dalszym ciągu to nawet nie jest połowa tego, ile my dożywamy! _

_- Co z tego, że żyjemy dłużej, niż oni? _- protekcjonalny ton chłopca wywołał u Kurogane nerwowy skurcz szczęki _– Nigdy ich nie dogonimy. Natura jest niesprawiedliwa i na tym zakończmy._

_- Łatwowierny dzieciuch… _- burknął i odwrócił się do niego plecami, uznając dyskusję za skończoną.

Syaoran jeszcze chwilę mamrotał do siebie. W końcu do uszu czarnowłosego docierały już tylko miarowe uderzenia kamienia o kamień.

Drobna scysja rozerwała płynny ciąg myśli…

…i wreszcie - młody miał pecha.

Jego matka umarła wkrótce po wydaniu go na świat. Jedyny pozostały mu rodzic, robił wszystko, żeby dobrze go wychować. Mały był piekielnie ciekawski i inteligentny. Tyle, że rozpaczliwie naiwny. Mimo tej całej naiwności, Kurogane uważał go za dobrego dzieciaka. Biednego dzieciaka. _To_ wydarzyło się, kiedy Kijanka zasługiwał na miano kijanki, bo pod względem wielkości niewiele się od niej różnił. _To_ stało się istną wylęgarnią domysłów, więc na chwilę obecną Kurogane nie był pewien, jak i co wydarzyło się naprawdę. Najprawdopodobniej mały wracał z ojcem właśnie z ich ukochanej jaskini do domu. Po drodze napotkali rekina. Rybie ścierwo wzięło chłopca za małą, tłuściutką fokę - uwielbiały popełniać te „urocze" pomyłki. Dalszego przebiegu Kurogane mógł się domyślać: Fujitaka ściąga uwagę bydlaka na siebie, dziecku każe uciekać.

Ciała ojca nigdy nie odnaleźli, Syaoran'a szukał cały klan. Znaleźli go w środku nocy, wciśniętego głęboko w rozłam skalny, niemego z przerażenia, z zakrwawioną twarzą. Zdołali ocalić jego uszkodzone oko (Kurogane woli nie pamiętać z czyjej pomocy wtedy skorzystali), lecz wzroku nie dało się uratować.

Syaoran'em opiekowały się na zmianę wszystkie młode kobiety. Rozpieszczały go, starały się jak mogły, by malec uśmiechał się tak jak kiedyś. Ich troska na nic się nie zdawała. Z czasem, małoletni Kurogane miał dość patrzenia na tę apatyczną, zgaszoną drobinę. Postanowił wyciągnąć do Kijanki dłoń. No, w tym bardziej metaforycznym sensie. Dosłownie: „wyciągnąć dłoń by poszturchać dzieciaka i zmusić go do działania". Krzyk też poskutkował. Z perspektywy czasu czarnowłosy dziwił się, że mu się udało, że Syaoran postanowił otworzyć się właśnie dla niego. Lata biegły, młody przylepił się do niego jak ukwiał do podłoża. Kurogane skłamałby, twierdząc, że ich symbioza działała mu na nerwy, bo kiedy wreszcie uzyskał oficjalny status opiekuna i tym samym, najbliższej rodziny Syaoran'a był z siebie zadowolony… i dumny.

Podopieczny miał prawo pływać za swoim wychowawcą wszędzie. Do granic przyzwoitości i ogólnie przyjętych zasad, oczywiście. A że ojciec Kurogane był liderem, możliwości były… och, znacznie szersze, niż w większości przypadków.

Jakaś durnowata, niepotrzebna tradycja… znaczy, durnowata w nieomylnym w osądzie Kurogane; nakazywała sporadyczne spotkania różnych, nawet bardzo oddalonych od siebie szczepów. W gwoli ścisłości: reprezentantów poszczególnych szczepów. Ojciec był przywódcą. Kurogane był synem przywódcy. Syaoran był podopiecznym jedynego syna przywódcy… konkluzja nie wymagała drobiazgowych przemyśleń.

Zabrał go na jego pierwsze spotkanie całkiem niedawno. Zjednanie, nawiązanie porozumienia… a w praktyce, pogapienie się zupełnie obce osoby, niewątpliwie były dla Syaoran'a sporym przeżyciem. Spotykali się z plemieniem zamieszkującym odrobinę zimniejsze, północne rejony oceanu. Z jakiegoś powodu sąsiadom nie wystarczała stara, dobra pozycja lidera, za to mianowali swojego najważniejszego członka klanu, mianem „Króla". _Czy w takim razie uważają się za królestwo?_, pytał do znudzenia Kijanka, a Kurogane nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć. Król nie wyglądał na starszego od Kurogane – kolejna abstrakcja. Ale co najważniejsze: Król miał młodszą siostrę. Promienne, wielkookie stworzenie o przedziwnym kolorze włosów. I właśnie w niej Syaoran się zadurzył. Na amen. Choć widział i rozmawiał z nią zaledwie trzykrotnie. Ta dzisiejsza młodzież…

Myśli przerwało pełne podekscytowania popiskiwania szczeniaka. Nie odwrócił nawet głowy. Kijanka znajdował się na etapie rozwoju, w którym ekscytacja przychodzi równie łatwo, jak rybom machanie ogonem. Lecz ekscytacja nie powinna zamieniać się w pomruki zaniepokojenia. Ani tym bardziej, w przerażony wrzask.

Z rozdziawionymi ustami zaobserwował pomarańczowe płomyki zagarniające już nie tylko patyki, a suche pokrycie groty i wszystko to, co akurat znajdowało się w ich zasięgu.

_-_ O-o… ogień! Rozpaliłem ogień! – przez chwilę w brązowych ślepiach zatańczyły promyki spełnionych ambicji – _Udało się! Pierwszy raz!_

_- Zrób coś z tym! _– Kurogane syknął, kiedy rozochocony płomień znalazł zbyt blisko jego dłoni.

_- Chciałbym, ale… Obawiam się, ze nie umiem!_ – z cudowną alogiką wieku młodzieńczego, Syaoran wycofywał się w głąb jaskini ku swoim zbiorom – _Wydawało mi się, że wystarczy podmuchać, żeby go zniwelować , ale… uch, wynik okazał się zaskakujący! _

_- Do mnie! Natychmiast! Nie widzisz, że to niebezpieczne? _– wściekłość i strach buzowały w najlepsze w osobistym systemie psychicznym Kurogane.

_- Nie! Nie zostawię…tego wszystkiego! Nie mogę…_ - zakończył żałośnie młody tuląc się plecami do stosu pożółkłych tomiszczy.

_- Jak to zatrzymać? _

_- To istnieje dzięki powietrzu! Trzeba… odciąć dopływ powietrza! Tak sądzę! _–młodszy porwał materiał zakrywający podniszczony obraz i zaczął okładać nim ogień.

Kurogane obserwował jego wysiłki z powątpieniem. Mógł po prostu wyciągnąć chłystka za uszy i zastosować szereg twardych argumentów, dzięki którym Kijance odechciałoby się interesować ludzkimi gratami do końca swojego życia. Zresztą, wówczas nie miałby nawet gratów, do których mógłby wracać - wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by wiedzieć, że to parzące gówno pożre wszystko, co spotka na swojej drodze.

Ale takie rozwiązanie wydawało mu się bardzo… nie w porządku.

Dlatego, sam nie wiedząc kiedy, zerwał szmatę przysłaniającą wejście i starał się naśladować poczynania Syaoran'a. Po mozolnych minutach, po małym pożarze pozostały szare zgliszcza wyściółki i nieprzyjemny swąd. Kurogane zdusił ogonem ostatni wątły płomyczek. Jęk bólu mógłby zburzyć perfekcyjny efekt triumfalnego zwycięstwa (nad obrzydliwym żywiołem), zgrabnie połączony z niemym ostrzeżeniem (ku Kijance), dlatego przełknął go po męsku, bez mrugnięcia okiem.

_- Kurogane, przepraszam… Ja... nie sądziłem, że to się tak rozprzestrzeni… _- chłopiec spojrzał z żalem na przysmalone przykrycie otworu wejściowego, aż wreszcie z ociąganiem wskoczył za opiekunem do wody.

_- Przepraszam, naprawdę mi przykro. Jeśli chcesz mnie ukarać, to…_

_- Po prostu się przymknij. Już wystarczająco najadłeś się strachu, mam rację? – _starszy zerknął groźnie na przygnębionego szatyna i poczochrał go po włosach – _Twój zbiór ocalał, więc nie rób takiej miny. _

_- Tak, dziękuję – _Syaoran uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, by zaraz potem zmarszczyć brwi w namyśle – _Czy dzisiaj też… tam płyniesz...?_

_- Nie twój interes. Wracaj do domu_ – Kurogane odpłynął kawałek dalej, bez odrywania wzroku od chłopca – _No już, zasuwaj! I pamiętaj, że mam cię na oku! Nie próbuj głupich sztuczek!_

Patrzył z sugestywnie zmrużonymi oczami, jak Syaoran odpływa w tempie przynależnym morskiemu ślimakowi, co rusz oglądając się za ramię. Domyślił się, że młody sprawdza, czy opiekun nie zastosował wobec niego jakiegoś osobliwego żartu, a w rzeczywistości zaś pragnie całym sercem, by ten oto Syaoran – jego sprawdzony, młody przyjaciel, brat, druh, kompan i etc - towarzyszył mu w wyprawie na… no, wiadomo gdzie. Kiedy wreszcie zniknął w dorodnej kępie brunatnych wodorostów, Kurogane pozwolił sobie na mentalnie westchnięcie ulgi.

* * *

><p>Przeciągły gwizd rozcinał wieczorną cieszę. Pozwalał, żeby melodia sama przez niego przepływała, absolutnie bez udziału procesów myślowych. Przez chwilę bawił się w ptasie świergotanie, by przejść do długich, melancholijnych gwizdów, które stapiały się z nieustannym szumem morza.<p>

Czerwony przebłysk. Daleki, w głębi morza.

Rozluźnił mięśnie, nabrał głęboko powietrza.

_Spokojnie, to mogło być tylko złudzenie. Słońce zachodzi, czyż nie?_, przekonywał sam siebie. Jednak nie odwrócił głowy, aby się upewnić.

Znów to samo, znacznie bliżej, niż za pierwszym razem.

Nie przerywał gwizdania, choć miał wrażenie, że od dawna zapomniał o oddychaniu.

Czekał na to spotkanie z niejakim wytęsknieniem i niecierpliwością, a tu proszę… właśnie nadarzyła się okazja do rozmowy, a Fai jest zbyt wystraszony, by wykrztusić choć słowo! Niespodzianka!

Urwał melodię. Stworzenie było na tyle blisko, że udawanie, iż się go nie dostrzega, nie miało większego sensu.

- Czy mogę już na ciebie spojrzeć? – zapytał cicho i powoli odwrócił głowę.

Omiótł wzrokiem czarne włosy i czerwone oczy. To ten sam, który go uratował. I wygląda tak, jakim go zapamiętał. Groźnie i osobliwie. Dobrze, że nie syczy. Przynajmniej na razie.

- Witaj, cieszę się, że znów mogę cię zobaczyć. Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za ratunek – Flourite uśmiechnął się lekko w oczekiwaniu jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

Brunet skwitował jego słowa beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. Plaży poświęcił znacznie więcej uwagi, przyglądał się jej bacznie w poszukiwaniu nieproszonych gości.

- N-nie ma tutaj innych ludzi, jesteśmy sami – starał się z całych sił skupić się na jego twarzy, nie miał pojęcia, czy syrenek nie uzna za obraźliwe wpatrywanie się w niesłychany ogon - Nie powiem o tobie nikomu. Tak będzie dla ciebie bezpieczniej, prawda?

Z książek i filmów wiedział doskonale, że szaleni naukowcy tylko czekają na takie egzotyczne, niesamowite istoty, by przeprowadzać na nich swoje szalone eksperymenty przy wtórze szalonego śmiechu.

A tak naprawdę, kto byłby na tyle naiwny by uwierzyć mu, iż spotkał syrenę? Właściwie to trytona. Co brzmiało jeszcze mniej prawdopodobnie, gdyż wyobraźnia większości ludzi zatrzymywała się na ślicznej kobietce z rybim ogonem, w gustownym staniczku z ostryg.

Wspomniany osobnik nie posiadał na sobie żadnego rodzaju bielizny, za to wpatrywał się w Fai'a bez najmniejszej oznaki strachu, czy nieśmiałości.

Byłby głupcem, gdyby teraz rzucił się do ucieczki.

Przecież ten rybek… no dobrze, tryton – choć byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby znał jego imię - nie uratował go po to, żeby teraz zrobić mu krzywdę. Zresztą na lądzie był praktycznie bezbronny, tak samo jak Flourite w wodzie.

Jedyne racjonalne rozwiązanie jakie się nasuwa to…

Nawiązanie międzygatunkowego porozumienia!

Chrząknął i wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. Po sekundzie cofnął ją, widząc zmianę na twarzy czarnowłosego. Zmianę bynajmniej nie pozytywną.

- Już ci się przedstawiałem, ale… um, jestem Fai Flourite. A ty to…?

Spojrzenie.

- Przepraszam, ale chcę się upewnić… Potrafisz mówić?

Ulga niemalże go zamroczyła, kiedy jego nowy znajomy zdecydował się odpowiedzieć – skinął powoli głową…

- To wspania-

… po czym równie wolno zaprzeczył.

Blondyn pozwolił sobie na chwilę namysłu.

- A czy… Czy rozumiesz to, co mówię? – zapytał z desperacją.

Skinięcie. I zaprzeczenie.

Mężczyzna otarł twarz dłońmi. Powoli. Musi się poważnie zastanowić nad każdym zadanym pytaniem. Mądrze ważyć słowa i mieć nadzieję, że po syreniemu skinięcie to „tak", a kręcenie głową – „nie". A co, jeśli on tylko naśladuje podpatrzone gesty?

Zerknął przez palce w karminowe ślepia. Oczy to zwierciadła duszy, tak? W tych błyszczał upór, inteligencja i coś, co mógł uznać za wyzwanie do… no właśnie, do czego?

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy ciemnowłosy niespodziewanie poruszył ręką. Przyłożył palce do piasku, zawahał się. W końcu fuknął z rezygnacją, nie podejmując żadnego ruchu.

- Chciałeś coś napisać albo narysować, mam rację? – głos Fai'a zadrżał z emocji – Proszę, zrób to!

Mógłby przysiąść, że nim czarnowłosy wykreślił na piasku kilka znaków, obdarzył Fai'a spojrzeniem pełnym politowania. Odsunął się, kiedy blondyn gwałtownie nachylił się nad jego pismem. Faliste szlaczki, kilka rwanych linii i kropkowate punkty, które już zanikały pod warstewką piasku. Westchnął zawiedziony.

Ale czego innego mógł się spodziewać? Alfabetu greckiego? Cyrylicy?

- Nie znam waszego pisma – mruknął przepraszająco – Ale czy mógłbyś mi… w jakiś sposób pokazać… przekazać… co jest tutaj napisane? Jeśli rozumiesz, co mówię…

Znów go ofukał. Flourite zinterpretował to jako irytację. Nie chciał jej pogłębiać, dlatego postanowił milczeć i liczyć na odzew.

Wreszcie syrenek łaskawie pokazał pismo palcem, a następnie gestem wskazał na siebie.

Tego rodzaju sceny Fai również znał, dzięki cudownemu wynalazkowi kinematografii. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To twoje imię! Wspaniale! Jednak pojmujesz ludzką mowę! Czy ktoś uczył cię naszego języka?

Tryton zagapił się w morze.

_Udawana ignorancja. Niewygodne pytanie. Nie rozumie wszystkiego, co mówię. Albo po prostu znów go wkurzyłem_, myśli Fai'a rozbijały się o jego czaszkę, niby szalone, kauczukowe piłeczki.

- Pokażę ci, jak pisze się "Fai", dobrze? – krzyknął entuzjastycznie, grzebiąc przypadkowym patykiem w piasku – O, proszę. Znasz ten alfabet?

Tryton przechylił głowię, spoglądając z uwagą na trzy znaki. Zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił niechętnie czupryną.

- A chciałbyś się go nauczyć? – ósemki Flourite'a błysnęły w słońcu.

_Oho, drgnęła mu brew. A więc syreny też mają nerwowe tiki_, podsumował w myślach.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, począł kreślić duże, wyraźne litery. Każda oczywiście była opatrzona wyczerpującym komentarzem.

- Pierwsza litera alfabetu to „A". Samogłoska, ale tego nie musisz wiedzieć, nie jesteśmy w podstawówce. Całe szczęście, bo nie chciałbym przeżywać znów tych straszliwych upokorzeń o pseudo… Ach, przepraszam, rozgadałem się. Tak więc, to jest „A" – bardzo proste, jak widzisz, tylko trzy kreseczki. Dalej mamy „B". To spółgłoska. Ale tego też nie musisz wiedzieć…

* * *

><p>Po raz setny zastanawiał się, jaka destrukcyjna siła wyciągnęła go na powierzchnię i pchnęła na to godne pożałowania spotkanie. Nie, to nie była destrukcja. To była autodestrukcja, w czystym, przerażającym znaczeniu tego słowa. Kilkakrotnie sugerował, że chce wracać. Każdą takową próbę, człowiek kwitował irytującym, błagalnym jękiem.<p>

- Jeszcze chwileczkę, proooszę. Momencik, jestem pewien, że wkrótce znajdziemy sposób na zapisanie twojego imienia po naszemu. Przepraszam. To znaczy, po ludzku. Nie, tak właściwie to w moim własnym dialekcie… Chociaż… znam płynnie trzy języki, może spróbujemy innego?

Zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech. Ciało błagało o dostawę tlenu, w tej znajomej, życiodajnej formie. Spojrzał tęsknie w ocean. Przecież mógłby przepłynąć kawałeczek i wrócić do tego blond-idioty.

Blond-idiota jak nic, domyślił się jego zamiarów, bo czuł jak smutne, jasne oczy wypalają dziurę w tyle jego głowy.

Mruknął. Odwrócił się i sugestywnie podpełzł bliżej brzegu, i wymalowanych na nim liter.

Człowiek znów się rozpromienił.

- Jesteś pewien, że początek to „Ku", nie „Q"? Masz rację, dwie litery lepiej wyglądają. Poza tym już nie spotyka się imion na „Q". A… to znaczy… u was, może się spotyka, n-nie chciałem…

Pokiwał ugodowo głową. Nie rozumiał wszystkiego, co małpa papla, zresztą niewiele go to obchodziło. Chciał zakończyć ten mozolny proces i wrócić pod powierzchnię.

Człowiek znów odczytywał po kolei te swoje głupie symbole. Mdliło go od tych ciągle powtarzanych dźwięków. Machnął ręką.

- „L"? „Kul"…? No cóż… - mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło i zerknął na niego z niepokojem – Nie? Jednak nie „L"? Hm, może „R"? Tak? „Kur"! Wspaniale!

Syknął cicho. „Wspaniale!" było najprawdopodobniej jednym z ulubionych przejawów radości człowieka. Litości, znowu czyta od początku.

Wskazał dobitnie na znak o kształcie kółka. Warknął dla ucięcia wszelkich niepotrzebnych wyjaśnień.

- Więc masz na imię Kuro… - jasnowłosy szepnął do siebie.

Pokręcił głową, ale blondyn tego nie zauważył.

- Kuro brzmi naprawdę ładnie! – chłopak obdarzył go szczerym uśmiechem - Cieszę się, że mogę mówić ci po imieniu, Kuro… och…?

NIE.

Świetnie, podświadomie kretyn zmusił go do pisania jego durnowatym alfabetem. Po co w ogóle tego spróbował? Teraz głupek na pewno mu nie przepuści i będzie zmuszał go do używania tych kanciastych liter, przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

Łypnął spod grzywki. Niebieskie oczy skrzyły się z zachwytu, a jasna twarz przybrała jakiś podejrzany kolor, być może powiązany z emocjami przygłupa.

WSZYSTKO, dopisał niechętnie.

Radosny bełkot zalał jego wyczulony słuch. Przez chwilę przyzwalał na niego, zajęty intensywnym ocenianiem grubości skóry na gardle człowieka i zastanawianiem się pod jakim kątem będzie musiał zgiąć jego kark, by go uciszyć. Budową wydawał się znacznie bardziej kruchy od rekinów, czy choćby jego własnej rasy, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, co dwunogi trzymają w zanadrzu…

Wbił pięść w piasek i zasyczał wściekle. Człowiek się zamknął. Czyli się boi. Bardzo dobrze.

- J-Jestem zdumiony, że tak szybko nauczyłeś się tego pisma – chłopak zająknął się ze zdenerwowania a na ustach czarnowłosego wykwitł uśmieszek wyższości – Wróćmy do twojego imienia, dobrze?

Kompletowanie liter trwało długo. Zbyt długo jak na jego gust. Po niekończących się omyłkach i nieporozumieniach, człowiek orzekł z niemalże boską czcią:

- Kuroganee.

Zaprzeczył gwałtownie. Wcale nie, źle to wymawia.

- Kuro… gaane? – Flourite zmienił akcentowanie i zrobił błagalną minę.

Przez mikrosekundę współczuł temu męczącemu natrętowi - końcu to nie jego wina, że natura wyposażyła go w jakieś kiepskie struny głosowe i niekompletny system znaków pisanych.

Tego jeszcze brakowało, by miał wyrzuty sumienia z powodu własnego imienia.

- Kuro… - człowiek powtórzył raz jeszcze – Kurogane?

Mruknął. W dalszym ciągu źle. Ale lepiej nie będzie. Skinął lekko głową.

- Kurogane! – zakrzyknął Flourite i wybuchł krótkim, perlistym śmiechem – To niezwykłe imię, muszę przyznać!

Nie rozumiał, co może być w nim niezwykłego. W każdym razie, człowiek jest zadowolony, więc może go zostawić i wrócić do siebie.

- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że „Kuro" brzmiało jednak nieco milej. Nie umiem odpowiednio wymawiać twojego imienia w całości, więc będziesz dla mnie „Kuro", dobrze? O, mam pomysł! „Kuro-tan"! To brzmi słodko!

Warknął głucho zza zaciśniętych zębów. Co to jest „tan"? Jakim prawem zmienia jego i tak już zniekształcone imię? I co oznacza „słodko"? To ostatnie słowo wydawało mu się groźne.

- A może „Kuro-sama"? Które bardziej ci się podoba? – dociekał blondyn, szczerząc się niepomiernie z radości.

Kłapnął ostrzegawczo zębami. I wytrzeszczył oczy z niedowierzania. O zgrozo, zamiast trząść się ze strachu, człowiek zaczął ogłuszająco skrzeczeć.

- Kuro-myu, jesteś zabawny! Zachowujesz się jak podenerwowany piesek! Och, poczekaj!

„Poczekaj" i co jeszcze? Z ulgą wsunął się w spienione fale. Woda ochłodziła jego rozpaloną skórę, ale bynajmniej nie ostudziła gniewu. Jak najszybciej oddalić się od cholernej plaży i zapomnieć o bezczelnym dwunogu!

Zatrzymał się.

Wynurzy się tylko raz. Żeby upewnić się, czy u człowieka wszystko…

Niby co? Wszystko dobrze? Przecież widział go kilkanaście sekund temu! Kretyn rechotał mu prosto w twarz!

Tylko odrobinkę. Może głupek go nie zauważy, tak jak to się wcześniej zdarzało?

- Kuro-riiiiiin, jutro też przyjdę! Do zobaczenia!

Prychnął, choć wiedział, że z takiej odległości ten wariat go nie usłyszy. Gniew znów wzburzył krew w jego żyłach. Zanurkował, mocno zaciskając pięści.

Był to nieszczęśliwych zbieg okoliczności dla niewielkiej, zupełnie przezroczystej i bezbronnej meduzy, która znalazła się tuż obok mknącej przed siebie podwodnej furii. Wściekły cios niesprawiedliwe dużą (w jej odczuciu) płetwą, wyrzucił ją ponad powierzchnię morza i kompletnie zaburzył sprawdzone postrzeganie: woda-góra, woda-dół.

Meduza dołączyła do listy pechowych istot, których życie zostało wywrócone do góry nogami przez zupełnie przypadkowe spotkanie.


	2. Rozdział 2: Koral i turkus

Lilly, dziękuję za komentarz :3 Nic tak nie sprawia przyjemności jak myśl, że własne opowiadanie wywołało u kogoś uśmiech. Tym bardziej jest mi miło, gdyż jest to moja pierwsza publikacja w sieci w ogóle :)

* * *

><p>- Ani nie <em>merman<em>, ani _ondine… _wszelkie pochodne od _sirene_ też odpadają? Szkoda. Myślałem, że chociaż tutaj uda nam się znaleźć jakąś wspólną płaszczyznę etymologiczną…

Twarz Kurogane wyrażała mniej więcej tyle co „Eh?".

- Jesteś pewien, że nie uda ci się tego zapisać w moim języku? – Fai stłumił ziewnięcie i zmiął kartkę papieru, którą trzymał w dłoni.

Brunet zaprzeczył.

- W takim razie, Kuro-min, pisz po swojemu! – Flourite podsunął mu notatnik i ołówek.

Z uśmiechem patrzył na Kurogane, który niepewnie ważył ołówek w dłoni. Używał go już dwukrotnie. Niechętnie. Najwyraźniej bazgrolenie palcami w piasku używał za wystarczający sposób komunikacji.

Fai był cierpliwy. Te kilka tygodni spotkań nauczyły go postrzegać trytona po trochu jak dorosłego człowieka, dziecko i zwierzę. Jednocześnie chciał, by ich relacja przebiegała na prostych, jasnych zasadach – przymierze równego z równym, żadnego szowinizmu!

Cierpliwość i wzajemna tolerancja. Niekiedy ciężko było je ze sobą pogodzić.

W końcu, mógł spojrzeć na chwiejne pismo Kurogane. Kiwnął do siebie i wziął się za entuzjastyczne przeglądanie swoich własnych notatek.

- Ach, więc to… dwa słowa sklejone w jedno, prawda? Końcówka jest łatwa. „Morze". A początek… - podrapał się po czuprynie – Hm, „istota", „rdzeń", „życie"?

Zerknął na reakcję Kurogane.

- Mam rozumieć, że te wymachy rękami nie były nagłymi skurczami mięśni, a sugestią „nie do końca", czy „w innym znaczeniu"? Skoro tak, opisz mi to właściwe znaczenie.

Ofiarowany notes znalazł się z powrotem w jego dłoniach. Spróbował jeszcze raz. Kurogane znów zdecydowanie zaprotestował.

- Kuro-myu, proszę! – wyrwało mu się głośniej niż zamierzał.

Tryton spojrzał ze złością na przedmioty, które z Fai z zapamiętaniem mu wręczał i które znowu znalazły się w jego zaciśniętych pięściach. Po chwili, ołówek zatoczył piękny łuk w powietrzu i zniknął w spienionych falach. Fai bez problemu odczytał pytanie malujące się w czerwonych ślepiach. Pytanie tyczące się przyszłości zeszytu.

- Nie zrobisz tego. Wiesz, że jego zawartość jest dla mnie ważna – Flourite uśmiechnął się szeroko. Przysunął do siebie torbę, przeglądając jej zawartość i całkowicie ignorując skonsternowanego towarzysza.

Zrezygnowane fuknięcie świadczyło o kolejnej maleńkiej wygranej człowieka.

- Trzymaj. Ach, gdybyś znów chciał spróbować tej sztuczki z wyrzuceniem go w morze, uprzedzam, że mam tutaj całkiem spory zapas ołówków. A w razie czego, przejdziemy na długopisy - oświadczył z powagą blondyn. Założył ręce za głowę i położył się na piasku.

Święty kodeks nauczycielski opierał się na jednym, głównym założeniu – „Myślenie nie boli". Fai, słysząc zdegustowane, cierpiętnicze odgłosy, jakie wydawał z siebie Kurogane podczas przekładu znaku, podawał w wątpliwość tę główną belferską prawdę.

Notatnik wylądował mu na twarzy. Przyjrzał się uważnie najnowszemu dziełu syrenka.

- Talentów artystycznych, Kuro-pii, to ty niestety nie masz… - mruknął do siebie, mierząc krytycznym spojrzeniem rysunek, który przedstawiał… cóż. Fai odwrócił kartkę do góry nogami. No, teraz to wyglądało jak jakiś rodzaj roślinki. Parsknął śmiechem.

Kurogane oderwał się od studiowania zamka błyskawicznego torby i łypnął spode łba na człowieka. Flourite uniósł się do siadu, cały czas przyglądając się kartce. W teorii, z perspektywy właściwej, rysunek miał przedstawiać reprezentanta rasy Kurogane. Brunet łaskawie podpisał go jako „mały".

- Dziecko? Kuro-myu, chodzi o dziecko?

Jakikolwiek brak reakcji trochę go zmartwił.

- Dziecko… Jakby to wytłumaczyć… Istota, która nie jest zdolna do samodzielnego życia… um… Matka i ojciec… Rozumiesz? Wspaniale.

Chłopak przewrócił się na brzuch.

- Więc nazywacie się „dziećmi morza". Skłamałbym mówiąc, że ta nazwa jest zaskakująca… Wiesz, to bardzo ludzkie podejście na określenie siebie i swojego dziedzictwa. Wiąże się z waszym kultem, tak?

Kurogane nie odpowiedział w żadnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Najprawdopodobniej w ogóle go nie słuchał – całą swoją uwagę przelał na przeciwsłoneczne okulary, które wygrzebał z czeluści torby. Flourite westchnął i przewrócił kilka zapisanych kartek. Pismo wyglądało na iście lekarskie – sam miał problem z odczytaniem niektórych wyrazów. Stosował ten zabieg świadomie, nie miał ochoty stawać pod gradem krępujących pytań, gdyby ktoś przeczytał jego zapiski. Wykonał kilka szkiców – bardzo pobieżnych, przedstawiających układ łusek, czy złożone i rozłożone płetwy. Kusiło go, żeby pokazać te rysunki oceanografowi albo, co byłoby jeszcze lepszym rozwiązaniem, jakiemuś biologowi wykwalifikowanemu w morskiej faunie. Początkujący miłośnik oceanologii, z zawodu chemik, niewiele mógł zdziałać przy badaniu istoty, która…

Trzasnęło. Krucha obudowa szkieł nie podołała entuzjazmowi badawczemu Kurogane. Kątem oka widział, jak syrenek spogląda na niego z przestrachem, odkłada ostrożnie szczątki okularów na miejsce i przybiera minę, którą genetyka obdarzyła wszystkie dzieci świata: „To już było popsute, zanim dotknąłem."

Istota, która właśnie złamała jego ulubione okulary była z naukowego punktu widzenia nieprawdopodobną chimerą, która teoretycznie w ogóle nie powinna istnieć, ani tym bardziej rozwinąć wysoką inteligencję i przez wrodzoną ciekawość niszczyć cudzą własność.

Odłożył zeszyt na stos książek spoczywających na piasku i zbliżył się do syrenka. Póki Kurogane jest spłoszony niedawnym zajściem, Fai może wykorzystać to zakłopotanie i gruntownie go obejrzeć, tak jak już to robił kilkakrotnie. Tryton pozwolił mu na kontakt bezpośredni zaledwie tydzień temu, ale od tej chwili, Flourite skrupulatnie poznał i opisał jego budowę. A przynajmniej tę część, którą mógł zobaczyć i dotknąć.

Przysiadł naprzeciwko bruneta, przechylił głowę i zmrużył powieki. Kurogane jak zwykle odpowiedział mu butnym spojrzeniem. Punkt pierwszy – oczy. Ludzko nieludzkie. Nie miał bladego pojęcia w jaki sposób Kurogane postrzega świat, czy widzi takie same kolory jak człowiek i czy ma identyczny zasięg widzenia. Źrenice reagowały na światło, to potrafił stwierdzić. Tyle, że były pionowe. Czerwone tęczówki też nie należały do najzwyklejszych. I… och, Fai nie umiał ukryć uśmiechu, kiedy znajdywał się tak blisko, a syrenek mrugał. Kurogane posiadał trzecią powiekę i choć była to cecha, jakby nie patrzeć, gadzia, w wyobraźni Fai'a natychmiast pojawiał się obraz istoty z innej planety. Dalej – nos. Nie uczestniczył w procesie oddychania, więc tryton nie musiał się martwić, że jego narząd węchu ma zbyt duże, bądź niewłaściwie gabaryty. Usta. Flourite popełnił błąd, próbując zajrzeć do ich wnętrza w poszukiwaniu rozdwojonego języka, migdałków, czy innych ciekawostek. Żadnej z nich nie dostał, za to o mały włos nie stracił palców. Bo zęby Kurogane miał niewątpliwie ostre. I bynajmniej nie takie, które można by znaleźć u lądowych mięsożerców. Drapieżne ryby słodkowodne, o tak. Chemik pogodził się z faktem, że nigdy nie zrozumie jakim sposobem natura wymyśliła i zbudowała takiego Kurogane. W każdym razie, syrenek trzymał usta zamknięte, chyba, że usiłował odgryźć jakąś część ciała należącą do swojego ludzkiego przyjaciela. Po co miał je otwierać skoro był właścicielem… Wzrok Fai'a ześliznął się niżej. Wstrząsnął nim mimowolny dreszcz. To przez to, że były… dziwne. Skrzela. Osadzone pod żebrami zupełnie nie pasowały do męskiego torsu. Poruszały się całkiem po rybiemu i były takie, uch, osobliwe. Nie ośmielił się ich dotknąć. Kurogane bardzo nie lubił, kiedy Flourite się im przyglądał, więc szybko przeniósł uwagę z powrotem na jego twarz. Uszy – wolał nie sprawdzać, jak są zbudowane, nie wiadomo, czym by się to skończyło dla wścibskiego badacza. Były o tyle ciekawe, że udowadniały, iż morski lud nosi biżuterię. Mógłby przysiąc, że jedna z ozdób tkwiących w uchu Kurogane to sczerniały fragment pierścionka. Ale długi, poplątany naszyjnik to bez wątpienia robota własnoręczna. Tkwiły w nim między innymi zęby rekina – chemik był przerażony „intensywnością" hobby syrenka. Gładko przeszedł do oceny barek: mocne i szerokie. Był pewien, że wszystkie syreny i trytony mają ramiona godne ludzkiej drużyny pływackiej. Jednak, największe wzruszenie wzbudziło w nim obrzydliwie przewidywalne odkrycie, iż Kurogane też posiada serce po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej i… pępek. Fai zaprezentował mu swoją własną pamiątkę po mamie, lecz tryton nie wydawał się być specjalnie poruszony tym faktem. Przesunął się odrobinę za Kurogane, by móc w pełni podziwiać jego plecy.

Tutaj kończyła się antropomorficzny ład, a zaczynała ostra, oceaniczna jazda. Z uśmiechem, uniósł płetwę grzbietową. Kurogane rozkładał ją tylko wtedy, kiedy się wściekał. Dlatego Fai robił wszystko, żeby wściekał się jak najczęściej. Tkanka była równie delikatna, co błona rozciągnięta między palcami u rąk i ta zdobiąca przedramienia. Jako badacz, blondyn ocenił, że jest rozpięta na chrząstkowym szkielecie. Jako amator, uznał, że jest prześlicznie ubarwiona, zupełnie jak wszelki drobiazg zamieszkujący rafy koralowe. Sunął dłońmi wzdłuż teoretycznie rybiego ogona. Teoretycznie, bo składał się z rybich łusek, jednak brakowało mu tej nieprzyjemnej, charakterystycznej oślizgłości. Wysuszony na słońcu w dotyku przypominał skórę węża – delikatną, ciepłą i gładką. Lubił badać palcami miejsca, w których opalenizna przechodziła w szkarłatną łuskę. To było niesamowite. Zastanawiał się, czy inny człowiek kiedykolwiek mógł przyjrzeć się z bliska tak niesłychanej budowie. Rozmyślał również, czy wypada, aby głaskał biodra Kurogane. Biodra w znaczeniu umownym, ale jednak biodra. Jak dotąd tryton ani razu nie zaprotestował (oprócz nieszczęsnej próby skontrolowania stanu jego gardła) i kompletnie lekceważył dotyk człowieka. Przegląd kończył się na płetwie ogonowej. Tkwiła sobie w wodzie, poruszana falami, które opieszale unosiły ją w górę i w dół. Nim Fai zdążył ułożyć taktowną prośbę w głowie, ogon wygiął się raptownie, a płetwa zawisła tuż przed jego oczami. Deszcz kropelek zrosił twarz chłopaka, kiedy Kurogane zamachał ogonem, by go osuszyć.

- Dzięki, że się zgadzasz, Kuro-run! – zawołał i wytarł rękawem wilgotne policzki.

Uchwycił płetwę i przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej siebie. Myśli nawiedził iście samobójczy pomysł sprawdzenia elastyczności rybiej części Kurogane. Gdyby tak mocno złapał za ogon… i ciągnął do oporu… to czy mógłby nim zakryć twarz rybka? Ciekawe. Prawie jak syreni wrestling. Zmarszczył nos. Płetwa pachniała trochę jak wodorosty. Była postrzępiona – Flourite przyrównał to w myślach do poobijanych kolan każdego kilkulatka. Pomachał nią na boki, a następnie w przód i w tył.

- Można jej używać jako wachlarza! – oświadczył radośnie.

Ogon wyrwał mu się z rąk i uderzył o wodę z głośnym pluskiem.

- Znowu mnie ochlapałeś, Kuro-pin… - wyjęczał. Odgarnął mokre włosy z oczu i zamyślił się nad kwestią zemsty. Może Kuro ma łaskotki? Ale jak to sprawdzić? Nagle jego uwagę przykuła drobnostka, której nie zauważył wcześniej. Jedna z łusek wyglądała na złuszczoną. Wkrótce miała wypaść. Podważył ją ostrożnie paznokciem. Skoro Kurogane jeszcze nie przyłożył mu z ogona, to znaczy, że nie poczuł, ani nie zauważył tego niewielkiego zabiegu kosmetycznego. Położył ją na otwartej dłoni i ostrożnie zakrył drugą ręką, żeby przypadkiem nie zwiał jej wiatr.

- Mogę ją zatrzymać? – zapytał, kiedy już opadł na kolana przy Kurogane.

Pokazał trytonowi wyblakłą łuskę, na co ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Rozsunął torbę, wspaniałomyślnie omijając wzrokiem odłamki okularów. Włożył łuskę do małej, plastikowej torebki i uniósł ją pod słońce. Wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie, połyskiwała na różowo i nawet nie różniła się wielkością, ani kształtem od przeciętnej rybiej łuski. Zastanowił się gdzie powinien schować torebkę, żeby nie uszkodzić jej cennej zawartości. Wybrał boczną kieszonkę, kiedy coś musnęło jego nagą stopę. Sapnął z zaskoczenia i gwałtownie się odwrócił.

- Ach, to tylko ty. Wystraszyłeś mnie trochę – zaśmiał się nerwowo i wyciągnął nogi w kierunku zmieszanego Kurogane - Zainteresowały cię moje stopy? Możesz się im przyjrzeć… jeśli chcesz.

Tryton zawahał się. Odsunął się od człowieka - wyglądał na urażonego jego uprzednią reakcją. Fai to zauważył, dlatego zdecydował jak najszybciej zagłuszyć swoją wpadkę słowotokiem.

- Może i nasze stopy nie są wyjątkowo ładne, ale bez takiej budowy nie bylibyśmy w stanie chodzić w pozycji wyprostowanej. Pamiętasz jak opowiadałem ci o ewolucji? Małpy wciąż mają chwytne stopy i… zresztą, pokażę ci – blondyn sięgnął po jedną z książek ze stosu.

* * *

><p>Dzień pięćdziesiąty ósmy od próby ratunku zakończonej sukcesem. Chłopak usiłował codziennie nauczyć go czegoś nowego o świecie, który do tej pory nie wydawał mu się interesujący. Aktualnie chemik gadał jak najęty, z przejęciem pokazując Kurogane ilustracje jakichś włochatych, niezbyt pociągających stworzeń. Słuchał go pobieżnie, wciąż zafrasowany dwoma niefortunnymi wydarzeniami. Najpierw popsuł dziwną rzec ze szkiełkami, potem przeraził człowieka. Powinien w ogóle niczego nie dotykać. Ale to niesprawiedliwe. Dwunóg wymacał go w każdy możliwy sposób – Kurogane nie mógł sobie darować, że nie udało mu się odgryźć <em>wtedy<em> chociaż _jednego_ palca – a sam reagował na dotyk jak oparzony. Chyba nie należy ruszać jego stóp… może to jakieś ich tabu albo co…? Postanowione: nie położy na nim nawet palca.

- …ale niezaprzeczalnie życie narodziło się w oceanie, więc w gruncie rzeczy, wszyscy jesteśmy jedną, wielką rodziną – paplał dalej Flourite.

_Udało im się zdominować ląd i poznać wody. Dlaczego my nie możemy zaznajomić się z całym światem?_

O nie. Kilka tygodni przebywania z człowiekiem i zaczyna myśleć jak Kijanka.

Trzasnął się mentalnie w twarz.

Morze jest dobre – daje rodzinę, pożywienie, odpoczynek. Czego chcieć więcej?

- Do tej pory żyliśmy w przekonaniu, że naszymi najbliższymi krewnymi są właśnie te małpy. Nazywają się „szympansy" – Flourite puknął palcem w obrazek i zamknął książkę – Wygląda na to, że jednak się myliliśmy. Całą teorię Darwina szlag trafił.

Chemik puścił do niego oczko i uśmiechnął się po same ósemki.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwy, że postanowiłeś mnie ocalić i czuję się zaszczycony, że…

Kurogane prychnął, ucinając dalsze słowa.

- Powtarzam się? Wybacz.

Mruknął ponownie. Przyłapał się na tym, iż wpatruje się jak zahipnotyzowany w nogi chłopaka. Flourite przytupywał, zanurzał stopy w piasku. Siarczysty policzek nie wystarczył. Dopiero mentalny sierpowy był w stanie oderwać jego wzrok od tego fascynującego widoku.

Musi skupić uwagę na czymś innym! Przebiegł wzrokiem plażę. Skały, drzewa, piasek, piasek, skały, stopy kretyna, cholera jasna…

- Macie jakieś legendy o ludziach?

Drgnął i spojrzał pytająco w nieprzyzwoicie błękitne oczy.

- Legendy, mity, podania, baśnie … o nas i o naszym świecie. Znasz jakieś, Kuro-puu?

Zastanowił się głęboko. Ludzie służyli niekiedy jako straszaki. Groziło się nimi nieposłusznym wyrostkom. Z wiekiem irracjonalny lęk dzieciństwa przeradzał się w świadome, rozważne unikanie ludzi. Mgliście pamiętał, że ojciec opowiadał mu o tym, co posłyszał od własnego taty. Za czasów dziadka ludzie mieli ponoć polować na syreny dla pozyskania nieśmiertelności. Słyszał też o wersji zgoła odwrotnej – zjedzenie człowieka miało gwarantować imponującą siłę i wiedzę. Sądząc po entuzjastycznym wyszczerzu, Flourite oczekiwał czegoś innego niż rewelacje o wzajemnej konsumpcji. Niestety, żadnych zaskakujących opowieści nie znał, małpia rasa była uważana za niezbyt rozgarniętą i mało interesującą. Należało się tylko jej wystrzegać. Nic więcej.

NIEWIELE. SAME BZDURY, nabazgrał.

Odpowiedź chyba sprawiło człowiekowi ogromny zawód. A Kurogane przerażeniem odkrył, że wstydzi się tego, iż musiał go rozczarować i okłamać.

- To nic. Za to wasz wizerunek pojawia się w naszej kulturze dość często. W późniejszej mitologii Greków jest mowa o kobietach z rybimi ogonami, które wygrzewały się na skałach i sprowadzały nieszczęście na żeglarzy. Niestety o męskich syrenach nie wspomina – Fai uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

_No pewnie, mężczyźni polują, ba, nie ma ich wcale, podczas gdy ich kobiety łaszą się do jakiś śmierdzących samców. Tylko ludzie mogli wymyślić takie brednie_, warczał do siebie w myślach.

- Neee…

Och, znał ten ton. Kretyn szykuje się na coś wyjątkowo głupiego.

- Bo… syreny, które „znamy"… one śpiewają… Czy wy też śpiewacie?

Skinął niepewnie. Wolał się nie domyślać, do czego blondyn zmierza.

- Wszyscy?

Po raz kolejny potwierdził ruchem głowy.

- Ty też?

Ha! Oczywiście! O co tez innego mogło mu chodzić? Miast ciskać gromy, Kurogane postanowił napisać pełne determinacji:

NIE USŁYSZYSZ.

Flourite znów posmutniał. Westchnął i wzniósł błagalnie oczy:

- A czy możesz chociaż cokolwiek powiedzieć?

Zniecierpliwiony jeszcze raz pokazał to, co napisał.

- Wiem, ale może jednak… Spróbujmy, chcę się upewnić.

Przewrócił oczami. Głupia małpa.

_- Proszę. I co? Zadowolony jesteś? _

- Kuro-rin… Tylko raz, przecież to nic wielkiego...

_- Kretyn! Nie słyszysz mnie po prostu!_

Wściekły syk musiał coś Fai'owi uświadomić, bo przybrał minę sugerującą nagle olśnienie.

- Ach, więc to już…

_- Czuję się, jakbym prowadził rozmowę sam ze sobą. Upokarzające. Co robisz, idioto?_

To ostatnie pytanie tyczyło się jasnych rąk, które znalazły się na jego szyi.

- Teraz możesz mówić, Kuro-puu – orzekł Flourite i wbił spojrzenie w jego gardło.

_- Dziękuję, że mi na to pozwalasz. Irytujesz mnie człowieku. Zabierz te łapska. I to natychmiast… Jeszcze chwila, a przekonamy się, jak będziesz wyglądać z głową wbitą w tułów. _

- Hm… dziwne…

_- A może lepiej będzie, jeśli sprawdzimy, ile potrafisz wytrzymać z gębą wciśniętą w piasek? Co ty na to_?

- Wydaje mi się… że nie masz strun głosowych, Kuro-myu – Fai opuścił dłonie na kolana. Wyglądał jednocześnie na skupionego i zdezorientowanego.

_- No i co z tego?_

- Telepatia odpada… Chociaż… Nie wiem…

_- Nie chcę wiedzieć o czym bredzisz. _

- Ach, ależ jestem głupi…

_- Wreszcie to zauważyłeś. _

- Echolokacja – mężczyzna promieniał – To oczywiste! Skoro posługują się nią delfiny i wieloryby, to czemu wy nie mielibyście tego robić?

_- Co…?_

- Skoro docierają do mnie tylko wkurzone syki i prychnięcia, to znaczy, że moje uszy nie wychwytują częstotliwości używanej przy twojej mowie, a raczej komunikacji i… o rany, wasz język musi przekraczać ludzką wyobraźnię…!

_- Co to jest ee…? _

- Czyli nie powinienem się łudzić, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę twój głos, ojej…

Człowiek przymknął oczy i chwycił się za głowę.

- Nadmierne podekscytowanie wywołało ból głowy – wyjaśnił Fai i zaśmiał się cicho, nieco zażenowany.

Przez umysł Kurogane przemknął głos ojca, mówiący coś o ludzkim słuchu, uszach, mózgu i… och, nie.

Rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie za jakąkolwiek formą ratunku. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna chyba to zauważył, bo zamachał uspokajająco ręką.

- To nic wielkiego. Już przeszło…

Miał go nie dotykać, ale… specjalne okoliczności wymagają specjalnych środków! Niemrawo poklepał blondyna po ramieniu i fuknął przepraszająco.

- Hm? Kuro-rin? To nie z twojej winy… Nie musisz mnie pocieszać, ani nic – chłopak ujął jego dłoń i ścisnął lekko – Bardziej niż chwilowy atak migreny, boli mnie myśl, że nigdy cię nie usłyszę.

Coś w żołądku trytona zatrzepotało leciutko, choć sam Kurogane nie przypominał sobie, by ostatnio połykał w całości żywą rybę.

* * *

><p>Zamrugał, pozbywając się łez gromadzących się pod powiekami. Znowu zagapił się w zachodzące słońce. Nie powinien odpływać myślami bóg wie gdzie, szczególnie w takich okolicznościach. Fantazjowanie w końcu ściągnie na niego poważne kłopoty. Potrzepał głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. Rozejrzał się, by uspokoić samego siebie, że wszystko jest pod jako taką kontrolą i że żadne z jego podopiecznych nie próbuje sobie podpalić odzieży, nawiązać przyjaźni z jeżowcem, czy innym sympatycznym stworzonkiem. Chwilowy spokój. Plastikowy worek grzechotał i furkotał, kiedy pociągnął go za sobą przez piasek.<p>

Odwołali dzisiejsze kółko chemiczne, by wyjść na plażę w szlachetnym celu uprzątnięcia plaży. Pełny, skrupulatny wolontariat. Od godziny przesuwali się na południe, ku coraz mniej zaludnionym terenom i zbierali puszki, butelki oraz wszelkie śmieci pozostawione przez lekkomyślnych turystów. A przynajmniej teoretycznie zbierali… Dziewczyny wolały ze sobą rozmawiać i zauważały śmieci, dopiero kiedy na nie nadepnęły. Chłopcy… ochlapywali wodą siebie i wspomniane koleżanki. To Fai'owi nie przeszkadzało, ale… Wojna na Meduzy wydawała się niehumanitarną przesadą.

- Hej, wystarczy tego dobrego! Odłóżcie te biedne stworzenia z powrotem do wody! – zawołał i ruszył w stronę rozbawionego tałatajstwa. Jedna z dziewczyn minęła go biegiem niemalże płacząc z obrzydzenia.

- Nic im się nie stanie! Jadowite też nie są! – usprawiedliwił się młodzieniec dzierżący sporą, mleczną galaretkę w swej dłoni. Spojrzenie Flourite skłoniło go zwrócenia meduzie wolności.

- Dzicz – syknęła towarzyszka pochlipującej panny.

- Wychodźcie z wody i bierzcie się do roboty – Fai zamachał na uczniów wciąż tkwiących radośnie po kolana w morzu – Przejdziemy jeszcze kilometr i wracamy do szkoły.

Marudne protesty. No tak, na inną odpowiedź nie miał co liczyć. Westchnął i podniósł opakowane po chipsach. Słona bryza potargała jego włosy. Zbliżała się zmiana pór roku. Na tej wyspie nigdy nie było wyjątkowo zimno, ale dwa razy do roku przychodził czas, kiedy nie zaszkodziło wieczorem włożyć koszulę z długim rękawem. Tak jak dzisiaj.

Machinalnie schylał się co rusz po kolejne opakowania, czy puszki i znów myślami uciekał gdzieś daleko.

Czy przestanie wypuszczać się na brzeg, kiedy zrobi się chłodniej? Nie, to chyba nie powinno mieć znaczenia… Przecież temperatura wody, szczególnie na większych głębokościach była znacznie niższa niż powietrza. Wystarczyło, że Fai już dzisiaj był zmuszony anulować ich spotkanie. Kiedy przyjdą egzaminy będzie musiał zrobić to jeszcze nie raz i nie dwa. Na razie powinien skupić się na teraźniejszości: wróci do domu, zje kolację i porozmawia z Yuui'm, przejrzy klasówki, które zostały mu do sprawdzenia (to było jakieś niepisane, legendarne prawo wszechświata – choćby siedział przy nich cały tydzień, w papierach zawsze znajdywały się jakieś sprawdziany bez jego uwag i ocen), weźmie kąpiel, pójdzie spać. A jutro… a jutro już weekend. Braciszek chyba nic nie zaplanował, więc będzie mógł przesiedzieć na plaży nawet i do samego południa. To było tak… jakby oczekiwał kolejnego, pięknego snu. Tyle, że na jawie. Nigdy nie narzekał na swoje życie, nigdy też nie był w pełni szczęśliwy. Ale spotkanie coś zmieniło. Na pewno na lepsze. Chociaż gorsze strony też by się znalazły… Obawiał się tego odrealnienia. Przecież nie mogło trwać wiecznie, w końcu ta niezwykła, wyjątkowa nić znajomości pęknie. Prędzej, czy później przerwie się bezpowrotnie. Wtedy zachowa wspomnienia - takie jakie zachowuje się o swoich zabawach dzieciństwa, wspomnienia o wymyślonych przyjaciołach. Uśmiechnął się smutno do siebie. Może właśnie to tu tkwił jego problem? Nie potrafił docenić chwil szczęścia, jeśli nie zadręczał się problemami przeszłości, wybiegał myślami w czarnowidztwo. To przeczucie, że jego życie tylko czeka, by sypnąć się jak z domek z kart musiał odziedziczyć po jakimś wyjątkowo melancholijnym krewniaku, bez dwóch zdań.

- Co to jest?

Histeryczny krzyk zmroził krew w jego żyłach. Serce Fai'a zatrzymało się w nerwowym oczekiwaniu. Zlokalizował źródło pisku – dziewczyna od meduz. Wskazywała na coś… co leżało na brzegu i wyglądało wyjątkowo brzydko… i dość nieżywie. Smutny, samotny skrzypłocz. O, chyba jednak żył, bo poruszył się odrobinkę, a kobietka niemalże wskoczyła na ramiona przyjaciółki, która bezowocnie próbowała ją uspokoić. Chłopcy oczywiście zanosili się śmiechem. Głupole. Zaraz, chyba nie powinien myśleć o swoich uczniach jako o „głupolach". Ale powinni znaleźć trochę wyrozumiałości dla uczennicy z wymiany. Dziewczyna była z nimi od ponad tygodnia i na każdą oceaniczną nowość reagowała dość spontanicznie. Najczęściej tak jak teraz – krzykiem. Pokręcił głową i zbliżył się do swojej wesołej gromadki.

- Wy-wygląda jak jakiś ohydny kosmita… - poskarżyło się dziewczę, odwracając wzrok od brunatnego żyjątka.

- Zapewniam cię, że kosmici wyglądają znacznie gorzej – wyszczerzył się szeroko i skinął, by za nim podążyli – A ocean kryje niejedno takie dziwaczne cudo, możecie wierzyć swojemu nieomylnemu pedagogowi!

* * *

><p>Osiemdziesiąty… który? Siódmy…? Nie, ósmy. Tak, osiemdziesiąt osiem dni ich „znajomości". Dwie ósemki… ładna liczba. Ech, czy naprawdę nie ma ciekawszych rzeczy, nad którymi mógłby się zastanawiać? Nie. Bo jest znudzony jak jasna cholera. Ile można gapić się w niebo? Przesunął się troszeczkę, by móc spojrzeć na dwa cosie, które chemik przytargał dzisiaj ze sobą. Cosie były granatowe, giętkie, a ich kształt był znajomy. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że już kiedyś widział ludzi, którzy mieli te cosie na sobie.<p>

- Kuro-rin, nie ruszaj się! Jeszcze tylko chwila…

Parsknął. „Nie ruszaj się", akurat! Oparł się na łokciu i postanowił zgromić człowieka spojrzeniem. Ten uniósł wzrok z nad notatnika i otworzył szeroko oczy w zachwycie.

- Zostań tak! Idealnie!

Niby co…? Zmarszczył brwi.

- Kuro-pyon, nie rób głupich min! H-hej, nie zasłaniaj twarzy! – biadolił Flourite.

Człowiek pochylił się nad swoim zeszytem, szorując grzywką o jego kartki. Przegryzał wargi i burczał coś do siebie w trakcie intensywnego mazania ołówkiem. W końcu rzucił narzędziem pracy w piasek i odwrócił notes do Kurogane.

- Podoba ci się? Jesteś najbardziej nadpobudliwym modelem z jakim przyszło mi się zmierzyć, dlatego nie mogłem go dopracować – Fai uśmiechnął się do szkicu i pieszczotliwie pogładził kartkę – Ale i tak uważam, że wyszło nieźle. Co sądzisz?

Wzruszył ramionami. Nikt nigdy wcześniej go nie rysował, ani w żaden inny sposób nie uwieczniał. Sama umiejętność manualna wydawała się Kurogane kompletnie nieprzydatna. Człowiek wydął niezadowolony usta. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoją pracę, po czym schował notatnik do swojej nieodłącznej torby. Zsunął klapki i zaczął upinać swoje włosy. Najwyraźniej było mu gorąco. Ściągnął koszulkę. To pewnie też z winy wysokiej temperatury. Kiedy zaczął odpinać spodnie, Kurogane wpadł w lekką panikę. Ludzie chyba nie powinni paradować bez ubrań… Co ten kretyn sobie wyobraża? Wyrysował w powietrzu znak, który w ich własnym słowniku oznaczał zdumienie - od uprzejmego: „Słucham?", po krańcowe „ŻE JAK?". Fai przechylił głowę i uniósł wysoko brwi. Ściągnął spodnie, zostając w samych kąpielówkach.

- Chciałem tylko popływać. Czy to coś dziwnego?

Kurogane przybrał swój typowy - „Jesteś bezrozumnym gamoniem" - grymas. Chemik dokonał właściwej interpretacji, bo odpalił:

- Nie, tym razem nic mi się nie stanie. Dwa razy w tygodniu chodzę na basen, doskonale radzę sobie z kraulem, nauczyłem się też nurkować. Nawet nabrałem trochę muskulatury i…

Syrenek ocenił krytycznie jego biceps. Z grymasu pełnego niechęci przeszedł gładko w politowanie.

- Dzięki, Kuro-rin. Tego mi właśnie było trzeba – mruknął Flourite i zabrał się za ubieranie cosiów. Włożył do jednego z nich stopę, z drugim uczynił to samo. Teraz Kurogane sobie przypomniał. Sztuczne cosie, naśladujące płetwy, które mieli na sobie ludzie w dziwnych maskach. Blondyn sapnął, kiedy podnosił się z siadu, po czym niezdarnie poczłapał ku falom. Uraza najwyraźniej już mu przeszła, bo gębę znów rozświetlał wspaniały uśmiech. Kurogane obserwował jego starcie z morzem spod przymkniętych powiek. I zastanawiał się, dlaczego małpa nie może wytrzymać w ciszy dłużej niż pięć minut.

- Ocean jest najchłodniejszy z samego rana, ale chyba… - Fai wybuchł śmiechem, kiedy wyższa fala sięgnęła niemalże jego spodenek – Ale fajnie!

Ciężki przypadek idioty. Że też musiał trafić akurat na niego. Uśmiechnął się lekko, mając pewność, że dwunóg na niego nie patrzy. Chociaż… blondyn nie był najgorszy. Może i nie poznał w swoim życiu zbyt wielu ludzi, ale jak na standardy osób, z którymi tryton przebywał od urodzenia, kretyn był tylko trochę bardziej irytujący. A rzężenie, to znaczy, śmiech – kiedy Kurogane już się do niego przyzwyczaił - uznał za całkiem ładny. Nawet jeśli małpa używał go zbyt często. Poza tym człowiek zmieniał Kurogane. Wydobył z niego ciekawość i tęsknotę, o których tryton nie miał do tej pory pojęcia. Przyłapywał się na tym, że słucha opowieści chemika bez tchu, że wyobraża sobie jak mogą wyglądać miasta pełne ludzi i dziwnych zwierząt. Wydawało mu się, że wyrósł z takich fantazji. Fanaberii, które są dobre dla dzieciaków pokroju Syaoran'a. Ale kiedy miał przy sobie kogoś, kto widział je na co dzień, dla kogo nie były ułudą… stawały się bardziej prawdziwe. Dotykalne. I pociągające. Zerknął z odrobiną urazy na swój ogon. Następnie na plażę. Wyrzucona na ląd ryba umiera. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że on, Kurogane, niech to szlag trafi, nie jest lepszy od głupiej ryby.

- Ku-ro-sa-ma~

Ze złością spojrzał na człowieka, który ośmielił się poklepać go po głowie. I to czterokrotnie. Kretyn cieszył się jak dziecko i ociekał. Ale tylko od pasa w dół. Co to za pływanie bez zanurzenia głowy?

- Na co czekasz, hmm? – Fai odstąpił krok w tył i nachylił się ku brunetowi.

_To ja powinienem cię o to zapytać_, Kurogane uniósł brew. _Nie miałem pojęcia, że dla niektórych pływanie ogranicza się do łażenia po płyciźnie w dziwnych butach. _

- No dalej…

Druga brew dołączyła do pokpiwającej towarzyszki.

- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że będę pływać sam, skoro mam takiego doskonałego partnera… a może nawet nauczyciela? – Flourite uśmiechnął się i zachęcił syrenka gestem – Będzie zabawnie. Proszę.

Tylko nie to. Wszystko, tylko nie. Poczuł, że robi mu się niemiłosiernie gorąco, a żołądek zaczyna próbować jakichś niesamowitych sensacji. Jego własne ciało znowu go nie słucha. Och, a kretyn to zauważył…

- To jest… to jest niesamowite! Zdenerwowałem cię! Przepraszam! Ale… nie, wtedy byś syczał, więc… Uraziłem? Zasmuciłem? Kuro-rin, co ja takiego zrobiłem? – chemik człapał wokół, usiłując spojrzeć mu na plecy. Cosie tkwiące na stopach spowalniały jego ruchy i tylko dzięki nim Kurogane udawało się wymigiwać spod wiercącego spojrzenia błękitnych oczu.

- Widziałem jak zmieniła kolor! Twoja płetwa grzbietowa zmieniła kolor na purpurowy! To było… zachwycające! Ale dlaczego? Powiedziałem coś niestosownego, tak? – udało mu się chwycić Kurogane za ramię.

Tryton zastygł przez sekundę, pozwalając by Fai przeniósł na niego cały ciężar swojego ciała. Po czym w okamgnieniu prysnął sprzed zdumionego wzroku człowieka.

Grawitacja zadziałała jak zwykle bez fuszerki.

Chlupnęło.

* * *

><p>- Kuro-rin jest jak ośmiornica! Zmienia kolory! – obwieścił głośno i tryumfalnie. Jaka szkoda, że nikt nie usłyszał tego trafnego spostrzeżenia. Podniósł się na równe nogi, kaszląc morską wodą. Przetarł mokrą twarz i rozejrzał się wokół.<p>

Brzeg miał blisko, za plecami. Kurogane zwiał. Czy na dobre? Zajęło to chwilę, nim dostrzegł w oddali znajomą czuprynę. Fai rozciągnął się prędko i poprawił płetwy. Za późno już na rozgrzewkę, mógł o tym pomyśleć wcześniej. Musi mieć nadzieję, że nie złapie go skurcz. Jeszcze raz ocenił odległość między sobą, a rybkiem. Powinien dotrzeć do niego bez potrzeby odpoczynku.

Ruszył spokojnym, równomiernym kraulem, powtarzając sobie, że jest tak samo jak na basenie pod okiem instruktor. Tyle, że basen jest wyjątkowo duży, zasolony; a instruktor zamiast nieodłączonej czapki z daszkiem, ma nieodłączny ogon.

Zanurkował. Jeśli dobrze odliczył powinien już zobaczyć Kurogane.

Nie zobaczył nic, prócz przejrzystej seledynowej toni i stada małych rybek. Wynurzył się szybko. Znów nic nie widział – woda spływała z bujnych włosów, zalewając mu oczy.

- O okularach też nie pomyślałem… - wysapał z trudem.

Brzeg znajdował się znacznie dalej niż poprzednio. Serce waliło mu szybko z wysiłku i rodzącego się strachu. Grunt to nie wpadać w panikę. Jednorazowa próba utonięcia wystarczy na całe życie. A wydawało mu się, że trauma przed wodą minęła, że znów ufa falom i może spokojnie się w nich pławić. Tyle, że scenariusz dzisiejszej kąpieli nie przewidywał deficytu Kurogane. Okręcił się wokół siebie, w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela.

Jest! Choć był pewien, że przed chwilą go tam nie było… Wyprysnął z wody, żeby pokazać człowiekowi, gdzie się znajduje! Przecież nie zostawiłby go tak po prostu na środku oceanu! Fai uśmiechnął się szeroko i kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie swoich myśli – właśnie tak, Kuro-tan nie mógłby wrócić do siebie (do koralowego pałacu na piaszczystym dnie morza, czy do czegoś w tym stylu) bez uprzedzenia. Kąciki ust opadły, kiedy dostrzegł minę trytona. Brunet balansował na skraju znudzenia, a kpiącego uśmiechu.

A więc to tak! Jest rozbawiony przemoczoną, ślamazarną małpą!

Cholera.

Dogoni go. Nie ma pewności jak to zrobi, ale dogoni go i uratuje honor całej ludzkiej rasy. A przynajmniej tej części, która potrafi jako tako pływać.

Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu. I niech adrenalina i urażona duma go prowadzą!

Skupił się na wykonanych ruchach do tego stopnia, że nie poczuł, że otarł się o jakiś bliżej nieokreślony obiekt. Wrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, gdy coś chwyciło go za kostkę i szarpnęło w dół. Ostatnia niteczka rozsądku przekonała go, że nie należy wrzeszczeć - gdyby natrafił na jakiegoś rybiego drapieżnika, to spotkanie nie byłoby praktycznie bezbolesne. Zmienił gwałtownie pozycję, by móc spojrzeć nad powierzchnię. Uderzył w coś kolanem. Następnie łokciem. W końcu owo coś chwyciło go mocno za ramiona i najprawdopodobniej obróciło do siebie. Był wdzięczny, że woda znów odebrała mu zdolność widzenia. Sam wściekły syk wystarczył, by domyślił się, że udało mu się dogonić Kurogane. I przy okazji niechcący go skopać. Próbował przywołać na twarz przepraszający uśmiech i na ślepo poklepać syrenka po głowie. Nie poskutkowało. Tryton potrząsnął nim i wzmocnił ucisk. Z rozmazanego obrazu wyłoniły się oczy. Bardzo złe, czerwone oczy obramowane smolistą linią rzęs. Jeszcze nigdy nie przyglądał im się z tak bliska. Zauważył, że szaleńcze tętno - wynik pokonanego dystansu i podświadomego strachu przed otwartym morzem - powoli się uspokaja. Kurogane może i był na niego wściekły, ale trzymał go mocno. Fai mógł być pewien, że nie grozi mu utonięcie, ani żadne inne niebezpieczeństwo. Tryton był wybitnym antyfanem rekinów, a rekiny na pewno jakoś zdawały sobie sprawę z tego stanu rzeczy.

- Dopłynąłem do ciebie. Udało się – powiedział łagodnie, już bez wymuszonego uśmiechu – Wiem, że to nie załagodzi siniaków, ale nie chciałem na ciebie wpadać. Przepraszam.

Kurogane prychnął i odepchnął go od siebie.

Tak właściwie… skoro już wylądował z pluskiem na plecach, to może sobie chwilę podryfować na powierzchni. Tak też Flourite zrobił. Zapatrzył się w skrzydła mew odcinające się od nieba. Promienie słońca kąsały jego skórę i sprowadzały na umysł przyjemną senność. Relaks zakłóciło powtórne szarpnięcie. Tym razem za nadgarstek.

Kurogane rzucił mu zniecierpliwione, podwodne spojrzenie. Fai wolał nie wystawiać jego nerwów na kolejną próbę. Chcąc, nie chcąc, podążył za nim pod powierzchnię.

Widok go zauroczył.

Kilkanaście metrów przed nim rozciągała się rafa koralowa. W płytszej części, słońce wydobywało z niej wszystkie barwy, każdy szczegół i ruch najmniejszego jej mieszkańca. Dalej, wraz ze spadkiem dna oceanu, rafa sięgała w dół, tracąc na kolorycie, nabierając głębokiego granatu. W najgłębszej części znajdowała się dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów pod wodą.

I znów zirytował się na siebie. Bezpodstawnie? Miał do dyspozycji tylko własne płuca! Powinien zapisać się na kurs nurkowania po samym przybyciu na wyspę, a nie odkładać to z miesiąca na miesiąc, a podwodny raj podziwiać w oceanarium i ze specjalnie przeznaczonych do tego statków.

No cóż, ta płytsza część wystarczy do niefachowego obłapiania polipów i gapienia się na ryby zajęte swoimi sprawami. A teraz powinien się wynurzyć, żeby przebyć te ostatnie metry do rafy nad powierzchnią wody.

Tylko, że Kurogane definitywnie mu w tym przeszkadzał. I to nie fizycznie, a mentalnie.

Próbował znaleźć jakieś skojarzenie, określenie… cokolwiek, co oddałoby sposób poruszania się trytona pod wodą.

Szybki, zwinny jak wąż. Gibki jak delfin. I zupełnie nie-kurogańsko czarujący. No dobrze, na lądzie jego metoda przemieszczania się przywodziła na myśl chorą salamandrę - Fai spodziewał się, że tak jak wszystkie stworzenia zaopatrzone w błony i płetwy, Kurogane wydobędzie z siebie cały urok, dopiero w swoim naturalnym środowisku. Mimo wszystko, był ogromnie zaskoczony tym z jaką gładkością pracują mięśnie trytona. Fai miał wrażenie, że brunet nie wkłada w pływanie absolutnie żadnego wysiłku. Czyste, naturalne piękno.

Poczuł, że się dusi. Desperacko szarpnął się do góry.

Kilka głębszych wdechów. Zanurkował.

Kurogane wciąż znajdował się przy brzegu rafy, przeglądał ją jakby czegoś szukał. Po chwili odsunął się odrobinę od kolorowej masy gąbek i wyciągnął rękę. Z zakamarków rafy wyłoniło się kilka żagielków. Dołączyły do nich błazenki, niepewnie opuszczające swoje domki-polipy. Stadko pokolców, para soczyście niebieskich garbików, jakaś samotna rybka w żółto-czarne pasy, której nazwy Fai nie był w stanie obecnie przywołać. Psychika blondyna była zbyt zajęta logicznym wyjaśnianiem, co na litość boską, te stworzonka wyprawiają. Z początku zakładał, że Kurogane trzyma w dłoni jakiś wyjątkowy, rybi przysmak, za którym kolorowe istotki lecą jak… jak pszczoły za miodem, na przykład. Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, ze rybia zgraja dryfowała sobie bez strachu, przed i wokół Kurogane, jakby czekając na to, co syrenek ma im do zaoferowania?

Brunet zerknął na niego, upewniając się, czy Fai patrzy uważnie. Pozwolił, by różnobarwne stadko opłynęło spiralą jego wyciągnięte ramię, po czym wykreślił ręką podwodne zygzaki. Ryby powtórzyły jego ruchy, tworząc tęczową, żywą wstęgę.

Fai przestał udawać, że wcale nie wywala oczu ze zdumienia.

_Cyrk. Jestem świadkiem występu morskiego tresera. Nie. Wątpię, by Kurogane zapuszczał się w te okolice, tylko po to, by poskromić – jakim niby sposobem? – wesołą gromadkę mieszkańców rafy. Nie wszystkie stworzenia go słuchają. A może wszystkie rozumieją, tylko nie na wszystkie ma wpływ to... co on… robi? mówi? tworzy? To pewnie wrodzona umiejętność, ułatwiająca zdobywanie posiłków. O, krewetki i ślimaki w ogóle nie zwracają na niego uwagi. Ale jeżowce wyglądają na zainteresowane. Czy ja właśnie pomyślałem, że…? Tak. Zaciekawione. Jeże. Morskie. Ach, Flourite, co się z tobą dzieje…? _

Mentalny monolog trwałby dalej, gdyby nie fakt, iż rybki podpłynęły teraz do niego i poczęły skubać mu palce. Jaskrawa gramma sprawdziła, czy nos człowieka nie jest przypadkiem jadalny, po czym wbiła wyzywające spojrzenie w jego prawe oko. Fai miał nadzieję, że stworzonko nie ma złych zamiarów. Pomachał delikatnie dłońmi. Ryby umknęły na kilka sekund, po czym niezrażone wróciły, by kontynuować ciekawskie podziwianie blondyna. Przeniósł wzrok na sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Kurogane wyglądał jakby miał zaraz pęknąć z dumy. No tak, w końcu udało mu się nie tylko dobitnie zaskoczyć człowieka, ale na dodatek udowodnić, że posiada niezwykłe zdolności, o których dwunóg może sobie tylko pomarzyć. Ale Fai zrobi wszystko, żeby poznać naukowe wytłumaczenie tych umiejętności. Uśmiechnął się z podziwem do bruneta i zachichotał w duchu, kiedy stworzonka zatańczyły mu wokół głowy. Uparta gramma wciąż się gapiła.

Zabawa z rybkami w końcu zaspokoiła jego wewnętrzne dziecko – Flourite zdecydował się obejrzeć bliżej cały ekosystem rafy. Poczuł się jak badacz, który wylądował na obcej planecie. Sytuacja miała podłoże absurdu, ponieważ w zachwycaniu się nad koralowcami wciąż towarzyszyły mu nowi, mali przyjaciele, którzy raźnie śmigali wokół jego dłoni. Błazenki umykały na chwilę, by otrzeć się o giętkie ramiona polipów i wracały do stróżowania człowieka. Tryton też nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

_Kuro-rin ma wszystko pod kontrolą, ne?_, zagadał mentalnie do niedużej mureny i puknął ją palcem w nos. Murena najwyraźniej nie należała do chwilowych podopiecznych Kurogane, bo cofnęła się pod dotykiem blondyna i po sekundzie wytrysnęła ze szczeliny, pokazując ostrzegawczo drobne rządki zębów. Chłopak nie zawracał nią sobie głowy, bo oto dostrzegł żółwia morskiego, który zajadał jakiegoś nieszczęśliwego kraba.

Och, znów musi się wynurzyć.

Pod jego nieobecność, syrenek musiał odbyć coś na kształt pogawędki z żółwiem, bo stworzenie czekało na człowieka, niepewne co tak właściwie ma robić i dlaczego oderwano je od śniadania. Dotknął ostrożnie owalnej głowy i pogładził twardą, gładką skorupę. Pozwolił żółwiowi wrócić do zaczętego kraba, którego już zdążyły dopaść… inne kraby. Nie zdziwiła go ta kanibalistyczna uczta, wolał skupić się na rozmyślaniu, co sprawia, że morska fauna robi to, na co Kurogane ma ochotę. Może słuchały go gatunki łagodne, pokojowo nastawione? Na murenę nie podziałało. Na rekiny zapewne też nie miało to wpływu, no bo… gdyby było inaczej, Kurogane darowałby im życie. Na pewno. Najprawdopodobniej. Niech będzie - _być może_ darowałby im życie A ślimaki? Co z nimi? Czyżby ukrywały jakąś groźną, niszczycielską naturę? Myśl ta tak bardzo rozbawiła Fai'a, że postanowił, iż pierwszym pytaniem, które padnie po dotarciu na plażę będzie egzystencjalne: „Dlaczego nie ślimaki? Dlaczego?".

Spojrzał na Kurogane, a Kurogane… och, nie zwracał na niego uwagi! Tryton wodził wzrokiem za stadem sporych ryb i sprawiał wrażenie całkiem… wygłodniałego. Fai rozpoznał gatunek – tuńczyki. Tłuściutkie tuńczyki. W sam raz do… zjedzenia. Na samą myśl o surowym mięsie, chemika ogarnęły młodości. Nieroztropnie rzucił okiem na żółwia toczącego bitwę z krabami o ciało ich kamrata. Mdłości nasiliły się. Pożegnał swoich małych, kolorowych opiekunów wzrokiem (szczególnie ckliwym spojrzeniem obdarował buńczuczną grammę) i z żalem wrócił na powierzchnię.

Oddychał powoli i głęboko, czekając na Kurogane. Starał się nie myśleć, co tryton właśnie robi. Miał tylko nadzieje, że nie przyjdzie mu na myśl, by dzielić się z Fai'em posiłkiem.

- Możemy już skierować się na plażę? – spytał, gdy tylko tryton do niego dołączył. Został skwitowany zdziwionym spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu. Starał się zignorować bijącą od Kurogane słodką, mdławą woń, która jednoznacznie przywodziła na myśl targ rybny.

- To była wspaniała przygoda… i z chęcią odwiedzę to miejsce powtórnie… z tobą… ale pływanie już trochę mnie zmęczyło – zaczął wymijająco, aż w końcu stęknął błagalnie – Wróćmy na ląd.

Z ulgą odnotował kiwnięcie czarnej czupryny. Płynęli obok siebie, choć wydawało mu się, że tryton ma niemały problemy z dostosowaniem swojego tempa do ludzkich, powolnych ruchów. Wpadł na pewien pomysł. Chwycił się jego ramion i wdrapał się na plecy syrenka. Efektem był oburzone, gulgoczące warknięcie i natychmiastowe zejście pod wodę. Fai znów poczuł się opuszczony. Dostrzegł Kurogane kilkanaście metrów przed sobą, na tyle blisko, by mógł wrzasnąć z przepony:

- Pomyślałem, że tak będzie nam obu wygodniej!

Nie było to do końca prawdą, ale… nic by się chyba nie stało, gdyby tryton ponownie wtaszczył go na brzeg, prawda? Miał tylko nadzieję, że kiedy _naprawdę_ zacznie brakować mu sił by płynąć dalej, Kurogane litościwie po niego wróci.

Przeszedł w styl klasyczny. Żabką nie osiągnie prędkością, takiej jak przy kraulu, ale sprawdza się ona idealnie na dłuższe dystanse. Zresztą, nigdzie mu się nie spieszy. Skoro Kuro-sama nie chce mu pomóc, to niech na niego czeka. Po kilku minutach zniecierpliwiony brunet zawrócił do chemika i nawet pozwolił się chwycić za ramię. Flourite co pewien czas machał raz jedną, raz drugą nogą, by chociaż sprawiać wrażenie, że wykonuje jakiekolwiek ruchy pływackie. To było zabawne. I przyjemne. Czuł się jakby znów miał kilka lat i ktoś serwował mu podstawową naukę pływania, po prostu ciągnąc go za sobą. Przyjrzał się profilowi Kurogane. Tryton zaciskał mocno usta, zdeterminowany i skupiony na tym, co robi. Znowu się zaczerwienił. W gwoli ścisłości, zaczerwieniła się jego płetwa, ale na jedno wychodzi. Flourite uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Syrenek okazał się jednak o wiele bardziej skomplikowany, niż mogłoby się to wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka.

Zrzucił płetwy, nim wyszedł na suchy piasek. Miał ich odrobinę dość, guma obtarła jedną ze stóp, zostawiając na niej różowawe, podrażnione smugi. Na szczęście, torba leżała, tam gdzie ją zostawił i grzecznie czekała na powrót swojego pana. Wyciągnął ręcznik i zaczął wycierać nim zwichrzone włosy. Spróbował zrobić to samo z czupryną Kurogane, ale bolesne trzaśnięcie po rękach, zmusiło go do zaprzestania tego uczynnego procederu. Wytarł się do sucha, założył spodnie i opadł na piasek. Jeszcze tylko porządny łyk wody i…

- Unm, Kuro-tan! – zakrztusił się, przypominając sobie niezwykle istotą kwestię – Dlaczego nie ślimaki?

Syrenek spojrzał na niego jak na uciekiniera zakładu psychiatrycznego. Fai rzucił na piasek butelkę wody i począł - gestykulując gęsto - zasypywać Kurogane gradem pytań. Wszelkie pytania typu „Ale jak?", „Jakim cudem to robisz?", „Dlaczego reagują?", „Dlaczego inne nie reagują?", były komentowane krzywym „BO TAK". Inne wersja pytań - „Czy one rozumieją?", „Muszą się podporządkować?", „Odpowiadają ci?", „Czy ja też mógłbym się tego nauczyć?" - uzyskiwały odpowiedź „PRAWIE", bądź „NIE WIEM".

- Czy… to ułatwia wam polowania? Wszyscy to potraficie? – westchnął zrezygnowany.

Dwukrotne skinięcie. Wreszcie jakieś fakty, bez żadnych „ale".

Mruknął poirytowany. Kurogane nie potrafi mu wytłumaczyć albo nie chce tego zrobić. A przecież Flourite tak starał się nauczyć syrenka wszystkiego, co sam wiedział o swoim świecie. Dlatego oczekiwał od trytona tego samego. I po raz pierwszy spotkał się z czymś niewytłumaczalnym. Niepojętym. Istna tajemnica oceanu.

Parsknął śmiechem. Brunet spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych oczu. Najwyraźniej atak dociekliwości człowieka oraz rola przyrządu holowniczego musiały go wymęczyć. Leżał rozciągnięty na plecach i wszystko wskazywało na to, że lepią mu się powieki.

_Tak jak domowe pupilki, najedzony i wyczerpany zabawą Kuro-pippi, musi zażyć drzemki_, skomentował Fai w myślach. Zaczął tarmosić płetwę na jego przedramieniu. Ot tak, bez powodu. Tryton fuknął i ciął dłonią powietrze.

„Nie rób tak".

W porządku. Fai przerwał i cierpliwie czekał, aż brunet zrelaksuje się do tego stopnia, że zapadnie w płytki sen. Trochę to trwało. W końcu rysy Kurogane wygładziły się, a oddech uspokoił. Jeszcze raz musnął płetwę bruneta. Subtelnie, bez wcześniejszego żartobliwego szarpania. Szturchnął ostrożnie opalony policzek i czubek nosa. Ust obawiał się dotknąć, był zbyt przywiązany do swoich palców, by mieć chęć na ponowne ryzyko ich utracenia. Zadowolił się fryzurą. Ujął kosmyk czarnej grzywki i potarł go palcami. Nawet ich włosy były inne od ludzkich. Gładsze, bardziej śliskie, trochę jak pióra ptaków. Kurogane nie spał; widział jak drga mu brew, gdy oberwał dźgnięcie w policzek.

_To miłe_ - zauważył Flourite -_ Zaufał mi na tyle, że nie protestuje nawet wtedy, kiedy dotykam jego twarzy._

Oderwał się od moletowania grzywki Kurogane i położył się obok niego, twarzą ku niebu. Znów to wrażenie nierealności. Leży obok trytona, który tuż przed chwilą pokazał mu iście bajkową rafę koralową i zademonstrował jak uczynić z ryb posłuszne zwierzątka.

W głowie zaświtała mu myśl bardziej prawdziwa, ale równie miła co pozostałe.

- Ne, Kuro-sama? Sam nie wiem, jak to zrobiłem, ale dostałem urlop. Od poniedziałku, czyli od pojutrza mam pięć dni wolnego. Cały tydzień wolny. Wiesz co to oznacza?

Ciche fuknięcie.

- To znaczy, że nie będę musiał spieszyć się do pracy. Ani nie będę zmęczony całym dniem przebywania z nie zawsze posłusznymi nastolatkami. Będę mógł dłużej cieszyć się twoim towarzystwem. Słyszysz?

Kurogane zamamrotał. Dobra taka odpowiedź, niż żadna. Zmarszczył brwi i poderwał się szybko do siadu. Rybek zdecydowanie za bardzo się rozleniwił. Szturchnął go łokciem w bok i zawołał:

- Hej, nie śpij, Kuro-myu! Za długo już tu przesiadujesz, czas wracać do morza!

* * *

><p>Łudził się, że dwunóg zapomniał o wczorajszym wydarzeniu albo postanowił dyskretnie je przemilczeć. Nie. Blondyn ze wszystkich sił starał się go sprowokować, przy okazji brnąc w temat, w który Kurogane nie bardzo chciał się zagłębiać. Odwrócił wzrok od mazów na piasku przedstawiających sferę - zdecydowanie – intymną jego rasy.<p>

- Och, to mi przypomina sposób w jaki robią to koniki morskie – oświadczył uroczyście człowiek.

Zacisnął zęby, aż zgrzytnęły.

_Kretyn bez wyczucia taktu. Ciekawe co by czuł, gdyby porównać ludzkie płodzenie dzieci do parzenia się tych… jak im tam…? królików?_

- Tyle, że wasz akt miłosny musi być zdecydowanie piękniejszy niż w przypadku jakiś tam ryb… Chciałbym go zobaczyć – blondyn uśmiechnął się bezwstydnie.

Jeśli ten głupek, sądził, że uda mu się w ten sposób go zakłopotać to grubo się mylił. Kurogane daleko było do zmieszania. Zdecydowanie bliżej do szału. Zasyczał ostro, starając się, by rzucone spojrzenie człowiek odebrał jako porażającą mieszankę gniewu, zdegustowania i obrzydzenia.

- Spokojnie, tylko żartowałem – Flourite wyciągnął przed sobą dłoń w uspokajającym geście, po czym zapytał radośnie – Skoro tak bardzo przypomina to koniki morskie… to czy u was też… mężczyźni są tymi, którzy noszą w sobie potomstwo?

Cholera! Nie trafił! Człowiek uchylił się spod jego pędzającej pięści ze śmiechem. Śmiał się! I właśnie ten chichot przepełnił czarę upokorzenia.

- Uznaję to za zaprze- - chłopak urwał w pół słowa z nie całkiem własnej woli.

Kurogane złapał go szyję i przygwoździł do ziemi. Człowiek umilkł. Lecz wcale nie wyglądał na przerażonego, wciąż się szczerzył.

- Chyba możesz mnie już puścić, co, Kuro-pu? Wystarczająco nacieszyłeś się dotykiem mojej skóry – stwierdził po chwili chemik. Uniósł dłoń, by pogłaskać rękę zaciśniętej na jego krtani i irytująco powoli poprowadził ją po przedramieniu, w górę, do samej szyi bruneta.

Tryton syknął wściekle i odskoczył gwałtownie od blondyna, który znów śmiał się jak szalony.

Zabije go. Definitywnie go zabije. Skończy raz na zawsze z tą pieprzoną małpą… za chwilę. Jak tylko się odrobinę uspokoi. Łupanie serca rozsadzające własną czaszkę może przeszkodzić w sukcesywnym miażdżeniu czaszki człowieka.

Odsunął się jak najdalej od - och, jakże zadowolonego z siebie – kretyna. Spojrzał w morze. Gdyby teraz go zostawił… może to nauczyłoby człowieka szacunku! Szybkie zerknięcie blondyna na plecy Kurogane, nie uszło uwadze trytona. Flourite wygrał i był w pełni świadomy swojego sukcesu.

- Już nie będę! Obiecuję, że na dziś kończę z żartami! Nie złość się, Kuro-sama – kątem oka obserwował jak głupek zbiera swoje ludzkie graty i przysuwa się z nimi w jego kierunku.

W końcu wylądował tuż obok. Dla zachowania pozorów, Kurogane odsunął się jeszcze o metr.

- Drażnienie trytonów zabronione! – zadeklarował Fai, a brunet poczuł jak zalewa go kolejna fala krystalicznie czystej wściekłości.

Tylko jak go uszkodzić na odległość, bez kontaktu cielesnego? Można by mu przyłożyć jakimś kamieniem… albo wyjątkowo ciężką langustą, jeśli jakaś znalazłaby się akurat pod ręką. Samo wspomnienie dotyku jasnych palców podrywało serce Kurogane do wariackiego łoskotu. Zganił się za rozpamiętywanie takich hańbiących bzdur.

- Zobacz co mam! – ryknął wesoło człowiek. Przed oczami Kurogane zadyndało szare pudełko na sznurku.

Kretynowi wydaje, że odwróci jego uwagę i złagodzi gniew jakimś kolejnym idiotycznym małpim wynalazkiem. Niedoczekanie! Ale… chyba nie zaszkodzi, jeśli to obejrzy. Wyrwał mu z ręki urządzenie i przyjrzał się uważnie. Materiał, z którego było zrobione, człowiek nazywał plastikiem. Kruchy. Wystarczy mocniej ścisnąć, żeby…

- To polaroid. Jest trochę stary, ale go lubię, więc proszę, nie zrób z nim tego samego… co zrobiłeś z okularami…

To wytrąciło Kurogane z równowagi i zaburzyło Plan Zemsty. Warknął do siebie. Człowiek lubi to dziwne coś, więc gdyby je zniszczyć poczułby się źle. Czyli wypełniłaby się Zemsta Idealna. Z drugiej strony… obraz źle czującego się człowieka kłuł boleśnie sumienie trytona.

Potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się uporczywych myśli.

Dobra. Polaroid, tak? Blondas nie wytłumaczył do czego służy, więc Kurogane sam odkryje co to pudło robi. Po minucie coś zaskoczyło. A właściwie pstryknęło. Pudło wypluło karteczkę. Tryton zbadał arkusik – z jednej strony był cały biały, z drugiej niebieski. Bezużyteczny idiotyzm. Pudło do robienia kolorowych karteczek.

Człowiek zaśmiał się cicho, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Ach, czyli to nie koniec.

Po chwili pstryknęło raz jeszcze. Tym razem karteczka przedstawiała coś znajomego. Kurogane porównał obrazek ze swoją ręką częściową zanurzoną w piasek. Identyczne.

Pudło zamyka rzeczywistość i odtwarza ją na papierze. Trochę przerażające.

Spojrzał na człowieka. Skoro ten kretyn się tego nie boi, a nawet to lubi, to znaczy, że pudło nie może być niebezpieczne… Zaraz, nie powinien decydować o tym, co stanowi zagrożenie, a co nie, sugerując się perspektywą szalonej małpy.

- Polaroid to aparat to robienia zdjęć. Od innych różni się tym, że wywołuje zdjęcie zaraz po jego wykonaniu. Widzisz, sfotografowałeś niebo… – tu Flourite uniósł niebieską karteczkę i sięgnął po drugą – …i swoją rękę.

Kurogane skinął słabo. Nic lepszego nie przyszło mu na myśl.

- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to zatrzymam je dla siebie – chemik spojrzał pytająco.

Nie miał.

- Dzięki, Kuro-chan! – zawołał jasnowłosy i upchnął oba arkusiki w swoim ukochanym zeszycie.

Wyjął ostrożnie aparat z dłoni Kurogane i uniósł go przed swoją twarzą.

- Ludzie robią zdjęcia z różnych powodów. Najczęściej na pamiątkę, do uwiecznienia miejsc, które zwiedzali, wydarzeń, w których uczestniczyli, czy osób, które są im w jakiś sposób drogie – człowiek wyszczerzył się do pudła i kliknął.

- Trzymamy je w albumach i oglądamy, kiedy przyjdzie nam ochota na wspominanie miłych chwil… - Fai ujął w palce najnowsze zdjęcie i pomachał nim, pochłonięty tłumaczeniem – Obecnie fotografię tradycyjną wypiera fotografia cyfrowa, ale idea zdjęć jest wciąż taka sama… Choć nie wszyscy się z tym zgadzają. Nudzę cię, Kuro-myu?

Pokręcił głową. Człowiek wreszcie spostrzegł, czemu Kurogane się przyglądał i podał mu swoją karteczkę.

Tryton przenosił wzrok od fotografii do człowieka i z powrotem.

Dwóch kretynów. Ten na papierze posiadał ważną zaletę – milczał.

Ostrożnie zamknął zdjęcie między dłońmi.

_Co ja, do cholery, wyprawiam?_

- Jeśli chcesz, możesz je zatrzymać. Ale prędzej, czy później woda morska zniszczy papier – wytłumaczył cicho człowiek.

_Oczywiście. Wszystko co wychodzi spod rąk ludzi ocean rozrywa, miażdży, pokrywa korozją i zgnilizną_, pomyślał z chłodnym gniewem i machinalnie zgniótł trzymaną fotografię.

- Oj, to nie było miłe, Kuro-pippi – chłopak wydął policzki i zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko – Wziąłem twoje zdjęcia, więc dam ci coś w zamian, dobrze? Coś trwalszego niż fotografia. Poczekaj momencik…

Kurogane nic nie chciał. Arkusiki, które niechcący wypstryknął nie należały do niego. Blondyn wziął je, bo trytonowi i tak na nic by się nie przydały. Chciał mu to uświadomić, ale dwunóg był zbyt zajęty grzebaniem w swoim tobołku, by zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego.

- Proszę! – oświadczył po chwili i wyciągnął w stronę bruneta cienki, nieduży przedmiot – Długopis. Może pisać nawet pod wodą.

Po co mu to? Zwykle, gdy chcieli coś zapisać, wydrapywali pismo na tabliczkach zrobionych ze skał wystarczająco miękkich, by poradzić sobie z nimi przy pomocy rylców i jednocześnie twardych, by woda nie obróciła je zbyt wcześnie w pył. A co może zrobić miękkim długopisem? Pisać nim po brzuchach rekinów?

…nienajgorszy pomysł.

- Weź go, proszę. Na pamiątkę. Nie musisz go używać – chłopak uśmiechnął się proszącą i Kurogane wiedział, ze przegrał po raz kolejny. Niechętnie sięgnął po długopis.

Chemik wyszczerzył się promiennie i niemal natychmiast się zreflektował.

- Nie sprawi ci to żadnych kłopotów? Nikt z twojej rodziny nie będzie zły, że wziąłeś od człowieka coś takiego? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

Pokręcił tylko głową.

_To ty jesteś moim jednym, wielkim kłopotem, małpo. Nikt o tobie nie wie i nigdy się nie dowie._

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale te głupie myśli i jeszcze głupszy jasnoniebieski długopis zaciśnięty w jego dłoni sprowadziły na niego uczucie tkliwości.

O nie. Wojownicy nie są tkliwi. Nigdy.

- To dobrze, mogę być o ciebie spokojny – Flourite jeszcze raz się uśmiechnął i ziewnął serdecznie – Przepraszam. Chyba będę się zbierał.

Kurogane spojrzał w morze. Słońce dopiero zbierało się do zachodzenia. Było jeszcze za wcześnie, by urywać ich spotkanie.

- Chciałbym się wreszcie porządnie wyspać. Jutro przyjdę o tej samej porze co zwykle. A może nawet wcześniej? I przesiedzę z tobą całe południe. Jeśli nie będziesz mieć innych zajęć. I oczywiście, jeśli nie zaskoczą nas jacyś ludzie – paplał człowiek i pakował swoje rzeczy do tobołka, jednocześnie szukając sandałów zaginionych w piasku.

- No, to ja idę – oświadczył Flourite podrzucając torbę na ramieniu – Do jutra! Opiekuj się dobrze moim prezentem!

Kurogane został na plaży z sam. Z długopisem w pięści i nieporządkiem w sercu.


	3. Rozdział 3: Przejście

Powinnam napisać o tym już wcześniej - zarówno wygląd Kuro-rybka, jak i samo opowiadanko są zainspirowane pomysłem pewnego Zwierzaka. nie pozwala mi zalinkować fanartu, ale jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany, to niech wklepie do wyszukiwarki deviantarta 'kurofai savior'. To wystarczy :)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>- Pamiętasz? Prawda, że pamiętasz, Kurogane?<em>

_- Oczywiście. A o czym? _– upewnił się, odwracając się przodem do zadającego pytanie – _Poza tym, ile razy mam powtarzać, żebyś nie podpływał do mnie od tyłu? _

_- Przepraszam – _burknął Syaoran i zmierzył niespokojnym spojrzeniem nóż obrócony ostrzem ku jego kompletnie bezbronnemu brzuchowi_ – Przypominam ci, bo to już jutro. Nad ranem. Praktycznie w nocy. _

Mały poruszył się nerwowo pod wzrokiem starszego towarzysza.

_- Spotkanie… Wyruszamy na spotkanie… Z tym… królestwem…_

_- Znowu?_ – wyrwało mu się, nim zdołał się powstrzymać.

_- Tak, znowu_ – zdaje mu się, czy wzrok Kijanki stał się zdecydowanie nieprzychylny? _– Więc pomyślałem, że spytam, czy pamiętasz… i czy chciałbyś… żebym… jeszcze raz…_

_- Porozmawiam z ojcem. Zaopiekuje się tobą._

_- Zao… piekuje… mną? _– powtórzył tępo chłopiec _– A co z tobą?_

_- Znudziły mi się te spotkania. Nic ci się nie stanie. Trochę samodzielności nie zaszkodzi _– nie potrafił patrzeć w tenaiwne, jeszcze dziecięce oczy,kiedy mijał się z prawdą.

_- Nie zaszkodzi, rozumiem… Ale przywódca nie będzie zachwycony._

_- O to nie musisz się martwić. Na ciebie nie będzie się wściekał _– zakładał, że dzisiejsza wymiana poglądów z ojcem nie będzie nie należała do przyjemnych _– Biorę odpowiedzialność na siebie._

_- Oczywiście, dziękuję – _Syaoran skłonił się lekko przed nim, a Kurogane poczuł się podle. Zaniedbuje Kijankę od dłuższego czasu, wykręca się od towarzyszenia mu w drodze na spotkanie z jego ukochaną księżniczką i do tego go okłamuje. I to z tak egoistycznych, w gruncie rzeczy, bezsensownych pobudek. Miał szczery zamiar poczochrać go z całego serca po włosach, gdy Syaoran uniósł wzrok, rozejrzał się konspiracyjnie i wypalił:

_- Czy… Czy mogę to zobaczyć? _

Ten szczególny nacisk na „_to_" szczerze go przeraził.

_- Co? _– zapytał, choć znał odpowiedź.

_- To, co dzisiaj z sobą przyniosłeś. Stamtąd_ – chłopiec uniósł palec ku górze.

_- SKĄD O TYM WIESZ? _– miał wrzasnąć groźnie, wyszło rozpaczliwie.

_- Wszyscy wiedzą. Widzieli jak wróciłeś z skądś –_ Syaoran wzruszył ramionami, a jego oczy mówiły „ja wiem skąd" – _niosąc jakąś rzecz, którą niezwykle ukrywałeś przed ich spojrzeniami._

Bezmózdzy plotkarze. Czy oni nie mają innych zajęć jak interesowanie się jego osobistym sprawami?

Czyli ojciec też już wie. To będzie długi wieczór.

Warknął słabo.

_- Pokażę. Ale zachowaj to dla siebie, jasne? _

Młodemu oczy rozbłysły.

- Długopis – oświadczył Syaoran z ekstazą, oglądając przedmiot z przesadną delikatnością.

_- Uhm, nawet pisze_ – dodał Kurogane, odrobinę dumny, że udało mu się wywołać na młodym tak ogromne wrażenie.

_- Naprawdę? _– chłopak był na granicy zejścia z tego świata.

_- Tak, ale… czekaj! Nie pisz po sobie, głąbie! _

Za późno.

_- Nie doczyścisz tego…_ - brunet pokazał przyjacielowi wnętrze własnej dłoni przecięte krótką, niebieską linią _– Widzisz?_

_- Nie szkodzi, nie szkodzi_ – Syaoran pomachał łepetyną, wlepiając się w zachwytem w plastikowy cud spoczywający w jego dłoni – _Kurogane… czy… nie chcę być zuchwały, ale…_

_- Nie _– warknął krótko, nim młody dokończył myśl.

_- Ale…_

_- Wiem, o co chcesz zapytać. NIE._

_- Ale…_

_- Po raz ostatni – NIE._

_- A… Przecież i tak nie jest ci potrzebny! _– wybuchnął w końcu młody.

_- Masz dzisiaj jakiś dzień bezczelności, Kijanko? Ty za to zmienisz przy jego pomocy historię świata, co?_

_- Po prostu myślałem…_

_- Źle myślałeś. Gdyby był dla mnie bez znaczenia, to od razu byś go dostał – _Kurogane fuknął trochę łagodniej, widząc, że młodszy tryton zawstydził się swojego wcześniejszego ataku wzburzenia – _Będziesz mógł go oglądać, ile będziesz chciał, zgoda?_

Syaoran uśmiechnął się i entuzjastycznie pokiwał czupryną.

_- A teraz powinieneś kłaść się spać. Jutro wcześnie wstajesz, a ja muszę jeszcze zobaczyć się z twoim tymczasowym opiekunem… _

_- Dobrze. Spokojnej nocy, Kurogane _– chłopiec odpłynął kawałek, by odwrócić się z niepewnym uśmiechem –_ A kiedy… kiedy nas nie będzie, ty…_

_- Być może mnie też nie będzie._

_- Tak myślałem. Bądź ostrożny. Do zobaczenia…_- Syaoran pomachał nieśmiało na pożegnanie.

_- I kto to mówi? Poucza mnie dzieciak _– Kurogane uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

* * *

><p>To jest… To jest infantylna, głupia i najbardziej niedorzeczna decyzja w jego życiu. Mógł się jeszcze wycofać. Ale tego nie zrobi, o nie, w końcu jest nikim innym jak Kurogane. A Kurogane się nie wycofuje. Poza tym, tak właściwie nie był do końca pewien, co ta nieszczęśliwa decyzja przewiduje. Zobaczy jak rozwinie się sytuacja.<p>

Wczorajsza rozmowa z ojcem nie wypadła najgorzej. Do rodziciela chyba zaczęło docierać, że jego syn nie może jeszcze (ale już niedługo!) poszczycić się mianem wojownika, jednak wyrósł już z wieku dziecięcego. O długopis nie pytał – na całe szczęście – bo Kurogane w żaden sposób nie mógłby wymigać się od odpowiedzi przywódcy i rodziciela w jednym.

Tak więc sytuacja sprzyjała. Ojca nie było, tak samo jak wścibskiego Kijanki. Wyruszyli całkiem niedawno, budząc przy tym Kurogane. Którego sen wcale nie należał do najspokojniejszych.

Wypłynął w ocean pogrążony w mroku, polegając jedynie na swoim szczęściu i zaufanym nożu. Do świtu jeszcze kawałek czasu. A nocą wybierają się na łowy wszyscy ci, którzy szczycą się okropnymi, wytrzeszczonymi oczami, szeregami ostrych zębów, a czasem nawet niejednym kolcem jadowym.

Kurogane w życiu nie przyznałby się przed sobą, że znacznie bardziej niż nocnych myśliwych, obawia się _tej_, do której zmierza.

Ona. Była odkąd sięgał pamięcią. Odkąd sięgał pamięcią jego ojciec. Zawsze taka sama, jakby sam czas bał się jej i wolał omijać ją szerokim łukiem.

Trzymała się na uboczu, z daleka od klanu. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie konkretnie znajduje się miejsce, które można by nazwać jej domem. Wystarczyło dotrzeć w określony punkt i ją wezwać – po prostu się zjawiała. Widział ją tylko dwukrotnie. Za pierwszym razem, gdy ratowali niefortunną mini-Kijankę, a wszyscy starsi byli zbyt zaaferowani umierającym młodym, by spostrzec kompletnie zbędną obecność niewyrośniętego Kurogane. Za drugimi, kiedy już w pełni oficjalnie towarzyszył ojcu i reszcie klanu w podziękowaniu jej za ocalenie życia Syaoran'a.

Czasem starsi odwiedzali ją bez powodu, by dostarczyć jej podarunki – żywność, biżuterię, czy po prostu porozmawiać. Młody Kurogane nieraz zastanawiał się jak ktoś, kto spędza całe życie w odosobnieniu radzi sobie z polowaniem, chorobą, ciemnością, strachem, czy zwyczajną samotnością. Myśl, że takie drobnostki, czcze problemy jej to nie dotyczą przerażała go do głębi i sprawiała, że umysł natychmiast szukał przyjemniejszych tematów.

Była zawieszona pomiędzy. Nie była dobra, tak samo jak nie była zła. Teoretycznie zupełnie jak każda przeciętna, rozumna istota, zakrzątnięta swoim życiem.

Tyle, że ona spełniała pragnienia. Nie za darmo. Mówiono, że tego, kto będzie próbował ją ołgać, wymigać się od wytyczonej ceny spotka coś znacznie gorszego niż śmierć. Słyszał, że usługują jej dusze tych naiwnych nieszczęśników, którzy mieli nadzieję ją oszukać. Że towarzyszą jej cienie zagubionych marynarzy, ludzkich topielców, którzy nie mogą zaznać spokoju.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie.

Tylko ciemność, żadnych zjaw.

_Głupie brednie_, powtarzał sobie, czując jak każde ścięgno w jego ciele napina się jak struna, a nóż ściskany w garści wcale nie przynosi zwyczajowego poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Spojrzał ku powierzchni. Do świtu coraz bliżej.

Nie w tym miejscu. Nie przypominał sobie, by była tu pochyłość dna i musiał schodzić głębiej. Mimo tego, woda nabierała głębszego koloru, wydawała się gęstsza, odbierała oddech.

_Skup się, jesteś już prawie na miejscu_.

Oczy powoli przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności.

Pieprzony, upiorny wrak jakiegoś ludzkiego statku za prawym ramieniem. Cholerne skupisko, cholernych wodorostów i jeszcze bardziej cholernych polipów, naprzeciwko.

Czyli to mniej więcej tutaj.

Spróbował się wyciszyć, rozluźnić mięśnie i oczyścić umysł.

Nazywali ją różnie, Kurogane wolał ograniczyć się do krótkiego słowa idealnie oddającego jej profesję:

_- Wiedźmo?_

Znów tylko ta irytująca, wibrująca cisza. Kiedy rozciął ją charkoczący świst (który w każdych innych okolicznościach byłby zwykłym, odległym zawodzeniem młodej orki, ale nie tutaj i nie teraz), Kurogane zadecydował, że brak dźwięku nie był jednak taki zły. Ścisnął mocniej nóż i ze wstydem odnotował szczękanie własnych zębów.

_- Wiedźmo!_

_- Nie musisz być taki głośny_…

Odwrócił głowę. Natrafił na spojrzenie. Oczy wiedźmy - jak zwykle półprzymknięte, równie znudzone, co zamyślone. Jakiś histeryczny strzępek jego podświadomości postanowił rozpamiętywać jakiego koloru powinny być jej tęczówki. Bezdennie czarne, bursztynowe, fioletowe? Teraz były rubinowe. Strzępek upierał się, że nie powinny takie być. Ale były, dyskusja skończona.

Brunet sprężył się w sobie, by cokolwiek wydusić. Okazała się szybsza.

_- Witaj, Kurogane. Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, prawda? _– zagaiła, sunąć bliżej i opierając się dłonią o jego ramię. Wiedźma nie płynęła. Ona sunęła. Nie umiał przewidzieć, ani w pełni wychwycić jej ruchów.

_- Tak, ja… _

_- Spokojnie. O tym za chwilę. Wyrosłeś odkąd widziałam cię po raz ostatni. Zmężniałeś _– oceniła krążąc wokół i bezpardonowo go przy tym oglądając_ - Powinieneś częściej mnie odwiedzać. _

Napiął mięśnie, gdy długi paznokieć podrażnił jego gardło Gdy po chwili uwolniła go spod swojego irytującego dotyku, odczuł ogromną ulgę. Ojciec nie nauczył go postępować z takim typem kobiet. Typem, który potrafi ponoć sprowadzać choroby samymi słowami i przygotowywać trucizny ze wszystkiego, co tylko uda mu się znaleźć.

Zbliżyła się do kępy cholernych polipów i ułożyła się czyniąc z nich coś na kształt miękkiego, ruszającego się posłania. Z fascynacją i przestrachem patrzył, jak galaretowate łapki obejmują jej atramentowy ogon, ślizgają się po mlecznym brzuchu, nagich ramionach i piersiach skrzętnie ukrytych pod grubą warstwą biżuterii, jak ostrożnie łapią kosmyki jej nieprawdopodobnie długich włosy. Inna istota przypłaciłaby takie pławienie się śmiercią. Gdyby miała szczęście wyzionęłaby ducha w ciągu zaledwie pół minuty - zwykle jad paraliżował po kolei wszystkie mięśnie, czyniąc akt umierania powolnym i spektakularnym dzięki przedśmiertelnym drgawkom i spazmom.

_- Kurogane, nie wypada się tak gapić. _

Uśmiechała się z wyższością, mrużąc oczy. Prychnął gniewnie i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko boi się tej kobiety, ale również szczerze jej nie znosi.

_- Jak się miewają twoi rodzice? Nic im nie dolega?_

_Ona wie o wszystkim co się dzieje i co się stanie. Po co te całe puste uprzejmości_?

_- Nie, wszystko z nimi_ _dobrze_ – odpowiedział krótko i niechętnie.

_- A chłopiec? _

Domyślił się kogo Wiedźma ma na myśli.

_- Też w porządku. Dużo je i jeszcze więcej pyta._

_- Wchodzi w ważny etap w swoim życiu _– kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie – _Dorasta._

_- Czy możemy już przejść do rzeczy?_ – warknął, czując, że zaczyna tracić cierpliwość.

_- Schowaj nóż. _

Przestała się szczerzyć. Kurogane nie wiedział, czy to powód do radości, czy niepokoju, ale posłusznie spełnił jej polecenie. Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się uważnie, aż wreszcie zapytała:

_- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? _

Kurogane odetchnął głęboko. Sformułowanie odpowiedzi było trudne.

_- Co wiesz o ludziach, Wiedźmo?_

_- Czy tak brzmi twoje pytanie? _– uniosła brwi zdziwiona.

_- Dlaczego tak się upewniasz? _

_- Chcę wiedzieć jaką cenę mam wyznaczyć. _

Syknął.

_- Więc za pytania też oczekujesz zapłaty?_

Przeciągnęła się leniwie, cały czas pozostając w falującej, różowawej masie.

_- Zależy za jakie. Za takie, które ty właśnie zadałeś – owszem. _

Zacisnął pięści. Jędza próbuje go wodzić za nos.

_- W takim razie, cofam je._

_- Och? Dziecko, marnujesz czas, który mógłbyś spędzić znacznie przyjemniej z kimś innym…_

Już miał zaprotestować, że dzieckiem to on już oda dawna nie jest, ale… z jej perspektywy, chyba jednak każdy był małoletni. Poza tym… czy druga część wypowiedzi nie była prztyczkiem do znajomego człowieka?

_Nie, Kurogane, to tylko ty popadasz w paranoję przez to stare, cwane babsko_.

Jęknął w duchu. Jeśli Wiedźma czyta w myślach, to już po nim.

Łypnął przezornie spode łba – kobieta zajęta była karceniem jakiegoś wyjątkowo nieposłusznego polipa. Uznała, że stworzonko zrozumiało swoją winę, bo zaprzestała klepania jego ramionka i przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na swojego klienta.

_- Zdecydowałeś się już jak brzmi twoje życzenie? _

Dobre pytanie. Był pewien, że jędza wie, czego od niej oczekuje. Ale to było takie… irracjonalne. Śmieszne. Nawet ona nie miała takiej mocy.

_- Chciałbym…nie jestem pewien… _- przyznał opornie.

_- Intryguje cię ten drugi świat, czyż nie? Chciałbyś go poznać? Jesteś ciekaw jak żyją ludzie?_

Nie mogła tak od razu? Pokiwał głową, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

- _Życzenie proste do sprecyzowania _ – w jej głosie zawdzięczała nutka rozbawienia – _Wystarczą słowa: „Chcę stać się człowiekiem."._

Przebiegł go zimny dreszcz. To niemożliwe. Wiedźma kpi z niego.

_- I co wtedy? _– burknął.

_- Jak to co? Ustalamy cenę, ty ją płacisz i na kilka dni pozbywasz się ogona na rzecz nóg _ – machnęła ręką, jakby mówiła o oczywistości.

_- Mówią, że niekiedy wyznaczasz cenę, której nie da się spłacić_.

_- Bzdury_! – żachnęła się – _Dla tych, którzy są pewni swoich pragnień, cena nie stanowi problemu. _

„_Którzy są pewni"_ – a czy on jest pewien? Brunet spojrzał na swoją dłoń jakby miała dać mu odpowiedź. Może zaryzykować i przekonać się, co Wiedźma ma do zaoferowania – wątpił w magię, równie dobrze mógł oczekiwać odurzającego wyciągu z jakiegoś jadowitego mięczaka, który pozostawi go z przeraźliwie bolącą głową i niesmakiem w ustach. Może spasować, wrócić do domu i zapomnieć o tej wizycie. Nieważne co wybierze i tak będzie żałował.

Czuł na sobie jej spojrzenie. Milczała czekając na jego odpowiedź.

_- Dobra… Chcę stać się człowiekiem._

_- Czy tak brzmi twoje życzenie, Kurogane? _

_- Właśnie tak – _potwierdził i twardo spojrzał w jej oczy.

_- Cudownie_ – usta czarnowłosej rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu – _Już od dawna nie spełniałam tak niezwykłych życzeń._

_- Też się cieszę _– wysyczał cierpko.

_- Ceny będą dwie!_ – oznajmiła entuzjastycznie, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń z palcami wyprostowanymi w geście zwycięstwa

_- …cofam życzenie._

_- Chłopcze, nie igraj ze mną! Tchórzysz…?_

_- NIGDY! _

_- No to słuchaj: na cenę składają się dwie odrębne sfery – ciała i ducha. Którą chcesz najpierw usłyszeć? _– kontynuowała tym samym, radosnym tonem.

_- Dlaczego nie wspomniałaś o tym wcześniej? _

_- W takim razie, zacznę od tej ciała._

_- Zadałem pytanie, a ty je zignorowałaś. Nie powinnaś w ten sposób traktować swoich klientów._

_- Twoja przemiana będzie bolesna._

_- I co z tego? Nie boję się bólu _– wywarczał coraz bardziej rozeźlony.

_- Ty może nie, ale zapewniam cię, że twoje ciało nie będzie zachwycone _– stwierdziła łagodnie.

_- Co to w ogóle za cena? Jaką korzyść przyniesie ci moje cierpienie? – _spytał Kurogane, a w myślach dodał_ „…ty cholerna, zboczona sadystko!"_.

_- Mylisz się, jeśli uważasz, że każda zapłata trafia bezpośrednio do mnie i że czerpię z niej zysk. Coś za coś. Równowaga we wszechświecie – to jest priorytet! Nie ja wyznaczam warunki! _

Rzucił jej najbardziej sceptyczne spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać.

_- Nie wyznaczasz warunków, więc jesteś…?_

_- Pośrednikiem. Tylko pośrednikiem. Wróćmy do życzenia, doprawdy, dawno nie gościłam tak męczącego osobnika jak ty, Kurogane._

_- Ale… _

_- Cisza! Czas na cenę ducha! _– rzuciła ze złowieszczym uśmiechem.

_- Usiłujesz mnie wystraszyć, Wiedźmo?_

_- Nie muszę, bo przecież… nie, nie będę cię dodatkowo złościć. Załóżmy, że próbuję stworzyć odpowiedni nastrój. Chociaż przy tobie jest to niemożliwe! _– zakończyła teatralnie.

_- Czy możesz wreszcie…?_

_- Tak, jak najbardziej! Drugi element twojej ceny to rzecz, którą ostatnio przyniosłeś z powierzchni _– oświadczyła z zainteresowaniem podziwiając swoje paznokcie.

Czy wszyscy się zawzięli na ten gówniany kawałek plastiku z tuszem w środku?

_- Po co ci on_? - rzucił chłodno.

_- Kurogane, chyba nie zrozumiałeś… To twoja cena. Nie powinnam tego w ogóle powtarzać, ale dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek – zgadzasz się na nią? Uprzedzam, że nie da się jej zamienić na nic innego. I lepiej, żebyś zbyt długo nie zwlekał z odpowiedzią… _

Obiecał Kijance. Dzieciak będzie zawiedziony, jeśli dowie się, że oddał długopis temu babsztylowi w zamian za… za… nawet nie wie co.

Cholera, niech się dzieje co się chce.

_- Zgadzam się. Ale nie ma go przy sobie, musiałbym wrócić do siebie i dopiero wtedy…_

_- Spokojnie. Nie musisz nigdzie płynąć. Jest tutaj _– wyciągnęła rękę ku Kurogane.

Przysunął się ostrożnie, uważając by żaden z cholernych polipów nie próbował go musnąć.

Długopis leżał na jej dłoni. Zwyczajnie niebieski, trochę obdrapany. Ten sam, którego dostał od kretyna.

_- Jak to zrobiłaś?_ – spytał, krzywiąc się machinalnie.

_- Magia. Potrzebowałam tylko twojej zgody _– skwitowała z uśmiechem i wsunęła pisadło w swoje włosy – _Tym samym, twoje życzenie się spełniło, Kurogane. Kolejny zadowolony klient!_

Spojrzał w dół na swój ogon. Następnie na zadowoloną z siebie Wiedźmę.

_- Dostanę jakiś wywar? Cokolwiek po czym będę miał jakieś psychodeliczne wizje i inne takie? Nie oczekuję zbyt wiele, ale mogłabyś się choć odrobinę postarać. _

_- Odnoszę wrażenie, że mnie nie doceniasz. A twoja ignorancja powoli wchodzi na teren głupoty, która może się dla ciebie źle skończyć _– zmarszczyła cienkie brwi i odgarnęła z oczu pasmo włosów – _Powiedziałam, że zamienisz się w istotą ludzką i tak też się stanie._

_- Niby kiedy? _– prychnął, wściekły, że musiał wysłuchać reprymendy z jej ust.

_- Kiedy się wynurzysz. Chyba nie sądzisz, że dałabym ci nogi tutaj? Udusiłbyś się w połowie drogi na powierzchnię, głuptasie _– uniosła się ze swojego makabrycznego posłania – _Moje zaklęcia są porządne, żadne partactwo!_

Zbliżyła się, patrząc mu w oczy i przekrzywiając głowę.

_- Dlaczego zapłaciłeś za coś w co nie do końca potrafisz uwierzyć? _

Nie umiał odpowiedzieć. To wszystko było zbyt dziwne. Stanie się człowiekiem i co dalej pocznie?

_- Właśnie! Jeszcze jedno!_ – krzyknęła tak nagle, aż się wzdrygnął i rozłożyła mu przed nosem swoją dłoń – _Pięć dni! A dokładniej, masz pięć dni i cztery noce, nim zaklęcie przestanie działać! I będzie lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli przed piątym zachodem słońca znajdziesz się z powrotem w oceanie – zaklęcie nie będzie czekać, aż twoje ludzkie ciało znów poczuje słoną wodą, w najgorszym wypadku możesz skończyć w czyimś akwarium! Zrozumiałeś? _

Pokiwał głową, ogłupiały tym nagłym, niespodziewanym słowotokiem. Wiedźma obróciła go plecami do siebie i lekko popchnęła.

_- A teraz żegnaj się szybko z najbliższymi i baw się dobrze! Masz moje błogosławieństwo i do ponownego zobaczenia, Kurogane! _

Obejrzał się za ramię. Zniknęła. Jedno trzeba było jej przyznać: efektowne wejścia i wyjścia miała opanowane do perfekcji.

* * *

><p>Po raz setny w ciągu kilku minut przeprowadził rozmowę sam ze sobą, co tak właściwie się wydarzyło, w co on się wpakował i czy Wiedźma nie zrobiła z niego idioty.<p>

Czuł się jak kompletny kretyn, stercząc nad najbliższą mu kobietą, która spała głęboko i wyglądała tak… bezpiecznie. Zwyczajnie. Normalnie. I nagle świat ludzi przestał być dla Kurogane atrakcyjny. Załóżmy, że głupi urok Wiedźmy zadziała i dostanie nogi. A jeśli w ciągu tych pięciu dni coś się wydarzy i nie uda mu się wrócić do morza?

Wróci! Choćby świat miał się skończyć, wróci tam, gdzie jego dom!

Jedna kwestia wyjaśniona.

A co do reszty… Byłoby prościej, gdyby nie czuł się jak oszukany dzieciak, ale… chyba nie zaszkodzi, jeśli na wszelki wypadek jednak się pożegna.

_- Matko... um, mamo…? Nie będzie mnie prze kilka dni… chyba… ale nie martw się o mnie, wrócę nim się obejrzysz._

Mruknęła, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyi i przyciągnęła do siebie.

Dobra, tego się nie spodziewał. Ale nie śmiał zaprotestować.

_- Bezpiecznej podróży… skarbiemój… Pokaż im, kto jest szefem…_

Pomyliła własnego syna z jego ojcem. No cóż, trudno. Ostrożnie odwzajemnił uścisk i równie delikatnie oderwał mamę od siebie. Ojciec i młody wrócą pojutrze, poradzi sobie sama przez ten czas. Na pewno.

Jeszcze jedno. Prawie o tym zapomniał, a przecież nie chce ich zgubić. Z żalem ściągnął wszystkie ozdoby z uszu, odplątał z szyi rzemyk. Przy nożu się zawahał. Nie chciał go zostawiać, czuł się z nim pewnie i bezpiecznie. Mruknął zrezygnowany i upchnął broń w woreczku razem z innymi swoimi skarbami. Schował tobołek w swojej najlepiej sprawdzonej kryjówce. Oby żaden bezmózgi dzieciak go nie znalazł. Zacisnął dłoń wokół jedynego naszyjnika, którego postanowił zabrać. Zresztą, nie dla siebie. Wredne babsko zabrało długopis, ale poczucie zobowiązania zostało. Nie zwlekając dłużej skierował się ku powierzchni.

Szarzyzna. Słońce wstawało wcale nie mając na to ochoty. Czuł mrowienie w całym ciele. Poranny chłód, niepokój, czy…? Niedługo się przekona. Rzucił długie, baczne spojrzenie plaży. Pusta jak okiem sięgnąć. Zdziwiła go nagła cisza. Jakby ktoś po prostu wyłączył dźwięk. Pociemniało. Spojrzał w niebo.

* * *

><p><em>Boli.<em>

Tak brzmiała pierwsza myśl. Może nie była specjalnie miła, tak samo jak nieprzyjemne były bodźce, które docierały do jego przytępionego mózgu.

Bolało. Czuł. To znaczy, że żyje. Mogło być gorzej.

Pierwszy raz w życiu słyszał własny oddech. Chrapliwy, świszczący. Coś mówiło mu, że jeśli nie usunie się spod fal zalewających mu usta i nos to się udusi. Udusi się w morzu. Zabawne. Miał wrażenie, że nie istnieje od pasa w dół. Kompletny bezwład. Dźwignął się ciężko na rękach, wziął głęboki oddech. I załkał głucho, kiedy dotkliwy ból rozpalił całą klatkę piersiową. Rzucił w myślach wiązankę wszystkich, najcięższych przekleństw jakie tylko przyszły mu do głowy. Jeśli natychmiast nie przestanie go boleć… to ktoś pożałuje, że się urodził. Najpewniej będzie to pierwsza istota, jaką spotka na swojej drodze Kurogane.

Ach, znów musiał stracić przytomność.

Ocknął się i poczuł pod palcami suchy piasek. Słońce nie prażyło w głowę, więc zdołał dotrzeć do cienia. Kiedy pokonał te metry dzielące przyjemnie chłodne skały od morza? Nie miał pojęcia. Najpewniej pamięć uznała, że owe wspomnienia nie są mu potrzebne i je wykasowała. Westchnął z ulgą. Koszmarny ból minął, zostało tylko odrętwienie i szum w głowie, echo wcześniejszego cierpienia.

Dość tulenia plaży. Przewrócił się ostrożnie na plecy i otarł dłonią mokrą twarz. Co to? Łzy, pot? Kretyn coś o nich wspominał… Przyjrzał się swojej ręce. Błony między palcami zniknęły. Poderwał się ze zdumieniem. Obejrzał dokładnie ramiona, wymacał twarz, tors i plecy. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że… Wzrok ześlizgnął się niżej. Oj. Dobrze, że udało mu się zapoznać z rysunkiem anatomicznym człowieka w jakiejś książce, inaczej zdumienie byłoby stukrotnie bardziej porażające. Wbił tępy wzrok w swoje… nogi. Miał nogi. Wyglądały porządnie i… ha, nawet się ruszały. I to niezależnie od siebie. Kurogane dla pewności poruszył najpierw lewą, a następnie prawą stopą. Palcami też dało się pokiwać. No, to robiło wrażenie.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zmarszczył czoło. Mimo wszystko, musi się jakoś upewnić, że to wszystko mu się nie wydaje. Nie miał zwyczaju mówić do siebie, ale skoro nie ma nikogo, kto by go wysłuchał… Spróbował się odezwać tak jak zwykle. Coś go blokowało. Niedobrze.

- Hm…

Kolejne zdumienie. Czyżby to było… to? Otworzył i zamknął usta. Nie tak.

_Nie myśl o tym. Po prostu to zrób…_

Zlokalizował małego kraba niespiesznie kroczącego w pobliżu jego stóp.

- H-hej… ty! – wycelował w stworzonko wskazującym palcem i nakazał władczo – Stój!

Krab zignorował rozkaz i kontynuował wyprawę w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

A syrenek uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Co z tego, że gadanie do skorupiaków było głupie? Nieważne! Gadał! I tylko to się liczyło.

To dodało mu pewności siebie. Kolejna próba! Oparł się o spory kawał chropowatego kamulca i wstał powoli. Zachwiał się. Nogi zadrżały, protestując przeciwko tak drastycznemu przedsięwzięciu, które powziął ich właściciel.

- Trzymać się… prosto… - wysyczał, kiedy dolne kończyny podjęły twardą decyzję uginania się w każdą możliwą stronę.

Postąpił kilka niepewnych kroków ku morzu. Stanął na palcach i na piętach. Niezłe. Uśmiechnął się szerzej do siebie, kiedy zdołał ustać na jednej nodze. Ha, jednak zachowanie równowagi wcale nie jest takie trudne.

Rozejrzał się wokół i kopnął piasek. Czy nagie samce na plaży we wczesno-porannej porze to u ludzi coś normalnego? Chyba nie, nie powinien tak po prostu… stać. Kretyna wciąż nie było. Podświadomie liczył, że blondas zjawi się wkrótce i powie, co Kurogane ma robić, by chociaż wyglądać na zwyczajnego przedstawiciela ludzkiej rasy.

No nic, w takim razie, pójdzie sprawdzić jak to ciało radzi sobie w morzu.

Po kwadransie miał dość badań. Wyszedł z wody ledwo zipiąc. Wyregulowanie oddechu w trakcie pływania było trudne, ramiona jeszcze jakoś działały, ale nogi… Kiedy w końcu odkrył jak nimi poruszać w wodzie, efekt mocno go rozczarował. Już się nie dziwił, czemu Flourite nie miał siły, by ostatnio za nim nadążyć. Warknął, odgarniając ciężkie od wody włosy lepiące mu się do czoła. Kolejna ludzka niedogodność.

Opadł przy znajomych skałkach, które nie tylko dawały cień, ale i gwarantowały ochronę przez wzrokiem ewentualnych spacerowiczów. Cholera, zgłodniał. Czyżby głupek zapomniał o umówionej porze spotkania? Westchnął. Nie ma innego wyboru jak na niego czekać.

* * *

><p>Fai szedł ku plaży w znakomitym humorze. Wyszedł z domu trochę później niż zazwyczaj, ale cudownie długi sen był warty zniesienia zniecierpliwionego, srogiego spojrzenia trytona. Zaczął gwizdać, zadowolony z tak dobrego rozpoczęcia pierwszego dnia urlopu.<p>

Dostrzegł kawałek czarnej czupryny wystający zza skupiska skał. Kurogane nigdy nie zapuszczał się tak daleko w głąb plaży.

- Kuro-tan, co tym tam robisz? – krzyknął i przyspieszył kroku.

Czupryna drgnęła i powędrowała na wysokość, na którą zdecydowanie wędrować nie powinna. Zatrzymał się raptownie, gdy dotarło do niego, że w jego kierunku idzie facet, którego nagość można wytłumaczyć w sposób dwojaki: naturysta albo zboczeniec. Fai całym sercem opowiadał się za prawdziwością pierwszej opcji.

- Przepraszam, pomyliłem pana z kimś… - wymamrotał i zachłysnął się ze zdumienia, kiedy udało mu się przyjrzeć twarzy brunet – Kuro-sama… to ty?

Pytany skinął głową, a Flourite usiadł z głuchym tąpnięciem na piasku.

- Ale jesteś wysoki… - stwierdził, jako że nic lepszego nie przychodziło mu w tej chwili do głowy.

Kurogane kucnął, po czym skwitował swoją nowo-poznaną pozycję iście dziecięcym zdumieniem. Flourite w tym czasie przegryzał kciuk i lustrował całą jego sylwetkę wzrokiem.

- Stałeś się człowiekiem. O rany. Przecież jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem… Cały szkielet musiał się przebudować, nie mówiąc już o wnętrznościach. Nieprawdopodobne. Ale oczy pozostały takie same. Jak z horroru – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Kurogane fuknął zirytowany.

- Teraz mam pewność, że ten Kuro-rin to prawdziwy Kuro-rin. Chociaż nawet twarz ci się zmieniła. Sam zobacz – Flourite wydobył z torby nowe, ciemne okulary – Muszą na razie wystarczyć, potem poszukamy czegoś lepszego do przejrzenia się.

Kurogane ocenił swoje nowe odbicie, dobitnie marszcząc brwi.

- Nie podoba ci się? Masz mocniejszą szczękę i wydatniejszy nos, chociaż kształt oczu jak zawsze migdałowy. Wyglądasz trochę jak… - Fai przechylił głowę, aż włosy zakryły mu połowę twarzy i wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej, aż po same ósemki – Trochę jak mieszanka Azjaty i Indianina. Podręcznikowy przykład bardzo męskiego mężczyzny. W gwoli ścisłości, przystojnego, męskiego mężczyzny!

Już-nie-tryton warknął.

- Nie śmieję się z ciebie, to był komplement! A teraz, czy mógłbyś wrócić tam, gdzie siedziałeś? – Flourite podniósł się, a Kurogane ostrożnie poszedł w jego ślady – Nie możesz chodzić nagi. Spróbuję skombinować ci jakieś ubrania, a potem opiszesz mi dokładnie, co takiego się stało, że - mówiąc krótko - straciłeś ogon. Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej, nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj.

Chemik obrócił się na pięcie i poczuł, że Kurogane trzyma go mocno za łokieć.

- Gdzie idziesz?

- Kupić ci jakieś ciuchy, to znaczy, coś do założenia na siebie. W pobliżu jest targ, mam nadzie… - Fai zamilkł, za to wypuścił głośno powietrze i utkwił puste spojrzenie w Kurogane.

Brunet odchrząknął speszony i odsunął się o krok.

- Zapytałem tylko… gdzie idziesz… to źle?

- KURO-SAMA, TY MÓWISZ! – głos Flourite'a powrócił, a nawet wzniósł się o dobre kilka tonacji wyżej niż zazwyczaj.

- Staram się – przyznał drugi mężczyzna i sugestywnie poklepał się po uszach.

_To nie pora, by piszczeć z radości jak jakaś nastolatka, _powtarzał sobie Fai i usiłował nie dygotać przez to uczuciowe combo.

- To wspaniale, cudownie! Tyle nowych możliwości! Jestem taki szczęśliwy, Kuro-tan! – ograniczył się do potargania syrenka za policzki i poklepania go po szerokich barach – Zaczekaj tam! Za tymi skałami! Wrócę za pięć minut! Hyuu!

Puścił się biegiem przez plażę, potykając się kilkukrotnie i tylko cudem nie tracąc przy tym butów.

Wracał znacznie wolniej. Próbował biec z powrotem, ale serce stanowczo zagroziło opuszczeniem swojego stałego stanowiska w klatce piersiowej. Tak więc, wlókł się krok za krokiem z pęczkiem ubrań w ramionach. Zakupy średnio udane. Nie wziął z domu dużej ilości pieniędzy, do tego kupował na oko. Butów nie ośmielił się sprawić. Nimi zajmie się dopiero z ubranym Kurogane. Zdobycie spodni i bielizny graniczyło z cudem. Koszuli było sporo – jak na znikomą liczbę stoisk, otwartych o tak wczesnej porze. U większości kiczowatość była wprost proporcjonalna do liczby bezwstydnie kolorowych, zdobiących je kwiatów. Lecz przecież… myśl zakiełkowała w głowie Fai'a i sprawiła, że uśmiechnął się szeroko – tryton nie miał pojęcia jak wygląda ludzka moda. Co daje Flourite'owi pełną możliwość działania…

Wchodząc na plażę śmiał się wniebogłosy, bombardowany tuzinem wizjonerskich designów trytona. Kiedy zobaczył znajome skałki, pewna myśl uraziła go tak mocno, aż przystanął.

Po czym ruszył biegiem jak szalony. Powtórka z rozrywki - buty, trzymajcie się.

- Kuro…! Kuro-rin!

- Nie wrzeszcz – brunet wychylił się zza sporego kamienia i niemalże oberwał torbą, którą Fai przerzucił mu nad głową – Co robisz?

- Masz! – blondyn z impetem wręczył mu zakupioną odzież i padł przed nim na kolana, ledwo łapiąc oddech – Musisz… Musisz mi powiedzieć… coś bardzo… ważnego…

Kurogane łypnął podejrzliwie na trzymany tobołek i dopiero po chwili na sprawcę zamieszania:

- Hę?

- To nie jest tak… nie tak, że już za chwilę, czy za godzinę, odzyskasz ogon, skrzela i całą resztę potrzebnego sprzętu? – wysapał.

Tryton wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się nad pytaniem.

- Nie. Mam… pięć dni.

„Pięć" miało w sobie nutkę zapytania.

- Pięć, czyli tyle? – Fai wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, nieświadomie naśladując gest Wiedźmy.

Skinięcie.

Chemik odetchnął z ulgą i zaśmiał się wesoło.

- To wspaniale! Pokażę ci wiele interesujących miejsc i rzeczy! Spodobają ci się!

- Uhm… a to jest…?

Spróbował skoncentrować spojrzenie na rzeczach, które rybek podetknął mu pod sam nos.

- Ubrania dla ciebie, Kuro-myu. Jak już mówiłem, nie możesz chodzić nagi.

Usłyszał zirytowane prychnięcie.

- Nie mam nic na wymianę…

- Chyba nie do końca rozumiem… ach, chodzi ci o pieniądze? Nie przejmuj się tym. To drobnostka.

Pierwszy ludzki problem syrenka okazał się nader błahy. Całe szczęście. Uspokojony Flourite, zaczął kiwać się wesoło na boki. Co przykre, Kurogane wciąż nie wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany.

- To naprawdę nic wielkiego. Twoja wizyta jest zdecydowanie ważniejsza i cenniejsza niż drobne wydatki z nią związane.

Brunet zmarszczył czoło i napiął mięśnie. I wyglądało na to, że znów się zamyślił. Fai był przekonany, że jakaś zraniona duma wojownika, czy inna bzdura, rozpiera go boleśnie od środka. Nieoczekiwanie wykonał ruch tak gwałtowny, aż blondyn skulił się bezwiednie w oczekiwaniu na cios.

Coś zahaczyło o jego uszy i gładko zsunęło się na pierś.

- Dla ciebie. Zatrzymaj – wycedził niewyraźnie Kurogane.

Flourite przyjrzał się naszyjnikowi, który spoczywał na jego piersi. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak gmatwanina kilku rodzajów sznurków, (ba, znalazłaby się nawet i żyłka rybacka) i losowych drobiazgów. Przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się, sznurki okazywały się być ściśle, skrupulatnie skręcone, a rozmieszczenie ich splotów nie było przypadkowe. Zdobiły je rozmaite różności – zidentyfikowane: drobne kamyki i muszle i bliżej niezidentyfikowane: coś, co mogło być kawałkami chrząstki albo niebiosa wiedzą, czym.

- Zrobił go ktoś z twojej rasy?

Brunet mruknął twierdząco.

- Dziękuję. To tak niezwykły podarunek… że nie wiem, co powiedzieć – z namaszczeniem schował naszyjnik pod koszulę – Bardzo dziękuję.

Kurogane odwrócił wzrok od jego spojrzenia i tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- No dobrze, skoro dylemat „wymiany" mamy za sobą, pomogę ci się ubrać – Flourite wyprostował się i wyciągnął rękę do trytona – A ty w tym czasie opowiesz mi ze szczegółami, co i jak wyciągnęło cię na brzeg.

* * *

><p>- Jeszcze tylko chwilkę…<p>

Ubieranie Kurogane było katorgą. Już na samym początku, przy bieliźnie, Flourite miał ochotę po prostu odwrócić się na pięcie i zostawić bruneta samego sobie. Objaśnianie nowych, kompletnie niezrozumiałych dla drugiej strony kwestii wymagało od Fai'a sporo cierpliwości i wyrozumiałości. A zakłopotanie bynajmniej mu w tym nie pomagało.

Guziki. Niepozorne guziki stały się koszmarem. Kurogane z uporem maniaka bezustannie rozpinał swoją koszulę.

- Zaklęcie podwodnej czarodziejki rozłożyło cię na części pierwsze, po czym złożyło od nowa, dobrze zrozumiałem? – Fai stracił rachubę, który raz z kolei zapinał kołnierz koszuli Kurogane.

- Tak, ale… to prawda!

- Nie twierdzę, że zmyślasz. Skoro syreny istnieją, to czemu magia miałaby nie istnieć? Chociaż to uświadamia mi jak bardzo ludzki świat jest nudny – uśmiechnął się i odstąpił krok do tyłu, by przyjrzeć się swojemu dziełu.

- Drapie mnie i… swędzi i… - jęknął Kurogane, szarpiąc się za własny rękaw.

- Przyzwyczaisz się. Za chwilkę w ogóle nie będziesz czuł, że masz coś na sobie, ale… Kuro-rin! Przestań ciągnąć w dół spodnie!

- Są głupie – orzekł rybek, ale pozwolił, by Fai przywrócił jego garderobę do poprawnego stanu.

- Ciekawe co byś powiedział, gdybyś musiał założył legginsy…

Kolejna wizja.

Fai zatoczył się ze śmiechu, co Kurogane skwitował urażonym prychnięciem.

- Ach, przepraszam. Już nie będę – przetarł oczy i uśmiechnął się promiennie do bruneta – No, wyglądasz całkiem nieźle. Później kupimy ci inną koszulę, bo ta jest odrobinę za mała. Jeszcze tylko buty i nie będziesz wyróżniał się z tłumu!

Podniósł torbę z piasku i przekopał jej wnętrze. W końcu znalazł to, czego szukał.

- Czymże jest turysta bez efekciarskich okularów przeciwsłonecznych? – zakrzyknął i wsunął wyżej wspomniane na nos Kurogane.

Tryton zamrugał zdumiony za szkieł. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, w dół i prosto w niebo.

- Wszystko jest jednakowe…

- I o to chodzi!

- Po co wam to potrzebne?

- Chronią oczy przed słońce, sama nazwa na to wskazuje!

- Dziwne… Hej, co-?

- Spokojnie, tak będzie ci wygodniej – Flourite stanął na palcach, by przesunąć okulary z nosa na czuprynę Kurogane – W porządku, pasuje.

Z uśmiechem przyjrzał się drugiemu mężczyźnie. Tryton westchnął, zdezorientowany i jednocześnie zniecierpliwiony zachowaniem blond-towarzysza

Flourite obrócił się w miejscu i wycelował palcem w dal.

- Idziemy w tamtym kierunku! – błękitne tęczówki błysnęły wesoło, kiedy zerknął na Kurogane – Gotowy na podbijanie świata?

* * *

><p>To był zły, zły pomysł. Spodziewał się trudności. Ale nie <em>aż<em> takich. Myślał, że wystarczy traktować go w kategoriach cudzoziemca z zanikiem pamięci. Nie. To nie wystarczało. Definitywnie.

- Kuro-chan, błagam cię, przestań oglądać się za każdym mijanym człowiekiem – poprosił cicho, ale nader rozpaczliwie – A w szczególności za dziewczynami, to niegrzeczne. O, jesteśmy…

Zatrzymał się przy przystanku autobusowym. Oczywiście, uwaga Kurogane była pochłonięta czymś innym na tyle, że jej właściciel zaliczył zderzenie z plecami Flourite'a.

- Spokojnie… tylko spokojnie… - westchnął chemik głęboko i potarł czoło.

- Nienawidzę butów! – zadeklarował Kurogane na tyle głośno, że kilka osób obejrzało się za nim z zaciekawieniem.

- Troszeczkę ciszej, dobrze? Wybrałem japonki, bo myślałem, że będą w porządku… Wolałbyś inne buty? Sportowe? Klapki?

- Co? – zripostował szybko syrenek.

- Nieważne, nieważne… Wytrzymaj w japonkach, w domu będziesz mógł je zdjąć...

Bus wyłonił się za zakrętu.

- Kuro-ran, posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Yuui wychodzi za jakieś pół godziny do pracy. Chcę, żeby cię poznał już teraz, więc nie możemy iść do mnie na piechotę, pojedziemy autobusem, tak będzie szybciej. Autobus to taki… eee, duży samochód. Trzymaj się blisko mnie i nie rób nic głupiego, dobrze? Rozumiesz? No to chodź – pociągnął trytona za sobą.

Niejasne, niepokojące przeczucie tknęło go chwilę po tym jak tylko wsiedli. Usadził Kurogane przy oknie i opadł na siedzenie obok. Brunet rozejrzał się zaintrygowany, bez odrobiny strachu. Tak więc w czym problem?

_Robię się przewrażliwiony_, skwitował w myślach.

- Będziemy jechać tylko kilka minut. W tym czasie, możemy się zastanowić jak wytłumaczyć twoją wizytę mojemu bratu…

Rybek zadawał się nie słuchać, zapatrzony w szybę. Naglę stęknął zdecydowanie boleśnie.

_Oj._

- Czuję się… źle… - ocenił Kurogane i jęknął jeszcze raz – To wszystko… za szybko…

- N-nie patrz na drzewa! Ani na jezdnię! Hej, spójrz na mnie!

Nowo narodzony człowiek posłusznie spełnił polecenie kolegi z dłuższym stażem. Spojrzał prosto z oczy Fai i wyznał z pełnym przekonaniem:

- Niedobrze mi.

_Tylko bez paniki. Autobus zatrzyma się dopiero tam, gdzie wysiadamy. To tylko kilka minut. Ale wątpię, by żołądek Kuro-tana to obchodziło. Iść do kierowcy? Wywołamy zamieszanie, poza tym, musiałby stanąć na środku jezdni. _

_Może jednak wytrzyma? _

- Wytrzymasz, Kuro-sama, dopóki nie wysiądziemy? – spytał bez nadziei.

Brunet rozłożył się na oparciu i westchnął ciężko.

- Nic mi nie będzie.

Fai zaczął mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Wpadł na pomysł, by dla otuchy potrzymać syrenka za rękę. Po mikrosekundzie odrzucił ideę jako zbyt ryzykowną.

- Zamknij oczy i nie myśl o szybkości. Wyobraź sobie, że to co czujesz, to fale. Kołysanie oceanu. I co? Troszkę lepiej?

- Lepiej – przyznał mrukliwie Kurogane.

Mężczyzna odprężył się nieco i… napotkał troskliwy wzrok staruszka, który przysłuchiwał się ich wymianie zdań.

- Dolegliwość marynarzy – starszy pan bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, ale Fai i tak potwierdził jego słowa ochoczym kiwaniem głową.

* * *

><p>Hah, udało się. Kuro-rin przeżył, wysiedli bez przeszkód, a teraz idą na spotkanie z Yuui'm. Niczego nie spodziewającym się Yuui'm, w gwoli ścisłości.<p>

- Powtarzam po raz ostatni, Kuro-chan: choć urodziłeś się w Azji, mieszkasz w Brazylii, zgadaliśmy się na forum, zresztą nieważne – jakoś przez internet, zatrzymałeś się z wizytą u swojej babki, bądź ciotki, to też jest bez różnicy, która mieszka na drugim końcu wyspy, miałeś mnie odwiedzić, ale dopiero pojutrze, a dzisiaj to… to… jeden telefon i nagle, woah, niespodzianka! Wolisz pracować, czy się uczyć? I nie mamy dla ciebie nazwiska…

Obejrzał się za siebie. Kurogane ignorował go na rzecz podziwiania drzewa, a Fai zdążył odejść kilkanaście metrów, nim to spostrzegł.

- Mówię do ciebie, Kuro-rin!

Tryton obszedł palmy wokół, dotknął kory. Po czym przyłożył do niej ucho.

- Co robisz? – zapytał łagodnie Fai, gdy tylko zrównał się z brunetem.

- Słucham.

- Palmy nie wydają dźwięków. Tak samo jak reszta drzew. Tak właściwie, to czasem tylko szumią i skrzypią. Proszę, chodźmy – chwycił Kurogane za nadgarstek i ostrożnie odciągnął od obiektu zainteresowania – Będziesz mógł przytulać drzewa i robić wszystko, no, prawie wszystko, co chcesz… ale później. Teraz idziemy do mnie.

Syrenek bez protestów, ale z ociąganiem ruszył za nim.

- Kuro-tan?

- Hm?

- Pamiętasz co mówiłem o Yuui'm? To mój brat brat-bliźniak.

- Uhm…

- Jesteśmy bliźniętami jednojajowymi… To znaczy, że urodziliśmy się niemalże w tym samym momencie i wyglądamy praktycznie tak samo.

- Kłamiesz – stwierdził Kurogane, śledząc wzrokiem lot sporego motyla.

- Nie. To, że takie ciąże nie zdarzają się u was, nie znaczy, że nie występują u ludzi – Fai starał wznieść się na szczyt wyrozumiałości – Uprzedzam, żebyś nie był zdziwiony, gdy go zobaczysz.

* * *

><p>- Yuui. Miło mi cię poznać – młodszy z Flourite'ów kiwnął głową na powitanie.<p>

Brunet wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk strachu i wycofał się za plecy chemika.

- Och, Fai, nie uprzedziłeś Kurogane, że jesteśmy bliźniakami?

- Chciałem go zaskoczyć!

Wybuchł z pozoru beztroskim śmiechem, podszytym grubą warstwą histerii.

_Chcę umrzeć. _

Czuł, że Kurogane łapie go kurczowo za koszulę, jakby obawiał się, bóg wie czego. Niemalże siłą zdołał wypchnąć go z powrotem przed siebie.

Z szerokim uśmiechem, Fai rozpoczął swoją wyimaginowaną opowieść o wirtualnej znajomości z Brazylijczykiem, o planach wizyty i wreszcie o nieoczekiwanym spotkaniu. Yuui słuchał uważnie, potakując uprzejmie. Nagle drgnął i zerknął szybko na zegarek:

- Fai, poradzicie sobie ze śniadaniem? Z chęcią bym wam je przygotował, ale…

- Wiem, wiem. Tego by jeszcze brakowało, żebyś spóźnił się przez nas do pracy.

- Hm, nigdy wcześniej nie gościliśmy u siebie kogoś z tak daleka… Brazylia… to ciekawe. A konkretnie jakie miasto? – Yuui zaprzestał kręcenia się po kuchni i rzucił Kurogane zaciekawione spojrzenie.

Brunet rozdziawił usta i spojrzał z przerażeniem na Fai'a.

- A! Kuro-rin, poczekaj! Nie odpowiadaj! Zawsze mam problem z zapamiętaniem, więc... hm… - chemik uczynił wielce zamyśloną minę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

_Przeoczenie pociągnęło za sobą wyzwanie... Copacabana? Rio de Janeiro? Zbyt rozdmuchane. Coś mniejszego… Fortaleza? Ale czy to na pewno jest w Brazylii? Boże, żeby tylko było… _

- Fortaleza! – krzyknął, celując palcem w trytona.

_Potwierdź, Kuro-rin, _pomyślał z pełną mocą.

Brunet pokiwał głową i spojrzał wyzywająco na Yuui'ego_._

- Fortaleza? Ma dostęp do oceanu?

- Tak – odparł Kurogane z niezaprzeczalną pewnością.

- Musi być piękne…

- Jest.

- A jak ci się u nas podoba?

Rybek mruknął z zastanowieniem.

- Mogło być gorzej.

- Ta wyspa jest ciekawsza niż ci się zdaje, Kurogane – Yuui zaśmiał się krótko - Mam nadzieję, że się o tym przekonasz. A teraz przepraszam…

Fai podążył za bratem na hol.

- Nie masz mi za złe, że cię nie uprzedziłem? – spytał półgłosem w ich rodzimym języku.

- Nie, bardzo się cieszę. Rzadko mamy u siebie gości. Na długo się u nas zatrzyma?

- Tylko na kilka dni. Wrócimy po jego bagaże, a potem chcę pokazać mu miasto – nienawidził go okłamywać, ale w tym wypadku nie miał wyboru – Będziemy w domu wieczorem, jeśli… jeśli…

- Czemu zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś robił coś złego? – Yuui przyjrzał mu się uważnie – Przecież to twój przyjaciel, więc to normalne, że chcesz z nim spędzić swój wolny czas.

- Ach, tak… masz rację, przepraszam – uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Nie przepraszaj. Lepiej zapytaj się Kurogane, czy dobrze się czuje. Ma strasznie zachrypnięty głos, zupełnie jakby był przeziębiony.

- Zaraz to zrobię. Um… to może już pójdę do niego, bo jeszcze poczuje się zaniedbywany…

- Acha, to do zobaczenia później.

- Powodzenia w pracy!

Stał w progu kuchni, póki nie usłyszał jak Yuui wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Odwrócił się do zalanego światłem pomieszczenia. I uświadczył Kurogane z cukierniczką w dłoniach. Syrenek dostrzegł jego krytycznie spojrzenie i grzecznie odstawił porcelanę z powrotem na stół.

- I co z tobą zrobimy, Kuro-puu? – mruknął, opierając głowę o framugę.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami. Coś nowego, doprawdy.

- Idziemy do mojego pokoju. Przy okazji pokażę ci piętro, dobra?

* * *

><p>- Czuj się jak u siebie – otworzył drzwi i puścił Kurogane przodem - Możesz oglądać, wszystko co ci się podoba, tylko nie ruszaj papierów leżących na biurku, o tu – poklepał blat wysłużonego mebla – Wczoraj je uporządkowałem, chociaż pewnie za tydzień, znów zaczną się pojawiać niezidentyfikowane obie… to znaczy, klasówki.<p>

W czasie jego przemowy Kurogane odkrył lampkę nocną i postanowił popracować nad włącznikiem z infantylną zapalczywością. Dalej – komputer. Póki jest wyłączony, nic mu nie grozi. Brunet przesunął palcami po klawiaturze, eksperymentalnie stuknął w kilka i uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie.

_Rozczulający. Niczym dziecko poznające świat._ _Łatwo go upilnować na małej przestrzeni, ale kiedy wyjdziemy na miasto… _

Westchnął ciężko i skupił się na czynności, odwracającej umysł od niewesołych myśli – na uzupełnianiu braków w portfelu.

Kolejne odkrycie. Brunet odskoczył, kiedy niechcący udało mu się włączyć radio.

- Nie bój się, to tylko… - zaczął Fai, ale Kurogane przerwał mu wściekłym syknięciem.

- Nie boję się! To mnie zaskoczyło!

- W porządku, rozumiem. To tylko radio, kiedyś ci o nim opowiadałem, pamiętasz?

_I znów mnie zignorował. _

Kurogane zostawił wesoło pobrzękujący sprzęt i skupił się na półce z książkami.

Posmutniał, Fai nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Jakoś łatwiej było mu odczytywać emocje z twarzy ludzkiego syrenka.

- Hej, co się stało, Kuro-rin? – spytał cicho.

- Mały… byłby szczęśliwy – tryton objął gestem półkę z książkami i usiadł ostrożnie na skraju łóżka.

- Syaoran? Może kiedyś też będzie mógł… zobaczyć to wszystko…

- To nie jest u nas normalne - mruknął Kurogane i nie musiał dodawać szczegółów. Flourite doskonale rozumiał, co ma na myśli.

I nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć. A tryton nie kwapił się, by kontynuować rozmowę.

_Ach, niezręczna cisza. _

- Pokażę ci resztę piętra… - stwierdził tonem, który wypadł sztucznie optymistycznie, nawet dla jego własnych uszu, wyłączył radio i wyszedł z pomieszczenia nie oglądając na Kurogane.

- Pokój Yuui'ego. Zapamiętaj, Kuro-chan, i nie wchodź tam bez pukania, dobrze? – zamachał ręką w stronę zamkniętych drzwi i ruszył dalej.

- Łazienka – orzekł uroczyście.

_Kolejne wyzwanie._

Starał się mówić o łazienkowym sprzęcie prosto, zrozumiale i zarazem szczegółowo. Tak, żeby Kurogane nie miał żadnych wątpliwości… w razie potrzeby. Oczywiście, największą abstrakcją okazał się prysznic i czynności z nią związane.

- Nie, Kuro-tan, piasek nie wystarczy. U nas to działa troszkę inaczej, lubimy kiedy woda się pieni – Fai chwycił kostkę mydła i włożył ją w ręce Kurogane – Umyj ręce przed śniadaniem.

I opuścił łazienkę, zostawiając trytona z niezmiernie zdumioną miną.

* * *

><p>- Wszystko w porządku? Poradziłeś sobie? – spytał ze śmiechem, kiedy Kurogane pojawił się w drzwiach kuchni.<p>

- Chyba tak… niczego nie popsułem – sarknął w odpowiedzi wyższy mężczyzna i zajrzał przez ramię blondyna – Co robisz?

- Śniadanie. Usiądź przy stole i mi na razie nie przeszkadzaj.

Po minucie przed Kurogane wylądowały cztery, napełnione szklanki.

- Ludzie muszą uzupełniać wodę w swoim organizmie. Bez tego się odwadniamy, co w skrajnych przypadkach prowadzi do śmierci. Twój organizm też tego potrzebuje, tak więc... – Flourite oparł się o stół i wskazał po kolei dłonią – Kawa, herbata, woda mineralna, sok winogronowy.

- Mam to wszystko wypić? – spytał sceptycznie tryton.

- Nie, spróbuj każdego i wybierz to, które najbardziej ci posmakuje.

Nie minęła chwila, a sok i kawa została stanowczo odsunięte na drugi kraniec stołu.

- Spodziewałem się, że tak będzie. Kuro-rinta ma dziwny gust…

Czerwone ślepia błysnęły wściekle. Kurogane nabrał głęboko powietrza, dlatego…

- Posiłek podano, mój panie – Flourite z gracją postawił przed trytonem talerz, nim ten zdążył się odszczeknąć.

Usiadł naprzeciwko bruneta, przysunął do siebie praktycznie nienaruszony sok i entuzjastyczne wgryzł się we własną kanapką.

- O czo chodzi? – mruknął z pełnymi ustami, widząc, że Kurogane nie tylko nie rusza swojej porcji, a wręcz rzuca jej nieprzychylne spojrzenia i trąca palcem, jakby upewniał się co do jej pokojowych zamiarów.

- Nie jestem pewien, co to…

- Chleb - mąka, ziarna zbóż i inne takie. A między kromkami… cóż, twój żołądek niewątpliwie nie czuje się zbyt pewnie po jeździe autobusem, więc nie chciałem zaskakiwać go czymś skrajnie nowatorskim. Ryba. Nie surowa, tylko przyrządzona, uwędzona - po czym dodał zdecydowanie ciszej - …i świeży ogórek.

Tryton dla pewności obwąchał jeszcze kanapkę i dopiero wtedy zdecydował się na małego gryza.

- I jak? – zapytał wyczekująco.

- No… dobre… - zawyrokował tryton, nie patrząc Fai'owi w oczy.

Flourite uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miło było wiedzieć, że komuś smakuje to, co przyrządził. Nawet, jeśli była to tylko prosta kanapka. Poza tym, był to pierwszy komplement, który usłyszał (usłyszał! – ten wykrzyknik był wymagany) od Kurogane.

- To wspaniale. Chcesz spróbować mojej? Sałata, pomidorki, szynka, dwa rodzaje serów, trzy sosów, przyprawy... – wymienił i wyciągnął ku syrenkowi sandwicza, który ledwo utrzymywał w ryzach wszystkie składniki.

- Nie, chyba nie…

- Och… Ale jeśli będziesz chciał więcej swojej rybki, to nie krępuj się, tylko powiedz.

* * *

><p>Trzecia dokładka. Radość i duma rozpierały serducho Flourite, gdy zabierał sprzed Kurogane wyczyszczony do cna talerz<p>

- Kuro-myu, jesteś dużym facetem, więc musisz dużo jeść! – zawołał, choć Kurogane nie posiadał zahamowań przed jedzeniem, czy innych tego typu wątpliwości.

Za to miał opory przed powtórnym włożeniem butów. Fai tłumaczył, prosił, błagał. W końcu, zadecydował się na broń ostateczną – Karcący Ton Używany przy Wyjątkowo Upartych Szkolnych Przypadkach.

Podziałało.

Szli więc ulicą (a tak właściwie, to Kurogane się wlókł i gapił się ze zdumieniem na wszystko, co tylko znalazło się w zasięgu jego wzroku; a Flourite balansował radośnie na krawężniku) w kierunku centrum miasta. Pod blond czupryną rodziły się co chwila to nowe plany na spędzenie dnia dzisiejszego, jak i kolejny. I, cholera - Fai musiał przyznać to przed sobą – był szczęśliwy. Wiedział, że czekają ich nieporozumienia, _faux pas_, a może nawet i nieprzyjemności, bo Kurogane na dwóch nogach, to chodząca bomba zegarowa, ale… jak na razie nic nie burzyło miłego, sielankowego nastroju.

_No tak. Dziękuję ci, Losie, _pomyślał ze zniechęceniem, gdy zza kępy cyprysów wychynęła kobieta w średnim wieku z tłuściutkim szpicem na smyczy.

Mijali już wcześniej psy. Trzykrotnie. W bezpiecznych, kilkunastometrowych odległościach. I to wystarczało, żeby się działo…

Spróbował znaleźć drogę ucieczki. Cokolwiek, co uniemożliwiłoby nadchodzące, zabójcze spotkanie.

Kobieta szła wprost na nich. Szpic dostrzegł Kurogane, Kurogane dostrzegł szpica.

Smycz naprężyła się z trzaskiem, kiedy mała, futrzasta kula wystrzeliła przed siebie z zadziwiająco głośnym jazgotem.

Kątem oka widział, że elegancka niewiasta nie radzi sobie z uspokojeniem swojego pupilka, choć ciągnie go z całych sił ku sobie. Flourite osobiście uważał, że on sam jest w zdecydowanie gorszym położeniu, bo gabaryty i wściekła furia szpica nijak nie miały się do wzrostu i gniewnego uporu syrenka. Tak więc wisiał u opalonego ramienia i powtarzał gorączkowo, żeby Kurogane się uspokoił, i dał spokój biednego, głupiutkiemu stworzeniu. Ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że tryton - idąc za tropem mniejszego, futrzanego brata – pokazuje kły i warczy głucho.

- Kolega jest… jest treserem zwierząt! Dlatego tak specyficznie zareagował na pani nieposłuszne zwierzątko! – zawołał poprzez ogłuszający, psi hałas.

_Będę się smażył w piekle przez te wszystkie idiotyczne kłamstwa._

Kobieta chwyciła szamoczącą się rudą kulę w ramiona. Kula się uspokoiła. Prawie zupełnie, choć dla zachowania pozorów, od czasu do czasu, próbowała się wyrwać. Nieznajoma ułożyła usta w zdziwiony dzióbek i poczęła świergotać w języku kompletnie niezrozumiałym dla uszu chemika.

- Co… Nic nie rozumiem – jęknął ze zgrozą Kurogane i rozluźnił mięśnie, co Fai przyjął z nieskrywaną ulgą.

- Ja też nie, Kuro-rin. Ta pani jest cudzoziemką, co znaczy, że mamy szczęście. A teraz się uprzejmie pożegnamy. Bez agresywnego szczerzenia zębów, jasne?

Skłonił się kobiecie i zmusił do tego samego trytona. Turystka rzuciła im ostatnie, na wpół rozbawione, na wpół zdziwione spojrzenie i zatykając rudy pyszczek, poszła swoją drogą.

- Kuro-pin, nie możesz tak reagować na każdego mijanego psa – pogładził uspokajająco bruneta po ramieniu i powoli ruszył przed siebie.

- Te dranie… te dranie wiedzą, kim jestem! – zakrzyknął dramatycznie tryton.

- To nie są „dranie". Psy. Najlepsi przyjaciele ludzi… A ty, Kuro-chan, brzmisz jak paranoik – zasłonił usta dłonią, żeby brunet nie mógł dostrzec jego uśmiechu.

- Włochate dranie! Do tego strasznie śmierdzą!

- Dobrze, dobrze, nie musisz krzyczeć… Może chociaż koty uda ci się polubić?

- A co to?

- Mniejsze włochate dranie, które zawsze spadają na cztery łapy.

- Zawsze? – wyczytał z tonu rybka szczere zainteresowanie.

- Zawsze – orzekł z pełną powagą i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Kurogane.

- Nawet… kiedy zwiąże im się te łapy?

- Kuro-rin…


	4. Rozdział 4: Pierwsze kroki

**May I have your attention, please?** Z rozdziału na rozdział Kuro-koi będzie coraz bardziej i bardziej puszysty, co może irytować aurą OOCwatości. Żeby nie było, iż nie ostrzegałam.

Nie radzę sobie z przecinkami ._.

* * *

><p><em>Minął już cały kwadrans, w którym nie wydarzyło się nic niepokojącego<em>.

- To rekord. Katastrofa jest kwestią czasu – stwierdził Flourite i odwrócił się, by odszukać wzrokiem czynnik potencjalnej katastrofy.

Jedną ze znikomych dobrych stron nowej formy syrenka, była kwestia wysokiego wzrostu, która ułatwiała znalezienie Kurogane nawet w takim tłumie ludzi. Fai był zdumiony z jaką łatwością tryton zasymilował się mikrokosmosem bazaru. A pomyśleć, że on sam miał problem z utrzymaniem zamkniętej szczęki, kiedy zawitał tu po raz pierwszy. Było w tym miejscu coś nieprawdopodobnego. Coś takiego, co codziennie ściągało połowę rodowitych mieszkańców miasta i rzesze turystów. Bo tutaj człowiek mógł nabyć wszystko: począwszy od słomkowych kapeluszy - hitu jakichś stu ubiegłych sezonów, po części do samochodów, a na żywym drobiu kończąc. Mając odrobinę specyficznego szczęście, mogło się nawet dostać taką przelatującą kurą po głowie.

Kurogane tkwił przed straganem prezentującym smętne oceaniczne zwłoki obłożone lodem. Wąsiasty sprzedawca usiłował podarować mu (oczywiście za drobną opłatą) niezbyt dużą, pomarańczową ośmiorniczkę. Straganiarz najprawdopodobniej uznał sprzedaż gumiastego owocu morza za punkt honoru, albowiem krzyczał coraz głośniej i coraz dobitniej wstrząsał nieszczęśliwym stworzonkiem. Jedyne co udało mu się uzyskać od opornego klienta to sceptyczne spojrzenie. Flourite postanowił przerwać męki pana sprzedawcy. Uchwycił mocniej papierową torbę, w której ostała się para jabłek i zaczął przeciskać się w stronę bruneta.

Kurogane polubił jabłka. Chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich owoców, które kosztował do tej pory. Zjadł ich z jakiś kilogram – podobnie jak katastrofa, niestrawność również była kwestią czasu. Jedzący syrenek miał w sobie coś atawistycznego, a obserwowanie tego aktu, Flourite uznał za rozrywkę godną bogów. Po pierwsze: Kurogane obwąchiwał aromatyczny obiekt, upewniając się, czy nie zagraża jego życiu. Następnie, usiłował władować owoc w całości do ust. Kiedy docierało do niego, że aktualna budowa szczęk nie pozwoli mu na takie ekscesy, prychał poirytowany. W końcu, soczysty miąższ znikał w dwóch-trzech ugryzieniach. Czasem zostawała pestka, czasem szypułka, w zależności od rodzaju owocu, z jakim przyszło mu się zmierzyć. Skórce bananów również Kurogane nie podołał, choć próbował. Sam banan też nie wywołał w trytonie zachwytu, tak więc, w połowie skonsumowany, wylądował na łysym jegomościu, który wzrostem mógł konkurować z bezczelnymi trytonami, a wszerz stanowił równowartość pięciu Flourite'ów. Nie, oczywiście, że Kurogane nie chciał, ani tym bardziej nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Ale kto musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć przed łysym tytanem? Oczywiście, że Fai. Po tym przemiłym wydarzeniu, chemik stwierdził, że tabliczka zawieszona na szyi syrenka: „Hej, jestem niepoczytalny, proszę, nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi!" nie byłaby złym pomysłem. Gorzej, gdyby Kurogane w końcu odkrył definicję „niepoczytalny". Wtedy na pewno jego ludzki towarzysz mógłby się przekonać o tej niepoczytalności na własnej skórze.

Ale od incydentu z bananem minął historyczny kwadrans i jeśli Flourite będzie uważał, i trzymał nerwy na wodzy, to może uda im się wytrwać w spokoju całe pół godziny.

Dotarł do Kurogane i stanowczo odciągnął go od zdeterminowanego sprzedawcy i jego podopiecznej-ośmiornicy. Prowadząc bruneta za sobą, odhaczał na swojej mentalnej liście punkty ze spisu, który miał obowiązywać ich dzisiaj i w dni następne. Punkt najważniejszy - nowa koszula dla Kurogane (bez guzików, na wszystkie świętości!): jest. Miejsca do zwiedzenia: muzeum i… co tak właściwie go podkusiło, by zabrać trytona do przybytku kultury i nauki? Kurogane pokręcił się w nim przez chwilę bez celu, po czym stwierdził, że ulica jest zdecydowanie ciekawszym miejscem i zarządził wyjście. W porządku, tryton chce rozrywki, to ją dostanie. Kino! O tak, to się Kurogane spodobało. Wyglądał na równie przerażonego, co zaciekawionego, choć Flourite powtórzył mu co najmniej z milion razy, że to, co zobaczy nie jest prawdziwie, że to tylko gra, pozory, iluzje i inne takie. Tryton wiercił się w fotelu, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy patrzeć na ekran, czy na otaczających go ludzi. Tak się działo przez bite dwadzieścia minut. Po pamiętnych dwudziestu minutach, ciekawość Kurogane została zaspokojona, spostrzegawczość przytępiona, co zaowocowało… drzemką. Fai nie miał sumienia go budzić. Zresztą, tak było wygodniej – śpiący tryton nie zrobi niczego kompromitującego. No, przynajmniej dopóki nie zacznie chrapać. Na szczęście obyło się żenujących odgłosów ze strony syrenka i po dwóch godzinach wyszli z seansu całkiem zadowoleni. Obaj na swój własny, indywidualny sposób. A teraz…opuszczali radosną wrzawę targowiska i żołądek Fai'a podpowiadał, że wypadałoby udać się na obiad. Punkt kolejny: znaleźć jakieś ustronne miejsce, gdzie spróbuje nauczyć Kurogane korzystać ze sztućców. Z widelcem nie powinno być ciężko, noża tryton używał – co prawda do zupełnie innych celów, ale jako takie pojęcie o nim miał… Czemu Fai nie zrobił tego wcześniej, w zacisznym wnętrzu swojego domu? Kiedyś straci głowę.

Obecnie stracił Kurogane. Palce, które jeszcze minutę temu ściskały materiał koszuli rybka, teraz mogły co najwyżej pobawić się atomami powietrza. Przeklął w myślach. Nim zdecydował się ponownie zagłębić w tłum, ziścił się cud. Brunet wyłonił się z tłuszczy ze zwykłą, odrobinę zdumioną miną. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie fakt, że dzierżył ananasa. Kiedy Flourite widział go po raz ostatni, ananas nie stanowił części syrenkowego image.

- Skąd go masz? – spytał, czując, że zalewa go niepokojące Przeczucie.

- To? – Kurogane uniósł owoc ponad głową niczym myśliwy prezentujący upolowaną zdobycz.

- Tak, to. To nazywa się „ananas" i jeśli go ukradłeś, Kuro-rin, to natychmiast, bez dyskusji musisz go zwrócić, bo inaczej… - urwał widząc minę trytona. Grymas bruneta wyrażał: „Ja wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Człowiek znowu _biadoli_."

Flourite poczuł się dotknięty.

- To – oświadczył jeszcze raz Kurogane i wyciągnął ananasa w kierunku Fai'a – Chciałem sprawdzić jak to smakuje. Okazało się niejadalne.

- Ananas jest jadalny – odmruknął.

- Nie jest – zapewnił go brunet – Sam spróbuj.

- Jest. Tylko trzeba go pozbawić tego, w co ty się wgryzłeś – odsunął delikatnie kolczasty owoc, znajdujący się niebezpiecznie blisko jego oczu – Ale do rzeczy, jak _to_ się u ciebie znalazło?

Syrenek podrapał się po włosach i przybrał wyraz twarzy sugerujący ogromny wysiłek umysłowy.

- Ten człowiek… który miał to wcześniej…

- Sprzedawca?

Kurogane warknął. No jasne, zamiast podziękować za przypomnienie, woli zachowywać się jak rozdrażniony mops.

- Spróbowałem, oddałem to sprzedawcy, a on powiedział – tu Kurogane podrzucił ananasa dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów i wyrecytował– „Weź go pan sobie za darmo i nie przyłaź pan tu więcej". No to wziąłem.

- Stracił okazję do posiadania niepowtarzalnego owocu z autentycznym śladem zębów trytona – zadeklarował niemalże współczująco Fai, a jego słowa zostały potwierdzone poważnym kiwnięciem.

- Ludzie są głupi.

- Jak zwykle jesteś nieomylny, Kuro-pi. Ale uważaj na ananasa. Potrafią być z nich niezłe cwaniaki.

Syrenek obrzucił nowego owocowego przyjaciela spojrzeniem pełnym podziwu.

- Pójdziemy teraz na obiad, dobrze? – zaproponował Fai - Oczywiście, jeśli w twoim żołądku znajdzie się odrobina miejsca, którego nie zdążyły podbić jabłka.

* * *

><p>Fai bał się coraz bardziej. Obiad także nie okazał się kataklizmem! Kurogane szybko pojął ideę widelca i o dziwo, nie prychał na podane mu jedzenie. Ale współczynnik zagrożenia rośnie wraz z mijającym czasem, by w końcu zaatakować i zmiażdżyć przysłowiowy święty spokój w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.<p>

Po obiedzie, Kurogane postanowił utknąć (z ostatnim ocalałym jabłkiem w ustach) przed billboardem. Jakaś nader czuła i empatyczna cząstka duszy chemika odgadła, że tryton tkwi przed billboardem, bo owy billboard przypomniał mu dom! Tak więc, Fai zdecydował się zabrać trytona do zareklamowanego miejsca. Co prawda, prościej (i taniej) byłoby wrócić z Kurogane na plażę, ale… o rany, w końcu sam też od wieków nie odwiedzał oceanarium!

* * *

><p>Skrzydlica przyglądająca mu się za szyby wykonała ruch płetwą łudząco podobny do ludzkiego pozdrowienia. Blondyn również postanowił jej odmachać. I zdał sobie sprawę, że przebywanie z Kurogane poważnie zmęczyło jego psychikę, skoro decyduje się odpowiadać na serdeczne gesty ze strony ryby.<p>

Sam Kurogane zachowywał się zadziwiającą grzecznie w porównaniu do jego wcześniejszych dokonań. Niespiesznie oglądał widoki, które znane mu były od urodzenia i gdyby obserwował go postronny, na pewno nie zauważyłby w nim ekscentrycznej istoty, która wyraża wszelkie uczucia (z przewagą niezadowolenia) raptownie i bez pomyślunku. Fai zadrżał na myśl o kolejnym rzucie bananem.

_I nawet ananas spełnia rolę integracyjną_, uśmiechnął się, widząc małą dziewczynkę, która przez chwilę wpatrywała się z zainteresowaniem w owoc hardo tkwiący w uścisku Kurogane. Mała zadarła głowę, by spojrzeć w twarz bruneta, przeniosła wzrok na gładką powierzchnię szyby. Pisnęła. Znów wgapiła się w Kurogane, tym razem z otwartą buzią. Fai podszedł bliżej, żeby samemu przekonać się, co wywołało w niej takie poruszenie.

_Nie. On znów to robi. _

Stadko rybek zebrało się przed barierą oddzielającą je od trytona. Brunet gwizdał ledwo słyszalnie. Fai dotknął szyby. Wibrowała nieznacznie.

- Wystarczy, Kuro-myu – klepnął opalone ramię – Nie chcemy chyba ściągać na siebie uwagę wszystkich, co?

Ryby jeszcze przez chwilę wyglądały na zdezorientowane, nim zdecydowały się wrócić do zwykłych pożytecznych zajęć jak choćby skubanie glonów.

Dziewczynka pobiegła do mamy. Flourite zrozumiał powód jej ucieczki, gdy Kurogane obdarzył i jego swoim nieszczególnie przychylnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Po co je tu trzymacie? – warknął brunet, wskazując na pływającą gromadkę.

Empatyczna cząstka Flourite'a znów zakwiliła.

- Ach, są nieszczęśliwe? Zdają sobie sprawę ze swojego więzienia? – spytał drżącym głosem.

Kurogane obdarował go wzrokiem, którym kwitował większość napotkanych sobie ludzi.

- Jednak jesteś tak samo głupi jak reszta małp. Ryby nie czują – stwierdził mądrze tryton i obrócił się na pięcie.

- Ale… powiedziały ci, że coś jest nie tak? – Fai potruchtał za nim.

- Ryby nie mówią. Po co mają mówić, skoro nie słyszą? Nie mają uszu.

- Ale reagują na drgania…

- I co z tego?

- To, że dociera do nich sposób w jaki… no, robisz to, co robisz. Ale nie odpowiedziałeś na moje…

Odskoczył odruchowo, kiedy Kurogane rąbnął pięściami (a tak właściwie, pięścią i ananasem) w szybę.

- Tak, tak, Kuro-rin, rekiny też tutaj są. Czy możemy iść dalej, zanim z twojego przyjaciela zostanie tylko żółta miazga albo przybiegnie tu ochrona?

Przez resztę wycieczki, Flourite wlókł za sobą opierającego się bruneta, który usiłował ściągnąć na siebie uwagę wszystkich przepływających rekinów. Chyba tylko Kurogane wiedział co na celu miały te wysiłki. Ludzie się gapili, a jakże. Idea tabliczki znów powróciła.

* * *

><p>„<em>Tkwicie w miejscu" i „Kurogane" powinny być dodane do słownika jako wyrazy bliskoznaczne, <em>myśl przepłynęła na krótko przez znudzony umysł blondyna i pogrążyła się z powrotem w bajorze stagnacji.

Wyjście było tak blisko! Tuż za uśmiechniętą dziewczyną, rozdającą baloniki! Świeże powietrze! Słońce! Tysiąc możliwości sprowadzenia na Fai'a kłopotów!

A oni stoją przed plakatem już od co najmniej dwóch dekad. Kurogane najwyraźniej obraził się o odciąganie go od jego potencjalnych ofiar, bo bez uprzedzenia zatrzymał się w miejscu i wgapił w plakat. Plakat traktujący o rekinach, cóż za niespodzianka. Najprawdopodobniej usiłował go przeczytać, a kolejny dowodem na to, że jest urażony, stanowił fakt, że nie pytał Fai'a o znaczenie obcych mu słów. Tylko mamrotał do siebie.

- „Megalodon", tak się to wymawia – westchnął, uświadamiając sobie, że jeśli nie pomoże Kurogane, będą tu tkwić jeszcze dłużej – A "wymarły" znaczy tyle, że nie żyją już w morzach od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Napiął mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na kolejne nieprzyjazne warknięcie.

- Ale jak to? – pytanie było definitywne zbyt ciche jak na standardy wzburzonego rybka.

Odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć i… o rany, chyba tylko dziecko, które właśnie dowiedziało się, że Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje, mogło wyglądać żałośniej niż rozgoryczony Kurogane.

- Spotkałeś kiedykolwiek rekina dziesięciokrotnie dłuższego od siebie?

- Nie spotkałem – nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że pomimo całego rozczarowania w oczach trytona zalśniły psychopatyczne iskierki.

- Właśnie, to dlatego, że nie ma ich już od dawna. Na całe szczęście. Czy możemy już iść? – Flourite szarpnął bezskutecznie opornego towarzysza.

Brunet tylko pokręcił głową.

Świetnie.

Obszedł Kurogane, przystanął po jego drugiej stronie. Skoro ciągnięcie nie pomaga, Fai będzie pchał. Trudno.

Pół minuty wystarczyło, by przekonał się, że łatwiej byłoby mu ruszyć marmurowy pomnik z cokołu niż wrośniętego w ziemię trytona.

- Nie pozostawiasz mi innego wyboru, Kuronta… - mruknął cicho.

Wyrwał owocowy obiekt zachwytu z dłoni syrenka, przycisnął kolczastą łupinę do piersi i ruszył biegiem, nim Kurogane zdążył wydać z siebie oburzony, zdumiony odgłos.

Minął pędem zdumioną dziewczynę i z balonem w drugiej ręce, wypadł na zewnątrz. Obejrzał się przez ramię i zaśmiał głośno.

- Kuro-rin, tylko nie myśl o tym, że biegniesz po raz pierwszy w życiu!

* * *

><p>Kakofonia dźwięków, tysiące kolorów i setki nieznanych zapachów. Świat ludzi atakował wszystkie zmysły, pozostawiał Kurogane w stanie sennego zamroczenia. Miliony rzeczy, których przeznaczenia dopiero się dowiadywał. Z iloma z nich uda mu się zapoznać w ciągu tych marnych pięciu dni?<p>

Bolące kolano przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Fuknął poirytowany. Wyłożył się jak długi na ziemi przez blond-idiotę, który niepotrzebnie uświadomił mu coś, czego zdecydowanie nie powinno się uzmysławiać biegnącym trytonom.

Ale ananasa odzyskał. Promieniał teraz czystą, nieskażoną ananasowatością na honorowym miejscu – na środku blatu stolika, przy którym zasiedli.

Kretyn znowu namawiał go do spróbowania breji, którą popijał ze swojej wysokiej szklanki. Gęsta, brązowa papka, upaćkana od góry białą, jeszcze gęstszą papką. Obrzydliwe.

- Kuro-riiiin, spróbuj~ Nie znajdziesz lepszej czekolady w okolicy!

- Nie chcę – oświadczył i przyciągnął do siebie własny napój. Z początku słodko-mdły, z każdym łykiem wydawał mu się coraz lepszy. Uzależniający. I tak niesamowicie musował… intrygujące. A słomki są wynalazkiem tak genialnym, że koniecznie musi zabrać kilka do swojego domu.

Oderwał wzrok od bąbelków uciekających od brzegów szklanki i spojrzał za ramię blondyna.

Zmrużył oczy. Znowu się gapiły.

Siedziały kilka metrów od nich. Mogły jedynie podziwiać czuprynę Fai'a i jego profil, kiedy ten odwracał głowę, ale miały pełny widok na Kurogane. Z czego korzystały. Co doprowadzało wspomnianego Kurogane do szału.

Po raz kolejny wybuchły przeraźliwie głośnym i piskliwym śmiechem. Przyzwyczaił się i polubił śmiech kretyna, ale to, co serwowały dwie młode dziewczyny wołało o pomstę do nieba.

Zacisnął pięści, czując jak w jego wnętrzu zbiera się głuchy, wściekły warkot.

Samice czy nie, ich skrzeczenie i bezczelne gapienie się, gwałcą tymczasowe terytorium, które dzieli z idiotą.

W końcu jedna z nich wstała i pociągnęła za rękę swoją koleżankę. Kurogane także wstał. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Blondyn obejrzał się na dziewczyny, które kierowały się w ich stronę, po chwili na Kurogane i westchnął ciężko.

- Siadaj, Kuro-pi – nakazał mu Flourite i pociągnął mocno w dół, z powrotem na krzesło.

- Ale to one…

- Siadaj, bądź cicho i pozwól mi mówić – syknął człowiek z naganą i odwrócił się na krześle do chichoczących idiotek.

Kurogane przez chwilę rozważał kwestię nadęcia się i obrażenia na człowieka. Dopóki nie doszedł do wniosku, że Flourite jest zbyt zajęty rozmową, by zwracać na niego uwagi.

Co za tupet.

Otaksował wzrokiem dziewczynę, którą uznał za przywódczynię dwuosobowego stada. Szczebiotała z kretynem, a jej oczy (jak na gusta Kurogane) błyszczały zbyt intensywnie i bardzo podejrzanie. Będzie na nią uważał. Druga gapiła się bezczelnie na niego. I do tego cały czas szczerzyła się jak niespełna rozumu.

- Fajne soczewki – zagadnęła wesoło.

Postanowił ją _zignorować_. Wystarczy, że przez cały dzisiejszy dzień patrzył na gębę blondyna, nie ma ochoty na oglądanie widoku uzębienia kompletnie nieznanej, na dodatek niezbyt mądrej baby.

Dlatego prychnął, założył okulary na nos i odwrócił od niej głowę. Nonszalancko podparł brodę na dłoni. To chyba jednoznaczny przekaz - „Nie rozmawiam z tobą" – i zadziała nawet w takim irytującym przypadku, prawda? Oby zadziałało, w końcu nijak na ludziach się nie znał.

Śledził wzrokiem ruch ulicy, jednym uchem słuchając paplaniny blondyna. Człowiek ze śmiechem zaczął tłumaczyć, że Kurogane jakoby jest „cudzoziemcem i nie wszystko rozumie".

Tryton odszukał w pamięci znaczenie tego słowa.

„Cudzoziemką" była kobieta od włochatego, rudego drania. Czyli to znaczyło, że też będzie musiał nosić ze sobą takie wstrętne, śmierdzące futro? O bogini, tylko nie to.

A potem Flourite wpadł w mantrę „przepraszamprzepraszam". Seria przepraszamów rozpoczęła się od propozycji głównej samicy tyczącej się „podwój na randka". Czym była „randka" Kurogane jako takie pojęcia miał. Ale czym był ten „podwój"? Cholera, niedawno słyszał to słowo… albo je przeczytał. Olśnienie przyszło nieoczekiwanie. Oceanarium!

Zimne, nieznane mu morza, które zamieszkiwał… podwój.

Brunet wytrzeszczył oczy z przerażenia. Co one chcą zrobić z czymś… takim… opancerzonym…? Może jest smaczny i…?

_Porąbane, szalone małpy_, myślał zdegustowany, czując jak żołądek skręca mu się na myśl o stworzonkach.

I do tego jeszcze kretyn szczypał go w łokieć, chcąc przypomnieć, że ma siedzieć cicho! Pamiętał! Przecież się nie odzywa!

Wgapił się z pełną determinacją w ulicę, z całych sił ignorując rozgadaną, nienormalną trójcę.

Odgrodził się od nich mentalnie do tego stopnia, że nie zauważył, kiedy zapanowała błoga cisza. Samice, a wraz z nimi zagrożenie kontaktu z podwojami, odeszły.

Blondyn jeszcze raz ciężko westchnął, popatrzył za oddalającymi się dziewczynami i dopiero wtedy uśmiechnął szeroko do trytona.

Przysunął krzesło w stronę Kurogane, przybierając przepraszającą minę. Nim rybek zadecydował się spytać, „po jaką cholerę, człowiek to robi?", mimika Fai'a zmieniła się diametralnie na równocześnie zaniepokojoną i spłoszoną.

- Nie powinienem. Jestem nauczycielem, wszyscy mnie tu znają, jeszcze ktoś pomyśli… - Flourite mruczał bardziej do siebie niż do słuchającego Kurogane i odsuwał się z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

Brunet zamierzał odparować, że to kim blondas jest, to on wie doskonale, za to nic go nie obchodzi, ilu Fai zna ludzi i żeby takie uwagi zatrzymywał na przyszłość dla siebie.

I monolog mógłby wypaść wręcz epicko, gdyby nie popsuło go druzgoczące spostrzeżenie… Kurogane rozejrzał się zszokowany. Nie było go! Baby od podwojów ukradły jego własność!

Tryton miał cichą, mściwą nadzieję, że ananas w końcu ujawni swoją prawdziwą naturę i da im porządnie popalić.

* * *

><p>Ten dzień był zdecydowanie zbyt długi i cholernie znojny dla jego zdrowia psychicznego. Ale wreszcie się kończył!<p>

Ścielił łóżko, nucąc cicho. Pespektywa ustąpienia Kurogane łóżka i spania na kanapie w salonie wydawała mu się średnio przyjemna. Kanapa była twarda i krótka, to raz. Po drugie, obawiał się zostawiać Kurogane samego, wolałby spać na piętrze i tym samym cieszyć się spokojnym sumieniem, że w razie _gdyby coś się miało wydarzyć_, Fai będzie blisko. Jednocześnie nie chciał narzucać się Yuui'emu. Rupieciarnia też nie nadawała się do noclegu. Sama nazwa sugerowała spanie między zakurzonymi pudłami, a wysoką lampą z buraczanym abażurem – koszmarnym prezentem przekazywanym z pokolenia na pokolenie.

- Rozterki przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji – mruknął do siebie z wyrzutem.

- Jakie rozterki? – dobiegł go głos zza pleców.

- O, Kuro-pyon, łazienka nie przysporzyła problemów? – zapytał z uśmiechem, oglądając się na pachnącego mydłem Kurogane.

- Chyba nie – wymamrotał niewyraźnie tryton i trzepnął głową, rozsiewając z mokrych włosów mgiełkę kropelek.

Otarł twarz z niespodziewanego deszczu i zmierzył zrezygnowanym wzrokiem kupkę ubrań, która pozostała w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stał rybek. Mógł zwrócić mu uwagę, że dorośli faceci nie rozrzucają swojej garderoby gdzie popadnie (czy aby na pewno?), ale Kurogane był już zajęty odkrywaniem zszywacza do tego stopnia, że równie dobrze, Fai mógłby gadać do ściany. Tak więc, to Flourite'owi przypadło zaszczytna funkcja sprzątania po trytonie. Zostawił złożone równo ubrania na krześle i wrócił do przygotowania łóżka.

Na sugestię przebrania się do snu, tryton zareagował niezwykle entuzjastycznie. Kurogane chyba nigdy wcześniej nie był tak uradowany jak w momencie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wreszcie może ściągnąć spodnie. Bokserek oczywiście też postanowił się pozbyć, czego wynikiem stało się ultimatum – jeśli Kurogane to zrobi, to Flourite bez wyrzutów sumienia zorganizuje mu nocleg na śmietniku. Nie zapomniał, oczywiście, dokładnie zobrazować pojęcie śmietnika i jego zastosowania. Pomysł podkoszulka też przypadł syrenkowi do gustu – wreszcie miał na sobie coś, co może bez obaw rozciągać i gnieść. Nawet teraz, kiedy jedną ręką usiłować (niespecjalnie) popsuć zszywacz, drugą miętosił materiał. Fai wzruszył ramionami. W końcu to nie jego sprawa w czym Kurogane śpi, byleby tylko nie nachodziły go ekshibicjonistyczne pomysły.

- Gotowe – dał spokój bezsensownemu wygładzaniu pościeli i odwrócił się do bruneta – Nie spałeś nigdy na czymś takim, prawda? Ale jestem pewien, że będzie ci wygodnie.

Czuł się trochę tak jakby zostawiał dziecko, które miało po raz pierwszy w życiu spać samo we własnym pokoju, a nie przy bezpiecznym boku rodzica.

- Woda jest na szafce, światło włącza się tutaj, lampkę tutaj, a gdybyś mnie potrzebował, to będę na dole, w salonie – po wyrzuceniu z siebie najpotrzebniejszych informacji, Fai zatrzymał się w progu drzwi – To ja już pójdę i… dobrej nocy, Kuro-sama.

Tryton usiadł na łóżku i milczał. W końcu obrzucił go spojrzeniem tak rozpaczliwym, że Flourite z powrotem cofnął się do swojego pokoju i ostrożnie zamknął drzwi.

- Ooch, o co znowu chodzi, Kuro-tan? Chyba mi nie powiesz, że boisz się ciemności, hm? – spytał, dosiadając się do bruneta.

Udało mu się pozyskać z Kurogane typowe, poirytowane warknięcie. Nie miał sił na zgadywanki i zwykłe drażnienie się z trytonem, chciał wreszcie położyć się spać.

- Kuro-rin, jeśli nie wytłumaczysz mi natychmiast o co ci cho-

- Spanie w grupie jest bezpieczniejsze! Łatwiej dostrzec zagrożenie i-i dlatego…

Fai cierpliwie czekał, aż dane mu będzie usłyszeć wyraźnie wyartykułowaną prośbę.

- Nigdzie nie idź, idioto… Zostań tu.

Triumfalny uśmiech przemknął przez twarz Fai'a. To nie tylko prośba, a żądanie! Kto by przypuszczał, że trytony to stworzenia o tak silnym poczuciu więzi społecznych?

* * *

><p>- Auu… - poskarżył się szafie, o którą uderzył łokciem. Uniósł o odrobinę głowę z nad poduszki. Co szafa robi przy łóżku? I dlaczego zamiast patrzeć na ścianę, wpatruje się w jasne, okrąglutkie oblicze księżyca? W porządku, ten widok jest znacznie milszy, ale zaburza rzeczywistość i…<p>

Świadomość łaskawie przypomniała mu, kto jest przyczyną tego, że Fai aktualnie śpi na podłodze, na dmuchanym materacu.

Usiadł na swoim tymczasowym, gumowym posłaniu, trąc dłonią zdrętwiały kark

Rzucił łóżku tęskne spojrzenie.

- O… - wyrwało mu się trafne spostrzeżenie na widok tego, co zobaczył.

Zakładał, że Kurogane będzie miał kłopoty z zaśnięciem w zupełnie obcych warunkach. Błąd. Co prawda po zgaszeniu świateł, tryton mamrotał niezrozumiale i wiercił się niespokojnie na łóżku, lecz nie minął nawet kwadrans, nim zapadł w głęboki sen. W przeciwieństwie do Fai'a, który mimo zmęczenia, jeszcze długo odtwarzał w myślach wszystkie wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia i wsłuchiwał się w spokojny oddech bruneta.

A teraz, tam gdzie powinny być stopy Kurogane, zobaczył nastroszone włosy i rękę zwisającą bezwładnie przez krawędź łóżka. Rybek spał w nogach łóżka, mając za nic wynalazek poduszki. Flourite był zbyt zaspany, by zastanawiać się, co skłoniło go do tak ekstremalnej zmiany pozycji.

Nadszedł ranek, a wraz z nim zrozumienie. Zrozumiał, kiedy pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył po przetarciu oczu, było czujne spojrzenie Kurogane.

- Dzień dobry… Długo już nie śpisz, Kuro-pii? – spytał odrobinę zduszonym głosem.

Tryton wzruszył ramionami na tyle, na ile pozwoliło mu na to leżenie na brzuchu.

- Trochę.

- Trochę dłużej, czy trochę krócej? – padło kolejne pytanie, choć blondyn domyślał się odpowiedzi.

- Trochę dłużej.

Flourite jęknął w duchu z zażenowania.

- Mam prośbę… nie, to nakaz: nie patrz na mnie, kiedy śpię. Takie gapienie się na kompletnie bezbronnego, nieświadomego tego człowieka jest przerażające i dziwne.

Kurogane fuknął urażony.

- Pilnowałem cię!

- Niby przed czym? Przed oślizgłymi stworami o długich zębach?

Tryton zmarszczył brwi, poważnie rozważając tę kwestię.

- Głupi, nie ma ich tutaj… - stwierdził w końcu Kurogane i ostrożnie zsunął się na podłogę, by zajrzeć pod łóżko – Chyba.

- W takim razie, nie ma także potrzeby, żebyś…

Nastąpiło ciche stuknięcie, a zaraz po nim ni to wściekły, ni bolesny syk.

- Uderzyłeś się w głowę, Kuro-chan? – zapytał z troską.

- To nic – tryton potrząsnął łepetyną, usiłując w ten sposób usunąć rumieńce wstydu z policzków – Jakie miałeś sny?

- Co to za przesłuchanie? – burknął pod nosem, a głośniej dodał – Nie pamiętam. Ale spałem dobrze, więc to nie mogło być nic nieprzyjemnego…

- Nie miałeś ka… kaszma…?

- Koszmarów? Nie, Kuro-rin, żadnych koszmarów – stwierdził Fai i przeciągnął się z lubością. Wygramolił się powoli z materaca, ziewnął rzewnie i jeszcze raz rozprostował wszystkie kości. Rzucił okiem na przyglądającego mu się trytona.

- Oho, twoja mina, Kuro-tan, mówi sama za ciebie. Mówi: „Ha, a widzisz, jednak miałem rację!". Sugerujesz, że mój spokojny sen jest twoją zasługą…?

- A nie jest?

- Przecież spałeś przez większość nocy… Zabobony.

Kolejne obrażone prychnięcie. A zresztą, niech Kuro-ran wierzy w co ma ochotę…

- W porządku, w porządku. Dziękuję, że mnie pilnowałeś. Kuro-myu to mój osobisty anioł stróż z płetwami, zamiast skrzydeł – wyszczerzył się szeroko i spytał śpiewnie – To co? Idziemy teraz myć ząbki, tak~?

* * *

><p>- To były najciekawsze zakupy w moim życiu – Fai opadł zamaszyście na ławkę, a zawtórował mu szelest foliówek.<p>

Nie przepadał za centrum handlowym. Zawsze przepełnione, na drugim krańcu miasta, nie zachęcało Flourite'ów do częstych odwiedzin. Tym razem okazja sprzyjała, poza tym, dla Kurogane mógł zrobić wyjątek i wybrać się do Pawilonu Straconego Czasu i Pieniędzy.

Reakcja trytona nie była nowością – zdziwienie i niedowierzanie po co ludziom tyle jedzenia i innych pierdół w jednym miejscu. Fai znów tłumaczył, tłumaczył, tłumaczył…

A potem zapomniał. Zapomniał, że jest dorosłym człowiekiem, który posiada dorosły zawód i daje dorosły przykład swoim uczniom. Może spotkać kogoś ze swoich przełożonych, to prawda… Ach, mniejsza z tym. Fai ma urlop, a do tego specyficznego gościa, któremu musi błyskawicznie pokazać cały świat.

Dlatego wariackie jeżdżenie wózkiem na zakupy uznał za pomysł wręcz doskonały. Nikt nie potrafił rozpędzać wspomniany wózek, a potem poderwać nogi i zgrabnie balansować na nim, jak Fai Flourite. Wyrobił tą umiejętność przez lata ku uciesze młodszego braciszka. Niestety wraz z latami, entuzjazm i podziw, które Yuui żywił dla jego popisów zatarły się zupełnie. Ale… Kurogane nie miał bladego pojęcia, co wypada, a co nie i ten jeden, jedyny raz, Fai postanowił nie sprowadzać go na świetlistą drogę ludzkiej przyzwoitości.

Dlatego rybek powitał starą rozrywkę chemika, bynajmniej nie ze zgorszeniem, a z naiwną ciekawością i zapałem. I w ten oto sposób, cała tymczasowa społeczność sklepowa miała okazję podziwiać dwóch młodych mężczyzn uganiających się jak idioci za zakupami.

Zaśmiał się perliście i spojrzał na rybka, siłującego się z torebką solonych orzeszków.

- Było zabawnie, prawda, Kuro-pipi?

- Uhm, zaba… heeej… – odparował tryton z nutką pretensji do świata, kiedy torebka zaprotestowała przeciwko brutalnej szarpaninie i jej zawartość rozsypała się swobodnie wokół.

- Brawo, Kuro-chan, wyzwoliłeś orzeszki – mruknął i schrupał jednego, który zabłądził w rejony jego kolan - Teraz mogą wrócić z powrotem pod ziemię i wieść szczęśliwy, wolny żywot.

- Nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów, człowieku – usłyszał.

_Oho, Kuro-myu wreszcie zapoznał się z sarkazmem._

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tryton szybko się uczy. To dobrze, bardzo dobrze.

Zimna kropla rozbiła się o jego dłoń. Zadarł głowę ku niebu. Kolejna, z absolutnym wyczuciem lokalizacji, uderzyła go w nos. Wiatr gnał ciężkie, skłębione chmury w kierunku morza. Deszcze nasilał się z każdą sekundą.

_Sztorm nadchodzi. _

Na pewno mówiono o nim wczoraj w telewizji, ale z przyczyn oczywistych, Fai'a te informacje ominęły.

- Chodźmy poszukać jakiegoś suchego miejsca, Kuro-pii – poderwał się z niewygodnej ławki i mrugnął do bruneta – Twoja kolej nieść zakupy.

* * *

><p>- Raaany, jak nudno…<p>

Oderwał wzrok od ściany deszczu za kawiarnianym oknem i spojrzał na blondyna, który rozłożył się w pozycji nader tragicznej na blacie stolika, tuż przy swojej brązowej breji – tym razem w wersji chłodniejszej, kawowej.

Człowiek od dobrych kilku chwil marudził, że umiera z bezczynności i mimo całej tej rozdmuchanej nudy ignorował pytania Kurogane.

W takim wypadku, Kurogane postanowił zająć się czymś innym. Swoją drogą, trudno mu było zrozumieć jak człowiek może się nudzić w takim miejscu. W miejscu pełnym ludzi i interesujących przedmiotów. Z obojętną miną, potoczył prawie pustą solniczkę przez stół, aż zatrzymała się na ramieniu Fai'a.

Fai poderwał gwałtownie głowę, w niebieskich oczach – ku przerażeniu Kurogane – zalśniły szaleństwo i desperacja. Wygrzebał z portfela pieniądze, rzucił je na stolik i skierował się szybko w stronę wyjścia z kawiarni.

- Nie będziemy tak tu siedzieć, Kuro-myu, idziemy popatrzeć na sztorm – Flourite dotarł do drzwi i dopiero wtedy postanowił poinformować trytona o swoich planach.

Kurogane wstał z ociąganiem. Ofukał pozostawione mu torby, wypchane do granic możliwości. Skoro kretyn tyle nakupował, to niech kretyn sam się z tym męczy.

Nim Kurogane zdążył uświadomić swojego towarzysza o tym niezaprzeczalnym fakcie, Flourite wypadł na zewnątrz.

- Zapraszamy ponownie! – posłyszał uprzejmy, kobiecy głos, nim opuścił przytulne wnętrze kawiarni, dzierżąc w rękach pieprzone reklamówki.

* * *

><p>Kurogane urodził się w morzu. Teoretycznie stan bycia mokrym był dla niego czymś równie oczywistym, co umiejętność latania dla większości ptaków. Ale woda nie powinna być słodka, chłodna i lać się strumieniami na jego głowę. Ubranie nabrało nowych właściwości i poczęło go oblepiać w iście obrzydliwy sposób.<p>

Koszmar.

I tak oto, tryton stał przy wejściu na plażę, a przed jego oczami znajome, zwykle przyjazne fale burzyły się i gięły gwałtownie, niczym żywe, wściekłe istoty.

Foliowe tobołki upadły z cichym mlaśnięciem w piasek, który nieuchronnie zamieniał się w niezbyt kuszące błotko. Brunet roztarł dłońmi ramiona, usilnie powtarzając sobie w duchu, że gęsia skórka na jego skórze spowodowana jest wiatrem i deszczem, a nie strachem przed burzą.

Oczywiście, że Kurogane przeżył niejeden sztorm. Pod wodą.

Pod wodą wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Nawet najgwałtowniejsze burze, przynoszące śmierć setkom istot, które nie miały na tyle szczęścia, by sprostać sile żywiołu, były tylko głuchymi dźwiękami piorunów i przetaczających się bałwanów. Odległe, przytłumione odgłosy prędzej, czy później odchodziły, a ich następstwem była odrobinę chłodniejsza woda, niemalże skrząca się od potężnej, świeżej dawki tlenu.

A teraz, nic nie chroniło go przed oślepiającymi błyskawicami i grzmotami, od których drżała ziemia. Na dodatek człowiek najprawdopodobniej oszalał. Już wcześniej, w tym ogromnym magazynie pełnym wszystkiego, zachowywał się dziwnie - Kurogane doszedł do takiego wniosku, kiedy spostrzegł, że inni ludzie gapią się na nich częściej i zdecydowanie bardziej podejrzliwie niż zwykle to robili – ale teraz zwariował do reszty, nie było ku temu wątpliwości.

Przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. Zamiast wrzeszczeć ze strachu i uciekać, tak jak zrobiłby to zapewne każdy przedstawiciel jego rasy, blondas próbował chwycił za ogon swojego wybawiciela i próbować go zatrzymać. I o rany, prawie mu się to udało! Pokłady głupoty wyzwalały w Fai'u coś, co niezbyt wnikliwy obserwator mógłby uznać za odwagę.

Bo chemika, burza niewątpliwie bawiła. Obserwował rozszalały ocean z błyszczącymi oczami i co pewien czas wykrzykiwał radosne (i bezsensowne, według oceny Kurogane) frazesy.

Wschodnią część nieba rozświetliła gruba, niemalże pionowa błyskawica. Skulił się w oczekiwaniu na huk. Gdy przebrzmiał, Kurogane zaczął szczerze żałować, że nigdy nie był jakoś przesadnie religijny. Aktualnie przydałaby mu się jakaś modlitwa na przebłaganie sztormu i uniknięcia efektownego spopielenia przez uderzający piorun, a Kurogane jak na złość nie mógł sobie żadnej przypomnieć.

Szczupła dłoń zacisnęła się mocno na jego nadgarstku.

- Bez obaw, Kuro-sama, ze mną ci się nie stanie! – poinformował go wesoło człowiek.

Acha, akurat. Bo już mu uwierzy.

Kolejny błysk. Błyskawica rozgałęziła się na połowie nieba, oślepiając mieszaniną jaskrawej bieli i zimnego błękitu. Chciał cofnąć się odruchowo, ale uścisk na nadgarstku wzmocnił na sile, a sam Kurogane nie zauważył kiedy stanął ramię w ramię z Flouritem.

Podwójny, ogłuszający grzmot pozostawił go z szaleńczo bijącym sercem i dzwonieniem w uszach.

Człowiek wrzasnął przeciągle. Bynajmniej nie ze strachu. Kurogane pierwszy raz słyszał, by Fai krzyczał tak dziko. I jednocześnie radośnie. O tak, blondyn niewątpliwie zwariował. Z jakiegoś sobie nieznanemu powodu, tryton osądził, że to szaleństwo ma w sobie jakąś fascynującą, intrygującą stronę. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, a w błękitnych tęczówkach odmalowało się zdumienie i zmieszanie. Być może zawstydził się swojego wcześniejszego zachowania. Nie trwało to długo, chwilę potem, Fai odrzucił mokrą grzywkę z oczu i wybuchł beztroskim śmiechem.

Kurogane zawyrokował: niepokój – nie miał zamiaru używać słowa „strach" nawet w myślach, co to, to nie – wywołany przez burzę ma na niego stanowczo zły wpływ. Znów nie mógł oderwać wzroku od szalonej małpy. Podświadomość mamrotała, że przemoczony Fai, z potarganymi włosami i ubraniem w kompletnym nieładzie, nie jest atrakcyjny przynajmniej w tym typowo ludzkim postrzeganiu. Dla niego, Flourite nigdy wcześniej nie wydawał się tak niesamowicie pociągającym stworzeniem, jak w tej chwili.

* * *

><p>W cudownie suchym pokoju Fai'a z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni, burza wydawała się tylko odległym snem. Jak mógł się bać głupich piorunów? Już niedługo uzyska oficjalny status łowcy – łowcy to wojownicy, a wojownicy nie czują strachu! Już niedługo, tak niewiele czasu pozostało…<p>

Przeniósł spojrzenie z bursztynowej zawartości kubka na okno. Świat za szybą błyszczał wilgocią i świeżością. Burza odeszła, słońce szczodrze rozdawało swoje ciepło i powoli, nieuchronnie chyliło się ku zachodowi. Mija drugi dzień. Ani się obejrzy, a minie trzeci i czwarty, nadejdzie piąty wieczór i będzie musiał wracać. Skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie tęskni za oceanem. Jednak nie na tyle mocno, by wracać do niego po tak krótkim czasie.

Do tego obraz zwichrzonego blondasa z nie chciał go opuścić i też wymagał osobnego, uważnego przemyślenia. Westchnął głęboko. Spróbował skupić myśli czymś innym, bardziej trywialnym. Choćby na głosie w radiu, który zwykle mówił rzeczy, które Kurogane nie do końca pojmował. Muzykę lubił – jej nie trzeba było rozumieć, po prostu była i to w zupełności wystarczało. Tym razem, słuchanie radia było praktycznie niemożliwe przez przedmiot, który człowiek przytargał z łazienki do pokoju. Kurogane obdarzył urządzenie jedynie przelotnym rzutem oka - wyrzucało ono z siebie szum tak przeraźliwy, że pytanie Fai'a o przeznaczenie tego dziwactwa, nie miało w tej chwili większego sensu.

Przestało szumieć, by po chwili zacząć od nowa.

Ciepły strumień powietrza rozwiał jego włosy. Ach, więc chodziło o grzanie i suszenie. Tryton stwierdził, że nie ma nic przeciwko byciu suchym od stóp do głów. Po przyjściu do domu, Fai dał mu ubranie na zmianę i ręcznik, i to Kurogane w zupełności wystarczyło, przynajmniej na daną chwilę. Ale i do szumu świdrującego uszy dało się przyzwyczaić, w szczególności, że ciepło owiewające kark i dotyk palców przeczesujących jego włosy były całkiem przyjemne.

Zamknął oczy, biorąc spory łyk gorzkawego naparu. No proszę, znów cisza. Oby już pozostała.

Do dłoni bawiącej się jego włosami dołączyła i druga. Po chwili szczupłe ramię owinęło się wokół jego szyi, a cichy, rozbawiony głos rozległ się tuż koło ucha:

- Wiesz, Kuro-pii, masz niespodziewanie miękkie włosy… Aż chce się je dotykać.

„_Mięciutkie jak coś bardzo mięciutkiego"_, przemknęło przez myśli bruneta i sprawiło, że zadrżał z niewyjaśnionego niepokoju.

Tylko spokojnie. Człowiek go obejmuje i najprawdopodobniej pociera policzkiem o jego włosy. I do tego zaczął mruczeć. Kurogane nie był pewien jak interpretować każdą tą czynność z osobna, a co dopiero, gdy występowały razem, z zabójczą, zawstydzającą intensywnością.

Postanowił wstać.

Poderwał się tak nagle, że oblał sobie palce herbatą. Niewygórowana cena za wyrwanie się z tak stresującej sytuacji. Blondyn nie wyglądał na ani odrobinę zestresowanego. Klęczał na łóżku i uśmiechał się wyczekująco.

- Co ty… dlaczego? – warknął, nerwowo strzepując z dłoni krople herbaty.

- Hm? Byłeś taki podejrzanie milczący. Mój szósty zmysł podpowiedział mi, że się martwisz, więc postanowiłem zająć twoje myśli czymś innym – Flourite puknął się znacząco w głowę i wyszczerzył się beztrosko – Widzisz, Kuro-rin? Już nie jest ci smutno.

_Brednie. Jak zwykle opowiada kompletne brednie… _

Był zły na siebie, że człowiek tak po prostu, bez najmniejszego problemu potrafi odczytać jego emocje, podczas gdy Kurogane nijak postępowania małpy przewidzieć nie umie.

Odstawił herbatę na biurko i otarł mokrą dłoń o podkoszulek. Rzucił Fai'owi jeszcze jedno niepewne spojrzenie. Zamarł, gdy spostrzegł co człowiek ma na głowie.

Po raz kolejny, Flourite wyczytał wszystko z jego zatrwożonego spojrzenia, bo zaśmiał się nieśmiało i bezskutecznie próbował przyklepać swoją fryzurę.

- Zawsze się puszą i elektryzują, kiedy traktuję je suszarką – mężczyzna chwycił jasne pasemko, przyjrzał mu się z odrobiną pretensji w oczach i skupił się z powrotem na Kurogane – Nie chce być niemiły, ale twoja fryzura wygląda podobnie, Kuro-myu.

Syrenek poklepał się po głowie. Faktycznie. Miał wrażenie, że jego czupryna znacznie powiększyła objętość i stała się zdecydowanie bardziej… puszysta. A więc tylko dlatego kretyn nazwał jego włosy „miękkimi"?

Syknął urażony.

- Nie obrażaj się, Kuronta, twoje uczesanie niedługo powróci do normalnego, nastroszonego stanu - Flourite zszedł z łóżka i wyjrzał na korytarz.

Brunet wykorzystał tę chwilę na obejrzeniu swojego odbicia w szybie. Zmarszczył czoło. Nie dość, że wyglądał jak głupek, to jeszcze tak się czuł. Szlag by to trafił.

- Yuui wrócił. Chodźmy na dół – Fai chwycił go za ramię i kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi.

* * *

><p>Brat kretyna wrócił z pracy obładowany pudłami. Płaskimi, szerokimi pudłami, które pachniały tak mocno i apetycznie, że żołądek Kurogane skręcał się z niecierpliwości. Z konwersacji Flourite'ów brunet wywnioskował tyle, że nigdzie dzisiaj już nie będą wychodzić, ba, dzisiejszy wieczór spędzą na kanapie w salonie, przy pizzy i starych filmach.<p>

Wgryzł się w swój kawałek pizzy. Pizza była tylko marnym dodatkiem do cudownie ciągnącego się sera. Gdyby Kurogane był człowiekiem, to nie jadłby nic innego jak gorący, stopiony ser. Czemu inni ludzie nie doceniali apogeum pysznej serowości sera, tego nie wiedział. Dziwaczny gatunek ci ludzie.

Kanapa z trudem radziła sobie z obecnością trzech wysokich mężczyzn. Skrzypiała cicho, gdy Fai wiercił się na niej, żywo gestykulując i co rusz wbijając łokieć w żebra Kurogane. Właśnie tak, jak w tej chwili.

Tryton rzadko zabierał głos w rozmowie, jedynie wtedy, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała lub pytanie było skierowane bezpośrednio do niego. Nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w tematach podejmowanych przez bliźniaków i wobec samej obecności Yuui'ego (i skupiał się głównie na tym, by Fai tego nie zauważał), poza tym wciąż nie radził sobie dobrze z mówieniem. W ciągu tych dwóch dni dostatecznie nasłuchał się ludzkiej mowy, poznał najprostszą manierę wypowiedzi. Podczas rozmowy z Yuui'm dobierał słowa uważniej i z większym namysłem niż zwykle. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez błędów. Na wszystkie wpadki Kurogane, Yuui reagował lekko zdumionym wyrazem twarzy i dopiero śmiech brata uświadamiał mu, że to, co powiedział brunet, należy traktować jako specyficzny żart. Tryton był niezadowolony, że idiota ratuje mu skórę w tak irytujący sposób.

No, więcej pizzy już nie zmieści, chociaż ten ostatni, samotny kawałek, który pozostał w pudełku, aż błagał o zjedzenie. Nie, nie da rady. Ten rodzaj jedzenia był tak ciężki, że gdyby pożywiał się czymś takim na co dzień, to niewątpliwie skończyłby na samym dnie morza, niczym grubiutki, niezdolny do samodzielnego poruszania się ślimak. Samo oblizanie palców nie wystarczyło do pozbycia się z nich błyszczącej warstewki tłuszczu. Rozejrzał się. Mógł wytrzeć dłonie w kanapę. Albo w plecy kretyna – był tak zafrasowany gadaniem, że nawet by tego nie zauważył.

_Nie, lepiej nie. Pewnie znowu zacząłby ględzić, że zrobiłem coś nie tak_, pomyślał smętnie i wytarł palce o swoje kolana. W porządku, jakaś tam higiena została zachowana.

Siląc się na cierpliwość, usunął kanciasty łokieć ze swojego boku, oparł się wygodniej o sofę i wpatrzył tępo w telewizor. Bycie biernym słuchaczem rozmowy nie było takie złe, ale po co telewizor ma być włączony na darmo? Może wreszcie uda mu się zrozumieć, czemu ludzie tak bardzo lubili oglądanie filmów.

Wystarczyły trzy minuty skupienia wzroku na ekranie, by Kurogane doszedł do starego, niezaprzeczalnego wniosku: ludzie są nienormalni. Mężczyzna na filmie cieszył się jak głupi i tańczył na ulicy wśród strug deszczu. Umiłowanie do zimnej wody, to dolegliwość całej ludzkości? Całkiem możliwe. Brunet wysnuł kolejne przypuszczenie: mężczyzna może być szczęśliwy z powodu swojej kobiety. Ale czy to wystarczający powód by taplać się w głębokich kałużach? Wrócił pamięcią do niedawnego sztormu. Kiedy wracali do domu, Fai też wpadł w kałużę. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że blondyn zrobił to niechcący, w wyniku swojej zwykłej, żałosnej nieuwagi. Teraz, fakt wdepnięcia nabrał nowego, frapującego charakteru.

Chaotyczne przemyślenia mieszały się z równie chaotycznymi obrazami, które przesuwały się przed jego oczami. Tłum obcych, uśmiechniętych ludzie, w przeraźliwie kolorowych ubraniach, tańczył, śpiewał, gdzieś po drodze zgubiła się cała intryga filmu, a może to po prostu Kurogane za nią nie nadążał?

Przymknął oczy. Film się skończył, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak wsłuchiwać się w głosy bliźniaków.

Po raz kolejny uderzyło go jak mocno różnią się głosy ludzi tak bardzo do siebie podobnych. Yuui mówił cicho, powoli, z pewną dozą niepewności. Często przepraszał, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie miał ku temu powodów. Kurogane nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak może brzmieć Yuui doprowadzony do szału. A może jego po prostu nie dało się wyprowadzić z równowagi? W końcu całe życie spędził z szalonym popaprańcem. A skoro już o popaprańcu mowa… Wydawało się, że kretyn gada bez namysłu. Mówił szybko, przez co zdarzało mu się powiedzieć coś głupiego, co sam kwitował perlistym śmiechem. O dziwo, wysławiał się znacznie wyraźniej od swojego brata, całkiem możliwe, że był to wynik jego codziennej pracy. W gruncie rzeczy przyjemnie słuchało się znajomego tembru, a łagodny głos Yuui'ego dodatkowo uspokajał i przywoływał senność.

Senne majaki prędko wkradły się do znużonego umysłu Kurogane. Był na najlepszej drodze, by zapaść w miłą drzemkę, gdy w jego świadomość po raz kolejny wdarło się upierdliwe kłucie w boku. Warknął głucho, nie otwierając oczu. Łokieć ustąpił, ale jego miejsce zajął palec, drążący dziurę w policzku Kurogane. Nim obmyślił sposób na zrobienie kretynowi krzywdy, tak by Yuui tego nie zauważył, dźganie dobiegło końca, a w ramach gratyfikacji, tryton został obdarowany przelotnym dotykiem, muśnięciem smukłych palców o policzek. To znaczy, że może już opuścić gardę, czy wręcz przeciwnie – kretyn szykuje się do odwalenia głupiego żartu i powinien wzmocnić czujność?

- Jest nieznośny, ale bardzo się do niego przywiązałem – oświadczył Fai najpewniej swojemu bratu.

Skoro czegoś nie znosi to po co się do tego przywiązywał? I czym? Kurogane nie zauważył, by kiedykolwiek coś się za Fai'em wlokło.

Mniejsza z tym, potem się go o to zapyta. Bo na razie jego organizm, otumaniony smacznym posiłkiem i zmęczeniem tego niezwykle mokrego dnia, domaga się natychmiastowej drzemki. I pal licho tego nieobliczalnego głąba, który siedział tuż obok.

* * *

><p>- Kuro-myu, tylko małe dzieci śpią po jedzeniu~<p>

- Przymknij się – powtórzył znużony.

- Spanie w towarzystwie nie jest szczytem dobrych manier…

- Mogłeś mnie obudzić, głąbie.

- Poza tym, nawet w sprzątaniu i zmywaniu nam nie pomogłeś…

- MOGŁEŚ MNIE OBUDZIĆ – prychnął wściekle.

- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Śpisz jak zabity… A może to i lepiej, że nie udało mi się cię dobudzić? Kuro-run w kuchni to gwarantowana katastrofa – człowiek westchnął z pobłażaniem i rozłożył ręce.

Zamachnął się, a Fai jak zwykle zgrabnie (i ze śmiechem) uchylił się przed jego ciosem. Konfrontacja z blondynem na szczycie stromych schodów okazała się nietrafionym pomysłem. Kurogane poczuł, że traci równowagę. Przez chwilę był absurdalnie pewien, że spadnie prosto w dół, że skręci sobie kark na głupich, ludzkich schodach. Co za żałosny koniec. Nim podjął się ostatniej retrospekcji życia, zdecydowane szarpnięcie pomogło mu odzyskać balans. Rzeczywistość wróciła do swojej stałej, niepozornej formy. Flourite uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie i zwolnił uścisk.

- Twoja impulsywność kiedyś źle się dla ciebie skończy, władco oceanu.

Kurogane zabrakło słów, by odpowiedzieć na taką zniewagę. To on był zawsze tym, który ochraniał innych! I nagle miał stać się godnym pożałowania stworzeniem, nad którym trzeba sprawować pieczę, bo inaczej zrobi sobie krzywdę? Skrzywił się ponuro i powlókł za Fai'em do jego pokoju.

Świeże powietrze, przesiąknięte setkami nocnych zapachów uderzyło go prosto w nozdrza. Blondyn skończył szarpać się upartymi drzwiami i bezszelestnie wyszedł na niewielki balkon. Zachęcony gestem podążył za nim.

- Tylko cicho, Kuro-pin. Yuui pewnie już śpi.

Zerknął na otwarte na oścież okno pokoju obok i kiwnął głową. Oparł się o niską balustradę i spojrzał w dół. Ziemia nie znajdowała się specjalnie daleko. Tu, gdzie się znajdowali, Fai nazywał „na piętrze", a Kurogane w ciągu tych dwóch dni nauczył się, że budynki ludzi mogą mieć nawet i kilka pięter. Zadarł głowę. Niebo rozciągało się ponad ich głowami czyste, nasycone głębokim granatem.

- To dzięki sztormowi nie ma ani jednej chmurki – stwierdził półgłosem Fai i wyciągnął rękę ku górze – Widać nawet Drogę Mleczną.

Prześledził wzrokiem białą smugę przecinającą płachtę nieba. Dlaczego „droga"? Przecież nikt nią nie podróżował, przynajmniej nikt, kogo mógłby dostrzec Kurogane. Spojrzał na blondyna, który przypatrywał się niebu z ogromną uwagą.

- Nie rozpoznaję żadnych konstelacji… O, mam! Pas Oriona! Ha, widać nawet całego Oriona. A ty, Kuro-myu? Widzisz jakieś znajomy układ gwiazd?

Pokręcił powoli głową, choć Fai na niego nie patrzył. W ich języku nie istniało słowo odpowiadające „konstelacji". Rzadko patrzyli w niebo. Światło gwiazd nie przedzierało się przez warstwy słonej wody. Fantazjowanie o gwiazdach było dobre dla ludzi, dla nich liczyło się tu i teraz. Życie bez elektryczności i ognia nie było łatwe, i nie nastrajało do marzeń - Kurogane nie miał ku temu wątpliwości, w szczególności teraz, kiedy odkrył świat tak inny od tego, w którym się narodził.

Człowiek wreszcie wyczuł na sobie jego wzrok. Odwrócił głowę tylko na chwilę, po czym ponownie skupił się na podziwianiu i pleceniu głupstw o gwiazdach. Ale ta chwila wystarczyła, by Kurogane dostrzegł w jego oczach zmieszanie i nieokreślony niepokój.

_Boi się mnie? Przecież tylko na niego patrzę._

Człowiek nie może znieść tego, że się go obserwuje. To znaczy, że człowiek coś ukrywa. Chrzanić to, przed spojrzeniem Kurogane nie ucieknie. Zmarszczył brwi. Cholerny kretyn, samo myślenie o nim przyprawia o ból głowy.

- Widziałeś, Kuro-sama? Spadająca gwiazda!

- I co z tego? – syknął, gdy radosny krzyk zranił bębenki jego uszu.

Flourite zatkał sobie usta w geście przerażenia i spojrzał w kierunku pokoju Yuui'ego. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Uspokojony, odetchnął głęboko.

Brunetowi nie chciało się po raz kolejny komentować głupoty swojego ludzkiego towarzysza.

- Jak to „co z tego"? Przecież… Och, przez Kuro-nyu straciłem szansę na życzenie!

- Jakie życzenie? – spytał, udając zainteresowanie i ignorując prztyczek ku własnej, szanownej osoby.

- Życzenie skierowane do spadającej gwiazdy, oczywiście! Nie mówiłem ci o tym zwyczaju?

- Nie – odpowiedział chłodno – Niby czemu miałbyś kierować życzenie do czegoś takiego?

- Bo to… dobry znak? Coś tym stylu.

- Gwiazda, która spada to dobry znak? Gwiazda, która spadła dołącza do innych spadniętych…

- Nie ma takiego słowa, Kuro-pi.

- Do innych spadniętych gwiazd – nie miał zamiaru zaprzątać sobie myśli głupimi pouczeniami – A co się stanie, jeśli spadną wszystkie gwiazdy? Księżyc nie potrafi sam świecić. Słońce nie będzie wiedziało, kiedy ma wstać.

- Rany, rany, przecież mówiłem ci o wszechświecie, gwiazdach… Ale ty sugerujesz, że… zapadnie wieczna noc? – czy mu się zdawało, czy usłyszał w głosie Fai'a rozbawienie?

- Tak – orzekł poważnie.

- I w związku z tym, twoja rasa zapewne składa krwawe ofiary, wyrywa jeszcze bijące serca setkom istot…

- Po co mielibyśmy coś takiego robić? To marnowanie jedzenia! – na samo wyobrażenie takiego okropieństwa przebiegły go dreszcze.

- No cóż… żeby powstrzymać spadanie gwiazd, przebłagać siłę wyższą?

Spojrzał prosto w niebieskie tęczówki. Tym razem Flourite nie uciekł od niego wzrokiem.

- Nie. Niektórych rzeczy nie można powstrzymać. Są… nie znam słowa…

- Nieuniknione? Nieuchronne? – podsunął mu cicho blondyn.

- Tak, chyba tak.

- Nieuniknione. Jak fatum. Nie, fatum to złe słowo, ma pejoratywny wydźwięk. Przeznaczenie lepiej pasuje. A więc światem Kuro-puu nie rządzi przypadek?

Wzruszył ramionami. Nie czuł się na siłach, by wdawać się z człowiekiem w dziwne rozmowy o filozofii i losach świata.

- Nie wiem. A ty? Uważasz, że masz wpływ na życie?

- Na własne być może. Mawiamy, że „człowiek jest kowalem swojego losu". A ja… staram się, ale… - Fai zaczął nerwowo uderzać palcami o balustradę. Spostrzegł to i uśmiechnął się przepraszającą – Cóż, często popełniam pomyłki, podejmuję złe decyzje… i inne takie.

Flourite potrząsnął głową, jakby odpędzał coś od siebie i wbił wzrok już nie w niebo, ale tępo przed siebie, w daleką przestrzeń miasta.

- Przepraszam, Kuro-rin, wciąż nie wyrosłem z tendencji do marudzenia – zaśmiał się sztucznie i zamilkł.

_No, Kurogane, dobra robota, udało ci się zasmucić wiecznie uśmiechniętego idiotę_, zagderało szczątkowe sumienie trytona.

Pocieszanie nigdy nie należało do jego mocnych stron. Znał jeden chwyt, który nieodmiennie działał na Kijankę, więc może w tym wypadku też zadziała…

Z wahaniem poczochrał Flourite'a po włosach. Powoli i ostrożnie, bo, cholera, nie chciał go znowu dodatkowo wystraszyć. Człowiek przyjął jego starania bez słowa, przywołał tylko na twarz niewinne zdumienie i otworzył szeroko oczy.

Przeklęte, ogromne ślepia, które niemalże go hipnotyzowały i przyciągały do siebie.

Spanikowany, odsunął się krok do tyłu, byleby tylko zachować dystans, byleby kretyn nie mógł patrzeć na niego _w taki sposób, _byleby tylko on sam nie miał możliwości zrobienia czegoś głupiego i… spostrzegł świetlisty łuk, który śmignął – z pozoru - tuż nad blond czupryną. Przekręcił gwałtownie głowę Fai'a w kierunku zjawiska, choć nie trwało ono dłużej niż mrugnięcie oka.

- Usiłujesz złamać mi kark, Kuro-buro? – spytał Fai cierpiętniczym tonem.

- Znowu spadła!

- A ja znów to przegapiłem – człowiek burknął z wyrzutem, choć na jego ustach znów igrał szczery uśmiech.

- Ale ja ją widziałem. Jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, mogę ci oddać tą durną, spadnietą gwiazdę.

- Chcesz odstąpić mi swoje życzenie? To tak można?

- A czemu nie? Mów szybko swoje kretyńskie życzenie, kretynie.

Flourite wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy. Do Kurogane dotarło, że wciąż trzyma dłoń na jego głowie, dlatego cofnął ją szybko.

- Już – oświadczył po chwili blondas i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Już? – powtórzył z powątpieniem.

- Uhm, nie wolno ich mówić na głos, bo wtedy się nie spełnią.

Kurogane prychnął lekceważąca. Prychnięcie przerodziło się w szerokie, uczciwe ziewnięcie. Chwycił się za gardło. Ile razy by tego nie robił, ziewanie wciąż go zaskakiwało i wywoływało nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że to ciało rządzi się swoimi prawami. Fai stanął za jego plecami i popchnął go lekko.

- Zasuwaj pod prysznic i do łóżka, Kuro-wan, zanim uśniesz na stojąco.

Pierwszy raz postanowił nie argumentować z blond-głupolem. A nawet odniósł niemiłe wrażenie, że człowiek mógłby mieć rację.

* * *

><p>- Kuro-Kuro?<p>

- Hę…?

- Śpisz już?

- Nnn… - wybełkotał, nie trudząc się ani na otwieranie oczu, ani na podnoszeniu głowy znad miękkiego posłania.

- Kurczę, chciałbym zasypiać tak szybko jak ty! Ale do rzeczy: nie musisz się martwić o spadające gwiazdy…

- Muhm… - miał nadzieję, że Flourite odczyta przekaz jako „Nie chcę się martwić, nie chcę cię słuchać. Chcę spać".

- Bo to tylko meteory. Nieduże skały, które przemierzają kosmos, a kiedy wchodzą w atmosferę ziemską, zaczynają się spalać. Właśnie ten moment spalania widzimy jako świecący ślad na niebie. Teraz już rozumiesz? To nic strasznego, nie grozi końcem świata.

- Ahmmm – „Skały. Kamienie z nieba. Niesamowite, ale naprawdę chcę spać."

- Słodkich snów, Kuro-chi.

Westchnął - „Dobrej. Śpij już.".

Tej nocy Kurogane miał dziwny sen. Ubrany w ludzkie łachy siedział - cóż, tak właściwie trudno to było nazwać siedzeniem, ale poza na to wskazywała - w granatowej próżni. Próżnia okazała się upstrzonym gwiazdami nocnym niebem i równie ciemną taflą morza. Ocean był bliższy kolorowemu szkłu, niż pofałdowanej, ruszającej się masie wody. Fale zastygły, nieruchomo odbijając miliardy punkcików światła, tak, że nie potrafił określić, gdzie kończy się morze, a zaczyna niebo.

Wciąż posiadał nogi, więc nie mógł wrócić pod wodę. W zasięgu wzroku nie odnalazł żadnego lądu, na który mógłby się udać. Szlag. Czuł się… może nie tyle osamotniony, co zdezorientowany. I trochę upokorzony. Tkwi jak ten matoł na środku wody-niewody i nie ma bladego pojęcia, co dalej począć.

Palce lekko zaciskające się na jego ramionach przeraziły go sto razy bardziej niż gdyby zaskoczyło go to w rzeczywistości. Chciał się odwrócić dla upewnienia się, że dotyka go _ten_, którego zna. Nie, jeśli to zrobi, tamten ucieknie, Kurogane był tego pewien. Odprężył się odrobinę, gdy usłyszał jego głos. Błogo uspokajający, tak odmienny od tonu, który tamten serwował mu od początku ich znajomości. Nie odezwał się, czuł, że nie powinien mu przerywać. Z każdym jego słowem, serce trytona zapełniało się nieznaną dotąd lekkością i zadowoleniem. Nawet temat solonych orzeszków tańczących na deszczu wydał się całkiem racjonalny i szalenie interesujący. Coś puknęło w głowę bruneta, sturlało się po brzuchu i ukryło w fałdach koszuli. Głos zaśmiał się cicho. Kurogane przyjrzał się znalezisku, teraz leżącemu na jego otwartej dłoni. Kamyk. Mały otoczak, jeden z tych, które można znaleźć na niemalże każdej plaży. Chciał zapytać tamtego, czy tak właśnie wygląda meteor.

Przytłumiony, radosny, psi jazgot wyrwał go ze snu. Słońce na powitanie, ochoczo poraziło go w nieprzyzwyczajone do tak intensywnego blasku oczy. Spróbował zakryć się pościelą. Bez powodzenia – obce ręce zdarły z niego błogosławiony półmrok prześcieradła. Człowiekowi włączyła się wesoła, poranna gadanina. Nie dawała ona pożądanych skutków, więc podkręcił głośniej radio. Kurogane usiłował zasłonić twarz rękami i z powrotem wkopać się w pościel. W odpowiedzi na jego lichą defensywę, Flourite zaczął skakać po łóżku, zaśmiewając się głośno. Tryton nie miał sił i chęci, by się na niego wściekać. Niechętnie zwlekł się z łóżka na spotkanie kolejnego dnia.


	5. Rozdział 5: Niebieskie migdały

Parafrazując klasykę: _porzućcie wszelkie racjonalne myślenie, Wy, którzy tu wchodzicie. Bowiem przed Wami sam Wielki Fanserwis_.

Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mogę rzec tyle, że o ile moja starcza pamięć mnie nie myli, to podczas pisania poniższej części trochę źle się czułam :"D

Enjoy your trauma.

* * *

><p>Odłożył ostatni kawałek mocno pachnącej skórki na stosik łupin i obrócił obraną mandarynkę w dłoni. Mała, pomarańczowa kula znaczona białą, delikatną siateczką. Aż szkoda naruszać tak idealny, przyjemnie obły kształt. Oderwał soczystą cząstkę i z nutką żalu wsunął ją sobie do ust.<p>

- Ale dlaczego przegraliśmy? – nie dane było mu rozkoszować się orzeźwiającym smakiem owocu. Dramatyczne, pełne wyrzutu pytania potrafią popsuć nawet najznakomitszą mandarynkę.

- Pytasz już o to dokładnie po raz szósty, Kuro-rin.

- Bo nie rozumiem! Nie sięgali ci nawet do ramion!

- Chłopcy z podstawówki zwykle nie są zbyt wysocy. Och, nie zapominajmy, że mieli przewagę liczebną – Fai parsknął śmiechem, mimowolnie dublując wściekłe parsknięcie Kurogane.

- Było ich tylko trzech…- głos trytona załamał się pod wpływem emocji.

- Ale musisz przyznać, że moment, w którym jeden z nich zgiął się w pół i po prostu przebiegł ci między nogami był świetny, cóż za zaskakująca taktyka! A twoja absolutnie zdezorientowana mina przezabawna! – Flourite skubał mandarynkę i kontynuował wywód jako, że Kurogane ograniczał się jedynie do sfrustrowanych burknięć – Nie poszło nam specjalnie dobrze, ale nie było też źle… Ostatni raz grałem w koszykówkę dobrych kilka lat temu, a ty… cóż… Całkiem nieźle kozłujesz, Kuro-myu.

Brunet wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślone syknięcie i schował się za wysłużony komiks – nagrodę pocieszenia, którą użyczyli mu zwycięscy.

Napotkali chłopców, gdy ci bawili się na boisku przynależnym do liceum, w którym pracował Flourite. Jeden z nich skojarzył blondyna z pogodnym nauczycielem, który od czasu do czasu prowadził warsztaty chemiczne dla uczniów z podstawówki. Reszta rozegrała się na tyle szybko, że Kurogane nie zdążył zaprotestować. Reguły były proste: grają do trzydziestu punktów, przegrana drużyna stawia wszystkim napoje. Bezalkoholowe, rzecz jasna.

Chłopcy wygrali rozgrywkę miażdżącą przewagą osiemnastu punktów. I choć obie drużyny pożegnały się w pokojowej atmosferze, tryton wciąż nie mógł przełknąć gorzkiej pigułki przegranej. Co prawda, komiks odrobinę ją osłodził, ale nie na tyle, by zupełnie rozchmurzyć Kurogane.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Miejsce, w którym się znajdowali bynajmniej nie stanowiło atrakcji turystycznej. Kręciło się tu niewielu ludzi, dalej, za plecami Fai'a, rozciągał się las. Może i nie był to porażająco ogromny fragment dżungli, ale wystarczająco duży, by z okolicznych drzew i krzewów spoglądały dziesiątki bystrych par oczu, przyzwyczajonych do turystów i przystosowanych do czerpania z nich korzyści.

W torbie zostało jeszcze kilka owoców. Flourite sięgnął do niej i wyjął dorodną, zarumienioną brzoskwinię. Odgryzł kawałek i łagodnym ruchem, rzucił ją przed siebie, pod buty bruneta. Tak jak się spodziewał, po chwili do kawałka brzoskwini zleciała zielona papużka o żółtych policzkach. Po kolejnej, dołączyła do niej towarzyszka z imponującym czubem. Raźno zabrały się do dziobania owocu. A Fai z uśmiechem zauważył, że Kurogane odkłada swoje czytadło i z rosnącym zainteresowanie przygląda się ptakom.

- Są przyzwyczajone do ludzi, którzy je karmią, datego nie obawiają się, że zrobimy im krzywdę – powiedział półgłosem Flourite, przenosząc wzrok z papugi, która skubała brzoskwinię z jego dłoni na drugiego mężczyznę – Też chcesz spróbować, Kuro-rinta?

Tryton skrzywił się i mruknął coś niezrozumiale. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Flourite'a. Spłoszona papuga wzleciała z głośnym trzepotem skrzydeł z powrotem na drzewo, gdy Fai położył na opalonej dłoni kawałek brzoskwini.

- Nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów, a na pewno przylecą – stwierdził z uśmiechem.

Brunet kiwnął głową, z determinacją wgapiając się w miąższ leżący na swojej dłoni. Minęła dłuższa chwila, papugi dreptały wokół ich stóp, ale żadna nie ośmieliła się zbliżyć do Kurogane. Rybek warknął obrażony i już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy mały, włochaty kształt zwieńczony długim ogonem spadł mu na plecy z nikłym piskiem. Kurogane wrzasnął zaskoczony, a Fai natychmiast zaczął go uspokajać.

- Cicho, Kuro-pii; ucieknie, jeśli będziesz krzyczał… - Flourite wyszczerzył się na widok burej małpki, która chapsnęła brzoskwinię i pałaszowała ją na kolanie Kurogane, spoglądając nerwowo na dwóch otaczających ją ludzkich osobników. Gdy skończyła, Fai wsadził kolejną cząstkę owocu prosto do jej pyszczka. Małpka rzuciła mu nieufne, bursztynowe spojrzenie i wspięła się szybko po ramieniu Kurogane na jego głowę. I tam została. Tryton zamarł.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie, z papugami się nie udało, ale małpka to świetna rekompensata – mruknął Flourite nie spuszczając wzroku z małpki, która wylizywała sobie łapki po posiłku. Stworzonko wytrzeszczyło ślepia na jasną, zbliżającą się dłoń i chwyciło oburącz jeden z palców. Mężczyzna pożałował swojego ruchu, zdając sobie sprawę, że chwilę poczuje ostre jak igły ząbki przebijające się przez jego skórę. Do żadnego bolesnego aktu nie doszło – małpka obwąchała palec Flourite'a i odepchnęła go z niesmakiem od siebie. Po czym zajęła się intensywnym przeczesywaniem czarnych włosów.

Blondyn zachichotał w duchu.

- C-co… co to wyprawia? – wydukał Kurogane.

- Nic złego, polubiła cię. W ten sposób okazują sobie sympatię – wyjaśnił i obejrzał się, gdy coś zaszurało za jego plecami. Inna małpka dopadła jego torby i z trudem ciągnęła ją ku sobie.

- A wy?

- Huh? – chemik wręczył zdeterminowanemu stworzeniu mandarynkę i odwrócił się do Kurogane – Mówiłeś coś?

Tryton zamyślił się przez chwilę. Westchnął głęboko i sięgnął do włosów Fai'a. Chwycił pasemko jasnych włosów. Flourite wyczytał z jego płochliwego spojrzenia, że Kurogane nie ma bladego pojęcia, co dalej począć.

- Pytałem… co wy robicie, żeby… żeby…

- Żeby pokazać, że się lubimy? Jestem pewien, że to samo, co wy – położył dłoń na dłoni Kurogane i wsunął je głębiej w swoją czuprynę. Brunet drgnął nieznacznie.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył, że nowa znajoma Kurogane przebiegła wzdłuż jego wyciągniętego ramienia, wspięła się na głowę Flourite'a i zniknęła wśród niskich gałęzi drzew. Tryton patrzył na Fai'a z grymasem tak surowej powagi, że wydawał się wręcz zatroskany. Chemik nie ośmielił się zapytać, co jest powodem jego smutku, w tej chwili słowa wydawało mu się najmniej potrzebne.

_Rany, większość dziewczyn oddałaby wszystko za takie rzęsy, _pomyślał z zachwytem, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od oczu Kurogane. Uśmiechnął się lekko, z pewną nieśmiałością. Wyraz twarzy bruneta nie zmienił się wcale. Oprócz tego, że jego policzki zaczerwieniły się jak szalone.

_Idealna okazja, by coś zaiskrzyło…_ Chciał odszukać drugą, wolną dłonią palce Kurogane, ale jedyne na co udało mu się trafić, to szorstkie strony magazynu. Nic nie szkodzi. Przysuwał się bliżej bruneta, dopóki nie zetknęli się kolanami. Odepchnął w nieświadomość upierdliwe pytanie „Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz, Fai, idioto?". Przymknął oczy, zamykając umysł na pytania tyczące się konsekwencji obecnych poczynań, w zamian za to skupiając wszystkie myśli na mężczyźnie siedzącym naprzeciw niego.

Zabolało – nie tylko fizycznie – kiedy Kurogane gwałtownie odtrącił jego rękę i wstał, powarkując pod nosem.

_A niby czego się spodziewałeś?_

Odgarnął za ucho włosy opadające na oczy i ze smutnym uśmiechem założył przez ramię swoją torbę. Przypomniał sobie o komiksie pozostawionym przez Kurogane.

Ruszył szybkim krokiem za oddalającym się syrenkiem. Wcisnął magazyn do jego ręki i ze zdumieniem zauważył, że śniada dłoń drży lekko. Och, uszy też pokryły się rumieńcem.

- Zapomniałeś o nim – wyjaśnił, czując nieokreśloną ulgę i coś, co mogło być iskierką nadziei. – Um, przepraszam za wcześniej. Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować, ani zawstydzić.

- N-nie jestem zawstydziany… - oświadczył Kurogane i natychmiast uciekł spojrzeniem od Flourite'a.

- „Zawstydzony". Oczywiście, nie jesteś. Zdenerwowany też nie? – rozluźnił się na tyle, by obdarzyć Kurogane szczerym, szerokim uśmiechem.

- Zdenerwowany… trochę… ale tak właściwie… to chciałbym gdzieś pójść i dlatego wstałem i… no.

- Hm? Gdzie chciałbyś pójść? – Fai postanowił drążyć temat, byleby tylko udało mu się zepchnąć niedawne, niefortunne zdarzenie na dalszy plan.

- Pójść? – powtórzył Kurogane z dziewiczo czystym zdumieniem.

- Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że chciałbyś-

- Tak, tak… pójść… eee… - rybek zawiesił się całkiem po ludzku.

A Fai nie wierzył w to, co właśnie ma miejsce – tryton plącze się w tym, co mówi. Czyli: albo padł ofiarą postępującej sklerozy albo zwyczajnie wykręca się od mówienia prawdy.

- Może… może do portu? – podsunął łagodnie – Jeszcze tam nie byliśmy.

- Port? A nie będzie tam nudno? – brunet założył ręce na piersi i skrzywił się lekceważąco.

_Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że jest taki uroczy, kiedy się dąsa? _

Powrót dziwnych myśli. Fai wyprosił je za mentalne drzwi w tempie ekspresowym.

- Nie, port nie jest nudny. Tylko śmierdzi rybami… ale tobie chyba nie powinno to przeszkadzać, hm?

Kurogane potrząsnął tylko głową i spytał rzeczowo:

- To w którą stronę ten port?

* * *

><p>Słony wiatr niósł ze sobą mocną, specyficzna woń, która podrażniła jego nos i wywołała atak kichania. Fai otarł nos z westchnieniem. Część z przystani jachtowej była taka cicha i… miło bezzapachowa. Niewielu ludzi kręciło się przy swoich statkach, jeszcze mniej turystów je podziwiało. A teraz, kierowali się do portu właściwego i już z daleka słychać było krzyki morskich ptaków, które kłóciły się o łatwy łup. Każdego dnia, w porcie cumowały dziesiątki statków pasażerskich i jeszcze więcej mniejszych, i większych kutrów rybackich. Ryby, skorupiaki i inne morskie dobra były sprzedawane tuż po połowie, prosto z sieci. Och, turyści to uwielbiali.<p>

Z całych sił starał się nie zwracać uwagi na zapach, jednocześnie opracowując strategię subtelnego zasłaniania dłonią nosa. Jeszcze tylko chwilka, a przestanie odczuwać ten rybi smród. Smród, który wypala zatoki, usiłuje zniszczyć komórki mózgowe i przejąć władzę nad umysłem Fai'a! No dobrze, może przesadzał, ale w tej chwili _naprawdę_ nie pogardziłby oferowanym mu wachlarzem. Nawet takim małym. I papierowym.

Na trytonie, oczywiście, wszechogarniający zapach nie robił wrażenia. Przystanął przy rozrastającej się grupce ludzi, którzy obserwowali dwóch rybaków mocujących się z sieciami. Przeniósł wzrok na Kurogane. Twarz bruneta wyrażała mieszankę pogardy i zainteresowania.

- Nie lubicie ich? – spytał Flourite cicho, wskazując na sieci pełne ryb.

- Czego? Sieci? Bywają całkiem przydatne.

- Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz. Bardzo nam pomagają, gdyby nie one…

- My też z nich niekiedy korzystamy.

- Robicie własne sieci? Z jakich materiałów? – blondyn uniósł wysoko brwi.

- Nic z tych rzeczy – tryton uśmiechnął dość nieprzyjemnie.

- Ach… no tak – mruknął z zakłopotaniem. Chyba ich nie doceniał. Albo wręcz przeciwnie – przecenił rasę Kurogane, tworząc w wyobraźni obraz niemalże idealnych, samowystarczalnych istot.

Smród nasilił się. Lekkomyślnie odszukał jego źródła – dno najbliższego kutra wyścielała spiętrzona oślizgła masa. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Szybko wycofał się kilka kroków od gwarnego tłumu, instynktownie łapiąc się za brzuch, jakby to miało w jakiś sposób zniwelować narastające mdłości. Po chwili zbolałą uwagę Fai'a rozproszył ucisk czyjeś ręki na jego własnym ramieniu i twarde, nerwowe pytanie:

- Co ci jest?

- Nic, Kuro-puu, najzupełniej nic – wyprostował się powoli i posłał Kurogane słaby uśmiech – Możemy iść dalej?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź trytona, wysunął się spod uścisku i ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku przeciwnym do intensywnego, rybiego odoru. Spróbował kontynuować zwykłą, lekką rozmowę na błahe tematy. Kurogane nie spuszczał oka z jego sinej (o tak, Fai był pewien tego chorobliwego odcienia) twarzy. Cholera, to badawcze spojrzenie było denerwujące. Nie potrafił zdobyć się na szczerą odpowiedź. Nie będzie zwierzał się ze swoich problemów żołądkowych, nie Kurogane…

Mruknął speszony i przyspieszył kroku. Szli w milczeniu przez chwilę. W pewnym momencie, znajomy tembr głosu zaskoczył Fai'a do tego stopnia, że oderwał go od tępego wpatrywania się w beton pod stopami, zmusił do zatrzymania się i rozejrzenia wokół. Mijali akurat niewielką, znajomą barkę, w której krzątała się grupka mężczyzn. Blondyn wyszczerzył się szeroko, wołając i machając do zabieganej załogi. Z idealną synchronizacją, przez twarze czterech rybaków przebiegł wyraz zaskoczenia i nieufności. Jeden z nich wzdrygnął się ledwie zauważalnie. Nic nowego. Do panów marynarzy – tych samych, którzy Tamtego Dnia zabrali Fai'a ze sobą na morze – wciąż z trudem docierało, że jasnowłosy napaleniec ze swojej nieplanowanej, oceanicznej wycieczki uszedł z życiem… ba, praktycznie bez szwanku. Kolejnym powodem do niepokoju było nieodparte przeczucie, iż pewnego, pięknego dnia do głowy napaleńca przyjdzie pomysł udania się na posterunek policji. Świadome narażenie, a nawet utrata zdrowia i życia stanowiły poważne oskarżenie. Żadnemu z mężczyzn nie uśmiechało się płacić wysokiej kary, ani tym bardziej, spędzić długich miesięcy w więziennej celi.

Flourite nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru realizować wyżej wspomnianych czysto teoretycznych działań. Fakt, iż omal nie utonął na samym środku oceanu, nie był wyłącznie winą marynarzy, Fai czuł się równie współwinny. Na dodatek czuł się wyjątkowo szczeniacko, gdy wracał myślami do tamtego wydarzenia. Co podkusiło go do wyjścia na pokład, kiedy ocean szalał sobie w najlepsze?

_Z drugiej strony_, mężczyzna odwrócił na chwilę głowę, by spojrzeć na swojego towarzysza, _straciłem niewiele, a zyskałem coś,_ _a właściwie, kogoś, kto do tamtej chwili wydawał się tylko wytworem wyobraźni._

Skierował wzrok z powrotem na marynarzy, którzy wreszcie zdecydowali się nieśmiało odpowiedzieć na jego powitanie. Najstarszy z nich przyglądał się uważnie Fai'owi, a niepokój wymalowany na jego twarzy coraz bardziej się pogłębiał. Nie, chwileczkę. Mężczyzna patrzył nie na Fai'a, a na stojącego obok Kurogane.

Pierwsza myśl, jaka nasunęła się blondynowi, to przekonanie, że tryton znowu urządził jakiś kompromitujący pokaz: może znów dokucza mu bielizna, może zdążył już ściągnąć spodnie, a może… Fai zerknął szybko na bruneta – gotowy zmierzyć się z widokiem absolutnie wszystkiego i… poczuł się niemalże rozczarowany. Kurogane wyglądał tak jak zwykle, niemal całkiem normalnie; aktualnie przyglądał się chłopcu, który ciągnął za sobą jojo.

Niedowierzanie zmieniło się w nieukrywany strach, który zamienił poczciwe brodate oblicze marynarza w bladą maskę.

_On wie_, pomyślał Flourite z nagłym zrozumieniem. _Dawno temu zobaczył wśród fal ludzką sylwetkę zwieńczoną ogonem, nasłuchał się opowieści o syrenach, które czasem wychodzą na ląd dla zabawy, a teraz ten jeden impuls, niejasne przeczucie, marynarska intuicja wystarczyły, żeby to wszystko mu się przypomniało, żeby nabrał pewności…_

- Kuro-rin, wciąż masz nogi na swoim miejscu? – wybełkotał rozpaczliwie.

Kurogane obrzucił zdumionym spojrzeniem najpierw swoje spodnie, a następnie Fai'a.

- Są i nie wyglądają jakby miały znikać – obwieścił poważnie tryton.

- To świetnie, bo teraz będziemy szybko iść. A tak właściwie, to truchtać, a może nawet i biec, bo nie chcemy, żeby zadawano nam niepotrzebne pytania…

- Ale… że co?

- To też jest niepotrzebne pytanie, Kuro-pippi – rzucił Fai, przyspieszając i jednocześnie ciągnąc Kurogane za sobą.

* * *

><p>„Histeria i paranoja" – doszedł do wniosku Flourite, kiedy znaleźli się już na plaży, bezpieczni, nieścigani wzrokiem (i niczym innym) przez żadnych rybaków. Patrząc z trzeźwego punktu widzenia: o co mógłby spytać ten biedny, zlękniony marynarz, gdyby w końcu odważył się otworzyć usta? „Przepraszam, pański kolega kogoś mi przypomina… Czy aby w wolnych chwilach nie oddycha skrzelami?" nie nadawało się na pytanie, które pada z ust kogoś, kto chce być uważany przez innych ludzi za całkowicie poczytalnego. A sam Fai powinien grzecznie skinąć na pożegnanie i spokojnie ruszyć dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na wystraszonego dziadka, któremu najwyraźniej coś się przewidziało.<p>

Czuł jednoczesną ulgę i wstyd, że zachował się tak idiotycznie, bez absolutnie żadnego sensownego powodu. Czysta panika wywołana najpewniej źle zinterpretowanym wyrazem niepokoju ze strony starszego pana - tak nie powinni reagować dorośli, odpowiedzialni ludzie. Dzisiejszy dzień zdecydowanie nie należał do Udanych Dni Fai'a - działał irracjonalnie, co owocowało kolejnymi, żenującymi zdarzeniami.

Jedynym pozytywnym punktem z konfrontacji ze znajomymi rybakami, był fakt, iż mdłości minęły jak ręką odjął. Adrenalina zdziałała cuda.

Obrócił twarz ku morzu, oddychając głęboko świeżym, nasyconym solą powietrzem. Na zachodzie, promienie słońca barwiły ocean głęboką czerwienią i ciepłym oranżem. Widok ten, jak zwykle, ściągnął na plażę dziesiątki ludzi; rodziny z dziećmi, które brodziły na boso w ciepłej płyciźnie, zapalonych surferów, łapiących ostatnie fale przed zapadnięciem zmroku, fanów joggingu z rozszczekanymi kompanami przy boku. A przede wszystkim, zwabiał fotografów-amatorów, którzy usiłowali wycisnąć z szablonowego widoczku, choć kroplę artyzmu lub zwyczajnie, wypstrykać pamiątki na resztę życia.

Kurogane znów się gapił. Fai prosił, błagał, szantażował, żeby tego nie robił. Słowa spływały po trytonie… jak woda. Większość ludzi nie zauważała jego intensywnego spojrzenia. Ci, którzy je dostrzegali usiłowali jak najszybciej o nim zapomnieć. Flourite doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że widok zmrużonych, czerwonych oczu, pałających wręcz niezdrowym zaciekawieniem w połączeniu z niewzruszonym, ostro zarysowanym obliczem Kurogane, mógł być dla przeciętnego człowieka przeżyciem - delikatnie rzecz ujmując – przykrym i wysoce niepokojącym.

Fai postanowił, że tym razem nie będzie bezskutecznie upominać syrenka, tylko spróbuje zlokalizować przyczynę fascynacji, po czym zniwelować ją czymś równie ciekawym, tym samym ściągając uwagę Kurogane z powrotem na siebie. To zakrawało na Plan Idealny.

Powiódł zdeterminowanym wzrokiem za spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu. No dobrze. Tryton gapi się na fotografujących ludzi. Ale nie na tych, którzy fotografowali ocean, zachodzące słońce, palmy, czy przypadkowego kraba. Na ludzi fotografujących innych ludzi.

Polaroid zakołysał się na sznurku w dłoni Fai'a.

- Hej, Kuro-puu – zawołał półgłosem – Chciałbyś zdjęcie?

Przez moment brunet wyglądał jak przeciętny człowiek, którego nagle wyrwano z głębokiego snu i zapytano o teorię względności. W następnej chwili przez jego twarz przemknęły zwykła irytacja, zdumienie i onieśmielenie. Wreszcie skinął głową i zaraz po tym zaprzeczył.

_Ach, powrót starego, dobrego tak-nie._

Czekał na jednoznaczną odpowiedź. Jedyne co udawało mu się uzyskać od Kurogane, to kompletnie niezdecydowany, cierpki grymas.

- Dobra, ale tylko jedno – rzucił w końcu tryton i ruszył powoli w jego stronę.

- A-ale możesz zostać tam, gdzie jesteś! – Flourite spojrzał ponad aparatem i machnął wolną rękę - Tylko spójrz tutaj i nie marszcz brwi!

Kurogane zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Sekundę później warknął wściekle i odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Hej, Kuro-puu! Zaczekaj! – blondyn zerknął na fotkę z rozmazanym czarnowłosym profilem i ruszył szybko za oddalającym się mężczyzną - O co ci chodzi!

Tryton narzucił iście spartańskie tempo. Sam jego sposób poruszania się przekonał Fai'a, że Kurogane jest wściekły: szedł przygarbiony, sadząc długie kroki i tupiąc głucho po piasku.

- …pieprzony kretyn, zidiociały debil… - dobiegło do jego uszu, gdy udało mu się zrównać z Kurogane.

- Kto cię nauczył takiego sposobu wyrażania się? – krzyknął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Zamknij się, idioto. Sam się nauczyłem – wycedził tryton, a uszy Fai'a poczerwieniały z gniewu i zakłopotania, na myśl, że wszystkie wcześniejsze inwektywy tyczyły się jego osoby.

- Wulgaryzmy to kiepska reklama intelektu osoby, która ich używa – głos zadrżał mu ze zdenerwowania – Pytam raz jeszcze: o co chodzi? Myślałem, że chciałeś, żebym cię sfotografował…

- Nic nie rozumiesz, głupia małpo

Przystanął. Zamknął i otworzył usta bez słowa, zaciskając mocno pięści.

_Chłopie, jest ci przykro? I to z tak głupiego powodu? I dlaczego pozwalasz mu się obrażać? Dzieciak. _

Odetchnął głęboko, w nadziei, że to go uspokoi. Zatrzymał się, patrząc bezsilnie w plecy Kurogane, który nawet się za nim nie obejrzał.

Tuż obok blondyna dwoje młodych ludzi prosiło kobietę w przedziwnym, słomianym kapeluszu o drobną przysługę. Wtuleni w siebie, radośnie szczerzyli się do starszej pani, gotowi do zdjęcia. Błysk flesza wyrwał Fai'a z otępienia.

- Nie... to niemożliwe – parsknął krótkim, urwanym śmiechem. – Przecież nie mogło mu o to chodzić.

_A co, jeśli jednak…?_

- Rany... Jeśli tak, to obaj jesteśmy idiotami – mruknął do siebie.

Pobiegł za Kurogane, wołając, ile sił w płucach. Słysząc go, brunet przyspieszył.

- Kuro… Kuro-sama… nie wygłupiaj się… - wykrztusił, z trudem łapiąc oddech – Nie będę cię gonił przez całą plażę…

- Zostaw mnie. I nie jestem „Kuro-sama", kretynie.

- Nie mam zamiaru, Kuuurooogaaaneeee~ - zaciągnął wesoło, chwytając trytona pod ramię, mimo wyraźnego sprzeciwu z jego strony.

* * *

><p>Wciąż czuł się urażony. Wciąż był wściekły. Na niego i na siebie. Od dobrych kilku minut głupol usiłował poprawnie wymówić jego imię i śmiał się przy tym szalenie radośnie. Zdążył poznać Fai'a na tyle, by wiedzieć co w tym wypadku oznaczało jego błaznowanie – przeprosiny. Irytowało go, że człowiek zachowuje się jeszcze głośniej i dziwniej niż zazwyczaj. Z drugiej strony, pajacowanie było lepsze od chociażby, przymilania się. Myśl o ujmująco miłym Fai'u przerażała go i przyprawiała o gęsią skórkę.<p>

Pogodził się z faktem, iż blond-balast szybko go nie wypuści, chyba że zmęczy się rechotaniem i wiszeniem na jego biednym, ścierpniętym ramieniu.

A jednak, Flourite zwrócił mu wolność. Po czym ściągnął buty i wszedł po kostki do wody. Brunet z przyjemnością poszedł w jego ślady. Zauważył, że człowiek znów wyjął aparat i przekładał go z ręki do ręki, uśmiechając się lekko do swoich myśli. Umysł ponownie podsunął wizję, która zagościła w głowie Kurogane, gdy Fai zaproponował mu zrobienie wspólnego (no, przynajmniej tak wtedy nieopatrznie to odczytał) zdjęcia. Gorący dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa syrenka, jeżąc wszystkie włosy na jego karku i głowie.

Wbił spojrzenie daleko w morze, usiłując samą siłą woli ostudzić rozpalone policzki. Słońce rzucało swoje ostatnie błyski znad rozległej powierzchni wody, ocean przechodził powoli z szafirowej w atramentową barwę. Z zakamarków pamięci Kurogane wypłynął sen, który nawiedził go zeszłej nocy.

- Ne, Kuro-Kuro…

Zakłopotany głos Fai'a przebił zawieszoną między nimi ciszę, niczym sztylet.

_Nie pytaj znowu o zdjęcie, idioto. Nie pytaj. To zbyt zawstydzające._

- Tęsknisz? Chciałbyś wrócić już do domu?

_Ach, o to chodzi. Dobre pytanie… _

Wsunął ręce w kieszenie spodni. Minęło zaledwie kilka dni, a on już – praktycznie nieświadomie – zaczyna posługiwać się ludzkimi gestami. Zamyślił się nad kwestią, którą poruszył Fai. Strzępki różnych, często sprzecznych myśli nie dawały żadnej konkretnej i satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Kurogane nie znał pojęcia wakacji. A pobyt w tym świecie był jak wakacje. Wakacje tak nieprawdopodobne, że wydawało się, iż będą trwać wiecznie. Obraz perfekcyjnego wypoczynku, oderwania się od znanego świata psuł nie do końca określony lęk i poczucie żalu czegoś bezpowrotnie utraconego.

- No tak, to osobiste pytanie. Jestem zbyt wścibski – rzucił jego towarzysz, cichym i niespotykanie potulnym tonem po minucie milczenia ze strony Kurogane.

- Nie o to chodzi. Zwyczajnie nie umiem ci na nie odpowiedzieć – stwierdził sucho i wzruszył ramionami – Nie myślałem o tym. Zastanawiałem się tylko, co dzieje się z młodym i moimi rodzicami.

- W porządku. Jutro wieczorem ich zobaczysz – Fai poklepał go po plecach i wyszedł z wody, strząsając krople ze swoich stóp.

Zapatrzył się w swoje własne nogi. Palce niknęły w niejednolitym, karbowanym przez fale piasku. Pochylił się, biorąc odrobinę wody w swoją dłoń. Przytknął ją do ust i skrzywił nieznacznie, gdy strużka ciekłej soli podrażniła jego język i przełyk.

_Jutro ten smak będzie już tylko wspomnieniem. _

* * *

><p>- Co znowu?<p>

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, człowiek szarpnął go mocniej za koszulę i wydał kolejny, entuzjastyczny odgłos. Błysnął zębami w szerokim uśmiechu, wskazując palcem gwarne, oświetlone miejsce i pociągnął Kurogane w tamtym kierunku.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, tryton utwierdzał się w fakcie, że tamto miejsce jest _złe_.

To musiał być bar, widział na półkach za kontuarem rzędy butelek z różnokolorową zawartością. Podwieszone u zadaszenia lampy, rzucające barwne światła dodatkowo nadawały miejscu wrażenie dziwnej nierealności. I poczucia zagrożenia, w opinii Kurogane. Ktoś usunął z drewnianej podłogi większość krzeseł i stolików, tworząc parkiet. Z parkietu szczodrze korzystała niemała grupka ludzi.

Ciało Kurogane przekazało zdębiałemu mózgowi jasny komunikat: NIE. Postanowił podzielić się tą myślą z wyraźnie rozochoconym człowiekiem.

- Nie chcę tam iść – oświadczył i dla bezpieczeństwa zaparł się piętami w piasek.

Fai wyglądał na tak przykro zaskoczonego, jakby właśnie wymierzono mu policzek.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał, świdrując trytona zasmuconym spojrzeniem.

- Bo nie. Zbyt głośno i tłoczno – argumentacja była marna, ale w chwili obecnej nie udało mu się wpaść na nic sensowniejszego.

- Ach tak? Jakoś nie dało się zauważyć twojej awersji do ludzi, gdy pchałeś się na targ, czy pomiędzy dzieciaki w salonie gier – odparował Fai, uśmiechając się chytrze.

- To było co innego! – zaperzył się Kurogane, krzyżując ręce na piersi i dobitnie odwracając się tyłem do światła i muzyki.

- Hej, jesteś teraz młodym człowiekiem, a młodzi lubią po prostu muszą się bawić i tańczyć! – zakrzyknął Flourite, wyrzucając w górę ręce.

- Udowodnij, że muszą – odwarknął.

Z satysfakcją zauważył, że człowiek oklapł, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. I bardzo dobrze. Mniej dobrze, że Fai przygląda mu się teraz z głębokim namysłem. Kurogane miał wrażenie, że głupol analizuje każdy fragment jego jestestwa i definitywnie zaczynało go to irytować. Nieoczekiwanie, blondyn pacnął otwartą dłonią w czoło i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Już rozumiem. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem, a przecież to oczywiste – rzekł łagodnie Fai. Zsunął torbę z ramienia, kładąc ją na piasku.

Za to Kurogane zupełnie nie rozumiał o co mu chodzi.

- Nie martw się, to bardzo proste. Wszystko jest kwestią rytmu. I bioder – chemik odgarnął włosy z oczu i wskazał na wspomniane partie ciała.

Kurogane nie chciał wiedzieć o co mu chodzi.

- Pokażę ci – stwierdził dobrodusznie niższy mężczyzna.

Pożałował, że nie uciekł, nim to szaleństwo w ogóle się rozpoczęło. To, co wyczyniał Fai kojarzyło mu się… może z głodnymi polipami? Albo z wodorostami, które ograniczyły swój żywot do oddania się ruchom odwiecznej oceanicznej przestrzeni…? W każdym razie, z czymś, co nie posiadało stawów, za to pałało ogromną sympatią do idei falowania.

- Owszem, nie jestem zawodowym tancerzem… ale czy naprawdę musisz się patrzeć z takim zdegustowaniem, Kuro-tan? – zaśmiał się Fai, niezupełnie radośnie.

- I ja mam niby robić _coś takiego_? – zripostował podejrzliwym pytaniem brunet – I ma mnie to bawić?

- Tak… Właśnie tak, na tym polega cały urok tańca. Nie liczy się nic oprócz tego, że twoje ciało tańczy. Poddaje się rytmowi i muzyce – człowiek obszedł go i stanął za jego plecami – Jeśli nie spróbujesz, to nie zrozumiesz.

Jasne dłonie chwyciły ostrożnie za biodra Kurogane i delikatnie nimi zakołysały.

_Moja duma właśnie umarła. Szybko i bezboleśnie_, doszedł do wniosku tryton.

Powyższa myśl spetryfikowała resztę procesów myślenia do tego stopnia, że Kurogane nie zauważył, iż Fai puścił go już jakiś czas temu. Jednak wypadałoby jakoś zareagować. Odskoczył od blondyna i odsłonił groźnie zęby.

- Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie. Chyba powinienem wcześniej zapytać – mruknął wyraźnie zrezygnowany Fai – Ale… zupełnie tego nie czujesz, prawda?

Tryton zaprzestał ostrzegawczego posykiwania i zmarszczył w namyśle brwi.

- Huh? Co mam czuć?

Jego żołądek zdecydował, że ta chwila jest odpowiednia, by przypomnieć o swoim istnieniu. Zaburczał.

- Hn, tak właściwie to bym coś zjadł – stwierdził syrenek z powątpiewaniem. Był prawie pewien, że człowiekowi nie chodziło o problem typowo fizjologiczny.

O tak, zdecydowanie nie o to mu chodziło. Fai westchnął, opuścił głowę, zamykając oczy i ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa. Tryton znał ten gest i bardzo go nie lubił. Gest oznaczał, że blondas traci cierpliwość lub jest zmęczony, zniesmaczony, czy zrezygnowany światem (a najczęściej wszystko naraz) do tego stopnia, że usiłuje odciąć się od rzeczywistości. A teraz, to Kurogane stał się bezpośrednim czynnikiem, który pchnął człowieka do popełnienia tego znielubionego gestu. Cofnął się o krok, nie bardzo wiedząc jak powinien zareagować.

- Sam jesteś głupi – wymamrotał.

Flourite podniósł głowę. Stalowe błyski zalśniły w niebieskich oczach. Kurogane wycofał się o kolejny krok, gdy Fai podszedł do niego i chwycił mocno za nadgarstek.

- Chodź ze mną, Kuro-rin.

Syrenek jęknął w duchu i mimo woli postąpił kilka kroków za Fai'em.

- Czemu ci tak na tym zależy? – spytał, nie patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę.

Mimika Fai'a złagodniała. Obrócił twarz Kurogane w swoim kierunku i wymruczał miękko:

- Zabawa będzie dużo, dużo lepsza, jeśli będzie ze mną Kuro-chan.

A jednak się przymila! Co on sobie wyobraża? Że jakiś tam człowiek może podporządkować sobie trytona i wyczyniać z nim co mu się żywnie podoba?

Prychnął i odepchnął go lekko od siebie.

- Gadaj sobie, co chcesz. Ja tu zostaję – usiadł na piasku dla potwierdzenia swojego obwieszczenia i odwrócił się ku morzu.

- W porządku… Ale obiecaj, że jeśli się zdecydujesz, to natychmiast do mnie dołączysz – dobiegło go zza pleców.

- Uhm, obiecuję.

_Akurat. Prędzej sczeznę niż zniżę się do poziomu falujących polipów. _

- I nie będziesz czuł się samotny, gdy cię tu zostawię? – chciał wiedzieć Flourite.

_Tego głupka to bawi_, wywnioskował z jego tonu tryton.

- Nie. Idź w cholerę.

- Co mówiłem o przeklinaniu, hmm?

Nie odpowiedział, naprężył tylko mięśnie w oczekiwaniu.

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Odczekał wystarczającą chwilę i dopiero wtedy spojrzał za siebie.

Po Fai'u zostały tylko buty i torba. Kurogane w głębi duszy zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał.

_Poszedł, zostawił mnie. Woli towarzystwo innych głupich małp niż moje własne._

Poklepał się gwałtownie po policzkach. Wcześniejsza myśl zabrzmiała jak użalanie się! Ooo nie, Kurogane się nad sobą nie użala.

Ha, świetnie. Bardzo dobrze. Głupka nie ma, okazja sprzyja bezprawnemu pogapieniu się na idiotyczny, ludzki rytuał. Byłoby grzechem z niej nie skorzystać.

Obrócił się w miejscu, dla wygody podparł brodę na dłoni i zlustrował wzrokiem tłumek oblegający parkiet. Prawie natychmiast odnalazł wśród tego całego, małpiego rozgardiaszu bujną, rozwianą fryzurę. Nie to, żeby specjalnie szukał Fai'a, po prostu rzucił mu się w oczy, bo był… jakoś tak… bardziej widoczny od innych ludzi.

_To wina jego niespotykanie jasnych włosów_, usprawiedliwił się jeszcze raz w myślach.

Obecne ruchy Fai'a nie wyglądały już tak przedziwnie jak te, dzięki którym prezentował trytonowi w jaki sposób powinno się tańczyć. Całkiem możliwe, że patykowaty człowiek po prostu automatycznie dopasował się do reszty gnącej się ludzkiej masy. Kolejna obserwacja syrenka tyczyła się zestawieniach, w jakich poruszali się ludzie: niektórzy tańczyli w pojedynkę (tak jak Fai), znaczna część dwójkami, trójkami, wypatrzył też ekstremalny, pięcioosobowy mini-tłumek. Recz jasna, małpy jak to małpy, nie wpadły na ustalenie konkretnych, przejrzystych reguł.

Za to muzykę mieli niezłą. Chwytliwą do tego stopnia, że palce Kurogane wystukiwały rytm bez udziału mózgu. Wodził wzrokiem za sylwetką Fai'a, która co pewien czas niknęła, to znów pojawiała się w tłumie. Człowiek wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego, dlatego Kurogane nie potrafił dłużej złościć się o to, że zostawił go samego. Skoro tak bardzo lubi tańczyć… no cóż, to niech tańczy, ile dusza zapragnie.

Poderwał głowę nagle zaniepokojony. Przy blondynie pojawiła się kobieta. Nie tańczyła obok, ale… wyraźnie, niezaprzeczalnie z Fai'em. Z naturalnie opaloną skórą, ciemnymi kręconymi włosami i bujnymi kształtami, dziewczyna stanowiła istne zaprzeczenie fizyczności znanego mu człowieka. A jednak Fai świetnie się z nią dogadywał. Najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało jej nawet specyficzne poczucie humoru kretyna, gdyż w pewnym momencie brunetka odchyliła głowę do tyłu i wybuchła śmiechem, ukazując idealnie białe uzębienie. Z nutką irytacji, tryton odnotował dłonie blondyna spoczywające na biodrach (czyżby kolejne „niegroźne" dziwactwo kretyna?) i jej własne ręce zarzucone na barki Fai'a. Poczuł się skrępowany, patrząc na ich bliskość, na to jak ocierają się o siebie i dotykają w sposób, jaki on sam, nigdy jeszcze nikogo nie dotykał. Fai i nieznajoma wyglądali na szczerze zadowolonych ze swojej świeżej znajomości, ot, dwójka ludzi, którą połączyła wspólne miejsce, sytuacja i pasja, i która nie czuje żadnego zobowiązania wobec tego, co robi. Ta postawa wydawała się Kurogane… niewłaściwa. Zastanawiał się, czy to z nim jest coś nie tak, czy z Fai'em i roztańczoną panną.

_A co cię to obchodzi? Nie znasz sposobu myślenia ludzi i nigdy do końca nie pojmiesz ich działań._

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego myśli, dziewczyna obejrzała się za ramię, rzuciła kilka słów do Fai'a, który na potwierdzenie skinął głową. Wyśliznęła się spod jego dłoni i podeszła do mężczyzny stojącego tuż przy końcu barowej lady. I razem z nim odeszła.

Flourite ponownie został sam i wyglądało na to, że niewiele go to obeszło. Tańczył równie entuzjastycznie, jak przed pojawieniem się swojej chwilowej partnerki.

_Kobieta zostawiła go i poszła z innym samcem, a on się jak zwykle… cieszy._

Kurogane podrapał się po głowie i półświadomie spojrzał w niebo, jakby szukając odpowiedzi na to, co zobaczył. Takie nagłe zerwanie więzi nijak nie pasowało do wcześniejszego ponętnego tańca.

_A co cię to obchodzi?_

W ciągu minuty zadał sobie dwa razy to samo pytanie. Sam taniec może i był prymitywny, ale jego otoczka była dla Kurogane wyjątkowa intrygująca. I kompletnie niezrozumiała przy okazji, ale mniejsza z tym.

Po dziesięciu minutach patrzenia na kolejne wijące się figury w wykonaniu Fai'a, zaczęło mu się nudzić. Człowiek szalał na parkiecie i nie zanosiło się na to, by miał z niego zejść w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca. Jakim cudem takie chude ciało magazynowało tyle energii? Kolejna zagadka do rozwiązania. Cóż, Kurogane mógłby łaskawie wstać, zarzucić sobie chemika na plecy i pójść z nim do domu – przecież mówił głupkowi, że jest głodny… a upływ czasu wcale nie zmniejszał łaknienia! Ale gdzieś tyłu z czaszki kołatała się znerwicowana myśl, że gdyby tylko postawił stopę na drewnianej podłodze, Flourite zadbałby, by reszta wydarzeń potoczyła się według jego szalonej koncepcji. W najgorszym wypadku skończyłoby się to bójką, a ta możliwość nie przemawiała do Kurogane.

Obdarzył torbę głąba znużonym spojrzeniem. Torba wibrowała i wygrywała melodię. Już drugi raz, odkąd Fai zostawił ją sam na sam z trytonem. Gdzieś tam, w jej głębinach, czaiło się stworzenie zwane „telefonem komórkowym". Kurogane nie czuł się na siłach, by je poszukiwać, a tym bardziej spróbować je ujarzmić. Fai wróci, Fai się nim zajmie.

Ziewnął szeroko i wyłożył się na plecach. Księżyc wyglądał jakby ktoś go porządnie obgryzł - Fai nazywał to „nowiem", niech będzie. Gwiazdy błyszczały słabo, zupełnie tak jakby były zmęczone swoją rolą na niebie. Ludzki gatunek widział w nich sylwetki innych, mitycznych ludzi, zwierzęta, przedmioty… Gdzie? Jak? W oczach Kurogane były to tylko małe, błyszczące, nic nieznaczące punkty, które od czasu do czasu zabawiały się w spadywanie. Nic więcej. Ale! Nie będzie gorszy od ludzi! Też odkryje jakiś gwiazdozbiór, dlaczego by nie?

Po intensywnym wpatrywaniu się w granatową przestrzeń, Kurogane zauważył coś, co na upartego, mogło przypominać płaszczkę. Chorą płaszczkę ze złamanym ogonem, ale jednak płaszczkę. Uśmieszek pełen wyższości zrzedł, gdy wyobraził sobie jak Fai mógłby zareagować na tę płaszczkową rewelację.

„_Och, głupiutki Kuro-puu, już nazwaliśmy ten gwiazdozbiór… i nie ma on nic wspólnego ani z płaszczkami, ani z innymi rybami."_

- Na pewno powiedziałby coś takiego… - stwierdził z przekąsem, podniósł się do siadu, licząc, że wreszcie ujrzy blondyna zmierzającego w tym kierunku.

Wręcz przeciwnie.

- Cholera, kolejna! – syknął, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że gada sam do siebie.

„Kolejna" była dużo młodsza od poprzedniej dziewczyny.

- Przecież to dziecko… - potrząsnął głową z niesmakiem.

A więc wiek również nie grał roli. Skóra dziewczynki kolorytem kojarzyła mu się ze skorupą orzecha kokosowego. Krytycznie ocenił swoją własną karnacją. Fai po prostu musiał przyciągać tę bardziej opaloną ludzką (i nie całkiem ludzką) rasę.

Podobnie jak Flourite, mała tańczyła na boso. Zaniosła się śmiechem, gdy Fai chwycił ją w pasie i uniósł nad parkietem, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi. Tak, ten taniec zdecydowanie różnił się od wcześniejszego. Żadnych intymnych gestów, erotycznych niedomówień. I całe szczęście. I bardzo dobrze. Zamiast tego, kretyn i dziecko usiłowali nawzajem się zaskoczyć i rozśmieszyć, wymyślając coraz to dziwniejsze układy taneczne. Kurogane przyglądał się im z uśmiechem politowania. Wreszcie, dziewczynka uciekła w tłum, rzucając Fai'owi ostatni, szeroki uśmiech. Po chwili, muzyka zwolniła nieco. Fai przystanął i rozejrzał się wokół, wyraźnie zdezorientowany nagłą zmianą klimatu.

_Koniec. Nareszcie,_ odetchnął z ulgą tryton. _...niech to szlag_, dodał po kilku sekundach.

Blondyn wcale nie zamierzał schodzić z parkietu. Opuścił zatłoczone centrum zabawy, przysunął się bardziej na jego skraj. Oparł się o jedną z drewnianych belek podpierających zadaszenie i zaczął wachlować się koszulką. Nawet z tej odległości Kurogane widział jak jego pierś unosi się szybko, a włosy lepią się do czoła. Jednak był zmęczony i zgrzany…

…_więc dlaczego, do ciężkiej cholery, tu nie przyjdzie?, _pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem.

Człowiek odnalazł jego spojrzenie. Kurogane zmarszczył brwi.

_Chodź. Tutaj. Żebym. Mógł. Trzepnąć. Cię. Po. Łbie. I. Zabrać. Do. Domu._

Fai wyszczerzył się szeroko i pokręcił głową, jak gdyby gniewny, telepatyczny przekaz faktycznie dotarł do jego głowy. Odepchnął się od belki, okręcił wokół, jednocześnie wyciągając rękę w kierunku syrenka. Kurogane przewrócił oczami, spojrzał w bok, obcesowo dając Fai'owi znać, że nie jest zainteresowany.

Sęk w tym, że nie było to do końca prawdą. Wzrok sam powrócił do szczupłej postury mężczyzny. Flourite tańczył w miejscu, obrócony przodem do trytona i wciąż nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Jakby tego było mało, jak na życzenie kretyna, melodia zmieniła tempo, przyspieszyła, nie tracąc przy tym, ani grama na zmysłowości. Kurogane mógłby przysiąść, że nim Fai machnął gwałtownie głową i włosy przysłoniły mu twarz, na jego obliczu malowało się wyraz samozadowolenia i triumfu. Kolejnym błędnym posunięciem okazało się przeniesienie spojrzenia na tak umiłowaną przez kretyna część ciała. Fai nie przesadzał, twierdząc, że biodra to fundament tańca. Te należące do Flourite'a w tej chwili odwalały kawał naprawdę dobrej roboty i w opinii Kurogane powinno im się przyznać jakąś nagrodę albo zbudować… jak mu tam… pomnik, czy coś. Z ponadprzeciętną, zabójczą ostrością widzenia, chłonął wzrokiem rozpłomienione spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, zarumienione policzki i wargę przegryzioną tak w jednoznacznie prowokacyjny sposób, że sam widok wystarczył, by wnętrze Kurogane zacisnęło się niezupełnie boleśnie. Instynktownie ścisnął kolana.

Palce Fai'a musnęły delikatnie jego włosy, zsunęły się wzdłuż szyi. Blondyn skrzyżował ramiona, ściskając się desperacko w imitacji dotyku drugiej osoby. Dłonie trytona mimowolnie sięgnęły przed siebie i zamknęły się na pustce

…_dla mnie? Ze mną? _

Westchnął głośni izauważył półprzytomnie, że jego gardło stało się równie suche, co piasek, na którym siedział. Obcy głos wrzeszczący w jego głowie, na krótką chwilę oderwał go od widoku, który toczył wojnę z rozsądkiem Kurogane. Widok stanowczo wygrywał i nie zamierzał brać żadnych jeńców. Głos, najprawdopodobniej należący do jego ojca, krzyczał coś o honorze, cnocie, szlachetności i innych (aktualnie) nieważnych pierdołach przynależnym prawdziwym wojownikom. Głos został zastąpiony mglistą retrospekcją teledysku, którego widział wczoraj albo tysiąc lat temu: skąpo ubrane dziewczyny, które, niebiosa wiedzą po co, oblewały się butelkowaną wodą. Niewyraźna wizja zlała się z wyraźnym (aż do przesady) obrazem zmokniętego Fai'a. Sytuacja wysokiego ryzyka, bez dwóch zdań. Jeśli komuś z tańczących przyjdzie na myśl wylać na kretyna jakiś napój, tudzież w ciągu najbliższych kilku sekund nad ich głowami przejdzie niespodziewany sztorm, to Kurogane jak nic ucieknie, oszaleje albo dostanie zawału ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Ostatnia opcja była najsensowniejsza – i tak miał już wrażenie, że jego serce nie bije jak na normalny organ przystało, za to dorwało młotek i usiłuje rozwalić mu od środka klatkę piersiową - i najbardziej honoro... hono… Spojrzał ponownie na jasne palce Fai'a ślizgające się teraz po materiale jego koszuli. Ho... O czym on tak właściwie myślał przed chwilą? Oczywiście, że o tym urzekającym głupku i o wszystkich tych słodkich, nie do końca sprecyzowanych rzeczach, które mógłby z nim robić.

Człowiek płynnie przysunął się z powrotem z miejsca, z którego rozpoczął taniec. Ponownie przylgnął plecami do belki i powoli ześlizgnął się w dół. Koszulka powędrowała w górę, ukazując kawałek przyjemnie płaskiego brzucha. Osoby, którzy znajdowały się najbliżej Fai'a i od pewnego czasu przyglądały się jego poczynaniom, teraz przeniosły wzrok na Kurogane, z ciekawością (a w jednym przypadku z niesmakiem absolutnym) wyczekując jego reakcji.

Fai zdawał się ich nie zauważać. Zatrzymał się w przysiadzie, odrzucił grzywkę zasłaniającą mu oczy i uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Wymierzył w Kurogane palcem udając wystrzał z pistoletu i otworzył usta z niesłyszalnym dla niego „PAM!".

Koniec przedstawienia. Kurtyna opadła, świat znów jest na swoim zwyczajnym miejscu. Krew zawróciła z tych dolnych rejonów ciała Kurogane z powrotem do twarzy, rozpalając ją przepięknym pąsem.

- Ty kretynie… - odezwał się słabo brunet – Nie wiem co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć, ale wygrałeś.

Flourite opuścił głowę i potrząsał nią lekko. Ramiona lekko mu drżały. Przez chwilę, oszołomiony umysł Kurogane kompletnie nie wiedział jak to odbierać. Poczuł się nawet zaniepokojony, że Fai być może źle się poczuł, czy też… Wiedza spłynęła na niego niczym struga lodowato zimnej wody. Człowiek robił to, co lubił najbardziej: śmiał się z Kurogane.

- Zabiję – zadecydował tryton z wściekłością, której nie odczuwał od naprawdę dawna – Zabiję gnoja, jak tylko tu przylezie. Albo nie - sam po niego pójdę.

Nim zdążył zrealizować swój zamiar, dostrzegł, że Fai wstał, w jego w ramionach w magiczny sposób zmaterializowała się jasnowłosa kobieta. Flourite uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, uniósł kpiąco brew („I co teraz zrobisz, Kuro-tan?") i bezceremonialnie skupił całą uwagę na swojej nowej towarzyszce.

Rozeźlony Kurogane przystąpił z nogi na nogę. Zacisnął zęby, aż zgrzytnęły. Obca kobieta nie może brać absolutnie żadnego udziału w powolnym mordowaniu Flourite'a. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Złamać mu kark przy tych wszystkich ludziach, czy poczekać? Analizował sytuację gorączkowo, jednocześnie usilnie odpychając od siebie wspomnienie wcześniejszego podekscytowania. Padł z powrotem na piasek ze zrezygnowanym sapnięciem. Gniew odnalazł swoje ujście - kilkukrotne przyłożenie plaży z zaciśniętej pięści uspokoiło go na tyle, by nie pałać żądzą mordu, a być zwyczajnie wkurzonym.

Dlaczego ten głupek to zrobił? Chciał go tylko jak zwykle sprowokować, drażnił się z nim? I nic więcej?

- Nic więcej – powtórzył ponuro, patrząc apatycznie na piasek przesypujący się między jego palcami. Pesymistyczne myśli pochłonęły Kurogane do tego stopnia, że nie zauważył desperackiego, coraz bardziej wystraszonego uśmiechu na twarzy Fai'a, gdy próbował on odsunąć się od dziewczyny, który z godną podziwu zaciętością wtulała się w niego, a jej dłonie z uporem wsuwały się w kieszenie spodni partnera.

Kurogane spojrzał na parkiet akurat w momencie, gdy blondyna została sama i z ustami zaciśniętymi z upokorzenia i gniewu, poszukiwała wzrokiem Fai'a.

_Nie jesteś jedyna, kobieto. A przecież mogłem go połamać, zanim cię zostawił_, pomyślał z nutką współczucia dla nieznajomej.

Ale nieznajoma szybko odnalazła pocieszenie u innego przystojnego obiektu. Kurogane nadal siedział sam, Fai'a wcięło. W końcu blond-głowa chemika wyłoniła się z tłumu i rozejrzała trwożnie wokół. Jakiś mężczyzna podszedł do niego, a Flourite powitał go z ogromnym zaskoczeniem i równie dużą radością.

Tryton poderwał się na równe nogi. Tego było już za wiele. Obecność kobiet jakoś znosił, ale obcy samiec, który rozmawia z kretynem tak swobodnie, jakby znali się od dziecka i ośmiela się go dotykać (przyjacielskie odgarnięcie włosów z twarzy Fai'a było dla Kurogane ciosem o sile działania równie potężnej, co kopniak w przeponę) to coś, czego nie ma zamiaru tolerować. To było… to było jak zdrada. Syrenek dopuszczał obecność w życiu Fai'a tylko dwóch mężczyzn – obecność Yuui'ego i oczywiście siebie samego. Ewentualnie, ojca Flourite'ów, ale nie przypominał sobie, by bracia utrzymywali z nim kontakt.

_Nie będę na to patrzył, idę do domu_, pomyślał, zakładając klapki.

- Nie mogę! Co powiem jego bratu, gdy przyjdę sam? – jęknął rozpaczliwie, gdy dotarło do niego, że bynajmniej nie wraca do swojego domu.

Wprawdzie mógł spędzić tą ostatnią noc na jakieś ławce albo…

Odwrócił się i tknięty nagłą myślą, pobiegł ku morzu. Wszedł po kolana do wody, nie przejmując się zmoczonymi nogawkami.

Czekał, obserwując niezmienny ruch fal. W jego ciele nie zachodziły żadne zmiany, których w tej chwili pragnął. Ocean przynosił ukojenie. Był domem, miejscem, gdzie można wszystko przemyśleć i rozwiązać każdy problem. Tutaj, na lądzie Kurogane miał problem nawet z radzeniem sobie z samym sobą.

- Znowu się użalam… Głupi kretyn, to wszystko jego wina – westchnął do siebie.

- Człowieku, wyglądasz jakby zdechł ci chomik! – tubalny głos ryknął tuż obok ucha Kurogane, a silna dłoń trzasnęła go mocno w ramię.

Spojrzał na ciemnobrązowe, wyszczerzone radośnie oblicza człowieka, którego widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. I w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie żałował, że nie spotkał go wcześniej. Człowiek z fryzurą przypominającą ozdobiony koralikami przedmiot do mycia podłóg nie mógł być normalny.

- Weź, to ci dobrze zrobi – mężczyzna wcisnął do rąk Kurogane szklaną butelkę i zawrócił do brzegu, gdzie czekała na niego trójka znajomych.

- Dzięki? – wybąkał niewyraźnie.

- Wypij za moje zdrowie! Pokój! – wrzasnęło na odchodnym rozczochrane indywiduum i pomachało przyjacielsko do zszokowanego trytona.

Zmierzył krytycznym wzrokiem podarowaną butelkę. Ciemne szkło, w którym przelewa się spieniony napój - nic ciekawego na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale Kurogane posiadał niejasne pojęcie tyczące się tego, co szalony mop dał mu w prezencie. Zadrasnął się boleśnie w palec, próbując zerwać nakrętkę z butelki. Potraktował ją zębami. Też nie pomogło, za to udało mu się zdobyć kolejne małe rozcięcie skóry.

Wrócił na swoje stałe miejsce przy rzeczach Fai'a. Bez ogródek sięgnął do wnętrza torby. W końcu nie ma innego wyboru, prawda? Po długich poszukiwaniach, wreszcie natrafił na przedmiot, który mógł mu pomóc – pęk kluczy. Nakrętka odskoczyła z cichym syknięciem, Kurogane zatriumfował. Jasna piana pociekła wzdłuż szyjki butelki, mocząc mu palce. Była cierpka, dziwnie musująca. Jednak z każdym łykiem gorzki smak stawał się coraz łagodniejszy. Poza tym, dobrze gasił pragnienie, głód i sprowadzał miłe szumienie w głowie. Z drugiej strony, pod względem psychicznym, tryton wcale nie czuł się dzięki niemu lepiej. Uczucie rozgoryczenia narastało. Zmuszał się, by patrzeć w morze, a nie na oświetlony parkiet.

- Zdrajca… - stwierdził ledwo słyszalnie i otarł usta ręką. W tym samym momencie butelka została brutalnie wyrwana z jego ręki.

- To moje, kretynie! Oddawaj natychmiast! – warknął na Fai'a, który kucał obok niego i ze zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w opróżnione do połowy piwo.

- Skąd to masz? – spytał spokojnie człowiek, ignorując wybuch wściekłości trytona.

- Dostałem! Oddawaj! – sięgnął po butelkę. Flourite usunął się zgrabnie spod zasięgu jego palców. Pociągnął łyk, skrzywił się lekko. I spokojnie wylał resztę złotego płynu w piasek.

Kurogane krzyknął z oburzenia.

- To było-

- To nie było twoje. Dostałeś je. Nie możesz brać wszystkiego od obcych ludzi – wytłumaczył cicho Fai - Szczególnie alkoholu. Nie wiemy jak na niego zareagujesz. Twoje ciało jest do niego nieprzyzwyczajone, mam rację?

- Ale to nie znaczy, że możesz tak po prostu podlewać nim plażę… - mruknął z wyrzutem.

Flourite uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Kuro-puu? Jesteś rozpalony jak przy gorączce – spytał Fai z nagłą troską i położył dłoń na czole syrenka.

Oszołomiony łagodnym spojrzeniem Fai'a i jego niespodziewanym dotykiem, Kurogane był w stanie wybełkotać tylko krótkie:

- Nic mi nie jest…

- Kuro-sama wstawił się połową piwa! – mężczyzna wybuchł perlistym śmiechem i pomógł brunetowi wstać.

Tryton mruknął pod nosem. Jakaś głupia, niezidentyfikowana mgła nie tylko przysłaniała ostrość jego widzenia, ale również mąciła mu w głowie, skutecznie rozrywając i mieszając w logicznym ciągu myśli.

- Waah, Yuui chciał się z nami skontaktować - rzucił Fai, stukając w klawisze telefonu – Prosi, żebyśmy wracali jak najszybciej, na pewno przygotował coś specjalnego na kolację.

- Kto to był?

- Hmm? Kto taki? – Flourite uniósł głowę znad wyświetlacza komórki.

Kurogane warknął głucho.

- Ten obcy… samiec… z którym rozmawiałeś…

- Ach. Znajomy, z którym nie widziałem się od wieków. Przyjechał tu na krótki urlop, niesamowity zbieg okoliczności. Kuro-myu jest zazdrosny?

Fai był zbyt skoncentrowany na własnym telefonie, by patrzeć na Kurogane, który z pijacką szczerością skinął powoli głową.

Pytanie o osobnika, który tak bardzo zagroził terytorium trytona było jednym z wielu kołatających się w jego głowie. Przede wszystkim, chciał zapytać Fai'a o _tamto_. Tyle, że miał ogromny problem z poprawnym ułożeniem pytania, już nie wspominając o jego wyartykułowaniu. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że równie mocno interesuje go, dlaczego on sam zareagował na taniec Flourite'a tak, a nie inaczej.

_Piwo mopa zadziałało destrukcyjnie…_

Nie. W tym rozumowaniu tkwi jakiś błąd. Butelkę dostał na samym końcu, już po tym, jak Fai swoim głupim gibaniem nie tylko poprzestawiał, ale i powyrywał klepki w jego głowie. Spojrzał na niepozorną posturę człowieka, który w skupieniu godnym dokonywaniu wielkich odkryć, wciąż pisał wiadomość do brata.

Uderzenie gorąca niemal ścięło go z nóg. Zachwiał się, ale zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Fai spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- To… to przez to, że byłem… jestem głodny – odparował niewyraźnie Kurogane, sam nie będąc pewnym o czym tak właściwie mówi.

- W takim razie, lepiej będzie, jeśli pojedziemy do domu autobusem – stwierdził Fai z nieskrywanym lękiem.

* * *

><p>To tyle na razie. Rozdział krótszy niż zwykle, bo obawiałam się, że w innym wypadku byłoby to nie do przełknięcia. Poza tym, muszę przystopować z dodawaniem kolejnych części, bo z napisanych 110 stron, opublikowałam już 81 (sic!). Tak, Drogie Dziecię, ponad 80 stron, które można było przeznaczyć na wartościowszą lekturę ;)<p> 


	6. Rozdział 6: Odrodzenia i powroty

Wielkiego Fanserwisu ciąg dalszy. Rozdział niezbyt długi.

Um, ominęłam opis jednego dnia bytowania Kuro u człowieków, jakby kto miał wątpliwości...

Bawcie się.

* * *

><p>Niekiedy zastanawiał się, dlaczego Los postanowił obdarować go kimś tak wspaniałym. W chwilach zgryzoty, męczyła go myśl, dlaczego wyżej wspomniany Los nie podarował mu chociaż połowy z tych wszystkich zalet, których dumnym posiadaczem stał się jego rodzony brat. Yuui był mądry, łagodny, odpowiedzialny, miał doskonałą pamięć i mnóstwo cierpliwości. Dzisiejszego wieczoru, jak zwykle, perfekcyjnie odnalazł się w sytuacji i miejscu – w ramach pożegnania Kurogane, przygotował iście królewski posiłek. Pełnił funkcję szefa kuchni w restauracji, w której pracować, więc jakość i smak kolacji nie miały sobie równych. Jednego Yuui tylko nie przewidział. Kwestii alkoholu, a dokładnie stosunku bruneta do procentowych trunków.<p>

- Kuro-tan, musisz wziąć się w garść. Sam przecież nie zdołam wnieść cię po schodach – oświadczył stanowczo Fai.

- Nnie… nie dam rady – żałośnie odparł Kurogane siedzący na pierwszym stopniu niekończącej się kondygnacji prowadzącej ku definitywne nieosiągalnego pokoju Fai'a.

- Czy… mogę jakoś pomóc? - zapytał niespokojnie Yuui.

- Nie sądzę. Nie przejmuj się. Kurogane _sam_ sobie poradzi, skoro _sam_ się do takiego stanu doprowadził – starszy z Flourite'ów skrzyżował ręce na piersi, na znak, że nie uznaje żadnych dyskusji.

- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie sądziłem, że on… że to się tak skończy. Myślałem, że wino to dobry pomysł.

- To nie twoja wina, Yuui. To Kuro-sama przecenił swoje możliwości – powtórzył spokojnie.

_Dwa kieliszki czerwonego wina. Dwa kieliszki i prawie dwumetrowy, napakowany facet nie jest w stanie przebyć kilkunastu stopni o własnych siłach. Czułem, że to się tak skończy. Ale co miałem zrobić? Zakazać mu pić? I znów wymyślać na poczekaniu kolejne kłamstwo? _

- Skoro nie dasz rady – zwrócił się ponownie do ciemnowłosego obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy – To będziesz spał na kanapie w salonie. Z wiadrem pierwszej pomocy przy boku, tak dla jasności.

Kurogane schował twarz w dłoniach i wycedził nieskładnie, ale nad wyraz głośno:

- Nnie skadzam się… Chcę… spać! Ale… ale nie z…z noo, z fiadrem, tylko z tobą!

Twarz Fai'a stężała. Odwrócił się do swojego na wpół zdumionego, na wpół rozbawionego krewnego.

- Ha. Ha. Haa – zabrzmiało bardziej jak suchy kaszel, a nie śmiech – Yuui, jak już mówiłem, nie przejmuj się nami, tylko zajmij się sobą. Jutro Kuro-rinta będzie się wstydził, że miałeś okazję zobaczyć go w takim beznadziejnym stanie.

Unikając rozmytego spojrzenia czerwonych ślepi, zarzucił sobie ramię Kurogane na barki i zmusił go do wstania.

- Nie trzeba. Nie martw się, poradzimy sobie – uspokoił Yuui'ego, który widząc wysiłki Fai'a, postanowił mu pomóc – Gdy tylko ten niemądry pijak wyląduje bezpiecznie w łóżku, wrócę, żeby pomóc ci w zmywaniu.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak. Dzięki za pyszną kolację. Szkoda, że Kuro-sama nie może pożegnać się z tobą bardziej… po ludzku

- Nie ma za co. Cieszę się, że u nas gościł. Na pewno będziemy mieli okazję jeszcze nie raz się spotkać i bliżej poznać – Yuui obdarzył wyrozumiałym spojrzeniem Kurogane, po czym uśmiechnął się do Fai'a.

- Ach… tak, na pewno – z trudem odwzajemnił mimikę brata i spojrzał na trytona, który intensywnie gapił się na Yuui'ego.

- Chyba… uhum, myślę, sze… wizę powwójnie.

- O rany, Kuro-rin, lepiej bądź już cicho!

Yuui odszedł, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

Chwycił mocniej Kurogane i spróbował podciągnąć go wyżej na swoich ramionach. Byłoby prościej, gdyby tryton wykazał chociaż odrobinę chęci w próbie utrzymania się w pozycji wyprostowanej.

- Kuro-sama, pomożesz mi, prawda? Zaczynamy od prawej nogi. No to raz!

Z trudem pokonali jeden stopień. Drugi i trzeci poszły zadziwiająco gładko. Po szóstym, syrenek odetchnął głęboko i zwisł bezwładnie wtulając nos w blond czuprynę.

- Jesteś ciężki... B-bardzo ciężki! Hej, jeśli teraz zaśniesz, to nie wybaczę ci tego do końca życia! – zagroził równie głupio, co rozpaczliwie.

- Szo… ty srobiłeś… so ty ze mną srobiłeś, so, gupku? – dociekał błyskotliwie tryton.

- Ja zrobiłem? Nie nakłaniałem cię do picia… A zresztą, teraz ta dyskusja i tak już nie ma sensu. Przebyliśmy już jedną-trzecią drogi, nie możemy się teraz poddać! – zawołał Flourite, siląc się na pogodny ton, mimo coraz większego zniecierpliwienia.

- Nie m-mufiem fcale o tym… gupku – syrenek powtórnie westchnął nader dramatycznie i potraktował czubek głowy Fai'a jako chwilowe zastępstwo poduszki.

Fai zacisnął szczęki, tracąc resztki cierpliwości. Kark i cała reszta jego szczupłego ciała uginały się pod ciężarem trytona. Do tego twardy i ostry podbródek usilnie wwiercał mu się w czaszkę. Przez krótką chwilę znienawidził Kurogane i wszystkich alkoholików jakich nosi ziemia. Przecież mógł zwyczajnie go zostawić. Właśnie tutaj, na schodach, tak by nieokrzesany tryton obudził się nie tylko z kacem, ale i z potwornym bólem mięśni i stawów.

Odliczył w myślach do dziesięciu.

Nie pomogło.

Przy trzydziestu uspokoił się na tyle, że zdołał wyszeptać ostrzegawczo:

- Nie wieszaj się na mnie, Kuro-sama…

Kurogane usłużnie oparł się o ścianę. I poza tym, ani drgnął.

- Nie śpij! – Fai zdecydował się na ostatni, desperacki krok i z całej siły uszczypnął Kurogane pod żebrami – I rusz się, no dalej! Jeszcze kilka kroków i dotrzemy do łóżka!

Po dobrych kilkunastu sekundach, brunet zadrżał nieznacznie i wymamrotał:

- A… za so? To bolao, gupku.

Przeklinając z cicha, Fai zdołał wdrapać się na ostatnie stopnie. Skupiając myśli na uporczywym przypominaniu sobie odmiany czasowników w języku francuskim, z trudem otworzył drzwi do pokoju i pociągnął za sobą bruneta. Kurogane pokonał ostatni krok dzielący go od upragnionego posłania o własnych siłach i ku zdziwieniu Flourite'a, nie legł na nim, by zapaść w sen pijanego sprawiedliwego, a usiadł prosto na brzegu łóżka i rzucił trzeźwemu towarzyszowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

- Zrób mi chociaż tę jedną, maleńką przysługę i nie zwracaj tego, co wypiłeś – sarkał Fai, doprowadzając pościel do relatywnego porządku. Wytrwale usunął z ramienia opaloną dłoń, która chwilę temu na nie opadła.

- A teraz, Kuro-sama, grzecznie ściągnij podkoszulek i spodnie, i śpij do rana nie robiąc mi już więcej kłopotów – jeszcze raz wyrwał z nieustępliwego, syreniego uścisku własną koszulę i zapobiegawczo odsunął się o krok.

- Ale… ale… nie ić. Sostaniesz, dobra?

- Dobra, dobra – westchnął ugodowo, na co Kurogane uśmiechnął się nieprzytomnie i pozwolił sobie na ogólną, błyskawiczną utratę czucia.

- Czekaj, nie! - Fai znalazł się ekspresowo przy łóżku. Z trudem udało mu się doprowadzić trytona do poprzedniej prawie-siedzącej pozycji - Cały się pognieciesz… nie można tak… Roz-bierz-się!

Próba wciągnięcia bezwładnego bruneta głębiej na łóżko z jednoczesnym ściągnięciem zeń koszuli okazała się chybiona. Z policzkiem wciśniętym w prześcieradło, z bardzo dużym i bardzo ciężkim trytonem na plecach, Fai doszedł do wniosku, że to nie tylko próba była nieudana, ale sam pomysł jej realizacji zakrawał na masochizm.

Zdołał wyturlać się spod nieprzytomnego Kurogane i sapiąc z oburzenia dopadł biurko.

Po chwili wypełnionej intensywnymi poszukiwaniami, stanął przy łóżku z czarnym markerem w dłoni. Zdecydowanym ruchem podciągnął koszulkę rybka, gotowy na wymalowanie uśmiechniętej buźki na jego brzuchu, ozdobienia bicepsów kwiatuszkami i zakończenia dzieła zamaszystym podpisem na kurogańskim czole. Nim końcówka pisaka dotknęła skóry niczego niespodziewającego się śpiącego, Fai zwiesił głowę i westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Wydaje mi się, że rano miałbym przez to więcej – _głośnych - _kłopotów niż teraz radości – mruknął do siebie, odkładając pisak.

Usiadł na wysokości ramienia Kurogane, bacznie przyglądając się jego twarzy. Od ciała mężczyzny wciąż biło niezdrowe ciepło, które potęgowało kwaśny zapach wypitego piwa i wina. Kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, dotknął jego policzka i równie gorącego czoła. Miał cichą nadzieję, że to wynik upicia, a nie podłapania jakiegoś przeziębienia, czy broń boże, grypy, która mogłaby mieć zgubny wpływ na niestabilny organizm trytona. Fai okrył go dokładnie kocem, łudząc się, że rybek się z niego nie wyplącze. Postanowił wykorzystać niedysponowanie Kurogane i przed umieszczeniem jego zgiętych nóg na łóżku, skrupulatnie je sobie obejrzał. Stawy pracowały gładko, tak jak powinny, skaleczenie na jednym z kolan powoli zanikało, umięśnione łydki przypominały… no, zwykłe, umięśnione, męskie łydki, a stopy wyglądały na takie co nie robią nic innego od chwili stworzenia, prócz przemierzania twardej powierzchni planety. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że dziarsko pochrapujący mężczyzna zyskał nogi zaledwie kilka dni temu.

Posiedział przy nim jeszcze przez chwilę, uważnie nasłuchując oznak choroby, czy koszmarów, nim zszedł po schodach do krzątającego się w kuchni Yuui'ego.

* * *

><p>- Miaaaauuuuu~ – oznajmił śpiewnie Fai, wieszając się radośnie na klamce drzwi.<p>

Pomógł Yuui'emu wycierać naczynia, po czym, jako że obaj nie czuli się wyjątkowo senni, z kieliszkami w dłoniach zasiedli w salonie, by skończyć butelkę wina, które otworzyli do kolacji. Po przyjemnej, zakrapianej pogawędce, Yuui udał się do siebie, zostawiając Fai'a z książką w jednej ręce i z winem w drugiej. Teoretycznie nie powinien pić sam. Teoretycznie. Bo co innego miał czynić, skoro Yuui szedł jutro z rana do pracy, a Kurogane absolutnie nie nadawał się do stanu używalności? Dlatego skończył kolejną, rozpoczętą - znalezioną w barku - butelkę sam. Wino pachniało tak, jakby znajdowało się na najlepszej drodze, by stać się octem. Szkoda, żeby skwaśniało… skoro ktoś mógł je wypić.

- Miauuu – pożalił się, spostrzegając, że sufit raźnie wiruje mu nad głową.

Nie dbając o szukanie w ciemności włącznika światła, z radosnym piskiem rzucił się na łóżko. Jęknął, gdy łóżko okazało się nad wyraz twarde i górzyste. Ku zdumieniu Fai'a łóżko też jęknęło boleśnie i zaczęło się wiercić.

Potarł zmęczone oczy. W mroku wyłonił się Kurogane, który na powrót zapadł w sen godny nieboszczyka. Odurzona pamięć Flourite'a wytłumaczyła mu powoli i z niejakim znojem, dlaczego jakiś obcy, zalany mężczyzna śpi w jego własnym łóżku.

- Kurrroontaa, zupeeełniee o tobie zapomniałeem, he, hee – rzekł dobrodusznie Fai, po czym ześlizgnął się z łóżka na materac.

- Muszę wsziąć prysznic… i się przeeebrać… ale taaak mi się nie chceeee – konwersował sam ze sobą pan nauczyciel przewracając się z boku na bok i usiłując nadać swojej małej poduszce odpowiedni kształt.

Nie minęło pięć minut, a Flourite z powrotem gramolił się na zajęte łóżko, oznajmiając wesoło co następuje:

- I pacz, Kuro-sama, jestem równie pijany co Kuro-sama, a ty, Kuro-sama, szpisz i tego nie widzisz, miau...

Zamiast położyć się, przycupnął blisko bruneta i przekrzywił głowę. Zebrał z oczu grzywkę, która natychmiast zasłoniła mu pole widzenia. Ostrożnie obrócił twarz trytona ku sobie.

- Wciąsz masz gorączkę, Kuro-nyaan? – spytał niezbyt głośno, muskając śniady policzek wierzchem dłoni – Ale głębooooko szpisz! Jak kamień. To troche niebeszpieszne, wieeesz? Bo nigdy nie wiadomo… co zrobi ten ktoś, kto nie szpi…

Mimo przytępionej uwagi, spostrzegł, że śpiący Kurogane wygląda znacznie łagodniej i milej niż ten zupełnie przytomny (i trzeźwy). Tryton poruszył się odrobinę i przycisnął policzek do gładzącej go dłoni. Przez moment Fai'a ogarnął osobliwy smutek.

- Wieesz, ludzie robią czasem ruszne dziwne rzeczy, gdy są pijani. Dlatego nie wolno szpać… - przeniósł palce z policzka Kurogane na swoje usta i lekko je pogłaskał.

Dopiero po chwili milczenia dodał:

– Pewnie byś szie nawet nie obudził, miau?

Powiódł wzrokiem po pogrążonych w ciemności meblach. Czerwone cyferki zegarka elektrycznego wskazywały rozmazaną osiemdziesiątą-ósmą dwadzieścia. Blondyn podrapał się z namysłem po głowie. A może to było po północy…? Całkiem możliwe. Spojrzenie przymglonych niebieskich oczu objęło podłogę.

- Oooo! Nie paaacz tak na mnie! Dzisiaj szpię z tym goościem! – wskazał na Kurogane i pogroził materacowi palcem.

Kichnął szczerze na potwierdzenie swoich słów i wślizgnął się pod skrawek koca udostępniony przez syrenka. Nieoczekiwanie poderwał się z nagłym „mrau!", gdy przypomniała mu się nader ważna kwestia. Pochylił się nad Kurogane i z soczystym cmoknięciem ucałował go w wygłaskany policzek. Ze zmrużonymi oczami obserwował wynik swojego eksperymentu.

- A nie mówiłem, mruu? Nawet ci powieka nie drgnęła – fuknął w końcu, obrażony na nieczułość śpiącego i dźgnął palcem brew rybka.

Ponownie nakrył się kocem i opadł przy przyjacielu, przyciskając plecy do jego boku. Kurogane przysunął się bliżej nieoczekiwanego źródła ciepła, a półprzytomny Fai spostrzegł, że tryton miarowo się kołysze. O dziwo, takie lekkie kołysanie zadziałało na blondyna bardzo uspokajająco i już po chwili zapadł w sen, w którym huczenie w głowie, nie było niczym innym jak szumem fal obmywających plażę.

* * *

><p>Matczyne ciepło dawało ukojenie i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przytulił się mocniej do znajomego ciała i załkał cicho, uskarżając się na nudności i ból głowy. Był jeszcze zbyt mocno pogrążony w sennych majakach, by móc przypomnieć sobie, co takiego nierozsądnie wczoraj zjadł. Miękkie dłonie delikatnie próbowały odsunąć go od siebie. Zakwilił raz jeszcze, niezadowolony z tej niesprawiedliwości jaką serwowała mu jego własna, ukochana mama i skulił się pozwalając, aby otuliła go pachnąca chmura jej włosów. Włosy pachniały inaczej niż je sobie zapamiętał. Jeszcze mocniej zaniepokoiło go odkrycie, że otoczenie zdecydowanie nie jest tą oceaniczną głębią, którą znał od urodzenia. Było zbyt martwe, zbyt statyczne na ruchliwą, niebieską toń. Spróbował otworzyć oczy. Natychmiast zasłonił je ręką, światło było zbyt jasne i boleśnie paliło powieki. Gdyby mógł sobie przypomnieć… cokolwiek.<p>

- Umf… śpij, Kuro-chan… nie wierć się, tylko śpij – poprosił zaspany głos, którego właściciel chwilę wcześniej łagodnie przewrócił Kurogane na plecy.

Dopiero teraz, aż nadto wyraźnie przypomniał sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Nie znajdował się pod wodą, a na powierzchni, w świecie dwunogów. I wcale nie był podrostkiem, który boi się spać sam, tylko dorosłym mężczyzną. Z głuchym stęknięciem udało mu się otworzyć oczy i obrócić głowę. Szalona małpa spała na brzuchu, z jasnowłosym łbem bezczelnie uwalonym na jego wyciągniętym ramieniu.

_Dlaczego? Co było wczoraj…?_, roztarł skronie i z trudem przełknął ślinę. Jego własne gardło przypominało mu chodnik wysypany żwirem.

- Śpij – wcale-nie-matczyna smukła łapka zsunęła się po jego torsie i uspokajająco poklepała go po brzuchu.

_Nie powinien spać ze mną. Ani ja z nim. W jednym łóżku, znaczy. _

Z nagłym olśnieniem pomieszanym z zażenowaniem, poderwał się i wyrwał ramię spod głowy mamroczącego do siebie Fai'a. Jęknął potępieńczo, gdy Coś w środku jego czaszki, niezadowolone z tak gwałtownych ruchów, za karę postanowiło posiekać mu mózg. Cofnął się gwałtownie w wyniku czego jedna z dłoni, zamiast trafić w brzeg łóżka, ześlizgnęła się po prześcieradle. Nie po raz pierwszy w swym człowieczym życiu, Kurogane stracił zdolność utrzymania równowagi.

- Hej, tylko bez żadnego, banalnego… spadania z łóżka – te same delikatne dłonie, które czuł na sobie przed momentem, teraz trzymały go mocno i zdecydowanym ruchem wciągnęły go z powrotem na posłanie.

- Dlaczego… my razem? Tutaj? – szybkim ruchem wskazał na siebie, Fai'a, łóżko i zamknął oczy, gdy to samo Coś we wnętrzu głowy zasadziło mu porządnego kopa w skronie.

Gdy uniósł w końcu powieki, Fai wcale nie wyglądał lepiej niż przed paroma sekundami. Kurogane zastanowił się, czy wygląda równie żałośnie i nędznie, co znajomy człowiek, który mógł się poszczycić iście gotycką bladością twarzy i pięknymi, symetrycznie podkrążonymi oczami.

- Nic nie pamiętasz? – zapytał go blondyn, przeczesując palcami włosy – Upiłeś się wczoraj. W sumie…to ja też. Wtaszczyłem cię na własnych plecach do pokoju! Na własnych plecach!

Kurogane syknął tylko „ciszej" i masując ścierpnięte ramię, rozejrzał się za czymś co mogłoby przynieść ulgę wysuszonemu gardłu.

- Czyżby kac? – zarechotał idiotycznie człowiek, co tryton skwitował groźnym warknięciem – Nie martw się, sam nie czuję się najlepiej…

Przetarł twarz, błagając w duchu, aby ktoś zdjął z jego głowy pieprzony, niewidoczny ciężar. Fai zamilkł i pustym wzrokiem spoglądał w ścianę.

- Jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień…? – zapytał głucho Flourite, po czym powtórzył zdecydowanie bardziej histerycznie – Jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień, Kuro-rin? Nie poniedziałek, prawda?

Tryton wzruszył niepewnie ramionami. Potrafił wymienić po kolei nazwy ludzkich dni tygodnia, ale żądanie jasnego dookreślenia, w dokładnie którym urywku porządku czasowego obecnie się znajdują było ponad jego siły.

- Piątek… Mamy piątek. Już jestem spokojny – westchnął Fai, co Kurogane skwitował ostrożnym, powolnym kiwnięciem. Lepiej nie prowokować małpy do histerycznych wrzasków i przy okazji nie ryzykować kolejnego wewnętrznego łupnięcia.

- Jest dopiero po ósmej, więc możemy jeszcze się zdrzemnąć z godzinkę – młody mężczyzna na powrót zwinął się w kłębek i poklepał miejsce koło siebie – Kładź się, Kuronta, mogę ci nawet odstąpić trochę kocyka.

Brunet obrzucił go spojrzeniem pełnym niedowierzania i autentycznej grozy. Człowiekowi _naprawdę_ brak za grosz przyzwoitości, skoro w dalszym ciągu nijak nie przeszkadza mu dzielenie łoża z kimś, kto nie jest jego krewnym, ani partnerem. Poza tym, jakim cudem, może spać w takim stanie…? Kurogane nie wierzył, że wnętrze chemika nie wyczynia podobnie przykrych fizjologicznych ekscesów, co jego własne.

Chwycił za ramię Fai'a i brutalnie nim potrząsnął.

- Huh, co…? Która godzina? – wymruczał autentycznie zaspany blondyn.

- Ta sama, co przed chwilą – odparował niewzruszony - Masz zamiar spać dalej, małpo?

- Umhf, pięć minutek...? – Flourite powiódł wzrokiem za trytonem, który chwiejnie wstał z łóżka – Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to ja… to ja się na materac przeniosę!

- Nie krzycz… - wyciągnął dłoń w stronę skonsternowanego Fai'a, jakby to miało go uciszyć - Nie mam zamiaru spać. Czy w łazience… w tym… um… kranie? Czy w woda w kranie jest dobra do picia?

- Woda…? Ach, woda! Już, już… chwileczkę! – chemik postanowił jednak podtrzymać tradycję spadania z łóżka, zaraz jednak zerwał się i zataczając, ruszył do drzwi – Kac, no tak oczywiście. Zaraz ci pomogę, Kuro-myu…!

Tryton skrzywił się z niesmakiem i z powrotem zasiadł na łóżku. Przeczucie podszeptywało mu, że głupi kretyn odnalazł w przypominaniu mu o kacu perwersyjną przyjemność… a może nawet nowe hobby. A tak właściwie, to co to było ten cały „kac"?

Spróbował zrekonstruować w myślach wydarzenia dziejące się od powrotu z plaży. Bynajmniej mu się to nie udało.

- Co się wczoraj działo? – zapytał, bezmyślnie pocierając czoło i policzek, i uniósł wzrok na zjawionego mężczyznę.

Człowiek wyraźnie się speszył. Położył tackę z dwoma szklankami na szafce. Wytrząsnął z niedużego pudełeczka na dłoń Kurogane dwie tabletki.

- To załagodzi skutki ka… złego samopoczucia – poprawił się szybko Fai pod wpływem _spojrzenia_ trytona – Popij wodą. Chyba nic ci od tego nie będzie.

- Co się wczoraj działo? – powtórzył z naciskiem po łapczywym opróżnieniu swojej szklanki. Jak zauważył, chemik również zażył lekarstwo i miał minę, jakby zastanawiał się nad kolejną dawką.

- Musimy trochę zaczekać. Głowa nie przestanie od razu boleć – Flourite uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Odpowiedz mi – syknął wściekle.

Fai przewrócił oczami i westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Opiłeś się, gadałeś trochę od rzeczy. Wzniosłem cię po schodach i położyłem spać. Zupełnie sam cię wnio-! – mężczyzna znów został zgromiony spojrzeniem. Chrząknął zakłopotany – Przepraszam. Potem ja – odrobinę! - się upiłem i też poszedłem spać. Nic istotnego się nie wydarzyło.

Nie miał innego wyboru jak uwierzyć Fai'owi, bo jego własna pamięć wydawała się być cały czas spowita alkoholową mgiełką. Ciekawe kiedy w głowie przestanie szumieć…?

Spojrzał na swojego upierdliwego człowieka, który siedział pochylony, a głowa na zmianę kiwała mu się na boki, to znów podrywała i opadała bezwładnie. Usłużnie wyjął szklankę z jego dłoni, wychynął pozostałą wodę jednym haustem i odstawił na tackę. Człowieka potraktował mniej subtelnie – zwyczajnie go pchnął, a Fai miękko opadł na łóżko.

- Woda mineralna… w kuchni. Zdrzemnę… na chwilę… tylko – wybąkał Fai, tuląc się do poduszki.

- Śpij – nakazał tonem podobnym do tego, jakim wydawał polecenia… innym, mniej rozgarniętym stworzeniom i zarzucił na śpiącego koc.

Przez kilka minut siedział na brzegu łóżka, starając się nie myśleć o niczym, w zamian za to skupiając się na miarowym, głębokim oddychaniu, które przynosiło bolącemu brzuchowi coś na kształt ulgi. Wreszcie wstał z ociąganiem, z zamiarem udania się do łazienki. Chłodny prysznic nie tylko odświeży ciało, ale i zaspokoi pragnienie – był pewien, że przeciętny ludzki osobnik nie wpadłby na tak błyskotliwy plan.

* * *

><p>Tradycyjnie, rzucił zmiętą kupkę ubrań w kąt i poprawił ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder. Ludzka zasada przyzwoitości mówiła, że należy zakryć strategiczne partie ciała poniżej pasa - co Kurogane uczynił, choć wydawało mu się to umiarkowanie potrzebne. Wyszedł na balkon, mrużąc oczy w słońcu. Głowa nie bolała już tak mocno, jak przed kwadransem, ale wciąż odczuwał mdłości. Nie dane było mu cieszyć się przyjemnie ciepłym wiatrem, bo widok półnagiego mężczyzny wywołał niewielką, acz wyraźną sensację u pań zażywających kąpieli słonecznej na balkonie domu naprzeciw. Tryton wycofał się do pokoju równie zirytowany, co zmieszany. Kretyn wciąż spał. Kurogane niechętnie doszedł do wniosku, że bez blond-małpy nie bardzo wie co ze sobą zrobić. Ba, już się zaczął nudzić!<p>

Może najpierw powinien się ubrać…?

Wilgotny ręcznik wylądował na ubraniach smutno zalegających w kącie. Po przydługim poszukiwaniu i doprowadzeniu garderoby Flourite'a do kompletnego chaosu, udało mu się odnaleźć pasującą bieliznę i T-shirt. Spodni nie udało mu się znaleźć. Syrenka jakoś niespecjalnie zmartwiłaby perspektywa braku spodni, gdyby nie wizja marudzącego albo (go gorsza) wrzeszczącego człowieka o tymże braku. Niechętnie wygrzebał pomięte ubranie ze sławetnej kupki.

Co dalej?

Rozejrzał się po pokoju kompletnie niezdecydowany. Ugasił pragnienie, więc nie miał żadnego interesu w udaniu się do kuchni. Radia włączyć nie mógł, bo obudzi człowieka. Spojrzenie czerwonych oczu padło na kolorowe rogi książek na półce. W wyobraźni zamajaczyła twarz młodego. Za kilkanaście godzin znów będzie mógł go zobaczyć i z nim porozmawiać. Problem w tym, że nie powinien opowiadać chłopcu o tym _wszystkim_ co tutaj zobaczył. Kurogane skrzywił się do swoich myśli – nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak Syaoran mógłby zareagować na wieść o jego spontanicznej wycieszcie do świata ludzi. Nie chciał go okłamywać, wiedział, że będzie miał po tym potworne wyrzuty sumienia… ale nie miał innego wyboru. Bo tak trzeba. Prychnął pogardliwie na te wszystkie bezwartościowe czytadła, które Kijanka tak straszliwie ukochał. Na chybił trafił chwycił za róg jednej z książek i usiadł na fotelu przy biurku. Uniósł brew z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem – na okładce widniały: nakrapiana kremowa muszla, piasek i spieniona fala. Plaża – morze – ocean. Całkiem możliwe, że ta książka nie będzie aż tak zła jak się z początku Kurogane wydawało. Rzucił ostatnie, baczne spojrzenie na twarz śpiącego Fai'a i zagłębił się w lekturę.

* * *

><p>Człowiek uparł się, by jeszcze raz odwiedzili wszystkie te miejsca, które Kurogane zobaczył w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Tryton mógłby przysiąc, że kilometry, które pokonali wystarczyłyby do przemierzania długości całej wyspy. Stopy bolały go piekielnie – było to zupełnie nowe, ale całkowicie nieciekawe doświadczenie. Pozbył się butów z dobrą godzinę temu, obecnie radośnie kołysały się w jego dłoni. Obrócił się na wschód, wnętrze nosa uderzył ostry, nasycony solą podmuch wiatru.<p>

Fai wydawał się odwlekać dojście na plażę i czynił wszystko, by zatrzymywać się w miejscu na krótszą, bądź dłuższą chwilę. W tym momencie szczerzył się do szmaragdowej, z cicha furkoczącej kropli z długim dziobem, która unosiła się przy kwiatowym krzewie. Flourite mamrotał zachwyconym szeptem coś na ten temat, ale jego słowa nie docierały do bruneta – morze było blisko, nie potrafił zlekceważyć tęsknoty, która objęła całe jego ciało.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zniecierpliwiony tempem ludzkiego przyjaciela.

Flourite zbliżył się do niego z podejrzanym uśmiechem i podsunął pod nos Kurogane zaciśnięte dłonie.

- Płatki hibiskusa mają ten sam kolor, co oczy Kuro-myu – powiedział Fai, pokazując dorodny kwiat spoczywający na wnętrzach jego dłoni.

- I co z tego? – zapytał po chwili, jako że dalsza część wypowiedzi człowieka nie nastąpiła.

- A too~ że za każdym razem, gdy będę tędy szedł, ten krzew będzie mi przypominał o Kuro-pyonie, samotnym Kuro-pyonie w ogromnym, zimnym oceanie~ - Fai obrócił się zgrabnie na pięcie i zamarł w teatralnej pozie.

- Ocean nie jest zimny. A ja nie jestem samotny – skwitował krótko Kurogane i wyminął melancholijnie pochlipującego blondasa.

- Nie potrafisz przyznać się do własnych uczuć, Kuro-sama! – zawołał Fai nad wyraz radosnym tonem.

- Chodźmy wreszcie! – ryknął na człowieka, który znów przystanął w miejscu, kombinując coś przy swoim bucie.

- Uwiera… kamyk…

- Zdejmij buty!

- Niecierpliwy jak dziecko!

- Nie jestem dzieckiem! – wywarczał brunet, prąc naprzód wielkimi krokami i ani myśląc o oglądaniu się za siebie.

Na tę rewelację twarz Fai'a rozświetlił kolejny promienny uśmiech. Zapowiadała się niezła zabawa.

- Ależ jesteś~ - zawołał melodyjnie i pobiegł za syrenkiem.

- Nie jestem! Widzisz to? – Kurogane wykonał gwałtowny obrót, o milimetry unikając zgniecenia nosa Fai'a łokciem. Wskazał na niewielką bliznę w kształcie strzałki, która widniała na jego ramieniu – Dzięki temu jestem dorosły!

- Rytuał przejścia o niczym nie świadczy. Ja, na przykład, mam własny dom - który dzielę z bratem, ale to nieistotne - stałą pracę, więc _zarabiam_ i jestem gotowy do założenia rodziny. A ty, Kuro-rin? Co siedzi w twojej głowie? Rekiny i…?

- Wyobraź sobie, człowieku, że pod wodą nie budujemy domów… - Kurogane przerwał, zaniepokojony ekstremalnie skupioną miną Fai'a.

- Rekiny i… rekiny. Nic więcej. Tylko rekiny. A niech mnie, Kuro-myu, ależ jesteś ograniczony! – zawyrokował Flourite z podziwem.

Twarz Kurogane poczerwieniała z zawstydzenia i złości. Blondyn znów był zwykłym złośliwym, gadającym od rzeczy idiotą, który nie miał w sobie najmniejszej krzty uroku, ani tego czegoś, co mieszało od pewnego czasu w prostolinijnym syrenim łbie.

- Nie będę słuchać tych bredni! Nie idź za mną, głupia małpo! – zakomunikował głośno, przyspieszając kroku i zostawiając wyszczerzonego Fai'a za sobą.

- Obraziłeś się! To potwierdza, że _jesteś dzieckiem_! – brnął radośnie człowiek.

- Jestem dużo starszy od ciebie, kretynie! – Kurogane był zbyt wściekły, by zauważyć, że łapie się za ostatnią, kompromitującą deskę ratunku.

- Ach, tak? To ile masz lat? – wołał Fai.

Tryton zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał zza ramienia na patykowatego mężczyznę. Nie znał ludzkiego kalendarza, chociaż miał wrażenie, że Syaoran niedawno mu o nim marudził.

- Według naszego kalendarza… - odchrząknął, by zagrzmieć dumnie – Mam prawie osiemdziesiąt lat!

Flourite ostrożnie zbliżył się do niego i delikatnie ujął pod ramię. Kurogane zawahał się pomiędzy grymasem wzburzenia, a zdziwienia. Niebieskie ślepia spojrzały na syrenka łagodnie.

- Proszę się nie złościć, starsi panowie muszą uważać na swoje słabe serca – mruknął pojednawczo Fai.

Zęby zgrzytnęły piskliwie.

- No, no, Kuro-myu~ Nieładnie się tak krzywić, to tylko żarty! - Flourite odskoczył tanecznie o kilka kroków od kipiącego wściekłością trytona.

- Zabiję cię… ROZERWĘ NA STRZĘPY!

Pognał za chichoczącym gorączkowo szacownym dydaktykiem, mając głęboko w poważaniu obolałe, nagie stopy. Kilka susów i przypadkowy kamyk litościwie przypomniał Kurogane, że buty jednak nie zostały stworzone tylko po to, by zgnębić hipotetycznie czysty i bezpieczny naturalizm.

* * *

><p>Nie potrafił stwierdzić jak długo trwała ta gonitwa, ani jakim cudem został zawarty rozejm bez rozlewu ani jednej kropli krwi. Grunt, że w końcu udało im się dotrzeć na plażę w jednym kawałku. Dotarli do niewielkiej zatoki, którą w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy odwiedzali już niejednokrotnie.<p>

- To brzmi podejrzanie: odprowadzam cię na autobus i zaraz po tym spotykam znajomych, z którymi idę do baru – Flourite odetchnął głęboko, chowając telefon do kieszeni spodni.

- Przecież nie musisz ze mną zostawać.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu nigdy wcześniej go nie okłamywałem…

- Czy nie prościej będzie opowiedzieć mu o… wszystkim? – Kurogane wykonał nieokreślony gest obejmujący jego sylwetkę i pobliskie morze.

- Wykluczone. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś poza mną o tobie wiedział – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Flourite.

Kurogane spojrzał spode łba na Fai'a dopatrując się w jego tonie i zachowaniu kolejnego żartu. Blondas westchnął, na co tryton zacisnął pięści gotowy do walki.

- A ty… ty też będziesz musiał okłamać swoich bliskich?

Uniósł brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia. Czyżby kretyn szukał pocieszenia? Towarzysza w niedoli, w którą obaj wpakowali się zupełnie świadomie?

- Tak – oznajmił krótko.

- Ach, no tak…Ale jakoś to będzie, ne?

- Uhm, jakoś. Zawsze jakoś jest.

Chemik podsumował ten naiwny typ myślenia wątpiącym uśmieszkiem, którego Kurogane już nie zarejestrował. Zrzucił buty i szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do falującej, oddalonej o kilka metrów toni. Fale obmyły stopy. Przyjrzał się swoim palcom częściowo zanurzonym w piaszczystym dnie. Piasek i drobne kamyczki mrowiły nagą skórę. Dziwne, ale całkiem przyjemne uczucie.

- Wszystko dobrze? – z zamyślenia wyrwało go pytanie.

Pokiwał głową i z ociąganiem zawrócił do szczupłego mężczyzny. Głupio byłoby spędzić swoje ostatnie minuty lądowego życia gapiąc się tylko na morze.

Jakby na sam widok oceanu, skóra na całym jego ciele zaczęła świerzbić, szczególnie mocno swędziały plecy i przedramienia. Zadrżał mimowolnie na wspomnienie bólu, który towarzyszył mu przy wychodzeniu z morza.

- Na pewno w porządku? – upewnił się jeszcze raz Fai.

- Tak. Chyba tak…

Łagodny, współczujący wzrok człowieka uspokoił go na tyle, że przestał zwracać na nieprzyjemne fizyczne dolegliwości. Z tej odległości mógł dostrzec każdą z plamek, które zespalały niejednolity rozgardiasz błękitu w przejrzystą głębie spojrzenia głupola. Nikt z rodziny Kurogane nie posiadał oczu, które zdawały się czerpać kolor z samego nieba. Lecz już niedługo zyska swoje stare, przystosowane do oceanicznych głębin postrzeganie i wszystko to, co przynależne życiu na powierzchni – w tym i Fai – znów będzie oglądane jak przez lekko zaparowaną szybę. Szkoda.

- Hm, nie jestem pewien jak cię pożegnać. Tak właściwie, to nie jest pożegnanie, więc… dzięki, że wpadłeś? – Flourite uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Zobaczymy się wkrótce. Jeśli… jeśli będziesz chciał.

- Oczywiście, że będę chciał. Bez Kuro-myu byłoby nudno! Bardzo się cieszę, że mogłem z tobą porozmawiać… no wiesz, tak jak głupia małpa z inną głupią małpą.

Fuknął zwyczajowo. Znów usilnie kontemplował swoje stopy – tym razem, aby ukryć wyraz zmieszania malujący się na twarzy. Coś połaskotało go głęboko w brzuchu, gdy wzrok ześlizgnął się po butach Fai'a. W nogach, w tych koślawych kończynach, które wypadały wręcz żałośnie przy porównaniu z giętkim, silnym ogonem, tkwiło jednak coś niezwykłego, ba, magicznego. Będzie mu brakowało spacerów z człowiekiem, kiedy czuł się przy nim jak równy z równym. To odkrycie obudziło tęsknotę sprzed przemiany. Tęskni za byciem człowiekiem w ostatnich chwilach człowieczeństwa. To było nie tyle absurdalne, co równie obraźliwe dla jego własnej rasy.

- Szkoda tylko, że nie miałem okazji posłuchać jak śpiewasz – poinformował ze śmiechem Fai – A może mógłbyś teraz…? To będzie jak spełnienie mojego ostatniego życzenia!

- Co? Jakiego życzenia? Jaki ty jesteś głupi… - skwitował z krzywym uśmieszkiem tryton.

Mężczyzna ponownie wybuchł perlistym, zaraźliwym śmiechem.

- Gdybym nie był głupi, to nie odważyłbym się tego zrobić! – blondyn rozłożył szeroko ręce i postąpił o krok naprzód.

Nim Kurogane zdążył zapytać „czego?", znalazł się w szczupłych ramionach Fai'a. Nie był znawcą w ludzkich uściskach i pożegnaniach. Zdezorientowany i dziwnie spłoszony, zdołał tylko zauważyć, że to co wpija mu się drobnymi, ostrymi krawędziami w klatkę piersiową musi być naszyjnikiem, którym obdarował człowieka. A więc Fai cały czas nosił go na szyi – sama świadomość tej drobnostki była podejrzanie miła. Łaskotanie w brzuchu wróciło z podwójnym natężeniem, do kompletu z gorącem rozpełzającym się po policzkach. Poklepał Fai'a nieporadnie po plecach – bo tak chyba należało zrobić – i wysunął się z jego objęcia. Flourite odkaszlnął kilkukrotnie, zaskoczony siłą serdeczności syrenka. Gdy tylko doszedł do siebie uścisnął opaloną dłoń.

- Kiedyś znajdę sposób, żeby usłyszeć twój śpiew, Kuro-sama! – rzekł blondas, potrząsając energicznie ręką trytona – Obiecaj mi, że następnym razem, gdy cię o to poproszę, to nie będziesz protestować!

- Ale… o co ci…?

- Syreny zawsze śpiewają i kropa. Obiecaj!

- Obiecuję, tylko się już… zamknij.

Głos załamał się przy ostatnim słowie. Półświadomie chwycił się za gardło, a wystraszony wzrok Fai'a jeszcze bardziej pogłębił atak paniki.

- Boli? – szczupłe palce delikatnie dotknęły jego szyi, przywołując wspomnienie wcześniejszych entuzjastycznych dociekań blond-głupola.

- Nie, tylko… nie… mogę… wić…

- Spokojnie, spokojnie. Nie bój się.

Potrząsnął głową w jednoznacznym „Nie boję się, cholera!". Złość szybko zmieniła się w zrezygnowanie i ledwo ukrywany niepokój. Utrata głosu, do którego zdążył przywyknąć, była co najmniej przykra. Prędko usunął z myśli obawę o pozostaniu niemym do końca życia.

- Wszystko powróci do normy. Trzeba tylko pozwolić działać tej sile, którą włada twoja czarodziejka – Fai opuścił ręce i zwrócił wzrok ku morzu.

_Żadna „moja czarodziejka", tylko straszna, nieprzewidywalna czarownica, _myślał, gdy ściągał prędko koszulkę i spodnie. Wręczył kupkę ubrań blondynowi, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Nagła nagość wydała się Kurogane nie na miejscu. Nagi człowiek na odsłoniętej przestrzeni był bezradny, zdany na łaskę natury i innych ludzi. Prędko zanurzył się w morzu po kolana, odganiając uporczywe poczucie bezbronności.

- To wszystko… ta cała sytuacja jest niesamowita. Naprawdę jak z jakieś legendy, czy baśni, wiesz, Kuro-myu?

Jak z baśni? Może dla Fai'a faktycznie była takową. Dla Kurogane rzeczywistość była zdecydowanie bardziej brutalna i plasowała się gdzieś pomiędzy uczuciem wszechogarniającego niepokoju, a utratą zmysłów przez dokuczliwe swędzenie. Noż, człowiek mógłby się do czegoś przydać i chociaż podrapać go po plecach!

- Czy mogę… zaczekać? Do końca? – dobiegło go ciche, potulne pytanie.

Z groźną miną odwrócił się do Flourite'a. Zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął ramię, dobitnie wskazując palcem, gdzie człowiek ma się udać. Zaczynał mieć trudności z oddychaniem, nogi zdrętwiały do tego stopnia, że miał kłopoty z wykonywaniem kolejnych kroków. Jeśli Kurogane ma mdleć, to nie przy Fai'u! Oszczędzi człowiekowi stresujących przeżyć, poza tym utrata przytomności przy głupiej małpie byłaby dla Kurogane niejakim dyshonorem.

- W porządku, jeśli tego sobie życzysz... Przyjdę jutro wieczorem. Bądź ostrożny, dobrze?

Kiwnął tylko głową. Nie ma mowy o żadnym tęsknym spojrzeniu i melancholijnym oglądaniu się na odchodzącego mężczyznę, co to, to nie.

Szedł z trudem w głąb morza, póki fale nie sięgnęły ud. Z westchnięciem ulgi opadł na kolana. Woda uśmierzyła pieczenie i swędzenie skóry. Zanurkował. Dostrzegł, że dno opada łagodnie na głębokość nie większą niż pięć metrów. Tam się skierował. Gdy udało mu się opaść na karbowane dno, roztarł ramiona i przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom. Palce znacznie się wydłużyły, pojawiła się między nimi półprzezroczysta błona. Wracały do swojego pierwotnego stanu. Zamknął oczy. Nie będzie obserwował jak zmienia się jego budowa, samo wyobrażenie o tym, co może znajdować się poniżej bioder przyprawiało go o ciarki. Każda cząstka ciała naprężała się w wysiłku, rozciągała, malała, zmieniała. Coś w jego wnętrzu zapiekło. To skrzela rozchyliły się, zgarniając potężną dawkę natlenionej wody. Świadomość, że znów może bez obaw oddychać, uśpiła podstawowy lęk o utratę życia. Położył się na boku, czekając cierpliwie na jakiś podświadomy sygnał, że wszystko się zakończyło i znów jest tym, kim zawsze był.

Nieoczekiwanie dotarły do niego dalekie, liczne kląskanie delfinów. Ich głosy prawie go ucieszyły – znowu mógł słyszeć i rozmawiać z mieszkańcami morza. W rozmowach nie było ani śladu niepokoju, czy ostrzeżeń przed nadpływającym niebezpieczeństwem. Co znaczyło, że jedyną groźną istotą w obrębie mili morskiej jest Kurogane. Niezwłocznie zakomunikował to delfinom, gdyby przyszło im na myśl zbliżenie się do odpoczywającego (jeszcze niezupełnie) trytona. Kilka odpowiedziało mu drwiącymi gwizdami. Nic nowego. Delfiny zawsze były irytujące. W tym przypominały trochę blond-małpę.

Spróbował przywołać z pamięci dokładny odcień tęczówek Fai'a. Bez żadnego, konkretnego powodu, tak dla własnej satysfakcji i poszczycenia się przed samym sobą znakomitą pamięcią.

Nie zauważył kiedy zapadł w płytką, wypełnioną chaotycznymi obrazami drzemkę.

_Witaj w domu, Kurogane._

Poderwał się, podpierając dłońmi o piaszczyste dno i rozejrzał szybko wokół.

Nigdzie ani śladu Wiedźmy.

Potarł twarz dłońmi i niepewnie, powoli zebrał się swojego miejsca odpoczynku. Z każdym następnym, pewniejszym machnięciem ogona, utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że wyobraźnia musiała spłatać mu kiepski, powitalny żart.

* * *

><p>KuroFaiowy fik bez ochlania się? No błaaagam...<p> 


	7. Rozdział 7: Blisko, bliżej

Drogie Dziecię, poniższy Rozdział nie zawiera żadnych sensacyjnych pościgów, widowiskowych wybuchów, ani tajemniczych zbrodni. Wlecze się raczej powoli, ma tendencje do przystawania w miejscu i wodzenia rozmarzonymi oczami wokół. Mimo, że jest taki, a nie inny, liczy na Twoją sympatię.

W ramach przypomnienia:

powszechnie wiadomo, że reviewy są miłością, a każdy, jednorazowy to jeden słodki uśmiech na twarzy Fai'a i jeden rekin dla Kuro-koi. Serio.

Autorka też z nich uszczknie małe co nieco.

* * *

><p>Kurogane czuł się niejako zawiedziony.<p>

Stwierdzenie, że bał się powrotu do swojej rodziny, byłoby trochę na wyrost, jednak odczuwał _wyraźną_ obawę przed dziesiątkami pytań w rodzaju: gdzie był, co robił, czy zwariował, że nikomu nic nie powiedział i dlaczego nie wrócił chociaż z czymś do jedzenia?

A tu proszę, zmowa milczenia.

Nie było osoby, która nie zdumiałaby się, czy skrzywiła znacząco na jego widok. I tyle, ni mniej, ni więcej. Żadnych pytań. Nieco odmiennie zareagowali jego najbliżsi – ojciec ograniczył się do grymasu wyrażającego przedziwną mieszaninę ulgi i rozdrażnienia, a matka tuliła go jakby nie widzieli się od lat. Najłatwiej było mu odczytać nastrój Syaoran'a – naburmuszony, ograniczał ich kontakty do minimum przez bity tydzień. Dłużej nie wytrzymał i szybko przeobraził się w zwykłego rozgadanego, ufnego i nader przylepnego Kijankę.

Minęło prawie trzydzieści dni od jego powrotu do macierzystego oceanu i w pewnym sensie wszystko wróciło do normy. Poza jedną, zdecydowanie negatywną dla Kurogane zmianą.

Zbiorowa amnezja dotknęła nie tylko pobytu w świecie ludzi, ale i przyznania Kurogane pozycji łowcy. Od małego marzyła mu się pozycja wojownika, a po tym jak człowiek zarzucił mu brak ambicji, pragnienie dotarcia do upragnionego celu stało się jeszcze większe. Na wspomnienie dwunoga poczuł znajomą irytację, że dzisiaj też nie będzie mógł go zobaczyć. Wracając do tematu łowcy: przecież wyraźnie dano mu do zrozumienia, że wkrótce będzie mu przeznaczone wspiąć się o stopień wyżej w hierarchii! Tylko kiedy o tym słyszał po raz ostatni…? Pół roku temu…? Czas naprawdę tak szybko płynie? Nieważne! Kurogane _musiał _stać się łowcą i gotów był przytargać tuzin niby-nieistniejących (wciąż nie mógł się z tym pogodzić) śniętych megalodonów przed nosy starszyzny, jeśli to zagwarantowałoby mu osiągnięcie tego, co mu się niewątpliwie należało. Co jeszcze mógł zrobić? Doświadczenia miał i to niemałe jak na swój wiek, nie tracił zimnej krwi w kryzysowych sytuacjach i nieskromnie uważał się za najsilniejszego mężczyznę w klanie. No dobrze, był jeszcze jego ojciec, ale, z całym szacunkiem, nie młodniał on z dnia na dzień. Ojciec… Kurogane usiłował dowiedzieć od niego czegokolwiek na temat „co się, na demony, wyprawia?", ale rodziciel wykręcał się od udzielenia bezpośredniej odpowiedzi jak tylko rodzice potrafią. Że nie jest odpowiednią osobą do podejmowania takich decyzji…? Na wszystkie świętości, był liderem! Z kim jak nie z przywódcą ustala się decyzje dotyczące społeczności, której – jak sama nazwa wskazuje – przywódca, do cholery, przewodzi! Temat był dla ojca niewygodny, tyle potrafił wywnioskować. W końcu, jeden ze starszych zlitował się nad wkurzonym bardziej niż zwykle Kurogane i spokojnie, łagodnie, używając multum niedopowiedzeń, sugestii, metafor i bogini raczy wiedzieć czego jeszcze, wytłumaczył młodemu trytonowi, że mówiąc krótko, w najbliższym czasie może sobie pomarzyć o zostaniu wojownikiem. Że jest za młody, by wyciągać wnioski z konsekwencji własnych decyzji, zbyt raptowny, co mogłoby doprowadzić do niepotrzebnych śmierci, że musi znaleźć właściwą Drogę… Kurogane nie był aż tak głupi, aby nie zdawać sobie sprawy do czego ta cała gadka się sprowadzała.

Cóż, nie miał zamiaru zmieniać swoich przyzwyczajeń, ani poglądów na temat spotykania blond-małpy i nie wydawało się, by najbliższa przyszłość miała diametralnie naprostować podejście Kurogane w kwestii ludzkich istot, a właściwie jednej z nich. Póki nie robił tym nikomu krzywdy i nie działał (przynajmniej bezpośrednio) na szkodę swojej rodziny, mógł z czystym sumieniem kontynuować swój proceder.

A łowcą i tak Kurogane zostanie.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i warknął groźnie do swoich myśli.

Matka ścisnęła go delikatnie za łokieć i posłała karcące spojrzenie.

Skinął przepraszająca głowę w jej kierunku i obrzucił znudzonym wzrokiem otaczający go zgiełk. Spojrzenie zatrzymało się na młodej kobiecie, będącej sprawczynią całej tej niewygodnej dla Kurogane sytuacji.

Nie mogła zacząć rodzić w nocy albo chociaż kilka godzin później?

Nie widział się wczoraj z blond-małpą, ponieważ kretyn był zajęty swoją pracą i nie mógł przyjść o czym dzień wcześniej poinformował o tym Kurogane. Dzisiaj z rana też nie udało mu się spotkać go na plaży. A po południu, dziewczyna musiała rozpocząć przedstawienie z narodzinami jej pierwszego dziecka. Kwestia spotkania z człowiekiem była priorytetem, a Kurogane egoistycznie nie bardzo obchodziły czyjeś narodziny. Nawet jeśli pośrednio tyczyły się one jego dawnej-przyszłej żony.

Zblazowany umysł bruneta, jako że nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, postanowił zaserwować mu trochę wspomnień.

Nie pamiętał dokładnie co zaważyło na stanowczym wyborze przyszłej partnerki życia. Była nieco starsza od Kurogane – przez co bardziej interesująca, miała caaałe mnóstwo ciemnobrązowych loków, które wydawały się stanowić oddzielny organizm – w tym trochę kojarzyła mu się z jego własną mamą i co najważniejsze: umiała bić się lepiej niż niejeden chłopak. Może nie były to rozsądne kryteria wyboru, ale czego oczekiwać od małego chłopca, który wciąż ma problemy z dodawaniem i odejmowaniem? I to z pomocą własnych palców.

Tak więc obietnica zawarcia małżeństwa została podjęta za zgodą obu stron. Wtedy wydawała się ważna, niewzruszona, niemalże święta.

Tylko potem jakoś to wszystko się z czasem rozmyło, zapomniało… aż w końcu zupełnie znikło.

A teraz obiekt szczenięcej miłości Kurogane doczekał się pierwszego dziecka. Dziewczyna trzymała nowo narodzoną córkę tak delikatnie jakby maleństwo miało się rozlecieć od najmniejszego nieprzemyślanego dotyku, czy ruchu. A nad swoimi najważniejszymi kobietami czuwał rozpływający się ze szczęścia pan Wymuskany, którego Kurogane szczerze nie znosił. Wymuskany miał jakieś tam imię, pasujące do niego, bo równie żałosne jak cała osoba Wymuskanego, ale Kurogane wolał nazywać go w myślach właśnie w sposób oddający całą naturę mężczyzny, który z niewiadomych powodów działał mu na nerwy.

Dlaczego _wszyscy_ muszą w tym uczestniczyć? Maleństwu i tak jest wszystko jedno, kto jest świadkiem jego pierwszych godzin życia, a obecność Kurogane na niczym nie zaważy i nikt nawet się nie spostrzeże, gdy tak po prostu, po cichu, żeby nie robić niepotrzebnego zamieszania, wymknie się i…

- _Nawet o tym nie myśl. Zostaniesz do końca_ – spokojny, ale przenikająco zimny ton ojca rozwiał nadzieje trytona.

No to cały wieczór ma z głowy. To nic, popłynie tam jutro. Z samego rana. I będzie czekał na kretyna choćby i pół dnia. I nikomu nic do tego.

Jak on nie znosił tych uroczystości! Szczególnie tych, które przypominały Kurogane, że Najwyższy Czas zbliża się nieubłaganie i niedługo wszystkie – nieliczne, bo nieliczne, ale cieszące się niezłym zdrowiem - staruszki będą mu rzucać niewinne uwagi o Odpowiednim Wieku i Zakładaniu Rodziny.

Nie chciał Zakładać Rodziny, chciał Być Łowcą!

Nieopatrznie znów musiał wydać z siebie jakiś sfrustrowany odgłos, bo teraz karcąco patrzyli się na niego już oboje rodzice.

Bycie człowiekiem było chyba odrobinę mniej kłopotliwe.

* * *

><p>W słowniku większości uczniów „wywiadówka" i „koszmar" stanowią słowa bliskoznaczne. Pokolenia dzieciaków nie zdawały sobie sprawy, że owe wywiadówki są stresujące nie tylko dla strony uczniowskiej, ale i nauczycielskiej. Fai wciąż miał kłopoty z otrząśnięciem się z przedwczorajszego spotkania z rodzicami. Owszem, nie było to jego pierwsze starcie, zgruchotane nerwy szybko powracały na właściwy tor – bo zawód nauczyciel to codzienne wyzwanie – ale nic nie mogło naprawić nadszarpniętego słuchu. Niektórzy rodzice uważali, że słuszność argumentu jest proporcjonalna do natężenia siły głosu z jaką ten argument zostanie wypowiedziany. Jeszcze kilka takich spotkań, a wizyta u laryngologa będzie konieczna.<p>

Zadarł głowę, spoglądając na rybitwy, które szybowały leniwie na tle skalanego tylko jedną, onieśmieloną chmurką nieba.

Weekend zapowiadał się całkiem przyjemnie. Odespał pracowite dni tygodnia, poskromił (co prawda, tylko pobieżnie) zwyczajowy papierowy chaos na biurku i w pokoju, po czym wyszedł na miasto w bliżej niesprecyzowanym celu. W lokalu Yuui'ego wyprawiano huczny bankiet, który ściągnął do pracy w nadgodzinach całą załogę. Fai nie miał zamiaru spędzić całego popołudnia w pustym domu. Wstąpił więc na drinka do baru, gdzie napotkał kilku znajomych, a teraz bez pośpiechu, szedł plażą, zostawiając za plecami jej głośną, obleganą przez turystów część.

Przysiadł na piasku i wyciągnął z torby książkę. Lubił to miejsce, ciche, odwiedzane przez podejrzanie małą ilość ludzi. Podwinął nogi pod siebie i zamiast skupić wzrok na linijkach tekstu, zapatrzył się w ocean. Do zachodu słońca pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Za wcześnie, żeby mógł go wypatrywać.

_Ciekawe, czy dzisiaj też się nie pojawi?_

Przebiegł wzrokiem kilka zdań świeżo rozpoczętego rozdziału, zanim dostrzegł, że nie dociera do niego nic z tego, co czyta. Nie potrafił skupić się na książce, kiedy się martwił.

Fai już wcześniej zastanawiał się nad sposobem komunikacji z Kurogane innym niż ten bezpośredni, twarzą w twarz. Plaża była niewygodnym, niesprzyjającym im obu miejscem… Jakikolwiek rodzaj pozostawionej wiadomości mógł być zmyty przez wodę, rozkopany w piasku, znaleziony przez innych ludzi. Dzięki znajomości z trytonem Flourite w pełni zrozumiał wygodę telefonów komórkowych i docenił wszechstronność poczty, czy to wirtualnej, czy tej tradycyjnej - listowej. Ludzkość jakoś nigdy nie brała pod uwagę, że ktoś będzie usiłował skontaktować się z rozumną istotą, która większość czasu spędza bezpośrednio pod powierzchnią wody.

Cóż, dogadali się z trytonem tylko w kwestii sygnału na odległość. Fai prawie zawsze, gdy zbliżał się do miejsca, które obaj zdążyli poznać do znudzenia, gwizdał przenikliwą, znaną Kurogane, melodię. I za każdym razem, kiedy tryton się zjawiał, Flourite ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał się od napomknienia brunetowi o posłuszeństwie psiego bractwa.

Zaczął gwizdać, zanim w ogóle pomyślał o tym co robi.

Pora jest zbyt wczesna, jeśli tryton ma się w ogóle zjawić, to nie prędzej niż za dwie godziny. Zamilkł, gdy usłyszał zbliżających się ludzi. Grupka była nad wyraz głośna i składała się z czwórki dorosłych i dwójki dzieci. Fai szybko pochylił głowę nad książkę, gdy dobiegł go sens wołań najmłodszej dziewczynki. Na żądanie kilkuletniego dyktatora grupka ulokowała się o kilkanaście metrów od szczerze podenerwowanego blondyna Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, Fai zdecydował się unieść głowę. Dzieci mają wybujałą wyobraźnię, może zobaczyła tylko delfina… Na skraju pola widzenia, przez krótką chwilę, zauważył w lazurowej połaci wody wyraźne, karminowe błyśnięcie.

Och, już on sobie porozmawia z Kurogane…

- Nie ruszę się stąd, dopóki jeszcze raz nie zobaczę syrenki! – zakomunikował mini-despota.

- Skarbie, to musiał być delfin – tłumaczyła cierpliwie mama, która tym jednym zdaniem zdążyła zaskarbić sympatię Fai'a.

- Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba też coś widziałam… i to raczej nie był delfin – odezwała się niepewnie starsza dziewczynka.

Nie będzie rozmowy. Ktoś dostanie po pustym, czarnym i mokrym łbie.

Zaciskając nerwowo usta, Flourite przedsięwziął kolejną próbę przeczytania rozdziału. Starał się nie słuchać swoich nieoczekiwanych sąsiadów, ani nie patrzeć na morze.

Minął kwadrans.

Drgnął, odrywając wzrok od książki, gdy nieduża sylwetka pojawiła się kilka kroków od niego. Dziewczynka przyglądała mu się z jednoczesnym onieśmieleniem i ciekawością.

- Widziałam tam syrenkę – powiedziała w końcu, wskazując palcem fale - Czy pan też ją widział?

Fai zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie głębokiego namysłu.

- Nie, dzisiaj nie widziałem żadnych syrenek – odpowiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem.

- A wczoraj?

- Obawiam się, że też nie.

- Acha. Mama mi nie wierzy, mówi, że to był delfin, ale ja ją naprawdę widziałam.

- Mamy zwykle mają rację.

- Ale naprawdę…

- Ja ci wierzę – Flourite mrugnął i przyłożył palec do ust - Tylko nikomu o tym ani słowa.

Dziewczynka przyjrzała mu się sceptycznie, mrużąc nieufnie oczy. W końcu błysnęła niekompletnymi uzębieniem i beztroskim biegiem zawróciła do swojej gromadki.

Rozkaz oczekiwania na syrenkę został zastąpiony żądaniem nabycia loda, co sprawiło, że hałaśliwa grupka mozolnie zebrała się ze swego siedziska.

Fai również zmienił lokalizację swojego prywatnego kawałku plaży, tak, że obecnie najokazalsze fale lizały podeszwy jego butów. Wkrótce głosy ludzi ucichły zupełnie. Słońce powoli, pracowicie zbliżało się na spotkanie z horyzontem. Flourite pogwizdywał i spokojnie kończył czytanie rozdziału, ignorując nową obecność, a nawet kilkukrotny dotyk, a właściwie szturchanie, mokrych palców.

W końcu odłożył książkę i zwrócił się do zniecierpliwionego trytona:

- Przytępiony refleks, co?

Kurogane uśmiechnął się cierpko, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że zachowanie człowieka nie jest dla niego niczym nowym.

- Nie mówię o sobie, tylko o tobie. Widziały cię dwie dziewczynki. Stajesz się nieuważny, Kuro-sama. Nie wyspałeś się dzisiaj, czy to może początek starczej demencji?

Tryton otworzył szeroko oczy. Fai nie był pewien, czy zdumiał go fakt nakrycia przez małych ludzi, czy ta niebotyczna złośliwość, która właśnie została mu zaserwowana. Było mu trochę wstyd, że zamiast okazać radość z widoku Kurogane, wita go kąśliwą uwagą. Ale niech to będzie kara za głupie zachowanie rybka.

Brunet zawarczał głucho.

Ach, więc to drugie.

- Musisz uważać, żeby to się więcej razy nie powtórzyło, rozumiesz? A tak właściwie, co ty tu robisz o tak wczesnej porze?

Wciąż prychając groźnie, syrenek wygrzebał z wnętrza torby notatnik i długopis. Pospiesznie, w kilku zrzędliwych zdaniach, Kurogane wykreślił swój wczorajszy cierpiętniczy los.

_Punkt główny dzisiejszego spotkania: marudzenie na niesprawiedliwość świata_, pomyślał Fai i żywo wziął się za opisywanie przedwczorajszych traumatycznych wydarzeń. Złość na nieuważność trytona jakoś samistnie szybko się ulotniła. O dziwo, Kurogane słuchał go uważnie przez całe pięć minut, nim zabrał się za tradycyjne, szczegółowe oględziny rzeczy osobistych chemika. Tryton wyciągnął gazetę, oparł brodę na dłoni i rzucając Fai'owi co pewien czas spojrzenie wypełnione umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, począł przeglądać zawartość wymiętej prasy. Niezrażony tym Flourite kontynuował opis potyczki z rodzicami, okraszając opowieść dramatycznymi gestami.

W końcu westchnął z ulgą. Wygadał się. Nauczycielskie_ katharsis_.

Tymczasem Kurogane ze skupieniem studiował komiks z ostatniej strony gazety, rozpryskując ogonem fale w rytm muzyki płynącej z założonych na uszy słuchawek.

Parsknął cichym śmiechem. Kurogane zerknął na rozbawionego człowieka, unosząc brew. Blondyn pomachał tylko rękami, nawet nie próbując tłumaczyć, co go tak rozśmieszyło. No bo jak wytłumaczyć absurd tkwiący w mitycznym stworzeniu, które umila sobie czas przeglądaniem brukowca i słuchaniem muzyki z komórki? Czy Fai tego chciał, czy nie, syrenek stał się ważną, codzienną częścią jego życia. I miał wrażenie, że życie Kurogane zmieniło się od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania równie mocno, co jego własne.

_O, znowu to robi._

Od pewnego czasu Kurogane nabrał dziwnego nawyku. Często w chwilach, gdy jego uwaga nie była skupiona na Fai'u, ale na jakieś drobnostce, dłonią odszukiwał rękę mężczyzny i nieświadomie, delikatnie muskał jego palce i gładził gładką powierzchnię paznokci.

Tak jak teraz.

Fai przyzwyczaił się do tego dotyku, w szczególności, że nie był on męczący, ani tym bardziej przykry. W odpowiedzi po prostu starał się nie poruszać, nie chcąc wystraszyć Kurogane.

I tak jak zwykle, tryton w końcu zauważał co takiego robi i szybko cofał dłoń. Mimo, że opalona twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, poza poirytowaniem, bezczelnie zdradziecka płetwa grzbietowa zawsze leciutko drżała po tej chwili roztargnienia.

Tkliwy uśmiech na krótko rozświetlił twarz chemika.

_Ale co będzie, jeśli pewnego dnia ktoś go zobaczy? Albo co gorsza, zrobi mu zdjęcie albo nagra?_

Tak, ten problem także zajmował myśli Fai'a. Każde wyjście syrenka na plażę wiązało się ryzykiem wykrycia. Gdyby zauważyli go inni ludzie… Na pewno nie przeszłoby to bez echa.

_Cały świat, cała ludzkość zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby odnaleźć legendarną rasę pół-ludzi żyjących w ciepłych morzach. Szukaliby długo, tak długo, dopóki nie znaleźliby kogoś z nich. _

Nie wyobrażał sobie porażająco bolesnej świadomości, że to właśnie z winy Fai'a schwytano by, nawet jeśli nie Kurogane, to kogoś z jego rodziny. Może i wizja schwytania, i uwięzienia była przesadzona - Fai nie przypominał sobie, by współcześni badacze ze Starego Kontynentu uganiali się za ciemnoskórymi plemionami z siatkami w rękach – ale i tak nie mógł się jej pozbyć ze swojej głowy. A falę lęków, wątpliwości i wyrzutów sumienia, którą owa myśl inicjowała można było spokojnie przyrównać do tsunami.

Sięgnął apatycznie do plastikowej reklamówki, której jakimś cudem, syrenek jeszcze nie dostrzegł i wyjął z niej dojrzałe jabłko.

- Wiesz, Kuro-rin… - zaczął.

Brunet obrócił się w jego stronę, zaintrygowany niespotykanie zasępionym tonem znajomego człowieka. Nastąpiło zduszone fuknięcie, gdy krągły owoc został wepchnięty prosto w usta rybka.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy się rzadziej widywać.

Jabłko chrupnęło przegryzione wpół.

- To znaczy… mam na myśli… sam wiesz, czasem bywa różnie i… może kiedyś tak się wydarzy, że nie będę mógł przyjść albo... – Fai odetchnął głęboko i zmusił się do uśmiechu – A-albo ty nie będziesz mógł, bo będziesz zajęty czymś ważniejszym niż podtrzymywaniem więzi z jakimś tam człowiekiem. Nasza znajomość jest... cóż, naprawdę specyficzna. Bo… jak długo masz jeszcze zamiar, umm, wychodzić na brzeg?

Żując z pełnym spokojem jabłko, Kurogane wykonał prosty gest dłonią.

_„Zawsze". _

- Naprawdę w to wierzysz…? – zapytał cicho Flourite. Tryton znowu bazgrał w notatniku z jabłkiem dzielnie tkwiącym w jego zębach.

Spojrzał na wyrwaną kartkę podetkniętą mu pod dłoń. Kurogane zastępował nieznane mu ludzkie słowa odpowiednikami w swoim własnym języku. Wykształcili przedziwny system znakowy, często opierający się na skojarzeniach, który, co dziwne, spisywał się naprawdę dobrze i był czytelny zarówno dla Fai'a, jak i dla Kurogane.

Pismo mówiło mniej więcej:

„_Jeśli przestaniesz przychodzić, ja i tak będę czekał_."

Dawno nie uświadczył tego specyficznego, wyjątkowego ciepła, które rozlewało się po wnętrzu, rozgrzewając nie tylko serce, ale i napełniając głowę czymś znacznie lżejszym niż powietrze.

Wyszczerzył się szeroko do trytona, który udawał, że wcześniejsza bełkotliwa wypowiedź Fai'a w ogóle nie miała miejsca i zajmował się skrupulatnym targaniem gazety w tylko sobie znanym celu.

Flourite bez problemu odczytał tę próbę rozładowania zdenerwowania i by nie pogłębiać jego zakłopotania, ograniczył się tylko do bardzo mocnego i niezwykle serdecznego uściśnięcia rybka w swoich myślach.

Szybko zrzucił buty i resztę ubrania, po czym zerwał się na nogi, przy okazji trzaskając Kurogane po ramieniu.

- Wystarczy tego wylegiwania się, idziemy popływać, Kuro-tan!

* * *

><p>Zapłacił taksówkarzowi i nie czekając na wydanie reszty truchtem skręcił w drogę, którą codziennie przemierzały tysiące stóp.<p>

_Tak będzie lepiej. On odpocznie ode mnie, a ja spokojnie będę mógł skupić się na pracy_, powtarzał w myślach, zbiegając po przysypanych piaskiem schodach.

Zmierzch był jeszcze młody, nieliczne gwiazdy błyszczały na niebie.

Przez kilka minut Fai szybkim krokiem podążał wzdłuż linii morza, po ubitym, wygładzonym przez fale piasku, gwiżdżąc i jednocześnie rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu niepożądanych ludzi. W końcu o kilkanaście metrów od siebie dostrzegł kształt, który łagodnie wyłonił się spod fal. Puścił się ku niemu dawno nieużywanym sprintem.

- Cześć… - wykrztusił, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Kurogane wypełzł głębiej w plażę i czekał, aż zdyszany człowiek zacznie mówić.

- Spóźniłem się, wiem… ale… przyszedłem tylko na chwilę…

Głośny syk. No cóż, niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

- Tylko na chwilę, bo właśnie… byliśmy z Yuui'm w szpitalu…

Kolejny syk.

- Spokojnie, to nic poważnego, daj mi wytłumaczyć – poprosił, widząc, że tryton jest już nie tylko rozdrażniony, ale i zmartwiony – Yuui paskudnie zwichnął sobie kostkę.

Flourite kucnął naprzeciw niespokojnego bruneta.

- „Otwarte zwichnięcie", cokolwiek to znaczy, kostka spuchła, skóra zmieniła kolor, wyglądało to potwornie, cieszę się, że to stało się w domu, gdy byłem w pobliżu, ale i tak spanikowałem, nie wiedziałem co robić…

Potok słów mógł zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia. Kiedy to wspominał o tym, że powinni rzadziej przychodzić na plażę? Z jakieś dwa tygodnie temu.

I jak na zawołanie, Yuui'emu stała się krzywda. Ironia losu. Że też życie musiało pomagać Fai'owi w podejmowaniu decyzji w tak brutalny sposób.

- Yuui ma tylko mnie, rozumiesz, z gipsem ciężko się nam, ludziom, poruszać, więc będę musiał mu pomagać, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba… - zaczerpnął głęboko tchu.

Korzystając z chwili przerwy, z uwagą przyjrzał się zaskakująco spokojnemu Kurogane, który nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku odkąd Fai zaczął mówić. Nie tylko nie prychał i warczał. Wyglądał na przygaszonego. Flourite drgnął, gdy syrenek uniósł dłoń i gestem nakazał mu kontynuację.

- Poza tym, jak już ci wspominałem, aktualnie kończą się egzaminy końcowe, ale za to zbliża się zakończenie roku szkolnego i nagle połowa moich uczniów usiłuje mi udowodnić, że kocha chemię i zasługuje na ocenę wyższą niż to, co wychodzi ze średniej…

Kurogane nie musiał wiedzieć wszystkiego. Choćby tego, że przez ich spotkania w życiu zawodowym nauczyciela chemii zapanował chaos absolutny, wydajność jego pracy spadła do tego stopnia, że został upomniany przez dyrekcję. Coroczne, nieszczęsne zakończenie zajęć stwarzało możliwość motywacji, szansę na zademonstrowanie się, pokazanie, że Fai Flourite bynajmniej nie wypala się zawodowo, zależy mu na swojej posadzie i umie dotrzymywać wszelkich narzucanych terminów.

- Daj mi dwa tygodnie… Nie, dziesięć dni wystarczy. Za dziesięć dni przyjdę tutaj ponownie i dumnie oznajmię Kuro-rinowi, że jak zwykle poradziłem sobie z moim życiowym rozgardiaszem. A przez te dni, kiedy nie będziemy się widzieć… może nawet zatęsknisz za irytującą małpą i głupimi przezwiskami? – Fai uśmiechnął się lekko.

Tryton przyglądał mu się uważnie. Czuł, że dostaje gęsiej skórki i z chęcią ukryłby się przed spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu. Z pewnym trudem udało mu się utrzymać uśmiech.

Fai panicznie bał się takiej inwestygacji duszy. A syrenek stosował ją aż nazbyt często, wątpiąc w co drugie słowo ludzkiego przyjaciela.

Wreszcie Kurogane wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok zdegustowany.

_Ach, więc mu nie zależy. Tak jest lepiej_, powtórzył, w głębi duszy znużony i zawiedziony.

- To… ja już pójdę. Powiedziałem bratu, że wychodzę tylko na kilka minut do apteki, będzie się martwił... um?

Brunet nagle ożywił się i gestykulował energicznie, by Fai zaczekał.

- Kuro-rin, czy to coś ważnego? Bo jeśli nie, to…

Zamilkł. Przetarł twarz, nie będąc pewnym, czy tryton naprawdę pochyla przed nim głowę. Ten znak, połączony z wcześniejszą gestykulacją niósł jednoznaczny przekaz, którego Kurogane nigdy wcześniej nie kierował do człowieka. Tryton prosił. I to w sposób dosadny.

Flourite przeczesał dłonią włosy. Ostatnio coraz częściej miewał problemy z szybkim podejmowaniem trafnych decyzji.

- Dobrze, poczekam, ale o co chodzi?

Odpowiedzi nie otrzymał, bo Kurogane natychmiast zniknął w wodzie.

Fai przysiadł na chłodnym piasku i oparł czoło o podkurczone kolana. Yuui'emu nie stanie się krzywda przez ten krótki czas, kiedy go nie ma, prawda…?

Nie powinien w ogóle dzisiaj tutaj przychodzić. Mógł powiedzieć Kurogane o wypadku jutro, czy pojutrze… czy kiedy znalazłby trochę wolnego czasu.

_Uhm, a bezsenne noce byłyby gwarantowane. Kuro-sama nigdy by mi nie wybaczy, gdybym tak niespodziewanie zniknął._

Westchnął głęboko i zmarszczył czoło do swoich myśli.

_Ciekawe o co mogło mu chodzić. Strach pomyśleć z czym może wrócić… _

Nie zdążył zacząć się niecierpliwić, gdy tryton ponownie ukazał się jego oczom. Razem z blisko – na oko Fai'a – półtorametrową rybą, która z mokrym plask! została rzucona o plażę.

Flourite zamrugał kilkakrotnie z wyrazem twarzy pokerzysty.

- Tuńczyk. Jeszcze żywy, z tego co widzę. Po co…?

Kurogane podniósł pechowego osobnika za ogon. Wskazał drugą ręką na Fai'a.

- Co? Dla mnie? – tryton zanegował gestem – Nie całkiem… Czyli dla Yuui'ego?

Kiwnięcie.

- Ale... ach, żeby szybciej wyzdrowiał?

Kolejne kiwnięcie potwierdziło domysły Fai'a. Tryton wystawił słabo podrygujące, błyszczące cielsko w stronę młodego mężczyzny.

- No tak, ryby są bardzo zdrowe, mają dużo żelaza, witamin i… Nie, nie, o czym ja w ogóle mówię? Nie mogę tego wziąć, Kuro-rin – rzekł, rozkładając ręce.

Syknięcie i powtórna próba podetknięcia tuńczyka pod nos Fai'a.

Blondyn postanowił wstać, zanim rybi odór zniszczy mu węch.

- Nie mogę go przyjąć, bo jest za duży. I żywy, ale mniejsza... nie, nie zabijaj go na moich oczach! – krzyknął desperacko, by dodać ciszej – Nie mam niczego, co pomogło by mi zabrać go do domu. Widzisz, wziąłem tylko dokumenty i portfel. Poza tym, co powiedziałbym bratu, gdybym wrócił z takim okazem, hmm?

Kurogane po raz trzeci słabo potrząsnął rybą, a nawet zdobył się na grymas przypominają bardzo krzywy, proszący uśmiech.

- Dziękuję i doceniam, że martwisz się o Yuui'ego. Kuro-sama, masz dobre serce, wiesz? – wyciągnął dłoń ku Kurogane, by po chwili, schować ją szybko, ze wstydem, do kieszeni – Jestem pewien, że twoi bliscy ucieszą się z takiej… ogromnej kolacji.

Rozczarowane spojrzenie czerwonych oczu zmusiło go do szybkiego odwrócenia się plecami do przyjaciela.

- Muszę się zbierać. Zobaczymy się za dziesięć dni, trzymaj się, Kuro-myu – rzucił przez ramię.

Usłyszał uderzenie czegoś ciężkiego o fale. Przyspieszył kroku, będąc przekonanym, że to Kurogane zanurkował.

Gdyby obejrzał się za siebie, dostrzegłby, że przyczyną plusku stała się pechowa ryba, rzucona wściekle o wodę, a sam tryton wciąż tkwi na plaży ze wzrokiem utkwionym w odchodzącym człowieku i tylko jego dłonie zaciskają się bezsilnie w pięści.

* * *

><p>Syaoran rozważał już czwarty z kolei sposób powstrzymania drobnej katastrofy ekologicznej dziejącej się na jego oczach. Trzy wcześniejsze nie miały szans zaistnieć w praktyce, ponieważ po starannym rozważeniu strat, chłopiec dochodził do wniosku, że za bardzo lubi swoje zęby, by się przedwcześnie z nimi żegnać. Tak, obecna sytuacja niosła groźbę utraty uzębienia i innych nieprzyjemności fizycznych.<p>

Kurogane z pasją odkładał sporą, niczemu nie winną, rafę. Syaoran mógłby być nawet pod wrażeniem lewych, to znów prawych prostych, które brunet wyprowadzał ze zdumiewająca precyzją, gdyby nie fragmenty koralowców i wszelkiego innego, prostego życia, sypiące się spod jego pięści.

Dawno nie widział go tak wściekłego. To był ten jeden z nielicznych momentów, gdy Kurogane, pogrążony w swoim prywatnym amoku po uszy, mógł uszkodzić każdy żywy, bądź nieżywy obiekt, który znalazłby się w zasięgu jego pięści.

Dwójka jeżowców przetoczyła się obok jego ogona, skarżąc się piskliwie na wszelkie syrenie zło.

Syaoran nerwowo poprawił płócienny worek przewieszony przez klatkę piersiową. Gdyby nie to, że sam prosił, by zbliżyć się do plaży – w nadziei, że uda mu się znaleźć jakieś interesujące ludzkie przedmioty, które Kurogane nieodmiennie nazywał „śmieciami" – to może obecna sytuacja w ogóle nie miałaby miejsca. Nie był pewien, jaki impuls wywołał w starszym mężczyźnie tak gwałtowną reakcję. Podjął decyzję, że skoro to dzieje się z jego winy, to i obowiązkiem Syaoran'a jest uspokojenie przyjaciela, i uratowanie istnień zamieszkujących rafę.

A przecież było już tak dobrze... Może dla innych nie było to tak widoczne jak dla Syaoran'a, ale Kurogane, w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy przeżył zadziwiającą metamorfozę. Złagodniał, częściej się uśmiechał (i to nie dlatego, że jakiś rekin miał zaraz spojrzeć śmierci w oczy!) i znacznie łatwiej niż kiedyś przychodziły mu rozmowy o uczuciach, których dorastający, nad wyraz wrażliwy chłopak definitywnie potrzebował.

Tylko, że ostatnie dni psuły wrażenie kurogańskiej zmiany.

Syaoran domyślał się, czym było to spowodowane, choć nigdy nie śmiał zapytać wprost - i wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się na to zdobyć – co dokładnie Kurogane czynił w trakcie tych tajemniczych pięciu dni swego zniknięcia.

Niedawno sam poprosił Syaoran'a, by porozmawiali w ludzkim dialekcie. Tylko na chwilę, oczywiście, niech sobie Kijanka nie myśli, że będą to robić regularnie. Okazało się, że Kurogane nie tylko zna o wiele, wiele więcej ludzkich słów od Syaoran'a, ale potrafi dokładnie wytłumaczyć ich znaczenie i płynnie używać ich w prostych konstrukcjach zdaniowych. Okazało się, że umie także zapisywać bez problemu ludzki język. Syaoran był mocno zszokowany tym odkryciem, a brunet równie mocno wykręcał się, że „to nic takiego". Młody wymusił na starszym koledze przetłumaczenie na ich rodzimy dialekt jednej z książek. Kurogane sobie nie radził. W końcu parsknął wściekle, że litery są za małe i że nie zna się na rodzajach drzew, krzewów, kwiatów i ich pielęgnacji, czyli o tym, o czym traktowała książka. Syaoran jako takie pojęcie o tym, skąd się biorą deski i liście palmowe miał, kwiaty widział kilkakrotnie, za to nie miał ani grama pojęcia o jakich „krzewach" kolega mówił. Nie sądził, że niższe, liściaste prawie-drzewa mają jakąś osobną nazwę. Termin „ogrodnictwo" trafił do osobistego słowniczka w jego głowie, choć był dla Syaoran'a nieco abstrakcyjny. Świat i język ludzi były jednak bardziej rozległe niż mu się do tej pory zdawało.

Ale nabrał stu-procentowej pewności, że Kurogane przez kilka dni gościł _tam_.

I wydedukował co jest powodem jego niestabilności.

Ta Ludzka Osoba musiała przestać przychodzić, żaden inny powód frustracji Kurogane nie nasuwał się Syaoran'owi.

Dlaczego przestała? To nie miało większego znaczenia. Potrafił sobie tylko wyobrazić sobie jak bardzo czułby się zrozpaczony i bezsilny, gdyby nie mógł widywać Księżniczki. Ha, sam ich związek również nie należał do najszczęśliwszych, ale chłopiec mógł być spokojny z myślą, że Sakura nieśmiało odwzajemnia jego uczucia i w gruncie rzeczy nie istnieją żadne poważniejsze przeszkody (oprócz tej jednej, potężnej, w osobie zazdrosnego Króla Touyi) by w przyszłości założył z Księżniczką rodzinę.

Uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem. Nie miał zamiaru wnikać w sprawy osobiste Kurogane. Lecz jeśli _to uczucie _było takie jak sam Kuro: silne, gwałtowne, a jednocześnie żałośnie uczciwe, to jego przyjaciel musiał bardzo cierpieć.

A wnioskując po kostkach palców zaczerwienionych od uderzeń, Kurogane nie cierpi tylko i wyłącznie psychiczne. Chłopak poczuł ukłucie paniki. Jeśli brunet nie zaprzestanie autodestrukcyjnej aktywności, to prędzej, czy później się skaleczy. Popłynie krew, a wtedy na pewno wywęszy ich jakiś rekin, w szczególności, że zbliża się pora ich łowów. Stęknął, gdy klatka piersiowa zacisnęła się boleśnie, blokując mu oddech i napierając na rozdygotane serce. Atak paniki nie mógł przyjść w bardziej nieodpowiednim momencie.

Zbliżył się do Kurogane. Miał dwa plany, z których każdy zapewne będzie miał podobną konkluzję: guz na głowie Syaoran'a. Pierwszy polegał na wrzeszczeniu o zbliżającej się ludzkiej łodzi, drugi – ryzykowniejszy! - przewidywał uchwycenie się z całej siły ramienia Kurogane i trzymania go, póki się nie uspokoi. Syaoran żałował, że nie jest młodszy, może prościej byłoby mu wtedy rozpalić w brunecie iskierki instynktu rodzicielskiego.

Nim dotknął Kurogane, tryton niespodziewanie ukrócił ciosy i oparł się czołem o swoje zdemolowane dzieło. Zerknął z ukosa na Syaoran i zmrużył niepokojąco oczy.

Chłopak cofnął się odrobinę.

_- Co ci jest? Jesteś blady jak śmierć. _

_- A, to nic… Coś mi się tylko przypomniało _– wykrztusił Syaoran.

Kurogane oglądał swoje pokiereszowane pięści. Po chwili zapytał:

_- Wystraszyłem cię? Przepraszam za to. _

Syaoran gwałtownie pokręcił swoją czupryną. Zachowanie tego nowego, przemienionego Kurogane bywało nieprzewidywalne i bardzo, bardzo peszące.

_- Wracajmy._

_- Dobrze…_ - zgodził się potulnie i nagle olśniony, wyrzucił z siebie szybko – _W-wczoraj widziałem niedaleko stąd węgorze! Muszą odbywać tarło, skoro się pojawiły! Dawno ich nie jedliśmy, a wiem, że bardzo je lubisz, więc moglibyśmy… _

_- Nie. Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wracajmy _– powtórzył beznamiętnie Kurogane, czochrając włosy Syaoran'a – _I głowa do góry, smętny narybku._ _Ze mną nic ci się nie stanie. _

Pokiwał powoli głową, nie będąc w stanie zdobyć się na uśmiech, ani na żadną pogodną ripostę. Kurogane nie patrzył na niego, a gdzieś ponad jego włosami, w kierunku - Syaoran dałby za to głowę - w którym znajdowało się wyjście na ląd, upragniona plaża.

* * *

><p>Z trudem wygrzebał kalendarz spod sterty papierów i długopisów we wszystkich możliwych kolorach tęczy. Przewrócił kilka kartek, szukając wzrokiem minionych terminów Spraw o Których Mógł Zapomnieć. Jasne brwi zbiegły się w zmarszczoną, skupioną linię na widok czwartku zakreślonego intensywnie zielonym kółeczkiem. Zwykle wszystkie Sprawy zdobiła czerwona elipsa i notka. Czwartek był limonkowy i jakby tego było mało wykazywał bezwstydny deficyt wszelkich notek.<p>

Maleńkie kółka zębate zaskoczyły z cichym kliknięciem w zmęczonym umyśle mężczyzny.

- Ups – stwierdził Fai.

Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na aktualną datę – od zielonego kółeczka minął prawie tydzień, następnie na zegar – dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza.

- Za późno – jęknął w końcu i by podkreślić efekt dramaturgii, niezupełnie świadomie, zwalił sporą część bajzlu oblegającego biurko prosto na podłogę.

Z nieokreślonym odgłosem sprzeciwu wobec zaistniałej sytuacji, Flourite rzucił się na kolana z zamiarem uprzątnięcia nagle zjawionego chaosu podłogowego.

- Jak mogłem zapomnieć? Przecież mu obiecałem… - mamrotał sam do siebie.

To nie tak, że przez ten trudny okres w pracy całkowicie wymazał syrenka ze swoich myśli. Owszem, nie mógł pozwolić sobie odpływać myślami w szkole – kilkakrotnie przyłapał się na myśleniu o Kurogane w trakcie pilnowania uczniów piszących kolejne poprawy popraw klasówek. W jakiś przedziwny sposób te chwile zamyślenia za każdym razem wiązały się ze wzmożoną aktywnością szelestu kartek i niedwuznacznych szeptów. Lecz kiedy był już w domu, pod prysznicem albo w łóżku przez zaśnięciem, obraz trytona samoistnie wykwitał w jego wyobraźni. I wówczas Fai nie odpychał go od siebie, wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechał się do swoich myśli.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że zapomniał przyjść w obiecanym dniu.

Szlag.

Wstał z posadzki ze sporą stertą wszelkich dokumentów, notatek i uczniowskich wypocin w ramionach. Niepozorna kartka zaplątała się w mistrzowskim stylu pod piętę Fai'a.

- Na pewno coś sobie zwichnąłem – przyznał żałośnie, leżąc na plecach.

Po chwili udało mu się zebrać z podłogi i stanąć na nogi. Z bolesnym sykiem roztarł potłuczone siedzenie. Zwichnięcia brak, ale siniak – i to jaki! – będzie jak nic.

Nie trudząc się o zachowanie względnego porządku, zmienił położenie zamętu z podłogi na biurko. Tknięty nagłą myślą odnalazł głęboko ukryty w szafce, pognieciony, pobrudzony i pomarszczony od morskiej bryzy notatnik.

Przysiadł ostrożnie na łóżku, uważając na swój biedny, obolały dół pleców. Przekartkował notatnik, wytrzepał z niego zalegający piasek i wygładził kartki. Tryton rzucił mu z kartki groźne, naszkicowane spojrzenie. Fai uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

- Chcę już wakacje – westchnął do siebie.

O, uczniowskie narzekania wpływają także na nauczycieli. Położył się na boku, cały czas trzymając zeszyt w dłoniach.

Niepotrzebnie go przejrzał. Teraz było mu podwójnie wstyd, że data spotkania kompletnie wyleciała mu z głowy. I nie tylko - uprzytomnił sobie, że brakuje mu gderliwego syrenka… i że tęskni.

A żeby to...

Usłyszał ciche pukanie.

Yuui wsunął się do pokoju. Gips zdjęto mu dopiero wczoraj, dlatego wciąż poruszał się niepewnie bez ciężaru przy nodze, do którego przyzwyczaił się przez dwa tygodnie.

Fai zerwał się do siadu i powstrzymał się przez panicznym wciśnięciem zeszytu między poduszki. Zamiast tego, siląc się na obojętny, nie wzbudzający podejrzeń spokój, położył go obok siebie na łóżku.

- Przed chwilą usłyszałem łupnięcie tak potężne, że byłem pewien, że zastanę cię w kawałkach…

- Nie doceniasz mnie, braciszku! Jestem twardszy niż myślisz! – spróbował zażartować.

- Nie widziałeś gdzieś mojej książki? – Yuui przebiegł wzrokiem po wszechobecnym bałaganie – Miękka, zielona okładka…

- A tytuł?

Yuui rzucił bratu spojrzenie, które mówiło wyraźnie „może ty mi powiesz". Fai zaśmiał się krótko.

- Nie jest zbyt ciekawa… - usprawiedliwił się prędko Yuui – Skoro jej tu nie ma, a twoje kończyny są nienaruszone, to nie będę ci przeszkadzał.

Mimo wcześniejszej deklaracji, Yuui zatrzymał się w progu i odwrócił się do brata.

- Wiesz, że… jeśli masz problem, nieważne jaki, to możesz mi o nim powiedzieć? – odezwał się niepewnie.

Fai przełknął nerwowo, przywołał uśmiech, który miał nadzieję, wyglądał na naturalny.

- Zakończenie roku jak zwykle daje mi w kość, mam sporo pracy na głowie, ale poza tym wszystko w porządku. Dziękuję za troskę – powiedział, nieświadomie gniotąc kartki zeszytu.

Yuui skinął głową, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- O co chodzi?

- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać… ale nie chcę zabierać ci czasu – odpowiedział wymijająco Yuui.

- Dla ciebie zawsze znajdę czas. O czym chciałbyś pogadać?

_Dobrze wiesz o czym. I co teraz zrobisz? Po raz kolejny go okłamiesz? _

Yuui podszedł powoli do biurka. Przystanął, opierając się o nie plecami.

- Szczerze powiedziawszy, jest mi trochę przykro – powiedział cicho.

Fai rzucił mu zdezorientowane, spłoszone spojrzenie.

- Jest mi przykro, bo wygląda na to, że… już nie potrafisz mi zaufać. Czy zrobiłem coś, co spowodowało, że nie jestem godny twojego zaufania? Proszę, powiedz mi.

_Jesteś beznadziejny. Ranisz wszystkich przez swoją bezmyślność i tchórzostwo._

- Yuui… skąd takie przypuszczenie? To nie prawda, że nie potrafię ci zaufać. Przecież… od zawsze byłeś powiernikiem moich sekretów.

- Nie powinienem się wtrącać, ale to trwa już tak długo… i mam wrażenie, że cierpisz, a ja… a ja nie mogę ci pomóc.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Czemu boisz się mi powiedzieć, że z kimś się spotykasz? Przecież to twój wybór, m-moje zdanie na ten temat nie ma tu nic do rzeczy… Jeśli tylko będziesz z tym kimś szczęśliwy, poprę ten związek z całego serca!

Fai nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu. Młodszy Flourite wyglądał na zdesperowanego, jakby tłumił zbyt długo myśli, które nie dawały mu spokoju.

- Yuui, to nie…

- Czekałem cierpliwie, domyślałem się, że znajomość dopiero się rozwija, dlatego nic mi o niej nie mówisz, ale… ale to już trwa prawie rok, a ty wciąż milczysz i-i do tego widzę po twoim zachowaniu, że stało się coś złego, że coś się zmieniło…

- Yuui… - powtórzył słabo.

- Nie mam racji? W twoim życiu nie ma kogoś nowego, kogoś na kim ci bardzo zależy?

- Nie, masz rację. Jest ktoś taki, ale to nie tak jak myślisz…

- Powtórzę to jeszcze raz: kimkolwiek nie byłaby ta osoba, zaakceptuję ją, bo czyni cię szczęśliwym. Przepraszam, że tak naciskam, ale nie potrafię zrozumieć, czemu się tak przede mną kryjesz. Boli mnie twój brak zaufania.

- Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło. To… to trochę skomplikowana sytuacja, dlatego wolałem zostawić ją tylko dla siebie.

- Czy to jednostronne uczucie...?

- Nie, Yuui, to nie jest tego typu związek. N-nie jestem zaangażowany… do tego stopnia.

Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się uważnie, zaciskając usta. W końcu Yuui westchnął i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, z pobłażliwością.

- Jestem twoim jedynym bratem, mieszkam z tobą pod jednym dachem od urodzenia. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że znam cię lepiej niż własną kieszeń.

- Tak, jasne, ale przecież to nie znaczy, że wiesz lepiej ode mnie, co czuję…

Yuui uśmiechnął się ponownie.

- A co z bliźniaczą więzią? Niezwykle wysoką empatią? Mam ci przypominać, kto utykał dzień po tym jak lekarz wsadził mi kostkę w gips?

- Ale ta noga naprawdę mnie rozbolała… - mruknął Fai, czując, że uszy czerwienieją mu z zakłopotania.

- Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale… lubię, gdy jesteś zakochany. Sam jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy widzę jak szczerze się uśmiechasz, gdy nucisz przy robieniu sobie kawy...

Fai wydał cierpiętniczy odgłos i pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Takie insynuacje z ust Yuui'ego były równie kłopotliwe, co wyrzuty o brak zaufania.

- To nie tak! To przyjaciel!

- I dla przyjaciela tak bardzo przykładasz się do swojego ubioru, wyglądu…? Zacząłeś nawet ćwiczyć. Biegasz, chodzisz na basen…- wymieniał dalej Yuui.

- B-bo to się z nim wiążę… w pewnym stopniu.

- Och, i to przez przyjaciela tak błyszczą ci się oczy i rumienią policzki?

Opuścił głowę, chcąc ukryć przed wzrokiem brata reakcje zdecydowanie zbyt fizjonomiczne, by mógł nad nimi zapanować.

_Ciężko bronić swoich racji, gdy nie można wyznać rozmówcy całej prawdy_, pomyślał z rozżaleniem.

- Czy to tajemnica tak wielka, że nie mogę poznać nawet jego imienia…?

Yuui powiedział to takim tonem, że Fai poczuł się jak głupi smarkacz strofowany przez rodzica.

- Kurogane – wyparskał ze wstydem. Gdzieś w trakcie rozmowy, zeszyt został zwinięty w rulonik i spełniał znikomą funkcję odstresowywacza.

- Słucham?

Nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby rozpoznać niedowierzanie i lekkie poirytowanie w jego głosie.

- Kurogane – powtórzył głośniej.

- Przecież… był tutaj tylko w odwiedziny u krewnej, nie widujecie się na co dzień…

- Okłamałem cię. Nie chciałem, ale musiałem. Ta osoba, z którą się spotykam to Kurogane i proszę nie mówmy już o tym więcej…

- Fai, nic nie rozumiem. Czy… wpakowałeś się przez niego w jakieś tarapaty? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

- Proszę, nie drążmy tego tematu. Nie chcę cię już więcej okłamywać… Wszystko w porządku, nic mi nie grozi, nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

- Skoro nie chcesz mówić…

- Nie mogę! – zanegował ostro Fai - Ze względu na bezpieczeństwo Kurogane.

- Czy on… zrobił coś złego? – zapytał z wahaniem Yuui.

- Nie! Jest dobrym człowiekiem…

_Choć jego człowieczeństwo jest mocno względne._

Yuui milczał. Fai wiercił się pod cierpliwym, choć nieco zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem jego oczu. Chciał mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Yuui zawsze był od niego rozsądniejszy, może mógłby mu powiedzieć, co powinien zrobić dalej…

Nie, nie powinien. To dodatkowo skomplikuje sytuację i…

_Yuui nie będzie przecież ogłaszał na lewo i prawo, że znasz trytona. Z drugiej strony, mówiąc mu o wszystkim, pójdziesz po najniższej linii oporu, zrzucisz ze swoich barek połowę ciężaru na barki brata._

Fai potargał swoje włosy, czując nadchodzący ból głowy.

- Nie uwierzysz mi – westchnął. Rozłożył zeszyt na kolanach i powtórnie usiłował rozprostował zrolowane kartki. Wysunął z notesu dwa pogniecione zdjęcia, o których kompletnie zapomniał.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Uwierzę, jeśli tylko powiesz mi o co chodzi.

_Żeby to było takie proste… _

Zamknął oczy.

- W takim razie, może lepiej usiądź – Fai rozciągnął wargi w szerokim uśmiechu desperaty i podał Yuui'emu zdjęcia.

* * *

><p>Siedział w głębi łóżka, tulił do piersi poduszkę. To było gorsze niż bycie odpytywanym, gorsze niż wszystkie egzaminy ustne, jakie przeżył. Przypominało jakieś przesłuchiwanie. Yuui minął się z powołaniem, zostając kucharzem. Byłby znakomitym sierżantem, czarującym panem policjantem o łagodnym uśmiechu, który przy potencjalnych sprawcach zmienia oblicze i samym spojrzeniem zmusza morderców do przyznania się i błagania o wybaczenie.<p>

- Ile ich jest? – padło kolejne, pozornie spokojne pytanie.

Ścisnął mocno poduszkę-pocieszycielkę, usiłując sobie przypomnieć wszystkie informacje jakie, miał wrażenie, wieki temu udzielił mu Kurogane. Nabazgrał je w zeszycie, ale w chwili obecnej zeszyt był w posiadaniu Yuui'ego.

- Um, ciężko powiedzieć… wiesz, nie rejestrują w żaden sposób narodzin i śmierci. Jeśli się nie mylę… około stu… może sto dziesięć dorosłych osób. I… - przymknął oczy przywołując w myślach wszelki syreni drobiazg, o którym wspominał znajomy tryton – ponad trzydzieścioro dzieci w różnym wieku. Wiesz, te liczby to tylko niedokładnie założenia…

- Jest ktoś jeszcze?

Jęknął cicho. Pytania stają się zdecydowanie coraz gorsze.

- Jest… Niedaleko klanu Kurogane żyje inna społeczność – przełknął ślinę i zaczerwienił się przez to, co za chwilę miał powiedzieć – Obie spotykają się regularnie, tylko, że tamci… m-mają króla… myślę, że musieli podpatrzeć to od ludzi, to znaczy, od nas… szmat czasu temu…

_To brzmi jak kompletne bzdury. Bajki dla dzieci. No nic, Flourite, jak to mówią: wóz albo przewóz. _

- I… i to nie wszystko – Yuui westchnął, na co Fai skulił się w sobie – Kurogane mówił, że dawno temu… gdy był jeszcze mały, widział… widział innych. Ale tylko raz. Twierdził, że wyglądali trochę inaczej, byli niżsi…? Nie, umm, mniejsi i nie byli tak jaskrawo ubarwieni, tylko… jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, mieli jasną karnację, a w kolorach łusek dominowało srebro i miedź. Sądzę… sądzę, że wędrowali. Taki odpowiednik naszych nomadów… tyle, że tamci żyją zapewne przez większość czasu w zimniejszych morzach. Tak myślę – zakończył słabo.

O dziwo, czuł ulgę, że może komuś o tym opowiedzieć. Nawet jeśli brat mu nie wierzył.

- Jak to możliwe… że nigdy ich nie widzieliśmy? Nie znaleźliśmy? Choćby przez przypadek? – zapytał głucho Yuui, nie patrząc na Fai'a, a na zdjęcia i łuski które leżały na kartkach zeszytu.

- Dobrze się kryją, są bardzo uważni i czujni – zapewnił skwapliwie Fai.

- Ale… skoro porozumiewają się w taki, a nie inny sposób… nasze echosondy powinny ich wykrywać. Nawet te na statkach rybackich. Co z łodziami podwodnymi? Albo marynarką wojenną…?

Yuui wreszcie rzucił mu rozpaczliwe spojrzenie, które błagało o natychmiastowe logiczne wytłumaczenie zaistniałej sytuacji.

Rozłożył ręce i uśmiechnął przepraszającą.

- Nie wiem. Ba, nie mam o tym najmniejszego pojęcia i staram się o tym nie myśleć. Wiem, tyle, ile widziałem i ile Kurogane mi opowiedział. Nie musisz wierzyć moim słowom, bo wiem, że to trudne…

- Wierzę ci – odpowiedział szybko Yuui – Tylko trochę mnie to wszystko przerasta. Syreny, trytony, ich dzieci… i to całe mnóstwo! Podwodna, prymitywna cywilizacja. I do tego znająca magię. Prawdziwą. Rany boskie, przecież on u nas był… dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

Yuui schował twarz w dłoniach. Jasna kitka podskakiwała, gdy potrząsał głową w niedowierzaniu. Fai w uspokajającym geście pogłaskał go po plecach.

- Nie mogłem, bałem się. Teraz też nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze postąpiłem. Ale dziękuję, że mi uwierzyłeś.

Przez chwilę żaden z nich nie odzywał się ani słowem. Wreszcie to Fai zaczął mówić, starając się na powrót przybrać swój pogodny, pewny siebie ton.

- Ale przynajmniej już wiesz, czemu Kuro-rin wypróbowywał pilot od telewizora na mikrofalówce! Ha, a żebyś wiedział, co takiego wyprawiał na mieście…

Urwał, gdy spostrzegł nieustępliwe, poważne spojrzenie oczu, które stanowiły idealne odbicie jego własnych źrenic.

- Co? – wypalił bez zastanowienia Fai.

- Nie możesz – orzekł powoli i wyraźnie jego brat.

Dziesiątki założeń, domysłów i obaw rozlały się jednocześnie w głowie młodego nauczyciela.

- Nie mogę tego utrzymywać w tajemnicy? Nie mogę… się z nim widywać? Czego nie mogę? – zapytał z niezmiernie rozpaczliwym grymasem na twarzy.

- Nie możesz się tak angażować. Na własne życzenie ładujesz się w sytuację, z której nie wyniknie nic dobrego.

- Ile razy mam ci jeszcze powtórzyć, że wiem co robię? – sapnął nerwowo Fai - To nie jest tak jak przypuszczasz, wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

- Znam u ciebie ten szczególny rodzaj spojrzenia, kiedy _coś się zaczyna_. Na pewnym poziomie emocjonalnym jestem taki sam jak ty, Fai. Natura poskąpiła nam typowo męskiej chłodnej kalkulacji, bez wdawania się w bezsensowne czułostki. I wiem, że ciężko kierować się logiką, kiedy to serce i uczucia, a nie rozum decydują o naszych wyborach…

Fai podsumował psychologiczny wywód brata niedowierzającym, pełnym grozy spojrzeniem.

- Yuui, czy ty w ogóle słuchasz co ja do ciebie mówię? To. Nie. Jest. Tak. Jak. Myślisz.

- Doskonale rozumiem, że Kurogane może cię fascynować – kontynuował niezrażony tym Yuui, patrząc na Fai'a, to znów na rysunek trytona – Jest jak nieznane nauce egzotyczne zwierzę – intrygujący i piękny na swój sposób.

Fai mruknął cicho i uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

- Marszczysz czoło! Zastanawiasz się, czy bardziej podejrzane będzie zaprzeczenie, czy potwierdzenie moich słów! – zakrzyknął triumfująco Yuui – To jasne, że oszukujesz nie tylko mnie, ale i siebie!

- Przestań analizować każde moje mrugnięcie! – wyjęczał chemik – Po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat mam ochotę wywalić cię ze swojego pokoju!

- Zrób to, a będzie znaczyło, że wygrałem i miałem rację!

Fai opadł ciężko na plecy. Zamknął oczy.

- To ja się staram, robię wszystko, żeby traktować Kuro-rina właśnie nie jak istotę pokroju jednorożca, tylko innego człowieka, przyjaciela, a ty posądzasz mnie o taki… rasizm…

- Akurat w twoim wypadku nie ma mowy o tego typu niechęci – mamrotał Yuui - Wręcz przeciwnie. Ksenofilia jak się patrzy…

- To przestaje być zabawne, mój drogi, _młodszy_ bracie. Wynocha do siebie.

- Złamiesz mu serce – oświadczył Yuui niespodziewanie poważnym tonem.

Oddech utknął w piersi Fai'a. Tym bardziej nie zdołał wykrztusić ani słowa, nim Yuui odezwał się ponownie:

- Nie dociera do ciebie, że sam się krzywdzisz… twoja sprawa, jesteś dorosły. Ale pomyśl o nim. Co on myśli i czuje.

- Yuui, daj już spokój. Myślę, że… Kuro-sama wyczerpuje przy mnie wszystkie swoje pokłady cierpliwości. Wiesz, ja go strasznie drażnię, przezywam go i jestem dla niego trochę złośliwy… ale chyba już się do mnie przyzwyczaił. I mam nadzieję, że choć trochę polubił.

- A jak sądzisz, dlaczego zdecydował się na wycieczkę na ląd jako człowiek?

- Z ciekawości – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia.

- A dlaczego cały czas, dzień w dzień, zostawia wszystko, naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo i gniew ze strony rodziny, i wychodzi na plażę, by cię zobaczyć?

Zawahał się.

- Przywiązał się do mnie… nie chce mnie zawieść. Jest bardzo lojalny.

- On znów to zrobi. Przekonasz się, kiedy ponownie zobaczysz go nagiego na plaży. Na nogach.

- To nie jest takie proste jak ściąganie i zakładanie kostiumu płetwonurka, braciszku…

- Domyślam się.

Kolejna chwila milczenia. Fai wodził oczami po suficie, usiłując uporządkować myśli szalejące w jego głowie.

- To co ja mam robić, Yuui? – westchnął.

- Szczerze mówiąc… sam nie wiem. Rób to, co uważasz za słuszne. Bo dostałeś od losu naprawdę niepowtarzalną szansę.

Uniósł się do siadu i uśmiechnął nieśmiało do Yuui'ego. Ku uldze Fai'a, brat odpowiedział mu podobnym uśmiechem i ścisnął lekko jego dłoń.

- Jesteś cholernym szczęściarzem, Fai.

Roześmiał się lekko.

- I mówisz to całkiem poważnie, bez dwuznacznych aluzji?

- Poważnie. Aluzje… Zostawmy je na inny raz, na inną rozmowę…gdy znów zobaczysz się z Kurogane.

- Jutro wieczorem pójdę na plażę – oznajmił nagle starszy z bliźniaków - Chcesz iść ze mną?

- Dziękuję, ale nie. Kurogane nie byłby zadowolony, gdybyś przyszedł z towarzystwem.

Yuui podniósł się z łóżka. Potarł podbródek w zastanowieniu.

- Choć mógłbyś zrobić zdjęcie jego ogona… gdy nie będzie patrzył, oczywiście.

- Obawiam się, że to zadanie z rodzaju tych nie do wykonania – parsknął radośnie Fai.

* * *

><p>Yuui siedział skulony na sofie w salonie i popijał kawę. Czytał też cudownie znalezioną książkę. Żałował, że cudownie się odnalazła, bo z każdą stroną była coraz nudniejsza, a Yuui nie odkładał jej na stolik, tylko naiwnie łudził się, że może następny akapit okaże się ciekawszy od poprzedniego. Spojrzał na zegarek.<p>

Fai powinien wrócić lada moment.

Jak na zawołanie posłyszał szczęk otwieranego zamka w drzwiach.

Powłócząc nogami, Fai wszedł do salonu. Jego mina bynajmniej nie wskazywała na radość ze spotkania trytona.

- Nie przysze… - ugryzł się w język w samą porę – Nie pojawił się, tak?

- Nie – Fai pokręcił głową – Chodziłem po plaży z godzinę i nic…

- Może był rano?

- Może. Może mu już nie zależy, może się obraził. Wystawiłem go, więc nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdybym już więcej go nie zobaczył…

- Wasze spotkania opierają się głównie na przypadku – podsunął łagodnie Yuui - Nie zamartwiaj się tym czego nie zrobiłeś, tylko idź tam jutro. Szukaj go.

- Jutro nie mogę… za dużo pracy – chlipnął Fai.

- No to pojutrze. Zrobić ci na pocieszenie kakao według mojego specjalnego przepisu? – wyszczerzył się promiennie do brata, wiedząc, że Fai nigdy nie odmawia niczemu co zawiera czekoladę.

- Nie. Jestem zmęczony, pójdę do siebie.

- I na pewno wszystko jest pod kontrolą?

- Taa. Wszystko pod kontrolą… W idealnym porządku - burknął na odchodnym Fai.

Szuranie dotarło do schodów, stopnie skrzypnęły smętnie. Zapadła cisza przerywana tylko cichym szumem programu telewizyjnego, którego nikt nie oglądał.

Yuui dmuchnął na zawartość swojego kubka. Zapatrzył się w brązowe, leniwe obracające się smugi napoju. Jego brat został uratowany przez trytona. Cholera, to robiło wrażenie. A potem udało mu się nie tylko z nim zaprzyjaźnić, ale i…

- Zrezygnował z ukochanego kakao. A więc sprawa jest znacznie poważniejsza niż myślałem – powiedział cicho do siebie.


	8. Rozdział 8: I najbliżej

Argh! To ja, przepraszam, że tak ociągałam się z updatem.

Rozdział rodził się w bólach. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Może dlatego, że zajęłam się pisaniem innego fika (tematyka podobna, yhy). Dobrą stroną tego drugiego fika jest to, iż wlewam w niego całą melancholię, w którą miałam zamiar wlać tutaj. Tak więc, rozdział ósmy jest znacznie bardziej niepoważny i mniej sentymentalny od tego, co znajdowało się w mojej głowie zanim przelałam go w Worda. Btw, rozdział ma równiutkie, eleganckie 15 stron. A cały fik 123 strony, o zgrozo.

Na specyficzną treść i typ narracji ma też wpływ pan Pratchett, którego dziełko ostatnio czytałam. Nie wińcie go, ani mnie...

Nie przedłużając: w poniższym rozdziale dzieje się niewiele. Dzieją się: przesłodzony fluff, zwykły potrzaskany bełkot, fluff i fanserwis. Czy wspominałam o fluffie? Możecie wierzyć w praktycznie wszystkie przypadkowe informacje zawarte w rozdziale. Oprócz tych o rekinach. To była raczej improwizacja podparta informacjami, które mgliście kojarzyłam z programów przyrodniczych :"D

Poza tym... mam fetysz związany z policzkami O_O

Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy i nielogiczne zdania.

Speszialowe dzięksy dla utworków Porno Graffiti, które zawsze poprawiają mi humor potrzebny do pisania tego opowiadanka.

Ach, do **Lilly** i innych ewentualnych zainteresowanych. Fanfiction nie kocha podsyłania adresów mailowych. Ale wszystko da się obejść:

yuuko małpka interia kropka pl

Adres króciutki i wybitnie prosty. Kto chce, niech pisze. Tylko bez pogróżek słownych, bardzo proszę! D:

A teraz enjoy...

Bo czyż "fiflak" to nie urocze słowo? ; u ;

* * *

><p>…<em>sześć, siedem…<em>

Podskoczył jeszcze kilka razy w miejscu, po czym schylił się głęboko, dotykając otwartymi dłońmi piasku.

Fai wyprostował się, otrzepał ręce z piasku i rozejrzał się wokół.

Gwizdnął wysoko. Cisza. I pusto jak okiem sięgnąć. Przetarł wierzchem dłoni lepiące się powieki. Od dawna nie wstawał razem ze wschodem słońca. Stojąc na kompletnie opustoszałej plaży zastanawiał się głęboko, jakiż to demon podsunął mu frenetyczną pokusę, że spotka Kuro-pui o tak wczesnej porze.

Nic to, przynajmniej popływa sobie chwilę w spokoju.

_Taka rozgrzewka chyba wystarczy. A może by tak…_

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się uważnie wokół.

Od kilku lat tego nie próbował. Zwykle, w szkole – kiedy jeszcze nosił dumne miano ucznia – jego popisy kwitowane były śmiechem, radzono mu, aby wziął się na poważnie za akrobatykę, czy gimnastykę sportową. Nigdy nie traktował tych porad zupełnie na poważnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że silne ręce i giętkie ciało to za mało, by próbować sportów wymagających tylu wyrzeczeń.

Ale od czasu do czasu, dla zabawy…

Upewnił się po raz ostatni, że za jedyne towarzystwo ma zaspane mewy nad głową i kraby opieszale pożywiające się na piasku. Rozstawił szeroko nogi i przezwyciężając zalążek niepewności i lęku, który zawsze towarzyszy dorosłym ludziom, gdy ci mają uczynić coś niecodziennego, przechylił się mocno do tyłu. Gdy ręce pacnęły o piasek, a kręgosłup nie wysłał żadnego bolesnego sygnału, Fai wyszczerzył się szeroko do siebie. Ustał mostek! Przerzucił nogi nad głową i powrócił do wyprostowanej pozycji. Wcześniejsza figura zapewnie nie grzeszyła porażającą zgrabnością, ale mało go to obchodziło. Najważniejsze, że jego ciało wciąż pamięta _jak się to robi_. Sapnął z zadowolenia. Ośmielony udanym eksperymentem postanowił pójść na całość. Dla odwagi uderzył się dłońmi o uda. Wyrzucił ręce nad głową, szarpnął się mocno do przodu i przymknął powieki, aby piasek nie dostał się do oczu.

Przerzut w przód zaliczony! Wybuchł krótkim, głośnym śmiechem. Adrenalina uderzała lekko do głowy, przyspieszała bicie serca. Miło było pokosztować choćby przez chwilę, na powrót takiej dziecięcej beztroski. Rozochocony, zdał się na uśmiech losu, mając cichą nadzieję, że jutro mięśnie nie przypomną mu w nadzwyczaj bolesny sposób o dzisiejszych wygłupach. Niebo pojawiało się raz za razem, na krótko, w polu widzenia Fai'a, gdy ten wykonał podręcznikowy ciąg fiflaków do tyłu, którego nie powstydziłby się niejeden artysta cyrkowy. Przy czwartym zachwiał się lekko. To wystarczyło, by stracił równowagę i przeturlał się po piasku. Leżąc na plecach, śmiał się w głos prosto w świeży, wyrazisty błękit. Obrócił głowę w kierunku morza, spodziewając się ujrzeć sceptyczno-rozbawione spojrzenie szkarłatnych ślepi. Szeroki uśmiech zrzedł, gdy nie zastał tam nic, a raczej nikogo, kogo oczekiwał. Podniósł się do siadu i trzepnął włosami, pobieżnie pozbywając się z nich piasku.

Poczłapał do torby. Bez pośpiechu założył opaskę na czoło, aby mokra grzywka nie stanowiła niepotrzebnego utrudnienia i zarzucił na szyję okulary, których używał na basenie. Zawiedziony uśmiech znikł całkowicie z twarzy Flourite'a, na plaży nie było nikogo, kogo musiałby oszukiwać sztucznym grymasem.

Od kilku dni regularnie, mniej więcej o tej samej, wieczornej porze zjawiał się na plaży, w nadziei, że uda mu się trafić na Kurogane. Yuui pocieszał go, że przychodząc przed zachodem słońca, Fai po prostu mija się z trytonem, który preferował wczesną porę. Chemik nie mógł nie zauważyć, że pomimo szczerej troski i współczucia, w oczach Yuui'ego tlą się inne uczucia, choćby nieokreślona ulga. Fai nie może widzieć się z Kurogane - Fai nie ma możliwości ściągnięcia na siebie i syrenka kłopotów.

Starał się ignorować narastający niepokój i głęboki żal, i funkcjonować względnie normalnie, bez zadręczania się myślami co mogło stać się trytonowi.

Mógł zostać ranny, mógł zapaść na poważną chorobę… bez środków przeciwbólowych, aspiryny, zwyczajne przeziębienie mogło przerodzić się w stan zapalny… um, skrzel? i szybko doprowadzić do śmierci.

_Bzdura. Obraził się, to jedyny powód dlaczego się nie pojawia…_

Marne pocieszenie.

Chłodna poranna bryza musnęła jego ramiona, zostawiając na nich gęsią skórkę. Jeszcze raz przebiegł wzrokiem po błyszczącej, niekończącej się połaci wody.

„Szukaj go", poradził mu Yuui. Ale… jak miał to zrobić? Wypłynąć na środek oceanu i wołać go po imieniu? Absurd.

_Ewentualnie zorganizować namiętne rendez-vous ze stadem rekinów i liczyć na łut szczęścia w postaci Kurogane, który – jak na prawdziwego herosa przystało – zjawi się w ostatniej chwili, by mnie uratować._

Fai uśmiechnął się cierpko. Jak nic nie obudził się jeszcze do końca, bo każdy kolejny pomysł rodzący się w jego głowie, był jeszcze głupszy od poprzedniego.

_Nie ma na co czekać, trochę wysiłku i morska woda podziałają lepiej niż kofeina._

* * *

><p>Nie myślał o niczym, gdy przemierzał kolejne metry wpław walcząc z łagodnym oporem fal, to znów pozwalając, by niosły go ze sobą. Co pewien czas rozglądał się, sprawdzając, czy wciąż ma w zasięgu wzroku swoje pozostawione na plaży rzeczy i że znajduje się niezbyt daleko od brzegu. Myślowa pustka była na swój sposób przyjemna. Wystarczyło tylko skupić się na wykonywaniu miarowych ruchów. Szum krwi mieszał się z szumem fal. Otępiający myśli spokój…<p>

…który przeciął nagły, odrętwiający ból w łydce.

Skurcz.

Spróbował stanąć na dnie i rozmasować nogę. Palcom nie udało się dosięgnąć piaszczystej powierzchni, ból nasilił się.

_Nie wpadaj w panikę. Nie szarp się. Może samo przejdzie._

Zgiął objętą bólem nogę. Musiał zanurzyć głowę, jeśli chciał dosięgnąć i rozmasować łydkę. Na niewiele się to zdało, bolesne odrętwienie nie miało zamiaru ustąpić. Szarpnął się ponad powierzchnię, panicznie łapiąc powietrze. Fala zalała usta i nos, zachłysnął się. Panika postąpiła kolejny kroczek w głąb jestestwa Fai'a.

Rozpaczliwy strumień świadomości rozlał się pod blond czupryną:

_Kto jest największym pechowcem na świecie? Oczywiście, że Fai Flourite. Ale przecież… rozgrzewka… Co powoduje skurcze? Nie więcej niż metr do dna. Skurcze: niedobór potasu i magnezu. Boże, tym razem to już na pewno po mnie. Kawa… Pomocy. Kawa wypłukuje minerały i… po co ją dzisiaj piłem?_

Brzeg jest niedaleko, może uda mu się dopłynąć. Fale same powinny wypchnąć – _bezwładne, nie, cholera, nie_ – ciało na mieliznę. Powtórnie się zakrztusił. Jeśli woda dostanie się do płuc…

_Co za głupia śmierć_, doszedł do wniosku z żalem.

Kolejna fala bólu sprawiła, że pociemniało mu w oczach. Szarpnięcie było na tyle silne, że stracił czucie w barku. Najpierw noga, teraz ramię… lecz jeśli to rekin, to Fai Flourite nie podda się bez walki! Rzucił się w bok i z całej siły zamachnął się zdrowym ramieniem. Przyczyna szarpnięcia uchwyciła go mocno w pasie i mruknęła z frustracją prosto w jego lewe ucho.

Och, więc jednak rekinia randka nie była potrzebna, by _ktoś_ przybył na ratunek.

* * *

><p>Nie minęło pół minuty, a młody mężczyzna czołgał się na kolanach po wilgotnym piasku. Strużki łez spływały mu po policzkach, z trudem łapał oddech. Złośliwy skurcz zelżał, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę, że na suchym lądzie niewiele zdziała.<p>

- Cholera, ale ze mnie… głupiec... Dzięki – zdołał wykrztusić Fai pomiędzy napadami kaszlu i wyciągnął dłoń po ofiarowany ręcznik.

Drżącymi rękami otarł twarz. Podrażnione gardło piekło i swędziało. Sięgnął do leżącego nieopodal tobołka.

- Och. Dziękuję, naprawdę dziękuję – tym razem usłużnie została ofiarowana mu butelka wody. Flourite upił łyk i uśmiechnął się słabo – Od razu lepiej.

Zacisnął palce na plastikowym opakowani i zerknął ostrożnie spod mokrej grzywki na wybawiciela. Kurogane był wściekły. Sylwetka trytona jak zwykle wyrażała kompletną obojętność i nonszalancję, ale gniewnego wyrazu czerwonych oczu nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Fai przełknął ślinę. Jeszcze chwilkę… tylko się uspokoi i przeprosi Kurogane.

Syknął, gdy obolała noga znów dała o sobie znać. Rozmasował ją kilkoma mocnymi ruchami, pozbywając się ćmiącego bólu. Ostrożnie podkulił nogi pod siebie i uniósł butelkę.

Boleśnie uderzył zębami w szyjkę. Mogło być gorzej, pacnięcie otwartą dłonią w tył głowy to nic wielkiego w porównaniu z groźbą utonięcia. Lepiej nie ryzykować, czym mogłaby się skończyć kolejna chwila zwłoki, czas na przeprosiny nadszedł właśnie tu i teraz.

- Przepraszam, że znowu musiałeś mnie ratować. Obiecuję, że to się już więc-au!

Kolejny cios był równie precyzyjny, ale zdecydowanie mocniejszy od poprzedniego – gwiazdy zatańczyły przed oczami Fai'a, a on sam cudem nie odgryzł sobie języka.

- Za co? – jęknął pretensjonalne mężczyzna – Jedno uderzenie w zupełności by wystarczyło! Przecież przeprosiłem!

Syrenek wciąż przyglądał mu się ze złością. Och… to nie był tylko gniew, ale i rozgoryczenie. Fai wytarł energicznie włosy ręcznikiem i posłał Kurogane kolejne niepewne i urażone łypnięcie.

- Wstydzę się, że znowu zostałem potraktowany jak głupiutkie, lekkomyślne szczenię, które wpadło do miski z wodą… Jednocześnie… przecież wiesz, Kuro-sama, że jestem ci ogromnie wdzięczny za ratunek. Chyba do końca życia ci się nie odpłacę – mruknął ciszej, lecz zaraz wrócił do normalnego tonu – Jeśli chciałbyś coś wyjątkowego do jedzenia, a-albo jakiś użyteczny drobiazg, to daj znać śmiało… zrobię, co w mojej mocy, żeby choć trochę zmniejszyć dług, który u ciebie zaciągnąłem.

Kurogane syknął i pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

- Nie chodzi o to, więc o…?

Z nagłym przebłysku zrozumienia, Flourite ukrył twarz w miękkich i wilgotnych zwojach ręcznika. Jęknął rozpaczliwie i całkiem szczerze.

- Złamałem obietnicę! Masz rację, jestem idiotą, ale… – dobiegł przytłumiony przez kremowe frotté bełkot - Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale, ale naprawdę bardzo chciałem…Kuro-rin, ja… po prostu… sam nie wiem jak to się stało…

Z przejęcia Fai dostał czkawki. Czkawka zaowocowała nerwowym chichotem, który tylko wzmógł mimowolne skurcze przepony, co z kolei wywołało łzy. Kurogane przez chwilę przyglądał się nowemu, osobliwemu zjawisku, nim zdecydował poklepać blondyna po plecach.

Po kilku minutach, które wypełniły udręczone parsknięcia śmiechu i inne, dziwne odgłosy autorstwa Fai'a, które tryton nieodmiennie witał uniesionymi brwiami, człowiek odchrząknął i przemówił zdecydowanie spokojniej.

- To wcale nie tak, że zapomniałem o spotkaniu. Czasem… gdy bardzo nam na czymś zależy, to wypada nam to z głowy. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć. Nigdy wcześniej mi się to nie zdarzało. Przepraszam…

Zsunął ręcznik z głowy, kładąc go na ramionach. Po raz pierwszy od dzisiejszego nieszczęśliwego wypełznięcia na plażę, Fai spojrzał prosto w oczy trytona.

- Tęskniłem za tobą – wyznał prostolinijnie.

Kurogane zwyczajowo skrzywił się, fuknął pobłażliwie i odsunął od Fai'a.

- Heee, Kuro-sama jest taki nieczuły! Zimna ryba! Nic by się nie stało, gdybyś też przyznał, że tęskniłeś, zamiast rzucać we mnie własną garderobą!

Wyplątał się ze spodni, które chwilę temu wylądowały na jego głowie, otrzepał je i zaczął wciągać na wciąż wilgotne kąpielówki.

- Wiesz, byłem tutaj wczoraj rano. I przedwczoraj też… Gwizdałem – zagadnął po chwili, siłując się z koszulką - Nie zauważyłeś mnie? Czy po prostu cię nie było?

Kurogane zmarszczył czoło w manierze na tyle specyficznej, że chemik bez problemu odgadł stojący za grymasem przekaz – tryton wcale nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na zadane pytanie.

W końcu Kurogane zaczął niechętnie tłumaczyć znajomemu człowiekowi powody swojej niedawnej nieobecności. A każdą nową informację Fai przyjmował z coraz większą zgrozą.

U żarłaczy trwał w najlepsze okres godowy. Pech chciał, że od przeszło tygodnia przeniosły miejsce swoich spotkań na zachodnie wybrzeże wyspy, czyli w pobliże miejsca znanego Fai'owi i Kurogane jako punkt ich spotkań. Dużo rekinów zgromadzonych na niewielkim obszarze to kłopoty. Dużo rekinów zgromadzonych na niewielkim obszarze, jeszcze bardziej nieprzewidywalnych niż zazwyczaj z powodu szalejących hormonów to dla morskiego ludu coś na kształt katastrofy żywiołowej. Dzieciom nie pozwalano się oddalać, dorosłym nie wolno było udawać się gdziekolwiek w pojedynkę. Kurogane z dumą objaśnił, że przez kilka dni trzymał się blisko swoich rodziców i młodego, by uśpić czujność, wszystkich tych, którzy mieliby ochotę czepiać się go o samotne, podejrzane wycieczki. Dopiero wczoraj chyłkiem wyprawił się wieczorem na plażę w poszukiwaniu człowieka.

- Ile trwa ten okres godowy? Potrwa jeszcze co najmniej miesiąc, prawda? Nie możesz się tak narażać, Kuro-tan! A jeśli zostaniesz zaatakowany? Pamiętaj o swojej rodzinie! A wiesz jak ja się będę czuł?

Syrenek słuchał Fai'a z półprzymkniętymi powiekami i znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Co pewien czas tony obaw Flourite'a były bagatelizowane gestami „nic mi nie będzie" i „przesadzasz, kretynie".

- Myśl, Kuro-rin! Wystarczy odrobinę ruszyć głową, by bez trudu wyobrazić sobie jaki los spotka trytona, który nieopatrznie wpakuje się w orgietkę pełną ostrych zębów! – Fai zamachał szaleńczo rękami.

Jako że Kurogane ograniczał się od dłuższej chwili do kpiącego uśmiechu i wydawał się mieć rozpaczliwe próby przemówienia mu do rozsądku w głębokim poważaniu… cierpliwość Flourite'a się wyczerpała. W akcie natchnienia zamachnął się i z bojowym okrzykiem „MYŚL!" palnął w czuprynę Kurogane, aż ta rozsiała wokół malowniczą mgiełkę kropelek wody.

Przez moment syrenek wyglądał jak rozżalone, niesprawiedliwe ukarane dziecko, lecz zaraz po tym zmarszczył brwi i odsłonił zęby.

Nastąpiło głuche warknięcie: „Myślę!"

- Władujesz się w podwójne tarapaty! Rekiny to jedno, a opieprz od twoich bliskich to drugie!

Syknięcie: „Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!"

- Dlaczego jesteś taki uparty? – zakrzyknął chemik, gotowy na kolejną konfrontację, nawet tą fizyczną.

Nagłe zniknięcie Kurogane kompletnie zbiło go z tropu.

Fai obejrzał się za siebie i pojął przyczynę jego nagłej dematerializacji.

Plażą biegł starszy pan w dresowych spodniach. Gdy mijał Fai'a, ten skinął na powitanie głową i uśmiechnął się, mając cichą nadzieję, że wcześniejsze krzyki nie dotarły do uszu przypadkowego fana porannych biegów.

* * *

><p>Wkrótce Kurogane wrócił, a Fai uznał, że nie widzi sensu w kontynuacji iście jednostronnej kłótni, w której jedna osoba wrzeszczy, a druga definitywnie te wrzaski lekceważy. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak z powrotem wsiąknąć w tradycyjny rytuał spotkania. Opowiedział więc co robił przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, dostał „podobną" relację od Kurogane – czyli kto się narodził, kto się z kim pobił i ile połamanych kości było tego skutkiem. A potem, jak zwykle, specyficzna konwersacja mówiący–piszącygestykulujący sprowadziła się do przypadkowych myśli i wolnych uwag. I tak minęły prawie dwie godziny. Nie pierwszy raz czas spędzony na plaży z trytonem zdawał się płynąć inaczej niż w zwyczajnych okolicznościach.

Atmosfera przywodziła na myśl ogromną saunę – powietrze stało się ciężkie od gorąca i wilgoci, Flourite miał nadzieję, że to nie zwiastun nadciągającej burzy. Kurogane serwował sobie odświeżającą rundkę, krążąc po płyciźnie i rozchlapując fale w nader podejrzanie radosnym stylu.

Fai oderwał spojrzenie od kropli lśniących karmazynowo na ogonie trytona, który właśnie wypełzł na plażę i przeniósł wzrok na niebo, na które wpłynęły ciężkie, szare chmury. Słońce przeświecało pomiędzy gęstymi kłębami, tworząc grube, lśniące słupy światła. Zjawisko nie było niczym niezwykłym, ale na tyle pięknym, że w opinii Fai'a, jeśli Bóg miałby ochotę zejść pewnego dnia na Ziemię, powinien zrobić to właśnie w takim spektakularnym stylu.

- Szkoda, że nie ma tęczy. Mówiłem ci jak powstaje tęcza, Kuro-pon? – powiedział, przerywając ciszę.

Kurogane przeciągnął się niczym rozespany kocur – mięśnie zadrżały pod opaloną skórą – i pokręcił głową

- Tęcza powstaje poprzez rozszczepienie światła słonecznego w kroplach wody. Nie jest prawdziwa, to tylko rodzaj złudzenia optycznego. Oczywiście ma spore znaczenie kulturowe, obrosła we wszelkiego rodzaju wierzenia, mity, bajki… Na przykład w Irlandii wierzono, że na końcu tęczy znajduje się mityczny skarb strzeżony przez skrzata.

Spojrzenie trytona mówiło, że niejeden mityczny skarb Kurogane widział już w swym długim życiu. Fai zaśmiał się cicho.

Starał się objaśniać Kurogane wszystkie te mniej skomplikowane zjawiska, które tyczyły się ich wspólnego świata. I tak samo informował go względnie na bieżącą o nowinach zasłyszanych w wieczornych wiadomości, czy tych wyczytanych w prasie. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, gdy serwował trytonowi przesianą, wybiórczą rzeczywistość i zamiast o kolejnych zbrojnych zamieszkach, trzęsieniach ziemi i terrorystach-samobójcach, opowiadał mu o niepozornych cząsteczkach, które zdruzgotały teorię względności i o zaślubinach młodego księcia na dalekiej wyspie. Życie pod wodą było nieszczególnie lekkie i idylliczne, a chemik nie miał zamiaru zadręczać Kurogane dodatkowymi wizjami wszelkich ludzkich cierpień i przejawów nienawiści. Jedyne czego się obawiał to to w jaki sposób te częste rewelacje wpływają na światopogląd trytona, który towarzyszył mu przecież od narodzin, a został zaburzony dopiero przez bliższą znajomość z człowiekiem. Przesyt informacyjny też mógł mieć złe strony.

Kurogane, zatopiony w swoim honorze wojownika po uszy, nieczęsto przyznawał się do pomyłek, a prawie nigdy do niewiedzy, co skutkowało błędnymi, często absurdalnymi wnioskami, które wyciągał z lekcji prowadzonych przez chemika. Fai niezmiennie kwitował te mylne założenia hałaśliwym śmiechem, Kurogane niezmiennie się przez to obrażał.

Z nauczycielskiego punktu widzenia ta radosna spirala nie była zbyt wychowawcza.

- Wiesz, że jesteś jednym z moich uczniów? Najbardziej wyjątkowym – powiedział łagodnie Fai, opierając policzek o zgięte kolana - Chciałbym nauczyć cię wszystkiego, co sam wiem. I nie tylko: chciałbym też, żebyś i ty uczył mnie tak długo, póki będziemy się widywać.

Tryton przekrzywił głowę i wzruszył ramionami, sugerując, że jest to jedna z najbardziej oczywistych rzeczy jakie dane było mu słyszeć.

- To zabawne… przy tobie, Kuro-puu, mówienie przychodzi mi jakoś łatwiej. To znaczy, mówię ci rzeczy, których nigdy nie mówiłem innym ludziom. Może to dlatego, że się nie wtrącasz, zwykle w żaden sposób mi nie przerywasz… ale nie tylko… – Fai zawahał się przez chwilę - Potrafisz słuchać… i mam wrażenie, że nie oceniasz, nie osądzasz tego wszystkiego, co mówię w takim stopniu w jakim robią to inni ludzie. Do tej pory tak swobodnie jak przy tobie, czułem się tylko przy Yuui'm. Naprawdę jesteś wyjątkowy.

Kurogane prychnął, zdumiony tym niespodziewanym wyznaniem, by zaraz po tym uśmiechnąć się samymi kącikami ust.

- Wahaa, znów mówię za dużo – pokręcił gwałtownie głową, zdumiony i zmieszany tym niespodziewanym uśmiechem. Zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu - Och, już ta godzina…? Zbieraj się, Kuro-myun, jestem pewien, że twoja rodzina szaleje z niepokoju. A ja jeszcze muszę iść na zakupy i przygotować obiad, nim Yuui wróci.

Flourite uniósł się z siadu i rozciągnął ramiona, po czym ziewnął szczerze. Zauważył, że tryton też ziewa, choć nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało. Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu do Kurogane i nachylił w jego kierunku. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, potargał dłonią jego włosy i zaczął mówić:

- Cieszę się, że znów mogliśmy się zobaczyć. Um… a czy… znalazłbyś czas, żeby zjawić się na plaży raz jeszcze, dziś wieczorem?

_Flourite, masz problemy z dwoistością swojej natury, czy zwyczajnie zmieniasz zdanie jak przysłowiowa baba na targu? Jeszcze niedawno wydzierałeś się na niego, że każdy wypad na powierzchnię grozi atakiem ze strony rekinów, a teraz sam skamlesz o kolejne spotkanie? _

- A-albo nie…

_Więc jednak przysłowiowa baba._

- Może lepiej nie, bo nie chciałbym, żeby stała ci się…

Kurogane poruszył ustami w bezgłośnym „będę czekać". Podkreślił swoje nieme zobowiązania gestem, gdyby Fai miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości i skoczył w fale.

Oniemiały chemik pomachał na pożegnanie morzu.

* * *

><p>Księżyc przybrał na wadze. Pokrywał swoim srebrnym blaskiem falującą wodę i piasek. Duszne powietrze rozrzedziło się, wieczór był przyjemnie ciepły i rześki. Łagodne porywy wiatru niosły daleką melodię lambady oraz zapach pieczonego mięsa i ryb - gdzieś daleko ktoś musiał się dobrze bawić.<p>

_Zbyt idealnie_, podsumował z namysłem Fai.

Uchwycił mocniej palcami stóp chropowatą krawędź skały na której stał i spojrzał w dół. Wysokość nie należała do porażających – nie więcej niż dwa metry od powierzchni morza. Tkwiący w wodzie Kurogane przyglądał mu się z niepokojem, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy człowiekowi faktycznie uda się zeskoczyć zgrabnie na główkę i nie uszkodzić się przy tym.

- Kuro-riiin, jeśli się o mnie martwisz, możesz mnie złapać~ - zawołał wesoło.

Tryton zmarszczył brwi w namyśle. Po chwili zastanowienia wyciągnął ramiona w górę na znak, że jest na to gotów.

- Tylko żartowałem… - wybąkał ledwo słyszalnie Fai.

Odetchnął głęboko, zapatrzył w krągłe księżyca.

_Wieczór nabrzmiały zachodami słońca, muzyką i uczuciami_, z myśli Fai'a wypłynął cytat-niecytat, który dodatkowo podsycił zawstydzenie.

- Dobra! Odsuń się, Kuro-tan! Skaczę! – zakrzyknął hardo.

Jak powiedział, tak uczynił. Tyle, że zamiast zapowiedzianego skoku na główkę, Flourite zaprezentował elegancki przykład „na bombę". Kurogane zanurkował natychmiast po spektakularnym, głośnym plusku. Bez zastanowienia. Tak dla pewności. Na wszelki wypadek.

* * *

><p>Leżał na plecach. W mokre włosy na pewno wplątało się całe mnóstwo piasku. Ubranie przylgnęło do wilgotnej skóry. Ale to nic, łagodny szum fal, gwiazdy mrugające na niebie i cicha obecność trytona były ważniejsze niż drobne, fizyczne niedogodności.<p>

- Przyjemnie…

Uśmiechnął się sennie do Kurogane, który pochylił się nad nim. Nastrój chwili popsuł fakt, że zaraz po tym syrenek zaczął machać mu kartką przed nosem. Flourite zmarszczył brwi i skupił wzrok na pląsających, krzywych literach.

„_Jesteś szczęśliwy¿_"

Jak zwykle źle postawił pytajnik.

I najprawdopodobniej nie chodziło mu o zagadnienie egzystencjalne tyczące się sensu życia i odnajdywania przyjemności. Ani tym bardziej sytuację materialną. Raczej o obecną chwilę, którą dzielili między sobą.

- Tak, jestem. Lubię spędzać z tobą czas.

Kurogane wydawał się być ogromnie z siebie dumny. Padł na plecy obok chemika i natychmiast złapał go za rękę. Fai przymknął oczy. Wszystkie te zabiegane, pełne stresu dni stały się nieistotne, oddalone o całe wieki. Ale ta chwila upragnionego spokoju i zadowolenia była zbyt ulotna… zbyt krótka. Chwycił mocniej dłoń Kurogane i spojrzał na niego z żalem.

Świat wydał się Fai'owi cholernie niesprawiedliwy. Nie mógł zadzwonić, napisać do Kuro-tana w chwilach smutku i zwątpienia, Kurogane narażał się, aby mogli się zobaczyć, cały czas musieli pilnować, by nie zastał ich na plaży ktoś niepożądany.

_To brzmi jak jakiś głupi scenariusz zakazanej miłości. _

Usiadł gwałtownie, krztusząc się nieopanowanym, suchym kaszlem.

- W porządku… - uspokoił trytona i usunął się spod zasięgu jego dłoni, nagle speszony.

Syrenek przyglądał mu się z uwagą. W końcu, gdy uznał, że człowiekowi jednak nic nie dolega wskazał palcem morze.

- Uhm, rozumiem, już późno – domyślił się.

Tryton wpadł z pluskiem do morza i odwrócił się do Fai'a. Woda przykryła prawie cały ogon.

W blond głowie pojawiło się dziwaczne skojarzenie z tymi wszystkim kalendarzami, ze stron których spoglądali mężczyźni – czasem w kolorze, czasem w szarościach – o ostrych rysach i prowokujących spojrzeniach. Fai przekrzywił głowę. Kurogane nie grzeszył klasyczną urodą modela, ale gdyby pozbawić go płetw, łusek i błon wpisałby się kalendarzową konwencję doskonale.

Głowa Fai'a przechyliła się w drugą stronę.

Dlaczego jeszcze żadna łagodna, miła syrenka nie zauważyła, że pod tą skorupą oschłego, agresywnego drania kryje się ogromne serce, mężczyzna rozsądny, troskliwy i lojalny?

_To chyba… lepiej dla mnie._

Mruknął, zmarszczył nos i czoło.

Popisowa mimika musiała zrobić na Kurogane wrażenie, bo przez króciutką chwilę Flourite'a ogarnęła pewność, że syrenek wybuchnie śmiechem. Nie, jednak nie… Potrząsnął tylko głową i wydał nieokreślone parsknięcie, które ku zdumieniu i czegoś na kształt szalonej radości Fai'a zabrzmiało prawie jak „głąb".

- A! Zapomniałem! Mam coś dla ciebie! - zawołał nagle.

Zawrócił szybko do swojej torby.

- Przepraszam, że tylko dwa, nie miałem czasu kupić więcej… wziąłem ostatnie z domu – Fai rzucił dwa, jasnozielone jabłka w dłonie bruneta – To drugie, jeśli chcesz, możesz dać komuś, kogo lubisz.

Kurogane zmierzył długim spojrzeniem jabłka i Fai'a. Zamachnął się.

Fai zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Nie zdążył unieść rąk, lecące jabłko pacnęło go prosto w pierś i dopiero po tym upadło w nieporadne palce.

Wgapił się tępo w pachnącą zieloność i dopiero potem w uśmiechniętego Kurogane, który skinął mu własnym jabłkiem i zanurzył się w wodzie.

Obrócił owoc w dłoniach i ruszył powoli plażą, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie. W głowie pałętały się niejasne myśli tyczące się małego, nagiego grubaska, gastronomicznych personifikacjach strzał, poprzetykane uwagami marudzącego zdrowego rozsądku.

_Za dużo dzisiaj tych uśmiechów. No, Flourite, wpadasz po uszy._

* * *

><p>Nie odczuwał dyskomfortu, gdy tryton bezceremonialnie ignorował jego pojęcie przestrzeni osobistej. Wręcz przeciwnie, byłby niemile zaskoczony, gdyby nagle zaczął go traktować z chłodną obojętnością.<p>

- To zaszło za daleko… - burknął do siebie z pełnymi ustami.

Kurogane rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, a że nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, wrócił do swojej stałej pozycji, czyli oparł podbródek na głowie Fai'a i zamknął oczy.

Flourite nie próbował się odsuwać. I tak zawsze kończyło się na tym, że tryton na powrót sadowił się za jego plecami. Bardzo blisko za jego plecami.

Odkroił scyzorykiem kawałek brzoskwini.

- Hej, Kuro-tan, dla ciebie… - mruknął i wyciągnął dłoń za swoje plecy.

Kurogane pochylił się nad jego ramieniem. Zgarnął kawałek miąższu ustami prosto z otwartej dłoni Flourite'a. Wszystkie włoski na karku mężczyzny stanęły dęba.

- N-nie rób tak! Jedz jak człowiek! – wypalił, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język i zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

Tryton w żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, czy te słowa go ubodły.

Nigdy nie przeszkadzało mu milczenie, które dzielił z Kurogane. Ale ostatnio coś się zmieniło. Dwutygodniowa rozłąka poprzewracała ich relację, wywróciła ją na lewą stroną, wbiła do głowy Fai'a nadzieję i marzenia, których w ogóle być nie powinno.

Starał się opowiadać trytonowi tylko o Yuui'm albo o swoich uczniach. Każdą wzmiankę o znajomych Fai'a – nieważne, czy kobietach, czy mężczyznach – Kurogane drążył zawzięcie z całym mnóstwem pytań. Jeśli to nie była zazdrość to… Fai nie wiedział co nią było.

Westchnął.

Kurogane zachowywał się po prostu… dziwnie.

Ze zdumieniem zauważył, że tryton urósł odkąd widział go po oraz ostatni, przed wypadkiem Yuui'ego. Ta rewelacja mocno by go zaniepokoiła, gdyby nie odkrył szybko, że to tylko złudzenie. Kurogane prostował się, naprężał ogon i płetwy, napinał mięśnie.

…ten rodzaj praktyk stosowały tylko co poniektóre gatunki ptaków albo wyjątkowi infantylni przedstawiciele ludzkiej płci męskiej, którzy desperacko chcieli pokazać się od jak najlepszej strony i komuś zaimponować.

To napuszanie się było zupełnie niepotrzebne…

I tak krępowało go samo patrzenie wprost w czerwone ślepia. Innym razem, nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od spojrzenia Kurogane. Kurogane nieporównywalnie łagodniejszego i… och, delikatniejszego, gdyby porównać go do tej upartej, butnej istoty, która wypełzła z morza do Fai'a, po raz pierwszy z własnej woli prawie rok temu.

_Równy tydzień do uroczystego zakończenia roku szkolnego… Tylko tydzień. A co będzie dalej? Będę miał więcej czasu… i tak już uzależniłem się od tych codziennych spotkań. Uzależniłem się od niego._

Jęknął w duszy.

Zajęty myślami, na zmianę, żuł smętnie brzoskwinię i podawał jej kawałki trytonowi. Bezpiecznie wpychał je wprost do jego dłoni.

- Skończyła się – obwieścił Fai i podrzucił oskrobaną pestkę w dłoni.

Kurogane wtulił nos w czuprynę, otarł się twarzą o jego włosy.

- Czym zasłużyłem na tak miłe podziękowanie? – ignorując szybsze bicie serca, spróbował zirytować syrenka swoim sprawdzonym sposobem - Kuro-tan jest taki różowiutki i mięciutki w środku~

Jedyne co otrzymał, to lekkie puknięcie czołem w tył głowy. Przyjacielska nagana, nie zwykła chęć mordu, która uaktywniała się przy tego typu zaczepkach.

- Puszysty i milusi jak szczeniaczek, taki zupełnie tyci-tyci…

Kurogane zatkał mu szczelnie usta dłonią, nie przerywając tulenia.

Fai w całym swym życiu nie czuł się tak zaskoczony, jak teraz.

Oderwał rękę od swoich ust i zaczerpnął teatralnie oddech.

- Chcesz mojej śmierci, Kuro-rin? – krzyknął i zaraz po tym pacnął łapę, która obecnie próbowała pochwycić jego palce - Nie, nie, ręce mam całe w soku. Będziesz się lepił tak jak ja…

Wstał, co o dziwo, nie spotkało się z żadnym protestem ze strony Kurogane.

Wrzucił nożyk do torby i przykucnął w płytkiej wodzie, płucząc dłonie.

Pestka brzoskwini dryfowała leniwie w falach. Postanowił jej nie wyławiać. Może uda jej się dopłynąć do jednej z tych dzikich, małych wysepek i wyrosnąć na ładne drzewko rodzące owoce.

Kurogane zbliżył się z cichym pluskiem. Spoglądając pytająco, ponownie sięgnął po dłoń Fai'a. Drugą ręką wykreślił w powietrzu znak, który narodził się w ich słowniku całkiem niedawno.

- Odpowiem tak jak zwykle: jestem szczęśliwy – po zastanowieniu, Fai dodał - Tylko trochę zaczyna mnie to szczęście martwić.

Syrenek parsknął.

- Wiem, że brzmi to głupio. Widzisz, martwi mnie… och, sam nie wiem jak to ująć. Martwi mnie, co będzie z tym moim szczęściem, Kuro-puu. Jednak posunąłem się za daleko i… i boję się jak sobie bez tego szczęścia poradzę.

Zagapił się na palce, które uparcie masowały jego nadgarstek i wnętrze dłoni. Palce były nienormalnie długie, połączone ze sobą błoną. Równocześnie ciepłe i miło znajome.

Kurogane znów puknął go lekko głową. Flourite uśmiechnął się bezwiednie i powiedział spokojnie:

- Ale na razie wszystko jest dobrze. Nie przejmuj się mną.

* * *

><p>Kurogane miał problem. Ogromny problem.<p>

Fai nie do końca pojmował reguły ich systemu socjologicznego, rodzinnego i partnerskiego.

Nie rozumiał jak pierwszy, dorosły wybór osoby, z którą chce się spędzić resztę życia i mieć potomstwo ma być wyborem ostatnim… na stałe, bez marudzenia, zmian i wątpliwości co do słuszności tego wyboru.

Gadał o separacjach, rozwodach, o przypadkach zwykłego wypalenia się miłości, o pomyłkach wynikających z niedojrzałości, o zdradach… Tego natomiast Kurogane nie rozumiał. Podjął za to decyzję, że nie będzie informował małpy o kolejnym zwyczaju związanym z zakładaniem rodziny. Niekiedy, po śmierci ukochanej osoby, ta druga, która pozostawała sama, bądź z dorosłymi, samodzielnymi dziećmi też rezygnowała z życia. Z własnej woli. Dla Kurogane oczywistym było, że kolejne, długie dziesięciolecia spędzone w tęsknocie i niepohamowanym uczuciu straty byłyby koszmarem. Fai uznałby zapewne rezygnację z życia za „okropne i bezmyślne, nie do uwierzenia". Albo wręcz przeciwnie „jakież to romantyczne, a straszne zarazem! Kuro-sama też byłby na to gotowy?".

Takich drażliwych kwestii lepiej z blondasem nie podejmować.

Człowiek mówił także coś na temat wolności i swobody seksualnej, która panowała w prostych ludach dwunogów i sugerował, że antropologia wyraźnie wykazuje, iż morscy ludzie też tak powinni postępować.

Człowiek dostał szczodrze w łeb za takie niesmaczne insynuacje.

Nie wiedział jak głupol zareagowałby na wieść, że… cholera, wszystko wokół i w samym Kurogane wskazuje na to, że Fai jest stworzony dla Kurogane, a Kurogane dla Fai'a.

Niestety nie miał żadnej pewności, czy Flourite podziela ten pogląd.

Bo skoro nawet Kurogane był zdumiony tym, że się zakochał… To nie ma co liczyć na to, by człowiek sam domyślił się jego uczuć.

Tak, do Fai'a czasem docierały tylko argumenty tak dosadne jak walenie po głowie.

A wcale nie tak łatwo przywalić komuś… kto jest tak irytujący kruchy, a na dodatek prawie zawsze reaguje na nieudane próby wybicia mu zębów śmiechem. Ładnym, szczerym, głośnym śmiechem, w wyniku którego pojawiały szeregi nieprzyzwoicie białych zębów.

Odkrycie, którego dokonał niedawno także było trochę przerażające… Odkrycie, że nie ma w Fai'u rzeczy, która by mu się nie podobała.

No, może jedna – grymas, który zobaczył u kretyna kilka dni temu, gdy ten wgapiał się w pozostałości po brzoskwini. Nieobecny wyraz twarzy nie był u Flourite'a niczym nowym, ale tamten był inny: niepokojący, wypełniony wątpliwościami.

Reszta była jak najbardziej w porządku. Zdawał sobie sprawę z wad człowieka - Flourite bywał upierdliwy, zbyt głośny, męczący, jego poczucie humoru było niezrozumiałe i… Kurogane mógłby tak wymieniać w nieskończoność. Ale te wszystkie przywary były drobne, nic nieznaczące. Tryton przyzwyczaił się do nich, poza tym stanowiły elementy, które składały się na całość charakteru Fai'a… szkoda byłoby je wypleniać.

Nie znał się na urodzie ludzi, wiedział tyle, że Fai jest zwyczajnie, nie, _nadzwyczajnie_ ładny. Ładne były przybrudzone mokrym piaskiem stopy, ładna była ta głupia mina z marszczeniem nosa, gdy blondas głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał, ładny był fragment ucha, który wystawiał pomiędzy puszystymi włosami i wreszcie ładne było to, że człowiek prawie cały pokryty jest jasnym, miękkim meszkiem, co czyniło go jeszcze milszym w dotyku.

A więc Kurogane powziął postanowienie, że zapewni Fai'a o jego ładności, pokaże, że mu zależy i tym samym przekona Fai'a, że i jemu powinno na Kurogane BARDZIEJ zależeć.

Z początku _bycie milszym_ było trudne. Było mu niedobrze od przymilania się do człowieka, łaszenia się niczym jakiś głupi, futrzasty drań. Duma myśliwego wyła w agonii.

Aż zauważył, że uczucie szczęścia, błogości i podekscytowania, gdy Fai przytulał się do niego albo zwyczajnie odpowiadał mu uśmiechem były wspaniałą, nie dającą się z niczym porównać rekompensatą.

Tyle że Fai interpretował te żałosne zabiegi jako wyraz sympatii. I nic więcej.

Jak bardzo drażniła go ta małpia niedomyślność! To, co robił Kurogane, kiedy dotykał jego dłoni… to nie było byle co, do cholery! To nie była _tylko_ próba zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, ani wróżenie przyszłości (w to spostrzeżenie małpy postanowił się nie zagłębiać), nie robił tego po to, bo lubił go dotykać… A przynajmniej nie robił tego _tylko_ po to. Ten dotyk był specjalny, ważny. Kretyn zupełnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, co było – musiał przyznać to przed sobą - bolesne.

Siłą rzeczy, tryton nigdy wcześniej nie był postawiony w takiej sytuacji. No, oprócz tego małoletniej próby zawarcia związku małżeńskiego... Nie wiedział dokładnie co (i jak) ma robić. Szczególnie, że wybrał sobie…

Kurogane zerknął na Fai'a, który wolną ręką (drugą zajmowała się jego własna dłoń) skrupulatnie usypywał górki z piasku i układał wokół nich kamyki, całkowicie ignorując otoczenie. Brew trytona drgnęła.

…kogoś… takiego.

Ale starał się, do diabła! Dla nikogo tak się nie starał! Flourite mógłby chociaż _trochę_ _bardziej_ docenić te starania, prawda? Okazać _trochę_ serca, PRAWDA?

_Co robią ludzie, żeby pokazać, że są sobą zainteresowani?_, zadał sobie po raz setny to samo pytanie i gorączkowo przywołał z pamięci wspomnienia tyczące się tego co zobaczył w ciągu kilku dni łażenia po ludzkim świecie.

Idea kliknęła w czarnym łbie. No… tego mógłby w ostateczności spróbować.

Ludzie kładą głowy na ramionach innych ludzi.

Nachylił się powoli. W tym samym momencie Fai gwałtownie się odwrócił.

Głowa Fai'a zaliczyła starcie z brodą i zębami syrenka. Dwa syknięcia bólu zlały się jedno.

Po dojściu do siebie, człowiek zaczął bełkotać przeprosiny i chciał siłą przetrzeć usta trytona chusteczką, mamrocząc jednocześnie coś o wybitych zębach i strugach krwi. Kurogane wolał sam zbadać stan potencjalnego uszkodzenia. Brak rozcięć skóry i ubytków w zębach. Na całe szczęście.

Flourite jeszcze raz mruknął przeprosiny i potulnie wcisnął rękę w dłoń trytona. I dobrze, bo właśnie tam było jej miejsce.

Blond głupol z powrotem zajął się usypywaniem bliżej nieokreślonych budowli, co syrenek przyjął z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem.

_Dureń. Jeśli nie weźmie się go siłą, to nic do niego nie dotrze. _

Prychnął. Prychnięcia też już nie działały, Flourite zwyczajnie je ignorował.

W końcu po przenudnych minutach, które tryton znosił cierpliwie i z honorem, Fai zadarł głowę i obdarzył Kurogane zamyślonym, trochę sennym spojrzeniem. Wygiął usta w iście kocim uśmiechu.

_Nie. Nie dam rady siłą. _

- Już nie boli? – zapytał człowiek.

Pokręcił z trudem głową i mimowolnie ścisnął mocniej palce wciąż tkwiące w jego dłoni.

- To dobrze. Ostatnio bywam roztrzepany bardziej niż zwykle – orzekł Fai i wrócił do zabawy piaskiem.

_Zwariuję, zwariuję przez tego gnojka._

Nie podda się. Albo, cholera, teraz, albo nigdy.

Może tym razem nie będzie to bolesne…

* * *

><p>Tryton pochylił się i delikatnie cmoknął policzek mężczyzny. Spojrzał na Flourite'a z wahaniem i lękiem. Fai odruchowo nadstawił drugi policzek.<p>

I po otrzymaniu kolejnego całusa szybko uciekł wzrokiem od Kurogane.

Z impetem wbił patyk w największą piaskową kupkę. Piaskowych kupek powstało już osiem. Nie robił tego dlatego, że się nudził. Mógłby oglądać jak rośnie trawa i się nie nudzić, gdyby tylko Kurogane był tuż obok.

Za to czuł, że się czerwieni i bardzo, bardzo stresuje. Tryton oczekiwał od niego jakiejś reakcji. Boże, każdy by oczekiwał w takim momencie, ale… cała starannie pielęgnowana pewność siebie Flourite'a gdzieś się ulotniła.

„_Wszystko jest pod kontrolą", dobre sobie._

Nie wiedział jak zareagować. To znaczy, wiedział czego chce i przy czym upierało się serce. Tyle, że cała reszta – w tym i Yuui - mówiła, że to się nie uda. Że nie może się udać, bo Fai i Kurogane różnią się wszystkim. Że nie ma najmniejszego sensu zaczynać czegoś, co skończy się prędko i niewyobrażalnie boleśnie.

- O… o co chodzi, Kuro-chan? – zapytał z wymuszonym uśmiechem, wciąż nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Kurogane ujął w dłoń jego twarz i obrócił do siebie. Odrobinę pocieszającym był fakt, że wyglądał na równie onieśmielonego i przerażonego, co Fai.

Pocałował w sam czubek nosa Flourite'a i uśmiechnął się rozpaczliwie.

- Wiem. Wiem, że starasz, Kuro-sama… ale to niepotrzebne, bo ja i tak… ugh…

Na tym zakończyła się przemowa chemika. Kurogane oczekiwał kontynuacji. Prychnął zniecierpliwiony.

Wskazał na Fai'a, potem na siebie.

- Nie jestem pewien co masz…

Gorąca dłoń wylądowała po lewej stronie jego klatki piersiowej.

Fai stracił oddech.

To chyba była dobra chwila na porzucenie piaskowych kupek. Kucnął niemrawo, opierając dłonie na ramionach trytona. Czując nieodpartą potrzebę odwdzięczenia się za wszystkie czułości i nieme, ale dosadne wyznanie, złożył pocałunek pomiędzy zmarszczone, czarne brwi.

- Ja też cię bardzo, bardzo lubię – powiedział powoli, pomimo tego, głos zadrżał.

Ulga i wdzięczność, jakie odmalowały się na twarzy Kurogane były tak duże, że spokojnie starczyłoby ich dla tuzina ludzi.

- Wszystko w porządku… tak? – upewnił się głupio - Obaj tego chcemy? Na pewno, Kuro-sama?

Tryton skinął głową i przesunął dłoń z serca na plecy mężczyzny.

Fai uśmiechnął się z wahaniem. Cholera, ta cała sytuacja była czystą kwintesencją nieporadności.

Przełknął ślinę. Decyzja Przejęcia Kontroli została podjęta.

- W takim razie… wszystko gra. Uhm. Mogę przychodzić tu, na plażę, do ciebie nawet do końca życia – oświadczył, patrząc w szkliste, karminowe tęczówki.

Cyniczna strona jego natury załamała ręce nad tym melodramatycznym wyznaniem.

Zamknął oczy i postanowił od tego momentu nie przejmować się niczym oraz zajmować się tylko i wyłącznie Kurogane.

Całował ostrożnie, pieścił powoli usta, które trwały w lękliwym bezruchu podobnie jak ich właściciel. Pogłaskał Kurogane po policzku, próbując go uspokoić (siebie też przy okazji) i jednocześnie ośmielić.

_...może to nie wina nieśmiałości… _

_...a jeśli takie pocałunki to dla jego rasy coś nienormalnego? _

…_odpychającego? _

Nigdy nie zgłębiał, aż tak szczegółowo życia prywatnego Kurogane i jego rodziny.

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty za zakończenie pocałunku, ale komfort psychiczny ukochanej osoby jest ważniejszy…

Kurogane rozwiał obawy wycofującego się mężczyzny chwytając go mocno za włosy i przyciągając z powrotem do siebie.

Z cichym, łagodnym pomrukiem Fai objął szyję bruneta. Zachwiał się na piętach, ale zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Bez zbędnych ceregieli uwiesił się na Kurogane – Kuro-sama jest silniejszy, niech więc zadba, by nie wylądowali na piasku.

Cichy trzepot i pluśnięcie przypomniały Fai'owi, że mężczyzna, z którym się całuje ma ogon i płetwy. Sama świadomość była równie rozczulająca, co niepokojąca.

Nigdy wcześniej nie udało mu się przeżyć tak dziwnego i zarazem przyjemnego zbliżenia.

Opadł na piasek bez tchu i mimowolnie zaśmiał się miękko pod nosem.

- Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, Kuro-chan…

Urwał na chwilę. Kurogane zaczął pocierać policzkiem o jego policzek, a Fai nie potrafił zignorować tak rozbrajającej prośby.

- Żałuję jednak, że _ten_ etap naszej znajomości został zainicjowany tak późno – przerwał pocałunek i dokończył cicho.

Tryton zagarnął go bliżej siebie, schował twarz w blond włosach.

- Rany, jaki ty jesteś fajny… - westchnął i pozwolił przytulić się jeszcze mocniej - Wezmę cię dzisiaj do siebie, co ty na to? Będziesz spał w wannie… której, swoją drogą, nie posiadam.

Pewnie, te głupie żarty nie były potrzebne. Może w ogóle w dalszym ciągu nie powinien się odzywać. Jednak jakakolwiek próba ocenzurowania przejawów szczerego, wyczekiwanego szczęścia mogłaby pociągnąć za sobą mniej wesołe myśli i spostrzeżenia tyczące się przyszłości, które zostały chwilowo zapomniane.

A Fai miał serdecznie dość zamartwiania się tym, co zrobił, a co lepiej byłoby zrobić.

Drgnął. Długie palce pogładziły wnętrze jego stopy. Kurogane dawał upust swojemu nieszkodliwemu fetyszowi, skutecznie skupiając całą uwagę Fai'a na sobie.

- Pozwól, że też skorzystam z okazji – powiedział wesoło - Już od dawna chciałem sprawdzić, czy Kuro-pyon ma łaskotki.

Jedna z dłoni przebiegła po opalonym boku, druga gładziła płetwę, potulnie złożoną na plecach i drżącą pod dotykiem palców. Kurogane fuknął ledwo słyszalnie. Wciąż za mało? Uśmiechnął się i musnął ustami szyję trytona. Raz, drugi i trzeci, aż po ucho.

Nieoczekiwanie wszystkie mięśnie, rozluźnione pod wpływem dotyku, napięły się czujnie.

Tryton miał lepszy słuch niż człowiek. I wpatrywał się w kierunku, gdzie kilkaset metrów dalej znajdowało się pół-dzikie wyjście z plaży.

Ktoś się zbliżał.

- Co za fatalne wyczucie chwili – stwierdził z wyrzutem Fai.

Syrenek rzucił mu rozdzierające serce spojrzenie, ale skinął głową. Teraz i do uszu chemika dotarł przytłumiony śmiech bez wątpienia należący do osobnika ludzkiego.

- Wiesz, nie możemy tak po prostu zapomnieć, gdzie się znajdujemy… - mężczyzna postukał lekko kostkami dłoni w pierś Kurogane.

Syrenek nachmurzył się i ponownie kiwnął na znak zgody.

- Musimy być rozsądni, myśleć rzeczowo i tym podobne…

Uchwycił w dłonie twarz trytona, który zaczął cofać się do morza. Kurogane otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy jego nos znalazł się tuż przy nosie Fai'a.

Flourite był dumny, że znów udało mu się zaskoczyć swojego ulubionego przedstawiciela syren naturalną nieprzewidywalnością ludzi.

- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, Kuronta. Cholernie nielogicznym wydaje mi się to, iż marnujemy cenne sekundy na gadanie i bezmyślne gapienie się na siebie.

Tryton szarpnął się, zaskoczony nową, znacznie bardziej intymniejszą formą pocałunku, którą mu zaserwowano. Chwilę później z wystraszonej zbitki mięśni i ścięgien zmienił się na powrót w sporą, spragnioną czułości (metaforyczną, rzecz jasna) kupkę szmatek.

A potem już tylko świadomość Fai'a rozlała się pomiędzy swoje własne dudniące serce; ciężkie, gorące ciało Kurogane (_To zdecydowanie nie jest nasze 36,6 stopni Celsjusza… jest lepszy niż termofor. I dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem?_), które bez skrępowania na niego napierało; nienasycone, stęsknione i bardzo słone usta; wibracje docierające przez skórę (_Kuro-chan mruczy. A niech to, naprawdę nie zasnę dzisiaj bez niego…_) oraz wrażenie jazdy na karuzeli, która odbywała się tylko i wyłącznie w jego głowie.

Ocknął się z garścią koralików w obu rękach. A właściwie z garściami: dziwacznych, kościanych paciorków, gładkich szkiełek i kamyków. Te szczątki naszyjnika musiały należeć do Kuro-myu i najwidoczniej ów naszyjnik zerwał się jakoś tak… sam… w trakcie. Fai odchrząknął, uszy spłonęły mu rumieńcem. Dobrze, że dopiero teraz, kiedy nikt nie widzi…

Nie całkiem świadomie upchnął koralikowe drobiazgi w kieszeniach spodni i wstał. Roztarł ramiona dłońmi i przeszedł się wzdłuż linii fal.

Ocean wykazywał absolutny deficyt trytonów. Co prawda, mógłby spróbować zawołać go po imieniu, czy poczekać aż Kurogane sam wróci… ale to łamałoby pewien konwencjonalny scenariusz. Jak by to miało wyglądać? „Hej, Kuro-chan, skoro ci ludzie już sobie poszli, to możemy kontynuować, co? Teraz spróbujemy na przykład…". Tym razem, Fai zaprzestał prób Zachowywania się Jak Przeciętny i Nudny Spacerowicz i rozciągnął usta w szerokim, rozanielonym uśmiechu.

A skoro już o „tych ludziach" mowa… to gdzie oni są?

Rzucił ostatnie, melancholijne spojrzenie morzu i kierowany iście masochistyczną ciekawością, ruszył w kierunku, z którego powinni nadejść przeszkadzacze.

Irytacja Fai'a rosła stopniowo, krok za krokiem. Cały czas słyszał urywki pokrzykiwań i śmiechy. Młode śmiechy. Głosy oddalały się, to znów zbliżały.

A jednak ludzie byli znacznie dalej niż założył. Po prostu siła ich głosu mogła dorównywać dwunożnemu Kurogane. Do tego nie wyglądało, by mieli iść w kierunku miejsca, z którego nadszedł Fai.

Wreszcie ich zobaczył.

Dwaj mężczyźni, trochę młodsi od niego. Nie kojarzył twarzy, więc nie mogli być jego ani byłymi, ani obecnymi uczniami. A to się bardzo ładnie składa.

Zielony dysk opadł tuż przy jego stopach.

- Możesz podać? – krzyknął jeden z chłopców.

Podniósł frisbee i posłał go gładko do krzykacza.

- To dobra pora na frisbee – stwierdził z jadowicie słodkim uśmiechem i podszedł bliżej.

- Każda pora jest dobra! – zawołał wyszczerzony radośnie młodzian i rzucił dysk do kolegi.

- Ach… więc wspaniale się bawicie.

_Po co to drążysz? Masz zamiar rzucić się na nich z pięściami?_

Miłośnicy frisbee spojrzeli niepewnie po sobie.

- Noo… całkiem nieźle. Chcesz dołączyć? – zapytał drugi, ten cichszy.

- Nie, dziękuję. Wolałbym robić teraz coś zupełnie innego…

_Testosteron wyżarł ci mózg, Flourite. _

- Spoko… - padła zdezorientowana odpowiedź.

- Jesteście z siebie dumni? Mam nadzieję, że tak – wycedził Nauczycielskim Tonem.

- O co ci chodzi, człowie… - zaczął krzykliwy, ale jego kolega zatrzymał go i pokręcił znacząco palcem przy głowie.

Flourite prychnął, nie całkiem świadomie naśladując Kurogane. Zmrużył pogardliwie oczy i obrócił się na pięcie.

- I nawzajem! – rzucił nieskładnie na odchodnym.

Chłopcy z powątpieniem obserwowali chudego, rozczochranego mężczyznę, którzy odchodził gniewnym krokiem. Potknął się i krzyknął głośno w obcym języku. Mogli się założyć o wszystko, że było to bardzo dosadne i wyjątkowo szpetne przekleństwo.

* * *

><p>Tak jak to przewidział podczas przemiłego <em>wcześniej<em>, Fai miał problemy z zaśnięciem. Na nic się zdało rozsądne tłumaczenie wyobraźni, że ma spać, bo jutro czeka go konferencja, czyli spędzanie czasu z innymi nauczyciela, którzy nie należeli do istot łatwych w obyciu, picie litrów kawy i raczenie się kilogramami sernika.

Uprzedził Kurogane, że jutro nie da rady przyjść. Tak? Tak, na pewno. Znaczy, chyba… Miłosna mgiełka wciąż szumiała w głowie i trochę przeszkadzała w osądzie i przypomnieniu sobie prostych faktów z przeszłości.

Przewrócił się z brzucha na bok.

Zachował się jak szukający zaczepki kretyn przy Chłopakach Od Frisbee. Przecież nie byli niczemu winni.

…ale mogli przecież grać gdzie indziej! Wybrzeże ciągnie się na setki kilometrów, a oni musieli wybrać sobie akurat _ten_ kawałek!

I z powrotem na brzuch. Przytulił się do poduszki.

A czy nieobecność chłopców coś by zmieniła?

Nic, oprócz tego, że jeszcze trudniej byłoby mu rozstać się z Kurogane.

I wtedy, być może już na plaży zaczęłyby się pojawiała _trudne pytania_. Z rodzaju tych: co dalej z tym poczniemy?

Nocą myśli płyną inaczej niż w dzień - suną po ścieżce nielogicznej logiki.

A więc Flourite wymyślił:

Co dalej z tym poczniemy?

Skoro (W KOŃCU!) odkryli swoje uczucia, mogą oficjalnie stać się parą. No, może niezupełnie oficjalnie, bo dwóch mężczyzn razem „nie powinno" manifestować swoich uczuć przy innych ludziach itd., itp… ale mogliby się spotykać, chodzić do kina i robić wszystkie te drobne, banalne codzienności, które robią szczęśliwi, zakochani młodzi ludzie.

Prędzej, czy później Kurogane wprowadziłby się do Fai'a. Yuui zapewne czułby się z początku nieswojo… Ale przyzwyczaiłby się. Z czasem też ustabilizowałby swoje życie, założył własną rodzinę. A że szkoda sprzedawać domu, który stoi w takiej spokojnej, miłej dzielnicy, Fai i Kurogane wynajęliby mieszkanie. Z początku malutkie, oczywiście, ale z czasem mogliby sobie pozwolić na większe. Takie z balkonem. Najlepiej niezbyt daleko od Yuui'ego. Ale też nie za blisko. I to samo tyczy się rodziny Kuro-pui. Bo nawet najmilsza mama może zamienić się w straszną teściową…

I byłoby sielsko, anielsko… Aż pewnego ich związkiem wstrząsnęłaby kłótnia. Kłótnia tak zacięta i poważna, że Kurogane wyszedłby z mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami, a Fai natychmiast spakowałby się i wrócił do Yuui'ego. Po kilku dniach… może po tygodniu, Kuro-chan zjawiłby się pod oknem Fai'a z bukietem… jakim?... może róż, róże są typowe… Tak, z bukietem czerwonych róż w dłoniach i zarzekałby się, że nie może żyć bez Fai'a, prosząc go, by wrócił. Fai, oczywiście, we łzach ulgi i szczęścia, padłby w jego ramiona i przepraszał, zasypywał pocałunkami, obiecywał, że to była ich pierwsza i ostatnia taka sprzeczka.

Tym sposobem dożyliby wspólnej, spokojnej, wypełnionej miłością (i kotami) starości.

- Tak by było, gdyby Kuro-pipi nie oddychał skrzelami! – jęknął w poduchę.

To trochę komplikuje sprawę.


	9. Rozdział 9: Nowa opowieść

Po pierwsze dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze /objawy zainteresowania fikiem. To bardzo miłe, każdy odzew z Waszej strony sprawia mi radość ^^

Przepraszam za taką przerwę, ale bardzo ciężko mi się pisało. Nie jestem zadowolona z poniższej pisaniny… jest kanciasta, toporna, dialogi nie są moją mocną stroną, niestety. Strasznie się miotam w tym co chcę przekazać, wpycham zbyt wiele przypadkowych informacji naraz... Przedobrzyłam, przesłodziłam. I chyba wypadłam z formy po tej przerwie ._. A wypadałoby fika jakoś przyzwoicie skończyć. Odbiję to sobie w epilogu! *pokrzykuje dziarsko*

Uprzedzam, że rozdział jest „dość" długi (prawie 33 strony w Wordzie, lol).

… i znów zaniedbuję Fai'a, proszę o wybaczenie ; ;

BTW, speszialowe dzięksy dla piosenki pana Namikawy („Stay in my heart"), która w połączeniu z fikiem przyprawiła mnie o stan bliski rzyganiu tęczą. Było to ciekawe doświadczenie, zaiste. Polecam.

Dla przypomnienia (i ku swej radości) zajrzałam do „Małej Syreny" pióra Andersena. O matko… baśń jest prześliczna, nie zaprzeczę, lecz najeżona taką ilością okrucieństwa fizycznego, jak i psychicznego, że aż niemiło się na sercu robi.

Aleee dobra strona to taka, że ponownie odkryłam na półce kilka sporych zbiorów baśni do fanowskiego zgwałcenia, yaaaay~

…wiecie, że Andersen był gejem? Najprawdopodobniej.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Niewielka wysepka, na której wylegiwał się Kurogane nie posiadała romantycznego zestawu w postaci krystalicznie czystego, białego piasku i samotnej, malowniczej palmy. Porastała ją brunatna, ostra trawa i suche krzaki.<p>

Instynktownie wodził wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu nieproszonych sylwetek statków, czy motorówek. Od połaci skrzącej się, falującej wody, które stapiały się z czystym błękitem nieba bolały oczy.

Ziewnął. Ziewnięcie wprowadziło go w głęboko konsternację. Nie powinien tego robić. Tym bardziej na lądzie, na powietrzu.

Niewiele spał dzisiejszej nocy. Rozterki i sprzeczne emocje wykwitały w postaci męczących majaków sennych. Nie ustąpiły na jawie, trzymały mocno. Nawet teraz.

Przekrzywił głowę, spoglądając w kierunku, z którego przypłynął.

Po co zapuszczać się na ląd, skoro Fai wyraźnie zastrzegł, że nie pojawi się dzisiaj na plaży?

…szczególnie, że Kurogane wrócił stamtąd jakieś pół godziny temu.

Nie siląc się na elegancję, stoczył się z brzegu wyspy i z pluskiem wylądował w wodze, bez ruchu opadając coraz głębiej.

Powinien znaleźć jakieś zajęcie. Jakiekolwiek. Dzień mijał niemiłosiernie powoli, a Kurogane nie potrafił zająć się niczym na tyle długo, by zapomnieć o dręczących go myślach.

Mógłby nałapać ryb… Na wspólne polowanie nie ma co liczyć, dziś rano dano mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że towarzystwo Kurogane nie jest wśród łowców pożądane. Zirytowało go to mniej niż powinno. Bardziej zabolało… bo nie mógł winić za powstałą sytuację nikogo innego jak tylko siebie.

Krótka potyczka z rekinem była w tej chwili wielce pożądana.

Wczoraj wieczorem, wracając ze spotkania napotkał srebrnego olbrzyma. Tylko… jakoś nie miał sumienia pozbawiać go resztek żałosnego żywota. Rekin płynął niemrawo, najwyraźniej otumaniony równie mocno, co Kurogane. Oberwał kilka niemal serdecznych plaśnięć po łbie, zanim udało mu się wyminąć trytona i kontynuować swoją ospałą wędrówkę. Niewątpliwie ten rekini osobnik miał niebywałe szczęście, że napotkał trytona w takich, a nie innych okolicznościach…

Po krótkim zastanowieniu, Kurogane doszedł do wniosku, że całowanie Fai'a było _niemal _tak przyjemne jak łamanie części składowych rekinów.

Dlaczego jego rasa prawie całkowicie zrezygnowała z tych przystępnych czułości, a w zamian za to zaserwowała sobie skomplikowany system subtelnych dotknięć i znaczących spojrzeń, który omal nie przekreślił szans na _pogłębienie_ znajomości z człowiekiem?

Potrząsnął głową. Znów to samo. Myślenie o kretynie na krótko rozwiewało przygnębiające wątpliwości, lecz równocześnie rozbudzało tęsknotę i nieokreślony żal, że świat jest taki, jaki jest.

Trzasnął się z całej siły w ramię i obrócił się gwałtownie, głową w kierunku piaszczystego dna.

Nałapie tych przeklętych ryb.

I to nie byle jakich! Skoro nie może natrafić na rekiny, walka z włócznikiem będzie dobrą rekompensatą.

* * *

><p>Pełny żołądek wcale nie zagwarantował poprawy humoru i jaśniejszego spojrzenia w przyszłość. Po włóczniku został tylko łeb i ogon. Reszta dużo mniejszych, śniętych ryb tkwiła szczelnie związana fragmentem rybackiej sieci przy boku Kurogane. Tryton ostrzył nóż kawałkiem skały. Ta machinalna czynność zwykle gwarantowała spokój duszy, sprzyjała porządkowaniu myśli.<p>

Nie tym razem. Nóż wcale nie robił się ani odrobiny gładszy, ani ostrzejszy, za to wzbogacił się o kilka niechcianych rys.

Spojrzenie czerwonych ślepi ześlizgnęło się po kopczyku ryb.

Rozsądek i wpajane od małego poczucie obowiązku szeptały, by zanieść ryby rodzicom, rozdać pomiędzy braci.

Nie czuł żadnej potrzeby przebywania wśród innych, jemu podobnych.

Chciał widzieć tylko jedną, głupio wyszczerzoną, jasnooką gębę…

Kurogane prychnął i zaczął wiercić czubkiem noża w skale, na której się ulokował.

Zamknięty krąg. Idiotyczny, zamknięty krąg.

Nie było sensu kajać się przed pobratymcami… Na przeprosiny już za późno. Wczoraj z pełną świadomością przekroczył granicę, która skutecznie wykluczała go ze społeczności nieuznającej jakichkolwiek kontaktów z istotami ludzkimi.

Położył nóż na otwartej dłoni. Ostrze było poszczerbione, miejscami grubo pokryte rdzą. Zaniedbał swoją wierną broń.

_To zabawne jak zmieniają się priorytety_, myślał gorzko. _Albo inaczej – jak łatwo udało mi się zrezygnować z marzenia, z pozycji, która znajdowała się na wyciągnięcie ręki._

Status łowcy, poszanowanie rodziny, kontynuacja normalnego, choć wcale nie różowego życia i absurdalna, desperacka walka o uczucie człowieka, którego przypadkiem uratował.

Dwa wybory, które wzajemnie się wykluczają. Dwa życia nie do pogodzenia.

Wybrał Fai'a.

_Jak zdrajca_, przemknęła myśl ostra i zimna.

Wzdrygnął się i zapatrzył się w dal, w oceaniczny bezkres, który zdawał się nie mieć ani początku, ani końca.

Słońce wędrowało po dalekim nieboskłonie, godziny przepływały gładko.

_Z kim powinienem najpierw porozmawiać? Z ojcem i matką, czy z Wiedźmą…? _

Spotkanie z Wiedźmą stanie się przypieczętowaniem wyboru, zabraknie miejsca na wahanie się, kolejne, wyczerpujące rozmyślania o słuszności podjętej decyzji…

- _Witaj, Kurogane_.

Ścisnął kurczowo rękojeść noża, przeklinając w myślach.

Zerknął kątem oka. Syrena usadowiła się tuż obok, z burzy czarnych włosów wyłonił się wszechwiedzący uśmiech.

- _Nie przypominam sobie, bym cię wołał, Wiedźmo_ – stwierdził cierpko.

- _Nie zjawiam się nadaremno. Tylko za wyraźnym wezwaniem. Najwyraźniej tutaj_ – wskazała palcem pierś Kurogane – _zadecydowałeś, że powinniśmy się zobaczyć_.

Prychnął i wzruszył ramionami.

- _Nie wygląda to zbyt ciekawie_ – zagadnęła po chwili milczenia.

- _…_

- _Nóż. Widać, że służył ci już zbyt długo._

-_ Nie wystarczająco dobrze o niego zadbałem._

-_ Wyrzuć go._

_- Przywiązałem się do niego _– mruknął, przekładając ostrze pomiędzy palcami, po czym dodał z wahaniem _– Chcesz?_

Wiedźma spojrzała na podsuwane ryby.

- _Czy to dar? Mam spełnić jakieś niewielkie życzenie?_ – spytała – _To podarunek za modlitwę? _

-_ Nie, weź ile chcesz, jeśli jesteś głodna… _

-_ W takim razie nie mogę ich przyjąć. _

-_ Niby czemu? _– parsknął ze złością Kurogane – _Nie są dla ciebie wystarczająco dobre?_

_- Czy na pewno chcesz rozmawiać o tym dlaczego nie mam zamiaru przyjąć twojego połowu?_ – zapytała spokojnie.

_- …nie._

_- Więc słucham. _

Z całych sił powstrzymywał się od wrócenia do bezmyślnego drążenia nożem w skale. Jakby wyglądało to w oczach Wiedźmy? Zamiast tego schował nóż, skrzywił się w nieładnym grymasie i uciekł wzrokiem od cierpliwego spojrzenia kobiety.

- _Twoje serce wypełnia znacznie więcej wątpliwości niż przy naszym wcześniejszym spotkaniu _– jako pierwsza znów przemówiła syrena -_ Jednocześnie życzenie jest dużo, dużo silniejsze, bardziej zdecydowane. Tłoczy się w twoim wnętrzu. Daj upust życzeniu albo podziel się ze mną swoimi rozterkami. _

- _To… to nie jest prosty wybór._

- _A ja nie pojawiłam się tu po to, by cię uspokajać, czy dawać złudne zapewnienia o słuszności decyzji. _

-_ Jak zawsze uczynna… _

- _Może_ _zaczniemy naszą rozmowę od tego, co ci umknęło?_ – mimo że nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi, kontynuowała niezrażona - _Myślisz sobie: „Nie mam już czego tu szukać. Nic mnie tu nie trzyma, skoro moje prawdziwe szczęście mogę odnaleźć tylko gdzie indziej, daleko stąd. Jestem dorosły, mam prawo o sobie decydować.". Szkopuł w tym, Kurogane, że nie wiesz czym tak naprawdę jest dorosłość._

-_ A ty zapewne zaraz mnie łaskawie oświecisz, mam rację? _

_- Dorosłość przejawia się poprzez odpowiedzialność, którą jesteśmy obarczani. Twój egoizm szczerze mnie zdumiewa. Nie tylko nóż ucierpiał przez twoje zafascynowanie ludzkim światem… Ucierpiał jeszcze ktoś znacznie ważniejszy i delikatniejszy niż zwykłe, zaśniedziałe ostrze. _

Kurogane zamknął oczy.

_- Niech to szlag… _- syknął.

- _Dopiero teraz wiesz o kim mowa. Wychowałeś go, troszczyłeś się o jego bezpieczeństwo i zdrowie. Jesteś dla niego najważniejszy... Nikt i nic nie zwalnia cię z obowiązku opieki nad Syaoran'em, Kurogane._

Brunet przetarł twarz dłonią. Cokolwiek by nie powiedział, i tak zabrzmiałoby to jak tania wymówka. Kijanka nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie. Posłusznie usuwał się z drogi, czekając, aż Kurogane sam poświęci mu tyle uwagi, co dawniej, że będą rozmawiać tak jak dawniej…

- _Zachowałem się jak ostatni dupek, co nie?_ – przyznał niechętnie.

- _Wyznaj to jemu, a nie mnie_ – w głosie Wiedźmy zadźwięczały weselsze nuty. Przechyliła się, zaglądając zza ramię Kurogane - _Syaoran, nie chowaj się, skoro rozmowa dotyczy twojej osoby!_

Chłopiec powoli wysunął się ze swojej kryjówki. Skinął głową ku Kurogane i skłonił się głęboko Wiedźmie.

_- Cieszę się, że mogę widzieć cię tak w znakomitym zdrowiu, Czarodziejko…_

Kobieta odpowiedziała gestem na pozdrowienie.

- _Co tu robisz, Kijanko?_ _Podsłuchiwałeś?_ – obcesowo wtrącił Kurogane.

Chłopiec roztarł dłonie, uśmiechnął się niepewnie i zwrócił wzrok ku syrenie, samym spojrzeniem prosząc ją o pomoc.

_-_ _Syaoran kręcił się w pobliżu na długo przed moim przybyciem. Ach, Kurogane, kompletnie odpłynąłeś myślami daleko, dalekooo _– orzekła raźno, machając znaczącą dłonią.

Kurogane postanowił nie komentować tej ubliżającej uwagi. Zbliżył się do Syaoran'a, który spoglądał na niego z mieszaniną niepokoju i zakłopotania.

Odetchnął głęboko i rozłożył ręce na znak kapitulacji.

-_ Będę szczery. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co powiedzieć, żeby nie wyjść przed tobą na jeszcze większego durnia. _

Syaoran pokręcił głową.

- _Nie mam do ciebie żalu, tylko… n-nie chce być jakimś… dodatkowym ciężarem. Przeszkodą, która stoi na twojej drodze, Kurogane. _

- Nie _pleć głupot, mały… _

- _Jacyż wy jesteście uroczy!_ – skomentowała nieudolną konwersację kobietka.

Kurogane wbił zdeterminowane spojrzenie w przyjaciela. Nie pozwoli dać się sprowokować tej babie. Już wystarczająca cała ta sytuacja była dla niego… krępująca. Zaczął ponownie, powoli:

_- To ja zachowałem się nie w porządku, nie mówiąc ci o tym… kogo spotkałem. O wszystkim._

- _Czym dłużej zwleka się z wyjawieniem prawdy, tym trudniej znieść jej ciężar~_

Źrenice w czerwonych oczach zwęziły się. Chłopiec bezbłędnie potrafił rozeznać się w tym objawie złości, dlatego instynktownie zaczął się odsuwać. Silna ręka chwyciła go za ramię, zatrzymując w miejscu.

_- Wiedźmo…_- syknął cicho Kurogane -_ Pozwól mi porozmawiać z nim bez twoich mądrości, dobra? _

Ze strony Wiedźmy nie uzyskał żadnego odzewu. I dzięki bogini.

Zauważył, że Syaoran krzywi się w grymasie bólu. Poluźnił uścisk na jego ramieniu i mruknął przepraszająco. Potarł wolną dłonią kark.

- _Jakby to ująć…_

_- Uratowałeś człowieka. Wyszedłeś na ląd. Na krótko, na kilka dni, a teraz chcesz odejść już na zawsze. Już nigdy do nas nie wrócić _– wyliczył Syaoran nerwowo.

_- …nie mam nic więcej do dodania _– stwierdził słabo, czując, że rozmowa definitywnie nie przebiega tak, jak powinna.

Odgłos, który wydała Wiedźma, aż za bardzo przypomniał Kurogane drwiące gwizdy delfinów.

- _To bardzo… odważny zamysł._ _Będzie mi ciebie brakowało, Kurogane. Nie tylko mnie _–zapewnił szybko Syaoran -_ Ale chyba będę mógł się z tobą widywać od czasu do czasu? _

Syrena wzruszyła lekko ramionami w odpowiedzi na orzechowe, pytające spojrzenie.

- _Jeśli obaj jesteście gotowi na to ryzyko… Chłopca mogą zobaczyć, a nawet złapać ludzie_ – błysnęły jej oczy – _Syaoran, chcesz bezpiecznie widywać się z Kurogane? Wystarczy sformułować życzenie… _

Brunet bez zastanowienia obrócił Syaoran'a do siebie i potrząsnął nim, aż młodemu zaklekotały zęby.

- _Nie ma mowy! _– krzyknął - _Nie waż się zawierać żadnych niejasnych umów z tym bab- z tą kobietą! Załatwimy to inaczej. Ustalimy jakieś reguły! Czy coś... _

Chłopiec wydawał się być równie szczęśliwy, co zszokowany tym nagłym przejawem troski, którą zaserwował mu przyjaciel.

-_ Reguły! B-będę bardzo wdzięczny, Kurogane! _

_- Ale to później… To znaczy, ewentualnie… bo jeszcze nie podjąłem…_

_- Świat ludzi musi być niesamowity _– rzekł Syaoran z niezachwianą pewnością.

Brązowe ślepia wgapiły się w Kurogane wyczekująco. Postanowił bronić swój autorytet opiekuna, który w ciągu ostatnich chwil nieco… oklapł.

- _No cóż… jest inny. Zupełnie inny niż to, co znamy, z czym spotykamy się na co dzień_…

- _Najpierw oczarował mojego ojca, teraz ty do niego odchodzisz… ja też czuję się nim bardzo zaintrygowany _–paplał Syaoran -_ Czy będziesz opowiadać mi o tym wszystkim, co spotka cię wśród ludzi?_

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi, tknięty nagłą myślą.

- _Ej, chwila, chwila, Kijanko. Tak po prostu wybaczyłeś mi wszystko? I bez problemu pogodziłeś się z tym, że przestanę być… żadnym z nas… was?_

- _To ty powtarzałeś mi, abym nie oglądał się na to, co minione, tylko stawiał czoło teraźniejszości z wysoko uniesiona głową _– wyrecytował pytany.

- _Chłopiec wyciąga wnioski z nauki o życiu. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Kurogane_ – syrena podkreśliła swój wywód radosnymi wymachami ogona.

Nie zdążył się odgryźć. Trudno było znaleźć chwilę czasu na wtrącenie, gdy Syaoran przechodził w tryb podekscytowanej maszynki do gadania.

- _Zmiana fizyczna to nie wszystko!_ _W mojej pamięci pozostaniesz taki… jak teraz. A poza tym, jako człowiek możesz mnie nauczyć wielu nowych rzeczy!_

- _Co za oportunistyczna Kijanka…Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?_ - wybełkotał z niedowierzaniem Kurogane. Syaoran uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- _Decyzja podjęta…?_ – dociekała Wiedźma.

- _Cholera, dajcie mi chwilę, żebym jeszcze raz mógł to przemyśleć_ – parsknął i odsunął się od Syaoran'a, inicjując gwałtownym ruchem masę bąbelków.

- _Cała noc nie wystarczyła?_

Kurogane przerwał bezcelowe pływanie w kółko i wbił Spojrzenie w syrenę.

- _Jako człowiek już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. I muszę przyznać, że ta możliwość jest niezwykle kusząca…_

Przełknęła urągliwą uwagę gładko. Ułożyła brodę na dłoni, łokieć oparła o ogon i mrużąc oczy wpatrzyła się uważnie w mężczyznę.

- _Kurogane, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że bez względu na okoliczności, bez względu na to, co spotka cię na powierzchni już nigdy nie będziesz mógł wrócić do domu?_

- _Wyobraź sobie, że mówisz o pierwszej rzeczy, którą drobiazgowo przemyślałem. _

- _Ludzie są bardzo zmienni. Niestabilni emocjonalnie, niestabilni w uczuciach _– kontynuowała łagodnie -_ Brałeś pod uwagę to, że twój człowiek może zmienić zdanie co do ciebie? Może się wycofać, może stwierdzić, że się pomylił, że była to tylko chwila zaślepienia… Twoje wyjście na ląd stanie się źródłem jego większych i mniejszych kłopotów. _

- _Dlaczego uparłaś się, by uczyć mnie odpowiedzialności? _- wrzasnął równie wściekły, co zmieszany -_ Skoro masz mnie za takiego głupka po co w ogóle się tu zjawiałaś?_

- _Więc nie wątpisz w szczerość i siłę uczucia tego, którego wybrałeś? _

- _Jak… jak to się ma do tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałem? _– ramiona Kurogane zwisły bezwładnie na znak kompletnego zrezygnowania -_ Rozmowa z tobą prowadzi donikąd, Wiedźmo! Nawet nie można się z tobą pokłócić! _

Wzrok Syaoran'a mimowolnie wędrował pomiędzy dwojgiem dorosłych. Nie śmiał się wtrącić. Tym bardziej nie odważyłby się bronić Kurogane, który choć wykłócał się głośno i agresywnie, w potyczce słownej z Wiedźmą był na straconej pozycji.

- _Wątpisz w niego, czy nie?_- drążyła spokojnie Pani Życzeń.

- _Niech cię diabli! Nie! Jest idiotą… ale nie wątpię w niego! _– obwieścił gromko Kurogane i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Bez mrugnięcia wytrzymał wyrozumiałe, radosne spojrzenie Wiedźmy.

Wargi syreny wygięły się w uśmiechu, uniosła wysoko brwi.

„_Romantyzm? Niewzruszona wiara w miłość? No no, nie spodziewałam się tego po kimś takim jak ty, Kurogane!"_, mówiły brwi.

Kark domniemanego romantyka zaczął płonąć.

- _Przy każdym wyborze istnieje ryzyko…_ - przerwał niezręczną ciszę Syaoran – _Nie zrozum mnie źle, Kurogane, byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyś zdecydował się zostać, ale… ale czy ty sam byłbyś wtedy szczęśliwy?_

Kurogane nie lubił być w centrum uwagi. Szczególnie, gdy uwaga z rozmysłem i bez skrępowania wciskała się w jego może i nieskomplikowane, ale zdecydowanie _intymne_ życie uczuciowe.

Wiedźma pokręciła powoli głową i zauważyła niemalże współczująca:

- _Kurogane czuje się jak wyrzutek. Pragnie być człowiekiem, ale wie, że nigdy tak do końca się nim nie stanie. _

Dlaczego oni mu robią…? Ta szalona kobieta naprawdę potrafi grzebać w czyichś myślach…

_- Do tego – całkiem słusznie – boi się reakcji swojego ojca…_

…a Kurogane tkwi jak głupek bez słowa, czując się jak głupek i zapewne wyglądając… też jak głupek.

- _Czy to prawda, Kurogane?_ – głos Syaoran'a ociekał przejęciem i współczuciem.

Dość tego cholernego przeglądu duszy!

- _Wystarczy, do diabła! Bądźcie cicho, bo wasze gadanie wcale nie pomaga!_

- _Zauważyłam już wcześniej, że nie jestem tu po to…_

- _WYSTARCZY! Wiedźmo, chcę być pieprzonym człowiekiem!_

I znów ta niezręczna cisza. Tym razem zabarwiona złowrogą nutą.

- _Impertynent, który przerywa mi w połowie zdania, to zwykle martwy impertynent _– słowa kobiety zabrzmiały głucho -_ Spuść z tonu, dziecko. Nie spełniam życzeń wykrzyczanych w gniewie._

Racja. Decyzja o wyjściu na ląd to nie żadna błahostka, kaprys podjęty pod wpływem chwili i złego nastroju.

Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, by się uspokoić. Wyprostował się dumnie i dopiero wtedy powiedział:

- _Chcę spełnić resztę swojego życia jako istota ludzka. _

Syaoran stęknął ledwie słyszalnie. Dzieciak. Nie potrafi trzymać nerwów na wodzy. Nie to co Kurogane, który nie daje po sobie poznać całego zdenerwowania i… och, kostki palców zbielałe od desperackiego zaciskania pięści przecież o niczym nie świadczą.

- _Czy tak brzmi twoje życzenie?_

To wina lęku, czy wodę wokół naprawdę ochłodził jakiś zimny prąd?

- _Tak _– potwierdził twardo.

Wiedźma z niewzruszoną miną wyciągnęła ku niemu otwartą dłoń.

- _Oddaj mi swój nóż. To będzie połowa ceny._

_I tak musiałbym go tu zostawić… Na powierzchni na nic mi się on nie przyda_, tłumaczył sobie, ścigając opaskę z bronią i podając ją Wiedźmie.

- _Jako człowiek będziesz żył znacznie krócej._ _Ale to nie wystarczy na spłatę _– ciągnęła syrena –_ Dlatego _zabiorę ci umiejętność.

Nie zrozumiał. Wiedźma szybko pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem:

- _Coś, co jest związane z twoim ciałem i otaczającym cię światem._

Nie brzmiało to zbyt zachęcająco.

Wszelkie niegdyś posłyszane, niepokojące pogłoski wlały się szumną falą w głowę trytona.

„_Mówią, że może zabrać dosłownie wszystko… Emocje, wspomnienia, zmysły…_"

Zamknął oczy.

_- Zgadzasz się, Kurogane?_

Skinął z trudem głową, mięśnie szyi zesztywniały i mrowiły w niepokojący sposób.

_Bogini, wszystko tylko nie mowa. Przecież obiecałem kretynowi…_

- _Umiejętność pływania._

Syaoran i Kurogane zareagowali zgodnie:

_- Huh?_

Wiedźma wydęła wargę, dając upust swojemu zniecierpliwieniu.

- _Umiejętność pływania. Poruszania się w wodze i pod wodą bez ryzyka utraty życia._

- _Ale… odebranie mi tego jest chyba dość… oczywiste?_

- _Kurogane, ludzie też potrafią pływać. Ty nie będziesz mógł się tym poszczycić_.

- _Absurd. Nie możesz odebrać mi czegoś, co mogę nauczyć się w każdej chwili _– parsknął.

- _Byłeś gotów na dużo większą cenę, a oburza cię taka drobnostka? Wiesz ile potrafią ludzkie nogi? Chód i bieg to tylko początek…_

- _Ale to i tak cholernie głupie! _

- _Zapłaciłeś cenę. Co oznacza, że już nigdy, definitywnie nigdy nie będziesz mógł korzystać z umiejętności pływania, nie nauczysz się jej, choćby od tego miało zależeć twoje życie _– tłumaczyła cierpliwie Wiedźma -_ Możesz próbować, oczywiście, ale wtedy zadbaj o kogoś, kto wyciągnie cię z wody, nim zaleje ona twoje płuca…_

Tryton nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego, ani uszczęśliwionego słowami kobiety.

-_ Twoje życzenie zostało spełnione, Kurogane _– zakończyła z uśmiechem.

Rozluźnił mięśnie. Nareszcie. I po sprawie. Teraz pozostaje zdanie się na łaski kapryśnego Losu.

Obejrzał się na milczącego chłopca.

Syaoran wyglądał na lekko skołowanego. I zawiedzionego.

_Niestety, Kijanko, magia nie należy do grupy dziedzin widowiskowych… _

Zbliżył się do oszołomionego chłopaka i otoczył go ramieniem. Syaoran przyjął ten niezdarny gest pocieszenia z grymasem, który przejawiał aspiracje do bycia serdecznym uśmiechem.

- _Już raz to przerabialiśmy, ale wolę powtórzyć: życzenie wypełni się jutro po wschodzie słońca. Będziesz mieć czas, by się pożegnać, Kurogane _– Wiedźma odrzuciła włosy z twarzy przy wtórze cichego brzęku koralików - _Czy to już wszystko? Syaoran, nie ma niczego, czego byś pragnął?_

_- Nie, dziękuję…_- bąknął pytany, czując jak palce Kurogane boleśnie wpijają się_ w _jego skórę.

_- Wierzę, że jeszcze się kiedyś zobaczymy, chłopcze. Oby przy szczęśliwej okazji _– rzekła poważnie i przeniosła wzrok na bruneta – _Powodzenia, Kurogane, przeżyj dobrze swoje wymarzone życie. _

Niechętnie zgiął się przed syreną w milczącym podziękowaniu, Kijanka szybko podążył jego śladem. Gdy unieśli głowy, Wiedźmy już nie było.

-_ No coś podobnego… - _skwitował niezwykłe zjawisko Kurogane.

Młodszy tryton oderwał się od wpatrywania w punkt, w którym jeszcze przed sekundą gościła czarnowłosa syrena. Ruszył szybko za swoim opiekunem.

-_ Najgorsze za mną, zostało tylko gorsze _– dotarło do Syaoran'a, gdy zrównał się z Kurogane.

-_ Rozmowa z przywódcą? _

-_ Rozmowa z ojcem_.

* * *

><p>-<em> I teraz zjawiasz się przede mną? Po co? <em>– padło znudzone pytanie.

Byłoby miło, gdyby ojciec wykazał chociaż tę odrobinę zainteresowania rozmową i zamiast bawić się włosami żony, zwrócił swój szanowny wzrok w stronę zdesperowanego syna.

Przed spotkaniem Kurogane przeprowadził w myślach z pół tuzina rozmów z rodzicami na temat wyjścia na ląd. Wszystkie kończyły się kłótnią. No, chociaż tyle – najprawdopodobniej - udało mu się przewidzieć…

_Pokaż im, że jesteś rozsądny i dorosły. I nie wrzeszcz_, nakazał sobie twardo.

_- Popełniłem błąd, trzymając wszystko w tajemnicy – _spróbował od początku, siłą woli ściągając wzrok starszego mężczyzny na siebie_ - Zjawiam się za późno, by prosisz o wybaczenie. Może gdybym zwrócił się do was wcześniej…_

_- Nie, synu, tu nie chodzi o żadne „wcześniej". Po co w ogóle zawracasz mi teraz głowę? Tracisz czas. Szkoda twojego wysiłku._

_- Jak... jak to po co?_ – wydukał, kompletnie zbity z tropu - _ Muszę to wszystko wyjaśnić, uprzedzić… Potrzebuję waszej akceptacji._

_- Teraz? Po co? _

Tylko jedna osoba na tym świecie potrafiła sprawić, że Kurogane czuł się mały, bezbronny i bezdennie zawstydzony swoim nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem.

Ojciec.

- _Zniknąłeś bez słowa. Czuliśmy, twoja matka i ja, że nie zginąłeś, że jesteś gdzieś… daleko. Inny, zmieniony. Co zrobiłbyś, będąc na naszym miejscu, Kurogane? _

_- Udałbym się do Wiedźmy… _- bąknął niemalże potulnie.

Przez oblicze przywódcy przemknął gniewny wyraz. Kurogane nagle zapragnął znaleźć się gdzie indziej.

- _Tak! Czarodziejka nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać! Jedyne co od niej uzyskałem, to pouczenie! Powiedziała mi, że nie mam prawa ingerować w życzenie, które narodziło się tylko i wyłącznie z twoich pragnień!_

_To się dzisiaj Kijanka napatrzy_, myślał smętnie. _Najpierw kompromitacja przed Wiedźmą, teraz dostaję… dobra, może i zasłużoną burę od najważniejszego gościa w klanie._

Zerknął na pobladłego Syaoran'a, który starał się nie zwracać na siebie najmniejszej uwagi. Chłopiec drgnął, gdy wściekłe spojrzenie przywódcy ześlizgnęło się po nim.

- _Syaoran! Nic nie wiedział, jeszcze mniej chciał powiedzieć!_

_- On nie jest niczemu winien, nie miał z tym… _- Kurogane zamilkł w pół słowa, spostrzegając nieme ostrzeżenie w spojrzeniu rodzica.

_- Wróciłeś nie wspominając ani słowem o tym, gdzie zniknąłeś na całe pięć dni! Nawet nie wysiliłeś się na kłamstwo! _– mężczyzna zerwał miejsca, z dala od uspokajającego dotyku dłoni żony-_ A teraz zjawiasz się szukając czego? Akceptacji? Dobrze zrozumiałem? Dopadły cię wyrzuty sumienia przed kolejną wyprawą do innego świata? _

_- Chciałem się z wami pożegnać _– odparł pokornie -_ Nie chcę rozstawać się z wami w takiej… atmosferze._

_- Pożegnać? O czym ty mówisz?_

_- Masz zamiar bezpowrotnie opuścić morze? _– po raz pierwszy odezwała się matka.

_- Tak, bo… spotkałem ludzką istotę, która zawdzięcza mi życie. _

Potwierdzenie tego prostego pytania wykręciło boleśnie żołądek Kurogane.

_Cholera, to wszystko jest takie… niespodziewanie trudne._

_- Regularnie spotykałeś się z człowiekiem, codziennie zbliżałeś się do brzegu. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą już od dawna _– ojciec machnął lekceważąco ręką i skrzywił się znacząco.

_- Kurogane, nic nie jest jeszcze stracone. Inni… _- syrena rozłożyła ramiona, gestem obejmując ocean i wszystkich tych, którzy go zamieszkują -_ Inni zapomną. _

_- Jeśli będziesz zachowywał się tak jak dawniej, zrezygnujesz z kontaktów z dwunogiem, wszystko wróci do normy. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz ktoś z nas… _- tutaj na twarzy najstarszego mężczyzny pojawiło się aż nadto widoczne zmieszanie -_ Próbował się z nimi kontaktować…_

_- Byłem u Wiedźmy. Zapłaciłem za życzenie _– powiedział prędko.

_- Za zamianę w człowieka? _- w głosie matki odbiło się niedowierzanie i szczera zgroza.

Potwierdził kiwnięciem.

_- Cena… była wysoka? _- chciał wiedzieć ojciec.

_- To nie ma znaczenia… Nic mi nie będzie._

Niespodziewana, ale i zlękniona pomoc przybyła ze strony Syaoran'a:

_- Byłem przy tym. Życiu i zdrowiu Kurogane nic nie grozi… raczej… _

_- Oczywiście! W byciu człowiekiem nie ma nic groźnego! _– parsknął wściekle przywódca -_ W końcu to nasza tradycja, starannie pielęgnowana przez wieki! _

Syrena oderwała zatroskane spojrzenie od żywo miotającego się małżonka i na powrót zwróciła się do Kurogane:

_- Na pewno jesteś gotów na takie poświęcenie, synku?_

Dlaczego wszyscy o to pytają? Czy nie jest to oczywiste, że rozstanie ze znajomym światem, ze znajomymi twarzami będzie piekielnie ciężką próbą?

- _Tak, jestem gotów. Poradzę sobie_.

Zdarzają się sytuacje, w której lepiej zachować część prawdy dla siebie, prawda? To właśnie była jedna z takich sytuacji.

Matka przez chwilę wpatrywała się we własne palce, zanim przemówiła.

- _Każdy rodzic zdaje sobie sprawę, że prędzej, czy później, dziecko dorośnie i będzie chciało ułożyć sobie życie samodzielnie. Przykro nam, że opuszczasz nas… tak nieoczekiwanie. W tak bezwzględny, nieodwracalny sposób. Ale… cieszymy się, że udało ci się odnaleźć kogoś tylko dla siebie._

Och, zaczyna się.

Mina ojca wskazywała, że z opóźnieniem i wyjątkowo dosadnie dotarło do niego o co tak właściwie się rozchodzi i co jest powodem odejścia jego syna.

- _Musi być niezwykle urodziwa. Żaden człowiek raczej nie mógłby zaimponować nam błyskotliwością i rozwagą… _- wycedził, samym spojrzeniem sugerując synowi, aby nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać jego słowom.

- _Jak ma na imię?_ – spytała matka z tym ciepłym, wyrozumiałym zainteresowaniem, który niezmiennie wprowadzał Kurogane w konsternację.

- _Fai _– mruknął niechętnie.

Ojciec prychnął, matka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, składając dłonie na piersi.

- _To ładne imię. Podoba mi się jego brzmienie. Uroda nie ma znaczenia, liczy się to, co Kurogane w niej pokochał _– pouczyła swojego męża.

- _Oczywiście! Wnętrze, osobowość! A więc musi być cierpliwa, skoro tyle wytrzymała z tym narwańcem!_ – sarknął przywódca, by zreflektować się i zapytać nagle ze szczerym zainteresowaniem zaistniałym problemem - _Czym się zajmuje? W ogóle, co robią ludzie, kiedy… coś robią? _

Kurogane zastanowił się przez chwilę.

_Wydaje nam się, że mamy nad nimi przewagę. Że wystarczy nam wiedza o tym, iż istnieją i mieszkają na suchym lądzie, by żyć w niewzruszonym, nonsensownym przekonaniu, że niczym nie mogą nas zaskoczyć…_

Jak ubrać w słowa ogrom ludzkiego świata?

- _Różne rzeczy… Fai uczy małych ludzi o niezmiernie malutkich, niezauważalnych okiem cząsteczkach. Z czego te cząsteczki się składają i jakie prawa nimi rządzą…_ - syrenek podrapał się po głowie w celu podkreślenia swego naukowego wywodu - _Bo wszystko, każda materia składa się z tych cząsteczek._

Wypowiedź o atomach spotkała się z raczej sceptycznym nastawieniem.

- _Wszystko? Ocean też?_

- _Ocean też._

_- A więc Fai… chyba jednak jest odrobinę rozgarnięta –_ orzekł wspaniałomyślnie tryton.

- _To na pewno wspaniała, odważna dziewczyna, skoro udało jej się zdobyć zaufanie i uczucie naszego syna _– podchwyciła natychmiast matka.

- _…Fai nie jest dziewczyną…_

- _Starsza kobieta?_

…czy to tylko wyobraźnia Kurogane, czy w głosie ojca _naprawdę_ zadźwięczało coś na kształt… podziwu?

- _Nie. Fai to mężczyzna… Młody mężczyzna _– wymamrotał, mimowolnie kuląc głowę.

Twarz ojca stężała. Nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy matki. Nie wyglądała na wstrząśniętą. Raczej na smutną. Kurogane wolałby, aby zareagowała gniewem, zamiast w milczeniu znów kontemplować swoje dłonie.

Podniósł wzrok na żarzące się gniewem oczy starszego trytona, który niespodziewanie znalazł się tuż obok.

Kurogane był doświadczony we wszelkich rodzajach bójek, wypracował własny system przyjmowania uderzeń tak, by czyniły one jak najmniejsze uszkodzenia w ciele.

Niemniej jednak, w tej chwili żadna próba amortyzacji ciosu, który najpewniej zafunduje Kurogane zwichnięcie szczęki jakoś nie chciała przyjść mu do głowy.

- _Zawsze musiałeś być inny i robić wszystko po swojemu, co?_ – ojciec uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Po czym z całych sił potraktował swojego syna z główki.

Gwiazdy zawirowały.

Kurogane efektownie zgiął się w pół, przyciskając dłoń do czoła.

- _Wnuków z tego nie będzie!_ – oświadczył grzmiąco tryton, obracając się ku swej żonie.

Poszkodowany wyprostował się powoli i pozwolił sobie na westchnięcie ulgi. Ojciec przyjął to lepiej niż się spodziewał. Matka w dalszym ciągu wyglądała na przygaszoną, lecz powoli na jej twarzy rozkwitał blady, niepewny uśmiech.

Syaoran trącił go lekko łokciem i uniósł pięść w geście „dobrze jest!".

- _Tego też się domyśliłeś, Kijanko?_ – spytał z powątpieniem, wciąż masując pulsujące bólem czoło.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się skromnie.

- _Do diabła… Ostatnio stałeś się podejrzanie cwany i spostrzegawczy… Zeżarłeś ludzkiego topielca, przyznaj się!_

- _Nie…! Ugh, przecież to zabronione… i ohydne._

Na twarzy Syaoran'a odmalowało się obrzydzenie tak duże, że Kurogane z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech.

Podczas gdy rodzice chwilowo zapomnieli o istnieniu swojego syna i przeżywali żywą dyskusję na temat rewelacji, które tenże syn im zaserwował, Kurogane przetrawiał temat poruszony przed momentem. Temat „wnuków".

Bez skrępowania wgapił się w buźkę Syaoran'a, Syaoran dzielnie odpowiedział spojrzeniem.

Tak, mógłby mieć takiego syna jak Kijanka. To znaczy, w takim wieku jak Kijanka.

Kurogane nigdy nie uśmiechała się perspektywa pielęgnowania czegoś, co nie umie poprawnie się poruszać, poprawnie jeść, zamiast tego wydziela całe mnóstwo nieciekawych substancji i gaworzy dziwacznie.

A nuż potrzeba ojcostwa to kwestia wieku? Sytuacji życiowej? A może po prostu kwestia charakteru? Jeśli charakteru…. Niech przodkowie mają Kurogane w opiece, bo Fai musi szalenie lubić dzieci. Kurogane wnioskował po tym, że kretyn nigdy nie zwierzył mu się z mrocznych marzeń o ukróceniu życia jednego, czy dwóch swoich uczniów… A skoro nie irytują go obce dzieci, to na pewno będzie chciał mieć własne ludzkie szczenię, które mógłby kochać i wychować.

_Może akurat trafi nam się jakieś… Takie wyrośnięte jak Kijanka… ewentualnie trochę młodsze. Przypałęta się i będziemy mogli zająć się nim jak naszym własnym…_

Ojcowskie marzenia syrenka przerwała jego matka, która objęła go delikatnie i skutecznie odciągnęła od krytycznego wgapu w Syaoran'a.

_- On… Fai_ – natychmiast się zreflektowała – _uszczęśliwia cię, prawda? Zmieniłeś się dzięki niemu, synku, i w moim odczuciu, jest to dobra zmiana. Jako matka mogę wam tylko życzyć pomyślności. Opiekuj się tym wyjątkowym człowiekiem najlepiej jak potrafisz. _

Mruknął aprobująco, speszony tymi nieoczekiwanymi spostrzeżeniami ze strony matki.

- _Szkoda, że nie będę mogła poznać go osobiście. A może… kiedyś?_

- _Może…_

W duchu liczył, że to tylko zachcianka spowodowana wzruszeniem, a nie szczery zamysł, z którego mama nie będzie miała zamiaru zrezygnować. Jeśli się uprze, postawi na swoim, a ojciec nie będzie miał nic do powiedzenia.

A przecież sam Syaoran wypełzający na plażę przysporzy Kurogane wystarczająco dużo trosk.

Poza tym, kolejni morscy ludzie (i to nie byle jacy!)… to mogłoby być dla jednego Fai'a trochę za dużo.

- _Nie musisz się martwić o Syaoran'a, zajmiemy się nim _– obiecała -_ Nie będzie czuł się zdany tylko na siebie. _

Kurogane nie wątpił w to zapewnienie. Ojciec już teraz dopadł chłopca i klepał go entuzjastycznie po plecach, to znów wygłaszał krytyczne, jednoznaczne uwagi na temat skutków niedojadania.

- _Nawet jeśli teraz tego po sobie nie pokazuje, i tak przeżywa twoje odejście równie mocno jak ja_ – szepnęła syrena.

- _Wiem_ – odpowiedział równie cicho, chowając nos w jej włosy.

Ojciec posiadał bezbłędny dar wyczuwania, kiedy o nim mowa. Wyszczerzył się do obserwującej go dwójki.

Stanowczo wyciągnął Kurogane z matczynych objęć i mocno uchwycił za ramiona. I kiedy młodszy mężczyzna był pewien, że zarobi kolejnego guza, ojciec spoważniał.

- _Zawsze, w każdej minucie swojego życia bądź dumny z tego kim jesteś, Kurogane._

* * *

><p><em>Zaspałem, <em>było pierwszą myślą, która powitała syrenka tuż po otwarciu oczu.

Następna obserwacja tyczyła się Syaorana'a, który tkwił tuż nad jego twarzą i emanował zdenerwowaniem.

- _To ty miałeś po mnie przypłynąć, ale sam wstałem i ciebie nie było. Postanowiłem cię obudzić, jest już późno, och, jak dobrze, że jeszcze nie stałeś się człowiekiem_.

O dziwo, Kurogane zrozumiał bełkotliwą wypowiedź młodego aż zbyt wyraźnie.

Poderwał się, przeklinając pod nosem. Zakładał, że zjawią się na plaży tuż po wschodzie słońca, kiedy ryzyko napotkania ludzi będzie znikome - Kurogane zyska wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dojść do siebie po przemianie, która, cholera, prawie na pewno będzie bolesna.

Tak miało być bezpieczniej, do cholery!

Plan wziął w łeb z wręcz trywialnego powodu - przez odsypianie poprzedniej ciężkiej nocy.

Ojciec też się przebudził. Mozolnie pocierał powieki, próbując odgonić sprzed oczu resztki snów. Mama wciąż głęboko spała za plecami Kurogane. Ostatni raz spał pomiędzy rodzicami jako dziecko… tak dawno, że ledwo to pamiętał.

Odgarnął włosy z czoła syreny i ostrożnie ucałował jej skronie. Zmarszczyła brwi, oczy pozostały zamknięte. Nie obudziła się. To dobrze. Z nią najtrudniej byłoby mu się pożegnać.

Obdarzył ostatnim spojrzeniem śpiącą matkę, zagarnął Syaoran'a i podążył za ojcem.

Jeśli chłopiec był zdziwiony towarzystwem przywódcy, który prowadził ich ku powierzchni, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Nie spotkali po drodze nikogo, prócz dwóch członków starszyzny. Współczucie emanujące ze spojrzenia jednego z nich rozdrażniło Kurogane zdecydowanie bardziej niż czysta niechęć i odraza, które odmalowały się na twarzy drugiego leciwego jegomościa.

Nie miał zamiaru żegnać się z nikim, prócz rodziców i Kijanki. Znacznie część klanu i tak pewnie nie miałaby ochoty wymieniać serdeczne gesty z osobnikiem, który odchodził do ludzkiego świata.

Zamiast tego skupił się na gorączkowym rozważaniu, czy aby na pewno nie powinien czegoś ze sobą zabrać… Kolejny raz doszedł do smutnego wniosku, że nie posiada nic, co posiadałoby jakąś wartość w świecie ludzi. Starał się też nie myśleć o tym jak Fai zareaguje, gdy zobaczy Kurogane w pełni ludzkim wydaniu. Już niedługo doświadczy reakcji – jakakolwiek by ona nie była – Flourite'a na własnej skórze.

Przywódca zatrzymał się nieoczekiwanie.

- _Syaoran, wracasz ze mną?_ – spytał krótko.

Chłopak pokręcił gwałtownie głową, przysuwając się do Kurogane.

_To już koniec. Dalej z nami nie popłynie…_ uświadomił sobie nagle.

W irracjonalnym przekonaniu, że ojciec stanowi ostatnią nić łączącą Kurogane z podwodnym światem, wyciągnął ramiona, by po raz ostatni go uścisnąć. Może niezupełnie po męsku, za to bardzo serdecznie, tak by tata poczuł całą synowską wdzięczność i miłość.

Tryton odsunął się zgrabnie i ścisnął przegub syna. Mocno i krótko.

Chwilę później zniknął w granatowej głębi oceanu.

Kurogane czuł ulgę, że Syaoran powstrzymał się od pytań.

* * *

><p>Pusta patera brzęknęła elegancko, gdy czoło Fai'a z impetem zaliczyło starcie z blatem stołu.<p>

- Polecam kawę. Walenie głową w stół raczej cię nie rozbudzi – poradził Yuui żwawo krzątający się po kuchni – A tak serio, powinieneś po prostu wrócić do łóżka.

- Nie! Żadnej kawy, ani spania! – Fai jeszcze bardziej rozpłaszczył się na blacie i zasłonił oczy przedramieniem - Znowu będzie śnił mi się sernik…

Yuui nie skomentował w żaden sposób tej wypowiedzi, ponieważ od dłuższej chwili migrował pomiędzy kuchnią, łazienką i przedpokojem, gdzie czekała na niego torba podróżna.

Mózg chemika rozważył możliwość spożycia śniadania, gdy Yuui po raz enty tego ranka otworzył lodówkę. Nim zdążył wyartykułować prośbę o szklankę zimnego mleka na rozbudzenie, bliźniak wypadł z powrotem na hol.

Może kawa to jednak nie taki zły pomysł…?

Z trudem uniósł się z krzesła i poczłapał za bratem, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie przejawiać żywotności zombie.

- Odprowadzę cię na przystanek – zaoferował, siląc się na rześki ton głosu.

- Na przystanek, który znajduje się nie więcej niż trzydzieści metrów od naszego domu? – powątpiewał Yuui.

- Acha! – zgodził się wesoło.

- W koszulce na lewej stronie?

- O…

- I do tego tył naprzód?

- Ugh… - skomentował stan swojego ubioru.

Yuui nieudolnie stłumił wybuch śmiechu. Co prawda Fai lubił rozweselać swojego brata, ale… _nie w ten sposób_.

- Chyba niczego nie zapomniałem – młodszy Flourite potarł nos w zamyśleniu i zwrócił się do Fai'a - Zadzwonię jak będziemy na miejscu. Wrócę jutro, najprawdopodobniej wieczorem, pamiętasz?

- Przywieź mi jakąś pamiątkę!

- Tak, tak…

- Będę konać z tęsknoty i samotności, Yuui! – wyznał rzewnie.

- Nie wydaje mi się… Trzymaj się i pozdrów ode mnie Kurogane.

- Pozdrowię… - wymamrotał, podając torbę Yuui'emu.

Odprowadził brata wzrokiem do samej ulicy i dopiero wtedy zamknął drzwi.

Udało mu się wtoczyć po schodach na piętro. Już we własnym pokoju, balansując na granicy przytomności, wykonał kilka przypadkowych czynności, by w końcu usiąść ciężko na łóżko.

Roztarł szczypiące oczy.

Kiepsko sypiał przy pełni księżyca, w dodatku zeszłej nocy trudno było mu się zrelaksować i wyczyścić wyobraźnię z uciążliwych wizji, gdy w głowie nawarstwiały się problematyczne spostrzeżenia. Konferencja też dała mu nieźle w kość. No cóż, tyle dobrego, że przez kilka wspaniałych tygodni nie będzie musiał przejmować się szkolnymi obowiązkami. Ze zbyt dużą ilością wolnego czasu też sobie poradzi.

Główny problem stanowiło coś innego… ktoś inny…

_Jeśli przewidywania Yuui'ego się sprawdzą…_

- To znów będziemy gościć u siebie trytona! – dokończył myśl głośno.

Kurogane-człowiek stanowił jedno z tych zagadnień, które wzbudzały w Fai'u jednoczesną radość i nie do końca sprecyzowany niepokój. Ach, witaj ambiwalencjo uczuć, dawno cię tu nie było.

Cyferki na wyświetlacza zegara pląsały i rozmywały się malowniczo. Dzięki tytanicznemu wysiłkowi woli udało mu się wydedukować aktualną godzinę. Zbyt wczesną godzinę.

Nie, nie da rady pociągnąć w takim stanie przez calutki dzień.

_Na litość boską, w pierwszy dzień wakacji po prostu należy być rześkim i wyspanym!, _doszedł do wniosku, a następnie zwinął się w łóżku w pełnym umundurowaniu.

W ostatniej chwili przed ześlizgnięciem się w kompletną nieświadomość, Fai'owi udało się porwać poduszkę w pełen namiętności uścisk i wyznać jej cichutko: „uwielbiam to twoje groźne spojrzenie…".

* * *

><p>Kurogane wynurzył się pierwszy. Omiótł wzrokiem plażę, którą przez ostatni rok poznał na pamięć. Sądząc po położeniu słońca… cholera, było późno. W pierwotnym założeniu mieli tkwić przy brzegu co najmniej od godziny.<p>

_- Nikogo na razie nie ma. Możesz wyjść_ – poinformował Syaoran'a, któremu sponad wody wystawał tylko czubek głowy, upodabniając go do wyjątkowo włochatej meduzy.

_- A więc, to jest to miejsce… _- młody rozejrzał się wokół z zainteresowaniem.

_- Taak. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz zostać?_

_- Oczywiście! _- Syaoran pokiwał czupryną, wyrażając pełną determinacją.

_- Będę musiał wejść na płyciznę, żeby…_

_- Wejdę razem z tobą._

_- Za pierwszym razem straciłem przytomność. Jestem pewien, że teraz też tak się stanie. Nie mam pojęcia, ile to wszystko będzie trwać… i jak będzie wyglądać. Lepiej, żebyś zszedł pod powierzchnię na pewien czas. Poczekam, aż wrócisz… _- Kurogane plątał się, nie będąc pewnym, jak poprawnie ująć swoje obawy.

_- Nie, zostanę. Będę cię pilnował. Jestem ci to winien za wszystkie lata, które ze mną spędziłeś, za czas, który mi poświęciłeś _– Syaoran łypnął na przyjaciel spode łba –_ Myślisz, że się boję, mam rację?_

_- Nie… Właściwie to tak, ale… to znaczy…_

_- Boję się. Ale zostanę i w razie czego pomogę ci. Nie jestem już taki mały._

_- Głupi dzieciak _– Kurogane skrzywił się w złośliwym uśmiechu –_ Nie podpływaj bliżej, tu będzie dobrze. Jeśli zobaczysz ludzi, uciekaj, zrozumiano? _

_- Tak jest! Jak sądzisz, od czego to się za- Kurogane?_

* * *

><p>Flourite ziewnął serdecznie do swojego odbicia w lustrze i jeszcze raz obficie opłukał twarz zimną wodą.<p>

Wciąż czuł się senny, ale przynajmniej pozbył się tego psychicznego wycieńczenia, które nie pozwalało na swobodny przepływ myśli.

Wybudził się z drzemki idealnie po trzech kwadransach. Czyżby nauczycielski zegar biologiczny z niewiadomych przyczyn postanowił przemówić akurat teraz…?

Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że jego koszula odnalazła się na właściwym miejscu właściwą stroną. Wykonał codzienną porcję porannych ćwiczeń. Rozważył problem zabrania na plażę płetw, które obecnie kurzyły się w kącie. Rozważania skończyły się konkluzją: „nah, są niewygodne".

Na obrotowym fotelu leżała kupka ubrań.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zmarszczył brwi.

Bielizna, para bawełnianych spodni, koszula z rządkiem guzików (doskonały test na człowieczeństwo), którą kupił w ostatnim dniu pobytu Kurogane. Kiedy przygotował te ubrania…? Najwyraźniej przed drzemką, kiedy w pół-śnie miotał się po pokoju.

Podświadomość, ha! Albo _znak_.

_Tak, czy siak nie zaszkodzi wziąć je ze sobą_, doszedł do wniosku.

Spakował ubrania, dorzucił spory ręcznik. Torba pękała w szwach.

_Gdyby tak wyszedł z morza i został na zawsze… _

Powróciły irracjonalne myśli o „Kurogane w pełni człowieku". Potrząsnął głową. To nic innego jak przejaw egoizmu. Jeśli zależy mu na szczęściu Kurogane, w ogóle nie powinien brać pod uwagę takich samolubnych marzeń.

Przez chwilę wyobraźnia Fai'a rozważała możliwość zejścia pod wodę. Czy takie życie byłoby znacznie trudniejsze niż to, co spotyka go co dzień wśród ludzi…?

Oho, wolnego; syreny i trytony to jedno, ale refleksje o staniu się morskim człowiekiem są co najmniej niepoważne…

Rzucił okiem na zegarek. Powinien wyjść z domu, Kurogane zapewne już na niego czekał.

_Oczekiwanie samo w sobie jest przyjemne, do tego wzmaga apetyt. Czy jakoś tak… _

Zabębnił palcami o parapet i zapatrzył się w czyste niebo.

_A może jednak zabrać te płetwy…?_

Jeśli - co jest prawie pewne - Kurogane powita go nie na dwóch nogach, a zwyczajowo pomacha ogonem na dzień dobry (porównanie do psa było naprawdę trafne, choć Kuro-puu warczałby wściekle na samą sugestię podobieństwa do włochatego drania) płetwy mogą się przydać. Dawno razem nie pływali… A Fai tęsknił za barwną różnorodnością raf koralowych, za ich pięknem, które za każdym razem odbierało mu mowę. Atmosfera takich miejsc – miejsc, które wyglądały niczym obrazki wycięte z katalogu podróży - sprzyjała ulotnemu przekonaniu, że do osiągnięcia absolutnego szczęścia nie potrzeba niczego więcej, prócz obecności ukochanej osoby.

Wygiął wargi w uśmiechu, skubiąc liście Roślinki, która stała na parapecie, tym samym stanowiąc jedyny florystyczny ozdobnik pokoju Flourite'a.

_To jeszcze świeża miłość. W sercu różowo, w głowie zielono._

- Jeszcze trochę, a znajdę się na świetlistej drodze rymowanych poematów miłosnych! Pani polonistka byłaby dumna! – obwieścił mewie, która od pewnego czasu przyglądała się wyszczerzonemu mężczyźnie ze słupa telegraficznego.

Obrócił się tanecznie na pięcie, porwał napakowaną torbę i zbiegł do kuchni.

Czekanie może i jest miłe, ale sam moment spotkania będzie nieporównywalnie przyjemniejszy.

Nie mógł trafić kluczem do zamka drzwi. Oczywiście, Los zrobi teraz wszystko, aby przeszkodzić spieszącemu się Fai'owi w wyjściu z domu.

Cóż, rozmyślanie o Kuro-myu miało to do siebie, że zwykle zaczynało się od niewinnego, ciepłego uczucia sympatii, a kończyło na desperackim „CHCĘ SIĘ Z NIM ZOBACZYĆ".

Fai wstydził się przed samym sobą tych przejawów gówniarskiego zadurzenia. Naprawdę się wstydził.

…tak troszeczkę.

Z czasem ich miłość zgęstnieje, utrwali się i nabierze szlachetnej patyny. Zniknie ta przyjemna, choć głupiutka frywolność, która wichrzy w sercu i myli myśli.

Kurogane już teraz był gotów do ogromnych poświęceń w imię lojalności. Ta świadomość trochę Fai'a niepokoiła.

Jednocześnie wierzył, że jeśli za kilka miesięcy, czy lat najdą go czarne wątpliwości co do słuszności uczucia, które ze sobą dzielą, upór i determinacja Kurogane skutecznie odwiodą go od pomysłu ucieczki.

Uśmiechnął się do kota sąsiadów i schylił się, aby pogłaskać jego prążkowany grzbiet. Zwierzak wygiął się pod jego dłonią, zachwycony, że ktoś poświęca mu swój czas.

_Każda baśń powinna kończyć się szczęśliwie_, przypadkowa myśl przewinęła się przez umysł Fai'a, gdy truchtem przekraczał ulicę.

* * *

><p>Podrzucał maleńki otoczak, mrużąc oczy w słońcu. Grzało przyjemnie, ciepło przyspieszało krążenie krwi w jego nowym ciele. Siedząc na karbowanym dnie, czujnie rozglądał się po plaży, wypatrując obcych ludzi. Woda sięgała mu ponad pas, Kijankę miał w zasięgu ręki. W razie czego, mógł przycisnąć go do dna i modlić się w duchu, że potencjalni ludzie nie będą przyglądać się mężczyźnie, który zażywa wczesno-porannej kąpieli zupełnie nago.<p>

- Przestań wreszcie! – warknął na swojego towarzysza, który z głupkowatym, oczarowanym uśmiechem obmacywał jego palce u nóg.

Chłopiec wybałuszył komicznie oczy. No tak, Kurogane użył przy nim po raz pierwszy strun głosowych. Zastanawiał, jego głos przestanie być taki schrypnięty. Może pozostanie na zawsze? Tak samo jak ten przedziwny akcent, na który jako pierwszy zwrócił uwagę sam kretyn…

- Nie zabrałem cię ze sobą, żebyś się mną bawił – burknął podciągając kolana i troskliwie obejmując swoje stopy.

Przyłapał się na tym, że oczekuje odpowiedzi. Westchnął.

Chłopak syknął ostrzegawczo. Kurogane odwrócił głowę i ułamek sekundy później chwycił młodego za nadgarstek.

- Spokojnie. To tylko on. Mój człowiek – powiedział łagodnie.

Syaoran wyglądał na równie zaniepokojonego, co zafascynowanego nadchodzącym mężczyzną. Kurogane przesunął się w kierunku plaży, zmuszając chłopca do tego samego.

- Kogo my tu mamy? – krzyknął Fai. Dzieciak szarpnął się przerażony.

- Nie wrzeszcz... Nie widzisz, że się ciebie boi? – Kurogane burknął z wyrzutem.

- Przepraszam! Oj, chyba jednak to ty go uraziłeś, Kuro-puu…

Syaoran marszczył brwi i kręcił gwałtownie głową, obrzucając kolegę oburzonym spojrzeniem.

Flourite ściągnął buty, zrzucił torbę na ziemię i wyjął z niej zawiniątko ubrań oraz ręcznik. Wszedł powoli do wody.

- Jestem Fai. A ty to zapewne Syaoran, o którym słyszałem co nieco – twarz mężczyzny rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech.

Młody tryton spojrzał niepewnie na Kurogane.

- Ludzie nie potrafią _poprawnie_ wymawiać _naszych imion_ – skwitował brunet – Mówiąc prościej: Kijanko, to jest kretyn, kretynie to jest Kijanka.

- Kuro-puu jak zwykle obnosi się ze swoim dobrym wychowaniem. Chodzący bon-ton – Flourite mrugnął do zdezorientowanego młodego.

- Co, bą…?

- W każdym razie miło mi cię poznać, Syaoran.

Fai skłonił się głęboko i zauważył z ulgą, że nowo poznany również pochyla głowę.

- Czy on rozumie wszystko co mówimy? – blondyn przykucnął przy Kurogane i szepnął mu wprost do ucha.

- Sądzę, że większość. W końcu to on był moim pierwszym nauczycielem – w czerwonych oczach zalśnił podziw.

- Och… Mądry chłopiec. I jaki śliczny!

Syaoran odwrócił głowę speszony.

- Uwielbiam patrzeć jak wasze ciała reagują, kiedy się wstydzicie – Flourite wpatrywał się w płetwę przybierającą coraz intensywniejszy szmaragdowy kolor – To fascynujące! Jestem po prostu ciekawy, nie miej mi tego za złe, Kuro-nyu… - wybąkał pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia.

Postanowił zatem szybko zmienić temat:

- Um, tak się akurat złożyło, że przyniosłem ze sobą ubrania. Dla ciebie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie urosłeś, ani nic z tych rzeczy…

- Wróciłem.

- To widzę. Dość niespodziewanie, ale bardzo mnie to cieszy – Fai zaśmiał się, okrywając szerokie plecy puchatym ręcznikiem.

- Na stałe.

- Słucham?

- Na stałe. Nie ma już powrotu – Kurogane przełknął ślinę, mimo tego jego głos był schrypnięty i drżący.

- Co ty mówisz…? Chcesz mi odpłacić za te wszystkie żarty i na-nastraszyć… - twarz chemika przybrała niezdrowy, blady kolor.

- Nie. Nie jestem tobą, kretynie… Nie żartuję - spostrzegł, że zaczyna brakować mu słów. Przez chwilę miał ochotę uciec pod wodę. Szybko odgonił tę myśl.

_Nie ma już powrotu._

- Ty idioto… Ty idioto, coś ty najlepszego zrobił? – głos Fai'a był ledwo słyszalny wśród szumu morza.

Usłyszał ciche pluskanie. Syaoran wycofał się głębiej. Zapewne domyślił się, że będzie tylko przeszkadzać i postanowił dać dwóm mężczyznom odrobinę prywatności.

Kurogane poczuł się nagle zupełnie osamotniony.

Skąpa wariatka miała racja. Najgorsze przypuszczenie potwierdziły się. Tak miało wyglądać jego życie. Życie istoty, która nie należała do żadnego ze światów.

Ani do tego, który dał mu życie, w którym została jego rodzina, który był mu najbliższy.

Ani do tego, który mógł mu dać wszystko, o czym nawet mu się nie śniło, w którym mieszkał _ten_ człowiek. Człowiek, dla którego zostawił wszystko, co było mu znane i bezpieczne.

Spoglądał ze smutkiem w profil Fai'a. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się przed siebie, w rozświetlony horyzont, a na jego twarzy malowało się napięcie, którego Kurogane nie potrafił odczytać.

- Nie chcesz mnie – rzucił na wydechu.

Był pewien, że jego twarz nie wyraża kompletnie żadnych emocji. Wystarczy, iż w środku siebie czuje, że umiera. Umiera każda cząstka ciała i duszy Kurogane. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń tkwiącą w wodzie. Fai opowiedział mu kiedyś baśń, którą ponoć znał każdy człowiek. O małej syrenie, która zmieniła się w morską pianę, gdy jej miłość do człowieka nie została odwzajemniona. Wiedźma nie wspominała o niczym takim. Ale przecież to Fai'owi wierzył… więc dlaczego ta przeklęta ręka nie znika, skoro jego serce przestało istnieć?

Ciepła kropla spłynęła po nieosłoniętym skrawku ramienia Kurogane.

Deszcz?

Fai płakał.

Przerażenie ścisnęło go za gardło, myśli utonęły w kompletnych chaosie uczuć. Na szczęście Flourite odezwał się, nim on sam zdążył cokolwiek wykrztusić.

- Chcę! Bardzo chcę, chociaż wiem, że nie powinienem! Nie będziesz tutaj szczęśliwy, z dala od wszystkiego co znasz i kochasz – Fai schował twarz w ręcznik – A ty… A ty zrobiłeś coś takiego… I to niby ja jestem głupi?

- Jesteś głupi, bo płaczesz, choć nie masz ku temu powodu.

- Mam powód.

- Jesteś ze mną szczęśliwy?

- Pytałeś o to z milion razy. A ja zawsze odpowiadałem tak samo: jestem szczęśliwy. Ale sam zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wcale w życiu nie wystarczy, bo…

- A ja nie zamieniłbym chwil spędzonych z tobą na żadne inne. Czyli też jestem szczęśliwy, więc w czym problem? – ocierał policzki Fai'a dłonią, póki nie dotarło do niego, że jasna buzia staje się przez to jeszcze bardziej mokra od słonej wody. Wytarł delikatnie jego twarz ręcznikiem. Uśmiechnął się samymi koniuszkami ust. Już nie obawiał się zniknięcia, serce biło jak oszalałe.

Blondyn westchnął ciężko. W przejrzystych oczach wciąż malowały się rozdzierający smutek i niepewność.

- To moja własna decyzja, nawet nie próbuj czuć się współwinny. Wyrzutów sumienia też nie przyjmuję do wiadomości i…

- Kuro-rin, od kiedy tak ładnie mówisz po małpiemu? - Flourite odpowiedział nikłym uśmiechem i przyciągnął ciepłą dłoń z powrotem do swojego policzka.

- Dużo się uczyłem od tamtego czasu… Cholera, musisz mi zawsze przerywać? No i nie wiem, co chciałem… A tak, pamiętasz jak mówiłeś mi o tej bajkowej małej, która zakochała się w księciu? Chcę od ciebie tego samego, czego ona pragnęła od swojego człowieka. Chcę tylko… i przysięgam, że nic więcej… żebyś mnie…

Coś mokrego pacnęło Kurogane mocno w kolano.

- CZEGO? – ryknął na Syaoran'a, który skulił się ze strachu i odruchowo zatkał sobie uszy. Po chwili opuścił dłonie, rzucił pozostałym mężczyznom niepewnie spojrzenie, zatoczył prawą ręką w powietrzu coś na kształt ósemki i przycisnął dłoń mocno do serca.

- Podsłuchałeś i… przypełzłeś tu tylko po to…? Nie mogłeś poczekać minuty dłużej? Wypieprzaj stąd, zanim oberwiesz po łbie własnym ogonem!

Był tak wściekły, że przez chwilę zapomniał o swoim prywatnym śmiertelniku, który wpatrywał się w niego z kompletnym rozrzewnieniem i zachwytem.

- Nie wolno na niego krzyczeć! Widzisz, że przez to nie rozumie, co do niego mówisz! – Fai zerknął ze współczuciem na chłopca, który przybrał minę głupiutkiej rybki i rozkładał bezradnie dłonie.

- Wynocha, gnojku – Kurogane udał, że nie słyszy miękkiego tonu. Przejechał znaczącą palcem po szyi i zaprezentował młodemu uzębienie.

Syaoran wyszczerzył się radośnie w odpowiedzi.

- A co on tak właściwie pokazywał? Nigdy nie użyłeś przy mnie tego znaku, Kuro-buro – mruknął oskarżycielsko blondyn.

- Bo nie było takiej potrzeby. To bzdura, coś na kształt magicznej formułki. Posługują się nią tylko _dzieci_ – w ostatnie słowo włożył całą mściwą satysfakcję, jaką posiadał.

Kijanka prychnął. O, słodka zemsto…

- Powiedz mi, co to znaczy… Robisz to celowo, tak? Chcesz, żebym cię prosił? – brew kretyna wykonała ruch, którego nie potrafił do końca zinterpretować. Wolał nie ryzykować.

- Dobra, to znaczy… Takie bezsensowne życzenie ogólnej pomyślności. Coś jak „wszystko będzie dobrze". Nie umiem tego dokładniej wyrazić.

- Och. To miłe. Dziękujemy ci bardzo – Fai wyciągnął powoli rękę w stronę młodego stworzenia i ostrożnie pogłaskał je po grzywce. Młode stworzenie zamarło.

- Uważaj, bo zaraz umrze z powodu szoku…

- Kuro-sama, powiedz mu, że jesteśmy wdzięczni – Flourite wstał, skłonił się głęboko i znów przykucnął.

- Nie wiem po co to robisz, ale wyglądasz jeszcze głupiej niż normalnie – Kurogane skwitował wysiłki kulturalne przedstawiciela ludzkiej rasy – Poza tym sam mu możesz to powiedzieć, przecież nie ogłuchł.

- Powiedz mu po waszemu. Zaklekotaj!

- Jeszcze raz nazwiesz to zaklekotaniem, albo innym idiotycznym słowem, którego nie rozumiem, a…

- Oberwę, jasne. Och, ale czemu nie chcesz się przekonać? Rozumiały cię ryby w oceanarium, ale nie wiesz, czy zrozumie cię własny brat. Musisz spróbować – blondyn z powagą pokiwał głową.

- Wasz… mowy… wasz apa…apre…

- Aparat mowy? Mądre wyrażenie. Brawo, Kuro-chan.

- Przymknij się. Wasz aparat mowy jest niewygodny… marny…

- Niewystarczający?

- Tak, niewystarczający. Z rybami rozmawia się inaczej. Ryby są głupie, wydaje się im tylko polecenia. On to co innego – spojrzał na Syaoran'a z odrobiną smutku.

Poczuł szczupłe palce zaciskające się na jego własnych.

- Spróbuj! – serdeczny uśmiech rozświetlił twarz Fai'a.

Spróbował. Szereg dźwięków popłynął gładko, ale nie tak jak powinien.

Syaoran znowu popisowo wywalił gały. Fai zachichotał.

- Zastanawiam się, którego z was zabiję jako pierwszego – syknął Kurogane przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Jeszcze raz!

Kijanka potwierdził okrzyk kiwnięciem.

- Ostatni…

Skoncentrował się. Niektóre dźwięki, które kiedyś, były dla niego czymś oczywistym, teraz okazywały się praktycznie nie do przejścia. Formułował je znacznie wolniej i dokładniej niż pod wodą.

Spojrzał na Syaoran'a spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Chłopak klepnął go przyjacielsko w ramię i uśmiechnął się całym ostrym uzębieniem.

- Zrozumiałeś mnie? – wybełkotał.

Kiwnięcie.

Rzucił kolejny sznur śpiewnych głosek, w który szatyn wsłuchał się uważnie.

* * *

><p>Fai przyglądał im się z zachwytem.<p>

Mały wyglądał na przeszczęśliwego i starał się ze wszystkich sił odpowiadać przyjacielowi gestami. A Kurogane… Kurogane promieniał. Flourite domyślał się, jak ważne było dla niego odkrycie, że choć nie słyszy swojego podopiecznego może mówić do niego, tak jak dawniej. A przynajmniej w podobny sposób.

Uniósł głowę. Mewy krążyły nad nimi, wrzeszcząc może mało poetycko, ale bardzo dobitnie, że są głodne. Po lewej, tuż przy mokrej linii wyrysowanej przez fale, kroczył dostojny krab. Orzech kokosowy z miękkim pacnięciem wylądował na piasku. Fai wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że mieszka w takim miejscu. Istny raj na ziemi. Od dzisiaj kompletny, bo znalazł Kogoś Tylko Swojego.

Zarzucił temu Komuś ręcznik na głowę. Podniósł się na równe nogi, wcisnął tobołek ubrań pod pachę i zajął się intensywnym wycieraniem włosów Kurogane.

- Przepraszam, kochani, wrócicie do swojej pogawędki za minutkę. Kuro-pii musi się w końcu ubrać, zanim ktoś weźmie go za jakiegoś entuzjastę nudyzmu.

* * *

><p>Mężczyzna rozłożył wilgotny ręcznik na piasku. Słońce powinno go wysuszyć w ciągu kilku minut. Wyjął butelkę soku z torby i usiadł wyciągając nogi na piasku.<p>

Kurogane objaśniał Syaoran'owi szczegóły ich przyszłych spotkań. Żegnał się. Flourite cierpliwie zaczekał, aż dadzą mu znać, że znów jest potrzebny.

- _…a jeśli dowiem się, że przypływasz częściej niż ci poleciłam, będziesz miał poważne kłopoty _– szkarłatne ślepia spoglądały z uwagą w parę bursztynowych – Zrozumiałeś? Złam zakaz, a zostaniesz bez płetw.

Kiwnięcie.

_- Jeszcze jedno. Jeśli kiedykolwiek ktoś z naszych… będzie próbował robić przykrość tobie, mojej matce, czy ojcu… z powodu tego, kim się stałem… Nie pozwól im na to. Nie przejmuj się tym, co będą mówić o mnie. To nie ich problem. Ale nie pozwól obrażać siebie i moich rodziców. _Poradzisz sobie, prawda?

Syaoran pokręcił głową niepewnie.

- Poradzisz sobie. Przecież nie jesteś mały. Obiecasz mi coś jeszcze.

Chłopak spojrzał zrezygnowany, jakby każda dodatkowa obietnica była dla niego coraz większym ciężarem.

_- Masz stać się silnym, sprawiedliwym i mądrym mężczyzną. A co najważniejsze, masz opiekować się swoją księżniczką i kochać ją równie mocno, co waszego przyszłego potomka, którego prędzej, czy później się doczekacie. Obiecujesz, że tak będzie?_

Małemu zadrżała broda. Kiwnął energicznie łepetyną. Kurogane poczochrał jego chaotyczną czuprynę. Zastanowił się przez chwilę nad czymś, po czym oderwał guzik ze swojej koszuli i wcisnął Syaoran'owi do ręki.

- Wiem, wiem, będziemy się widywać… ale to na pamiątkę. Poza tym, chyba nie masz takiego w swojej kolekcji?

Syaoran przyjrzał się owalnemu, perłowemu przedmiotowi. Zaprzeczył i skłonił głowę uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością.

* * *

><p>Zauważył, że Kurogane kiwa na niego, zachęcając, aby podszedł. A więc skończyli rozmawiać. Zwinął ręcznik, rzucił go na torbę i dopiero wtedy wszedł do morza.<p>

- Syaoran już musi iść? – spytał, choć wcale nie potrzebował odpowiedzi.

- Tak. Lepiej nie ryzykować, że ktoś go zobaczy – Kurogane wyprostował się z przysiadu i odgarnął grzywkę opadające mu na oczy.

- Kuro-sama jakoś nie miał z tym problemów – uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

- Znowu prowokujesz kłótnię…?

Flourite wybuchł perlistym śmiechem. Syaoran skwitował to zdziwionym fuknięciem.

- Mówiłem, że brzmi jak skrzeczenie. Co to ma wspólnego ze szczęściem? Idiotyczne – ciemnowłosy mężczyzna skrzywił się znacząco do Syaoran'a – Małpi ród jest pomylony.

- Nie tylko my to robimy. Zwierzęta również się śmieją, tylko na własny sposób! A ja po prostu trafiłem na wyjątkowo upartego trytona… – rzucił Kurogane zniewalający uśmiech.

Chłopiec pomachał rękami i wskazał za siebie.

- Dobra, nie zatrzymujemy cię dłużej – Kurogane po raz ostatni pogłaskał Syaoran'a po czuprynie – Trzymaj się.

Mały musnął palcami swój podbródek, potem lewe ramię. Odepchnął się dłońmi i zanurkował w przejrzystą toń.

- Wreszcie coś porządnego. Życzył nam zdrowia, spokoju i miłości – przetłumaczył Kurogane.

- Jestem zaszczycony, że mogłem cię poznać, Syaoran! – Fai zamachał szaleńczo do zielonego punkcika niknącego w oddali.

* * *

><p>Tarcza słońca wędrowała powoli ku południu. Zastanawiał się, która może być godzina. Co prawda, miał telefon w torbie, ale w tej chwili żadna siła nie zmusiłaby go do zaprzestania budowy zamku. Wzmocnił konstrukcję wilgotnym piaskiem, ale jedna z wież i tak chyliła się ku upadkowi.<p>

- Kuro-sama, wiesz która jest godzina? Och, nie… - jęknął, kiedy dzieło jego życia runęło.

- Za kwadrans dziewiąta.

- Czyli mamy godzinę, nim będziemy zmuszeni poszukać jakiegoś chłodnego, cienistego miejsca. Sądzę, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie pójście do domu. Twój organizm musi się przyzwyczaić do tak wysokich temperatur. Za dwa, trzy tygodnie nie powinieneś mieć z tym problemów większych niż zwykły człowiek – paplał wesoło, choć nie był pewien, czy Kurogane go słucha – Swoją drogą, to ciekawe, że potrafisz podać aktualną godzinę, patrząc tylko na położenie słońca. Zastanawiam się, czy ta albo inna niespotykana umiejętność, może ci się przydać w szukaniu pracy, bo…

- Mogę pracować gdziekolwiek. Dam sobie radę.

- Tak, tylko… bez urazy, niewiele potrafisz. Nie miałem czasu, żeby pokazać ci choćby jednej setnej z naszych obyczajów, musisz nabrać, jakby to ująć, ludzkiej ogłady – zmierzył towarzysza długim spojrzeniem – Pod względem fizycznym nie można ci niczego zarzucić, analfabetą też nie jesteś, ale to wciąż troszkę za mało… Ale te wszystkie ludzkie obyczaje przyjdą z czasem, nie musisz się na razie o to martwić… Wiem! Przecież możesz pracować w oceanarium! Może i nie masz odpowiedniego wykształcenia, ani żadnego certyfikatu, ale to da się załatwić. Mam tam znajomego, więc jakoś sobie poradzimy. Jestem pewien, że nie znajdą nikogo, kto jest lepszy w komunikacji z wszelkim oceanicznym drobiazgiem. Tylko nie wiem, jak ludzie zareagują, kiedy usłyszą, że mówisz do orek, czy delfinów w ich własny-

Kurogane zatkał mu usta dłonią. Co prawda, Fai nie miał pojęcia o obecnej „dysfunkcji" byłego trytona… ale o tym później. Chwilowo ważniejsza była kwestia…

- Zaraz. Nazywacie „orkami" te takie wielkie, łaciate…? A „delfiny" są niezbyt duże, szare i wyglądają, jakby się cieszyły? – Kurogane brzmiał, jakby obawiał się najgorszego.

Mina Fai'a przywoływała obraz znaku zapytania. Skinął dwukrotnie głową.

- Nie będę pracował z tymi ścierwami!

Flourite odepchnął jego rękę i nabrał głęboko powietrza:

- Ale dlaczegoooo?

- Orki są równie tępawe i drapieżne, co rekiny. A delfiny… Ugh, delfiny to zupełnie inna działka. Inteligentne, małe skurczybyki. Nie znoszę ich, a one nie znoszą mnie. W szczególności, nienawidziłem przywódcy stada, które żerowało na wschód od naszej osady. Gnojek... Za każdym razem, kiedy mnie widział…

Fai słuchał z opadłą szczęką opowieści Kurogane o swoich „wesołych" relacjach z ssakami, które do tej pory w jego wyobraźni figurowały jako radosne, pomocne stworzenia.

Kurogane zakończył opowieść wbijając z wściekłością pięść w piach.

- Kuro-pippi… Mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć w ten sam sposób o żółwiach, krewetkach… czy ośmiornicach? – spytał oszołomiony.

- Pewnie, że mógłbym. Wam się tylko wydaje, że wiecie co dzieje się pod wodą. Większość z tego morskiego bydła to sprytne sukinkoty, które nadrabiają brak rozumu chęcią życia…

- Wiesz co… Gdyby obrać to wszystko z wulgaryzmów, złagodzić niektóre drastyczne opisy i dodać morał, to… to…

- To co? – Kurogane uniósł brwi, spodziewając się jakiegoś szalonego podsumowania.

- To można by zrobić z tego prześliczne bajki dla dzieci! – Flourite zakrztusił się zachwytem – To byłoby coś… niezwykłego! Współcześnie, większość pisarzy woli podejmować tematykę łagodnych owieczek i mądrych piesków niż kwestie cwanych ogórków morskich!

- Tak…?

- Uhum! Można to wszystko spisać! – radośnie zarzucił ręce na ramiona drugiego mężczyzny… i podsumował nagłą zmianę perspektywy cichym „oj" – Kuro-sama, puść mnie. Nie potrzebuję większej ilości piasku we włosach, naprawdę.

Poczuł dłoń wsuwającą mu się pod głowę. Druga puściła go w pasie i chwyciła za nadgarstek.

- Lepiej? – Kurogane ułożył się nad nim ostrożnie.

- Nie. Wcale nie lepiej – westchnął ciężko – Ktoś może przyjść i nas zobaczyć.

- Zobaczy dwóch zakochanych ludzi. To coś złego?

- Nie, tylko… to nie takie proste – zmarszczył brwi.

- A co jest skomplikowanego w tym, co obecnie robimy? Ty leżysz na plecach, ja leżę na tobie.

- Twoja… twoja filozofia, Kuro-pon, znacznie upraszcza życie – rzekł Fai i odwrócił głowę zawstydzony.

Spojrzenie Kurogane paliło, czuł się pod nim kompletnie nagi. Wzrok padł na ich złączone dłonie.

- Po tym wszystkim… Chyba możesz mi powiedzieć co oznacza ten dotyk? – wskazał brodą palce Kurogane gładzące wnętrze jego dłoni.

- A czy ty możesz być przez chwilę cicho?

- Zmuś mnie – spojrzał na bruneta z uśmiechem i zastanowił się, czy jego policzki są równie czerwone, co policzki Kurogane. Przechylił głowę, dzięki czemu cudem uniknęli zderzenia się nosami. Silne palce pomasowały skórę jego głowy, coś w dole brzucha Fai'a załaskotało przyjemnie.

No, teraz mogłaby przyjść cała wycieczka Japończyków, robić im zdjęcia i… nie zrobiłoby to na nich absolutnie żadnego wrażenia.

Z drugiej strony, na chwilę obecną Fai był przekonany, że na świecie pozostali tylko oni dwaj. Przycisnął Kurogane z całych sił do siebie.

_Całuję morze_.

Myśl wydawała się absurdalna tylko przez chwilę. Kurogane pachniał i smakował jak ocean. Zrelaksowany, kołysał się lekko, tym samym zwiększając i zmniejszając nacisk na ciało Flourite'a.

_Jak fale obmywające wyspę._

Było inaczej niż za pierwszym razem. Inny był łuk pleców Kurogane, inna była faktura wciąż wilgotnych, czarnych włosów… Nie znaczy to, że było gorzej, w żadnym wypadku. Wręcz przeciwnie. Świadomość, że Kurogane jest teraz człowiekiem, że zyskali możliwość swobodnej rozmowy i przebywania ze sobą bez względu na okoliczności i porę dnia, powodowała uczucie niewypowiedzianego szczęścia i spełnienia.

Nieoczekiwanie, bez najmniejszego uprzedzenia, były tryton przerwał pocałunek i parsknął.

- Nee… Muszę cię nauczyć, że nie urywa się tak nagle chwil uniesienia w szczególności, gdy druga strona się tego nie spodziewa – wyburczał Fai z wyrzutem – C-co się dzieje?

Kurogane dygotał. Wreszcie zadarł głowę i wybuchnął szczerym, nieskrępowanym śmiechem. Fai bez słowa przyglądał się temu kuriozalnemu zjawisku, póki nie zamilkło.

- Dobrze się czujesz? To było równie cudowne, co przerażające, Kuro-sama…

- Fale… Fale zmoczyły mi stopy i… poczułem coś dziwnego, nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżyłem – Kurogane spróbował przybrać zwykłą, zaciętą minę, ale w jego oczach wciąż migotały radosne iskierki.

- Nie masz na sobie butów, prawda? – Fai uśmiechnął się szeroko – Kuro-tan jednak ma łaskotki! I bardzo ładny śmiech… Od tej pory powinieneś używać go częściej!

- Zastanowię się nad tym – Kurogane jeszcze raz pochylił się nad Flourite'm, całując jego brodę i wargi.

- Hyuu, Kuro…! Tu… tu się nie ma nad czym zastanawiać, to reakcja odruchowa – mężczyzna podjął wątek na nowo, wachlując ręką rozpaloną twarz - Nie, może nie całkiem odruchowa, tak jak kichnięcie, tylko… Muszelka! Zobacz! – strzepnął z wygrzebanego drobiazgu piasek i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- Mała i brzydka – ocenił krytyczne Kurogane – Gdybyś wcześniej powiedział, że podobają ci się takie pierdoły, znalazłbym dużo większe i bardziej kolorowe. Z rakami w środku.

- Nieważne jak wygląda. To symbol – Fai wsunął kremowy stożek do kieszeni na piersi drugiego mężczyzny i poklepał go z czułością.

- Symbol? Czego?

- Um, tak mi się tylko powiedziało – zakrył zmieszanie śmiechem – O, już mam. Symbol nowego początku!

Kurogane nie skomentował, za to podniósł się, uchwycił torbę i zarzucił ją sobie na ramię. Po chwili to samo uczynił z Fai'em.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – zakrzyknął zszokowany bagaż.

- Idę w kierunku wyjścia z plaży. Jest na zachód, dobrze pamiętam.

- Ale… to, co robisz jest krępujące, Kuro-rin.

- Muszę ćwiczyć chodzenie.

- …z dodatkowym balastem?

- Dlaczego by nie? – spojrzenie bruneta wyrażało kompletne niezrozumienie

- Mógłbyś trzymać rękę trochę wyżej… – fuknął Fai i wrócił do bezwładnego zwisania.

Po minucie miał definitywnie dość. Było mu niewygodnie, podskakiwał przy każdym kroku Kurogane. Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś potraktował go jak … worek.

- Wolałbym patrzeć w kierunku, w którym idziemy… idziesz! Na pewno zaraz będziemy kogoś mijać, co za kompromitacja! Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz mnie nieść, Kuro-sama, to mógłbyś robić to w subtelniejszy sposób! – wyrzucił z siebie.

Cierpieniom Flourite'a odpowiedziało donośne burczenie.

- Jestem głodny… Mój żołądek domaga się śniadanka Yuui'ego…

- O tej godzinie twój brat chyba jeszcze śpi?

- Przypuszczam, że wsiadł już na statek. Nie będzie go przez weekend, znajomi namówili go na wypad na sąsiednią wyspę.

- A ty wolałeś zostać?

- Czy to nie oczywiste…? – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Fai – Ha, ale Yuui będzie miał niespodziankę!

- Masz na myśli… mnie? – domyślił się Kurogane.

- Aha! Lubi cię, poza tym przeczuwał, że do nas wrócisz!

Kurogane mruknął niezrozumiale.

- Przeczuwał, że wrócisz… - Fai przełknął ślinę i zwilżył usta - bo się wygadałem.

Eks-syrenek spojrzał na niego z ukosa, marszcząc brwi.

- Powiedziałem mu kim jesteś. Nie potrafiłem go dłużej okłamywać, martwił się, myślał, że mam jakieś problemy… Cholera, znowu zawaliłem. Masz prawo być na mnie wściekły.

Kurogane milczał, Fai bezwolnie podskakiwał.

- Jesteś wściekły…? – spytał z wahaniem, wczepiając się palcami w koszulę ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Kurogane wchodził po schodkach wyprowadzających z plaży. Trzęsło straszliwie.

- O co? Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że twoja gęba rzadko kiedy się zatyka.

- Ale…

- A teraz jestem człowiekiem i mam na dowód tego jakieś durne książeczki, ciężko będzie udowodnić, że nie urodziłem się jako człowiek – pomimo balastu Kurogane udało się wzruszyć ramionami - Mnie nic nie grozi.

„_Mnie."_

- N-nie musisz się bać o swoich bliskich! Yuui nikomu nie powie! Jestem tego pewien!

- Nie wrzeszcz mi do ucha. Nie boję się, bo słowa to za mało, by udowodnić nasze istnienie. Głupie ma… - brunet fuknął i zacisnął usta.

- Ahaaa~ Czyżby Kuro-rin przypomniał sobie, że teraz też jest głupią małpą~? Hej… powiedziałeś „durne książeczki", o co chodziło?

Kurogane zatrzymał się i począł grzebać w kieszeniach. Fai wykorzystał ten moment do ześlizgnięcia się na ziemię. Przyjemnie było znów poczuć stały grunt pod nogami.

- Były w kieszeni spodniów.

Przyjął podawane „książeczki". Zamrugał kilkakrotnie. W rękach trzymał dowód osobisty i paszport. Dokumenty wyrobione dla Kurogane. Ze zdjęciem Kurogane, wszelkimi potrzebnymi podpisami, pieczątkami i całą wymaganą resztą. Wyglądały porażająco autentycznie.

- „Spodni" – poprawił odruchowo i spytał niedowierzająco - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś o nich wcześniej, Kuro-puu?

- Nie masz własnych?

- Nieprawdopodobne… Czarodziejka pamiętała nawet o tym! Wolę nie myśleć w jaki sposób te dokumenty ominęły cały żmudny proces biurokracji – pokręcił głową i dodał z namaszczeniem - Magia jest jednak niesamowita…

Odruchowo chciał schować je do siebie. Nie, tak nie można. Kurogane jest teraz dorosłym człowiekiem w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa i tak też powinien go traktować.

- Uważaj na nie, Kuro-pyon. To taki… legalny dowód na to, że jesteś, kim jesteś.

Kurogane obdarzył swoje papiery przelotnym spojrzeniem i na powrót upchnął je w kieszeniach. Rozejrzał się z wahaniem, nie będąc pewnym jak zareagować na Fai'a, który tkwił tuż przed nim i stosował na syrenku swój najbardziej sprawdzony sposób na molestowanie psychiczne – błyszczące, pełne zakłopotania spojrzenie.

- I na pewno nie gniewasz się na mnieee~? – Flourite zrobił krok naprzód, chwycił Kurogane pod ramię i pociągnął go za sobą.

- Nie wrzeszcz.

Potraktował to jako wyczerpującą odpowiedź.

- Wszystko się układa! Zupełnie jak w bajce!

- Cholera, jaki ty jesteś głośny…

- Tak! Jak w bajce! – wykrzyknął, ignorując marudzenie Kurogane - A w tej bajce to ja jestem księciem! A książęta nie gotują! Dlatego do przyrządzenia śniadania został wytypowany…!

- … mogę jeść wszystko na surowo – odparował zgodnie z prawdą Kurogane.

Pretensjonalne westchnięcie wyrwało się z książęcej piersi.

- No tak, jaka syrenka, taki książę…

- Eh?

- Kuro-sama, słyszałeś o takim wynalazku jak poczucie humoru? Nie odpowiadaj. Po prostu cieszę się, że życie powoli nam się układa. Jeden rozdział mamy zamknięty. Początek nowej historii też jest niezły, chociaż nieco nowatorski jak na tradycyjną baśń.

Gdy zaczęli mijać pierwszych plażowiczów, zapobiegawczo puścił ramię Kurogane. Wolał nie ryzykować wścibskich spojrzeń i jadowitych plotek, które mogły z nich wyniknąć.

Udało mu się także odzyskać swoją torbę i wymusić na trytonie założenie obuwia. Sukces niewielki, ale satysfakcjonujący.

Forpoczta bazarku zapuściła się nawet tutaj, zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od plaży. Przekupki i ich gdaczący towar, sprzedawcy owoców oraz lokalnych słodyczy dzielnie konkurowali z budkami sprzedającymi hot-dogi i popiskujące maskotki.

Fai wmieszał się w tę nieuporządkowaną masę będąc pewnym, że Kurogane, zaciekawiony przytłaczającą ilością wszelkich niskogatunkowych dziwów, szybko za nim podąży.

Schował do torby dwa zakupione awokado, zadowolony z perspektywy wspólnego przyrządzania obiadu. Obejrzał się z uśmiechem za ramię w przekonaniu, iż odnajdzie syrenka gdzieś blisko siebie.

Kurogane odsunął się kawałek od głównej arterii, którą przemierzali plażowicze dzierżący wszelkie dmuchane, kolorowe dobra. Pasek oceanu zniknął za naturalnym wzniesieniem wybrzeża, co wcale nie przeszkadzało trytonowi w upartym gapieniu się w kierunku, z którego przyszli. Fai poczuł uczucie ukłucie niepokoju, widząc zasępiony grymas na opalonej twarzy.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, przepchnął się w kierunku Kurogane.

- Coś nie tak, Kuro-sama?

Dopiero to pytanie zwróciło uwagę syrenka. Odprężył się nieco na widok Flourite'a.

- Zauważyłeś, że fale szumią do rytmu oddechu?

- O, naprawdę…? – odparował zdumiony Fai.

Kurogane wyraźnie pożałował swojej wcześniejszej wypowiedzi. Wbił wzrok w ziemię.

- Nieważne. Idziemy już do domu?

- Tak, pójdziemy. Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, Kuro-rin. Wszystko dobrze? Przed chwilą wyglądałeś na zasmuconego…

Sprzedawca talizmanów (trzy w cenie dwóch!) nie mógł wybrać gorszego momentu, aby zareklamować swój towar. Fai przezornie ustawił się między nim, a trytonem. Nie był pewien, czy chroni Kurogane przed handlarzem, czy… wręcz przeciwnie.

Pan sprzedawca wykazywał się nadzwyczajną determinacją, na nic nie zdały się uprzejme, ale stanowcze zapewnienia Fai'a, że doskonale poradzą sobie w rozwiązywaniu problemów bez Amuletu Szczęścia Majów. Zniecierpliwienie i irytacja nie zdążyły rozplenić się w łagodnym jestestwie Fai'a, bo oto dwa muskularne ramiona sięgnęły ponad głową chemika i wywindowały sprzedawcę w górę.

_Och, nie._

Straganiarz zwisał bezradnie nad ziemią, bardziej zdumiony niż wystraszony tym w jaki sposób został potraktowany przez potencjalnego nabywcę. To była pierwsza przygoda tego typu w życiu pana sprzedawcy.

Potencjalny nabywca syczał i wyglądał co najmniej krwiożerczo.

Kilku turystów już zatrzymało się w miejscu, oczekując darmowej rozrywki lub sensacji, którą mogli by opowiedzieć znajomym przy wieczornym grillu.

_Co robić? Prosić, wrzeszczeć, siłować się z nim przy tych wszystkich ludziach…?_

Fai nie namyślał się długo. Sprawdzonym sposobem wbił palce pod żebra Kurogane. Pechowy facecik wylądował bezpiecznie na ziemi.

Nie pozwolił syrenkowi na żadne urażone spojrzenia, oburzone pytania, czy tym bardziej na ponowną próbę nauczenia sprzedawcy sztuki lewitacji.

Chwycił Kurogane za nadgarstek i pociągnął go za sobą.

- Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? Jeszcze z nim nie skończyłem!

- Gdziekolwiek. Z dala od ludzi – mruknął, nie oglądając się na wygrażającego bruneta.

- Mogłem przegryźć mu gardło, albo chociaż złamać rękę!

Fai postanowił zignorować te sadystyczne uwagi… w szczególności, że Kurogane mówił zupełnie poważnie.

Skręcił w jedną z licznych odnóg brukowanej drogi, w ścieżkę prowadzącą między drzewa. Nawet jeśli roślinność nie była na tyle gęsta, aby kompletnie odciąć ich od ludzkiej tłuszczy, wyciszy gwar i uchroni od woni prażonej kukurydzy. No i przy odrobinie szczęścia uspokoi pewnego osobnika od niedawna ludzkiego…

Dotarli do czegoś, co przypominało pozostałości po kamiennym murku.

- Siadaj – nakazał drugiemu mężczyźnie i sam usadowił się na rozpadającym się usypisku kamieni - Sprowokowała cię taka drobnostka… Co się dzieje, Kuro-tan, hm?

Kurogane zabulgotał niezrozumiale, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. W końcu syknął niechętnie:

- Nic.

- Przerwałem twoje pożegnanie z morzem?

- Co za bzdury wygadujesz…

- A więc o co chodzi?

- Wkurzyłem się. Trochę boli mnie brzuch. To wszystko.

- Nie umiesz kłamać – powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem i ujął dygocącą dłoń Kurogane.

_Zimna i wilgotna od potu. Rozdrażnienie, strach…? Objaw szoku. Teraz, wśród ludzi, zrozumiał na co się zdecydował. _

- Martwisz się innymi ludźmi, Kuro-sama? – zapytał z wahaniem Fai - Obawiasz się, czy dasz sobie radę odnaleźć się wśród nich?

_Brutalne przejście od jednego świata w drugi, bez możliwości powrotu. Ma prawo być przerażony. _

Nie, Kurogane jest zbyt dumny, by mu współczuć i litować się nad nim.

Może wystarczy przeczekać ten pierwszy szok?

_I zignorować jego lęk? To okrutne. _

Pogłaskał długie palce, roztarł szorstkie od soli wnętrze dłoni, naśladując ruchy trytona. Jeśli nie uda mu się dotrzeć do Kurogane słowami, zrobi to dotykiem. Nie wypuści jego dłoni, póki nie się stanie ona na powrót ciepła.

- Na pozór wszyscy bardzo się od siebie różnimy, ale na pewnym poziomie jesteśmy niemal identyczni. Gdyby nie te wspólne płaszczyzny nasza, to znaczy moja i twoja, znajomość szybko by się skończyła. Sam zobacz, pomimo różnicy charakterów uzupełniamy się wzajemnie. A… a nawet wyznajemy podobne wartości.

Kurogane wciąż milczał.

Westchnął, zauważając pewną zależność, kryjącą się w psychice. Czym bardziej mu _zależy_… tym trudniej ubrać myśli w zdania. Gdyby przyszło do pocieszania któregoś ze znajomych Fai nie miałby problemów z doborem słów, nie czułby się taki… bezużyteczny.

- Nie musisz odpowiadać, ale posłuchaj uważnie, dobrze? Na początku mi też było ciężko, wiesz? Zjawiliśmy się z Yuui'm na tej wyspie tylko dzięki nieprawdopodobnemu zrządzeniu losu, nie planowaliśmy tego, choć odkąd pamiętam bardzo chciałem mieszkać w jakimś cieplejszym kraju niż ten, w którym się narodziłem. Wiesz jak traktuje się tutaj ludzi, którzy w porównaniu do rodowitych mieszkańców są trupio bladzi, mówią ze śmiesznym akcentem i do tego zawsze starają się być taktowni i uśmiechnięci? Automatycznie kwalifikuje się ich jako naiwnych turystów, których należy legalnie, szybko i skutecznie oskubać, wyciągnąć z ich kilku tygodni urlopu tyle kasy, ile tylko się da. A ja… Mi trafił się wakat w szkole! Dzieci bywają niesamowicie okrutne. Nawet licealiści, ci po których byś się tego nie spodziewał, przy których zakładasz, że potraktują cię z należytym szacunkiem, bez docinków i szczeniackich żartów…

Przerwał, by zaczerpnąć głęboko tchu. Próba pocieszania Kurogane zamieniła się w ekshibicjonistyczny, pełen żalu monolog. Miał go podnieść na duchu, a nie skupić się na użalaniu się nad swoją przeszłością!

- Każdego ranka, gdy przygotowywałem się do wyjścia do pracy, ze stresu chciało mi się wymiotować… - przez twarz Kurogane przebiegł nieokreślony grymas, więc wyrzucił szybko – Tak, to żałosne, ale nie umiałem sobie z tym poradzić. Nie potrafię, tak jak ty, Kuro-myu, odreagowywać swoją krzywdę gniewem. Na początku próbowałem udawać, że mnie to nie wzrusza, ratowałem się sztucznym uśmiechem… Dopiero, gdy pokazałem im, że potrafię bez mrugnięcia oka wywalać z klasy, odsyłać do dyrekcji i stawiać jedną pałę za drugą do moich uczniów dotarło, że nie różnię od nauczycieli starszych i bardziej zgorzkniałych, z którymi zwykle mieli do czynienia…

- Nie lubisz dzieci… - wtrącił ze smutkiem Kurogane.

To nagłe, wyrwane z kontekstu stwierdzenie kompletnie wytrąciło go z toku opowieści.

- Um…? Skądże znowu, lubię! Praca z dziećmi daje dużo satysfakcji i radości. Nie o to się rozchodzi, Kuro-myu…!

- Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś… o tym wszystkim.

Pokiwał głową, ściskając mocno rękę Kurogane.

- Nie mówiłem, bo to było przed tym zanim się spotkaliśmy. Teraz wszystko się ustabilizowało, udało mi się nabrać charyzmy i już nie muszę zgrywać „złego belfra". Życie to nie prościutka droga wysadzana kwiatkami, czasem, by móc iść dalej trzeba wdepnąć w… jakieś paskudztwo.

- Zjeść meduzę – potwierdził brunet.

- Meduzę, niech będzie. Dobrze, przejdę do sedna: z początku w nowym środowisku każdy traktowany jest jak intruz. Nawet jeśli inni wezmą cię za dziwaka, nie przejmuj się. Szybko im się znudzisz, wkrótce znajdą sobie kogoś innego do obśmiewania, czy krzywych spojrzeń. A gwarantuję ci, Kuro-sama, że żaden człowiek nie jest w pełni normalny.

- Szalone małpy. Wszyscy jesteście dziwni. Byłoby dziwne, gdybym nie był dziwny – padło filozoficzne stwierdzenie.

- Właśnie tak! Za miesięcy, gdy przypomnisz sobie swoje obecne obawy, będziesz się z nich śmiał~

- …wciąż nie jestem w pełni przekonany do śmiania się…

- Pierwsze kroki _zawsze_ są trudne, ale… Nie umiem wyrazić w słowach jak bardzo się cieszę, że możesz teraz przy mnie siedzieć, rozmawiać ze mną, że wkrótce pójdziemy do _naszego_ domu i że będę mógł co noc się do ciebie przytulać.

Oparł się ostrożnie o ramię Kurogane i zamknął oczy.

_Znów ma ciepłe dłonie._

- Brzuch mnie już nie boli.

Uśmiechnął się, słysząc to mamroczące potwierdzenie jego myśli.

- Postaram się, aby nie bolał już nigdy… - obiecał cicho.

Pierwszy kryzys zażegnany. W duchu obiecał sobie bronić Kurogane przed wszelkimi niemiłymi niespodziankami losu na tyle, na ile będzie mógł. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za Kurogane jako nauczyciel, opiekun, przyjaciel i…

Fai doznał olśnienia.

- O rany… Szansa, nareszcie!

- Hm? – tryton mruknął leniwie.

- Nareszcie spotkałem kogoś z kim mogę zrealizować swoje marzenie!

W akcie natchnienia poderwał się z miejsca, chwycił Kurogane za uszy i wycisnął na jego ustach mocnego, głębokiego całusa.

- Wyruszymy w podróż! – wrzasnął radośnie Fai.

Wesoła euforia zaburzyła ośrodek równowagi – Flourite wylądował w gęstych chaszczach, płosząc stadko niewielkich, brunatnych ptaków.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna był zbyt zdumiony szybkością i intensywnością zdarzeń, aby ruszyć się z miejsca i pomóc patykowatemu osobnikowi w wydostaniu się z krzaków.

- Pokażę ci świat, Kuro-pon! – obwieścił uwolniony, gęsto obsypany listkami Fai - Pokażę ci jaki jest ogromny, piękny i dziki!

- Jak…?

- Przecież nie przez telewizję! Podróóóż~ Byłem małym brzdącem, gdy w moje łapy trafił album traktujący o Peru! I od tego momentu… Przysiągłem sobie, że zwiedzę świat! Z kimś wyjątkowym! Starożytne budowle, odmienne kultury, krajobrazy, których nie potrafimy sobie nawet wymarzyć… - nachylił się ku brunecie i oparł dłonie o jego uda - Potowarzysz mi, Ku-ro-sa-ma~?

- Chcę być z tobą – stęknął Kurogane. Wcześniejszy buziak pozostawił bardzo pozytywne wrażenie.

Flourite opadł z rozmachem z powrotem na murek. Na szczęście obyło się bez widowiskowego upadku.

- Więcej entuzjazmu! Nie wyobrażasz sobie jaki świat jest różnorodny! Ile miejsc czeka, byś je zobaczył!

- Tak…?

- Tak! Pojedziemy do tego Peru! Mam trochę odłożonych pieniędzy. Pojedziemy, choćbym miał się zapożyczyć u Yuui'ego, czy zaciągnąć kredyt w banku… Otworzę przed tobą nowe horyzonty, Kuro-tan, będziesz zachwycony – odgrażał się Flourite, wtulając policzek w obojczyk bruneta.

- Jesteś wszystkim, czego potrzebuję, głupku.

Kurogane znów zaczął ocierać się twarzą o jego włosy. To był nietypowy rodzaj okazywania czułości, nasuwał chemikowi raczej zwierzęce skojarzenia. Choć w połączeniu z _takim_ zapewnieniem robił piorunujące _wrażenie_ i przyprawiał o szybsze bicie serca.

- Naprawdę tak sądzisz…? Jestem egoistą. Najpierw wyciągam cię na ląd, teraz próbuję namówić cię na własne marzenie, na które nie musisz mieć ochoty… - wymamrotał nagle zawstydzony swoim wcześniejszym radosnymi planami - Chyba źle do tego podchodzę, ale chcę zrobić wszystko, żebyś nie czuł się samotny, abyś nigdy nie żałował swojej decyzji, ani nie tęsknił za domem…

Brunet parsknął lekceważąco.

- Kretynie, zapamiętaj sobie: twoje szczęście jest moim szczęściem.

- Kuro-sama jest wymarzonym przyjacielem, każdy powinien mieć przy sobie kogoś takiego!

Wzruszające wyznanie nie zrobiło na Kurogane odpowiedniego wrażenia. Potrząsnął głową (w akcie politowania? zwątpienia? …Fai nie był pewien), zarzucił nogi chemika na swoje kolana i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

- T-tak, przyjaźń jest wspaniałą podstawą miłości! – brnął uparcie Flourite, zdecydowany, że wygłosi swoje przyrzeczenia do końca, nie zważając na niesprzyjające okoliczności - Dlatego zawsze, gdy będzie ci źle, przytłoczą cię smutki, możesz przyjść do mnie się wygadać! Jak do przyjaciela! Nawet jeśli nie będę umiał ci pomóc, wysłucham! Tyle dla mnie poświęciłeś, jestem ci tyle winien… Nawet teraz… czy zawsze… musisz być dla mnie taki słodki?

- Nie jestem słodki - zaprzeczył twardo Kurogane, równocześnie gładząc plecy blondasa.

- To jak wytłumaczysz to, co teraz robisz?

- Hm… Zadajesz za dużo pytań.

Flourite uśmiechnął się z rozrzewnieniem i zadarł głowę, muskając nosem podbródek drugiego mężczyzny. Dłoń trytona wsunęła się za jego koszulę. Zamarł w oczekiwaniu. Załaskotało, zaszeleściło, Kurogane wycofał rękę ku rozczarowaniu Fai'a.

- Miałeś tam liścia – dotarło do Fai'a spokojne stwierdzenie faktu.

Zdusił w sobie jęk zawodu. A może by tak w imię miłości jeszcze raz rzucić się w krzaki?

…_to chyba jednak byłaby przesada. _

Mruknął z zadowoleniem, gdy brunet otoczył Fai'a ramionami i oparł się czołem o jego skroń.

Jednak nie wszystko stracone. I obędzie się bez łażenia po chaszczach.

- Pamiętasz o obietnicy, którą na mnie wymusiłeś, głupolu?

Nie zdążył zapytać o jaką obietnicę chodzi, Kurogane bowiem zaczął nucić. Bardzo cicho i bardzo niespodziewanie. Fai wstrzymał oddech.

_Wszystkie syreny śpiewają._

Melodia nie przypominała niczego, co Flourite kiedykolwiek słyszał w swoim życiu. Nie miała nic z rzekomej destrukcji syrenich pieśni, niosła ze sobą nieposkromioną potęgę wszelkiego życia i słodką melancholię pożegnań. Skłamałby, twierdząc, że była to melodia stworzona dla Kurogane, lecz o dziwo, pasowała do jego niskiego tembru i idealnie wpisywała się w prywatne wyobrażenie Fai'a na temat morskiego ludu.

- Kuro-rin… Kuro… - powtórzył nieskładnie w akcie wzruszenia.

- Co? Nie podoba ci się…? Więcej śpiewać nie będę!

Urażony Kurogane nadął się efektownie.

- Bardzo mi się podobało, ale to było nucenie, a nie śpiewanie – stwierdził wesoło, ugniatając palcem policzek syrenka - Duży dzieciak się obraził?

- Kretyn.

No, rytuał czułych inwektyw został dopełniony.

Choć w tym „dużym dzieciaku" tkwiło ziarno prawdy – Kurogane wtulał się w drobniejszego mężczyznę mocno i ufnie, zupełnie jak dziecko szukające rodzicielskiego ciepła. Cóż, według ludzkiej metryki Kurogane był od Fai'a młodszy. Nieznacznie, ale jednak.

_Flourite, czy aby się trochę nie zagalopowałeś? Teraz chcesz być dodatkowo jego ojcem i matką? _

Parsknął śmiechem prosto w ramię bruneta. Kurogane odsunął się nieznacznie, aby móc spojrzeć na Fai'a z góry.

- O co chodzi?

- O nic. Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy.

Wyraz czerwonych oczu złagodniał, Fai na powrót wylądował w ciasnym, bezpiecznym uścisku.

_Nie tylko szczęśliwy…_

Sama bliskość Kurogane wystarczyła, aby wnętrze Flourite'a wypełniło się aż po same brzegi czymś puchatym i ciepłym, a nawet najlżejszy dotyk budził żarliwe pragnienie unieważnienia granic ciał.

_He, nastoletnie dywagacje. _

Nauczony poprzednim doświadczeniem począł nasłuchiwać. Jak na razie nic nie wskazywało na to, by ktoś miał zakłócić ich prywatną chwilę odosobnienia.

A nawet jeśli napatoczy się jakiś intruz… trudno. Ktokolwiek się tu przypałęta, niech lepiej będzie przygotowany na gejowską fiestę – Fai wsiąkł kompletnie w wiśniową głębię wiadomego spojrzenia i nie miał zamiaru prędko się z niej uwalniać.

Chwilę później rozległo się radosne sapanie, zgrzyt pazurów o kamienie, Kurogane krzyknął, a włochaty ciężar wpakował się z impetem w plecy Fai'a.

* * *

><p>- Skąd wiesz, że prowadzisz to we właściwym kierunku? – warknął Kurogane, wskazując na uradowanego psa, którego Fai trzymał mocno za obrożę - W końcu nie widzieliśmy skąd przybiegło.<p>

- Prawdę powiedziawszy, to nie ja prowadzę, tylko ten futrzak prowadzi mnie.

- Właśnie! Przesiąkniesz smrodem sierści – zawyrokował tryton i dodał tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu - Puść to.

- Mam wrażenie, że znam tego psa. Będę spokojny dopiero wtedy, gdy trafi w ręce swojego właściciela – usprawiedliwił się Flourite.

Wyszli z cienistego zaplecza drzew ponownie na piaszczystą drogę. Psisko zamerdało radośnie do nawołującego go człowieka.

- Acha, nie pomyliłem się. Dzień dobry~ - zawołał Fai i wypuścił z ręki obrożę.

Ten sam mężczyzna, który znalazł podtopionego Flourite'a na plaży Tamtego Dnia. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie spowodowane nagłym spotkaniem swojego młodego sąsiada.

Po wymianie podziękowań i grzeczności, blondas wdał się w rozmowę z sąsiadem, a Kurogane, chcąc nie chcąc, powlókł się za nimi.

Tryton nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego faktem zdobycia nowego znajomego, Fai przypuszczał, że owo niezadowolenie brało się z poczucia zagrożonego terytorium. Modlił się w duchu, aby Kurogane nie spróbował pokazać wszem i wobec do kogo Flourite przynależy.

Psa natomiast nowe, nieoczekiwane towarzystwo niezmiernie cieszyło. Od kilku chwil bezskutecznie usiłował zwrócić uwagę Kurogane.

- Moja suczka chyba pana polubiła – wtrącił mężczyzna.

Tryton odpowiedział mu niedowierzającym spojrzeniem i zanegował ostro.

- Te włochate dranie mnie nie znoszą!

- Najwyraźniej Sol jest wyjątkowa – z dumą orzekł właściciel.

Kurogane miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, lecz wzrok Fai'a skutecznie go uciszył. Prychnął więc i czyniąc wielce pogardliwą minę podryfował w kierunku straganów z różnościami.

Flourite odetchnął z ulgą. Pogładził szeroki, jedwabisty łeb psa i uśmiechnął do opiekuna czworonoga.

_Zabawne. Ten człowiek nie zdaje sobie sprawy w jak ciekawych okolicznościach się spotykamy._

- Historia zatoczyła koło – powiedział cicho do siebie.

- Wciąż wierzy pan w istnienie syren?

_No proszę, pamięta nawet o co go pytałem, _pomyślał chemik, czując nagły przypływ sympatii do jegomościa, którego ledwo znał z widzenia.

Zmarszczył czoło, udając zastanowienie.

- Hmm, dlaczego by nie? – stwierdził w końcu, śmiejąc się perliście - W ten sposób życie jest ciekawsze.

Z chęcią dodałby coś jeszcze, gdyby nie to, że ze zgrozą zauważył, iż oniemiały syrenek trzyma w swoich dłoniach sporą kurę, a przypadkowa rozgadana przekupka namawia go do dokonania zakupu. Zarówno rdzawa nioska jak i Kurogane wyglądali na równie zdumionych zaistniałą sytuację.

_Ośmiornica, ananas, amulety, kura. Kurogane: żywy magnes na sprzedawców._

Fai przeprosił i szybko pożegnał się z sąsiadem i jego psiskiem.

Kura powróciła do swojej prawowitej właścicielki.

A Kurogane po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich minut powziął zdeterminowaną próbę pochwycenia chemika za rękę. Nie miał siły znów protestować. Tliła się w nim tylko nadzieja, że kura dbała o swoją higienę osobistą.

Tryton, wyraźnie ukontentowany brakiem włochatego drania, potulnie podążał za swoim towarzyszem. Dopiero po kilku minutach i kilkunastu przebytych metrach zauważył pewien szczegół.

- Dlaczego ZNOWU idziemy w stronę plaży? – spytał z _ogromnym_ wyrzutem.

- Zapomniałem o czymś. Spieszy ci się gdzieś, Kuro-chii?

- Nie lubię kręcenia się bez celu.

Uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- Spacer ze mną nazywasz kręceniem się bez celu…?

Speszony Kurogane uciekł od niego wzrokiem i już więcej się nie odezwał.

_Trafiony, zatopiony._

* * *

><p>- Dziękuję!<p>

Krzyk Fai'a łagodnie opadł w dół, ku plaży i zniknął w szumie spienionych fal. Kilku urlopowiczów rozejrzało się za źródłem głosu.

Mężczyzna cofnął się o kilka kroków, między wysokie źdźbła trawy.

- Znowu to robisz – wyparował oniemiały jego zachowaniem Kurogane - Tak jak wtedy w czasie burzy! Inni ludzie nie wrzeszczą na ocean!

- Dziękuję morzu…

Spojrzał na Kurogane i wyszczerzył się po samej po same ósemki. Syrenek zapobiegawczo odsunął się od uradowanego blondasa.

- …że dało mi ciebie~ - zawołał śpiewnie Flourite i zwalił się na przyjaciela.

- Nie pchaj się na mnie - tryton z niewzruszoną miną odparował ofensywę długich, falujących kończyn.

- Nigdy cię o to nie pytałem, Kuro-myu. Tak właściwie, dlaczego postanowiłeś mnie wyciągnąć, zamiast pozwolić mi się utopić? Wiesz, wtedy, za pierwszym razem… Nie pałałeś sympatią do dwunogów, prawda?

Kurogane rzucił mu powątpiewające, zakłopotane spojrzenie.

- Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć, głupolu?

- Acha!

- Rekin miał zamiar cię pożreć. Żywcem.

Przez chwilę chemik rozważał tę informację w milczeniu.

- …czyli rekinom też powinienem podziękować – zawyrokował.

- ANI SIĘ WAŻ!

Na nic nie zdało się tłumaczenie „żartowałem, żartowałem~!", Kurogane kipiał wzburzeniem. Doprawdy, traktował temat tych zębiastych ryb zdecydowanie zbyt poważnie. Flourite postanowił wyleczyć go z tej obsesji. W najbliższej przyszłości. Aktualnie skupił się na temacie zastępczym.

- Kuro-sama, czy kiedykolwiek patrząc na horyzont nie zastanawiałeś się co jest za nim? – powiedział łagodnie.

- W oceanie… wszystko wygląda trochę inaczej… - odbruknął mu tryton, nieco spokojniejszym tonem.

- Ach tak, przepraszam. Ja wielokrotnie zastanawiałem się co znajduje się za linią horyzontu. To, co nieznane zawsze wydaje się bardziej pociągające i ciekawsze. Może stąd bierze się ta moja ochota na podróże…

Usiadł po turecku, nie odrywając spojrzenia od morza. Zrzucił niepotrzebne sandały. Kurogane klapnął na piasek i również, idąc tropem przyjaciela, niezwłocznie pozbył się butów.

- Ale chyba najwspanialsze w podróżach jest świadomość tego, że ma się to miejsce, do którego można wrócić… - wtrącił mimochodem Fai.

- Dom.

- Właśnie tak.

Przechylił głowę, posyłając wyższemu mężczyźnie serdeczny uśmiech. Czy taka sugestia wystarczy, by Kuro-sama się domyślił? Niech i on wykaże trochę inicjatywy w planowaniu ich wspólnej przyszłości!

- Założymy razem dom…? – spytał niepewnie syrenek.

Odpowiedział jednym z podstawowych znaków, których Kurogane nauczył go prawie na samym początku znajomości.

„Znasz moje myśli."

Uwielbiał te rzadkie, wyjątkowe momenty, kiedy Kurogane się uśmiechał. Ta z pozoru zwyczajna mimika sprawiała, że Fai'a ogarniało niesprecyzowane uczucie spokoju i poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Odpowiedział podobnym uśmiechem, kładąc dłoń na twarzy Kurogane

_I znów się napuszył_, zauważył z rozbawieniem. Brunet wręcz promieniał dumą i zadowoleniem.

Blondyn zarzucił ręce za głowę i opadł na plecy, wsuwając gołe stopy w rozgrzany piasek. Palmy szumiały poruszane bryzą, która niosła ze sobą posmak soli i przyjemny chłód. Kurogane przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, wciąż się uśmiechając.

_Mógłbym… nie, chciałbym się z nim zestarzeć. _

Ta nieoczekiwana myśl wywołała w Fai'u popłoch.

Po co wybiegać myślami tak daleko w przyszłość?

Skinął głową do swoich rozważań. W tej krótkiej, ulotnej chwili teraźniejszość była wystarczająco cudowna, by nie zaprzątać sobie głowy zbędnym myśleniem.

- Kurogane i Fai. Fai i Kurogane – rzekł, rozkoszując się samym dźwiękiem ich imion - Brzmi doskonale, nie uważasz?

- Fai.

Otworzył szeroko oczy, niedowierzając temu, co usłyszał.

Kurogane zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Głosem miękkim i pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek szorstkiej nuty, co podwójnie zaskoczyło Flourite'a.

- Fai… - tym razem czuły ton został dodatkowo podkreślony dotykiem. Przyjemnie suche palce ześlizgnęły się po łokciu Fai'a, aż po rękaw koszulki. Blondyn zadrżał nieznacznie.

_Przestań się rumienić._ _Zażartuj. Już. Wykombinuj jakiś głupi prztyczek, zanim kompletnie się rozpłyniesz._

- Kuro-chan nie tylko przypomniał sobie jak mam na imię, ale i stał się sentymentalny – zawołał, śmiejąc się nerwowo - Miła niespodzianka~

- Opowiedz mi historię.

Ta nieoczekiwana prośba zaskoczyła Fai'a.

- Hm? Jaką historię, Kuro-chan?

- Taką wymyśloną…

- Masz na myśli baśń?

Brunet mruknął twierdzącą i ułożył się obok drugiego mężczyzny.

- Chciałbym, ale opowiedziałem ci już wszystkie, jakie znam na pamięć. Kojarzę tylko fragmenty innych…

- Wymyśl nową.

- Nową… O czym?

- O czym chcesz. O chmurach, oceanie, o nas… - zasugerował tryton, odgarniając jasne pasma grzywki z oczu Fai'a.

- Dobrze, ale pod warunkiem, że Kuro-sama pomoże mi w opowiadaniu – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- Od czego zaczniemy?

- Od przypadkowego spotkania, które tak naprawdę wcale nie było przypadkowe.

- Przeznaczenie – zgodził się z nim Kurogane - A koniec?

- „I żyli długo i szczęśliwie" – rzekł bez wahania.

Obrócił się na bok. Dłoń Kurogane była na tyle duża, by Flourite mógł wygodnie złożyć na niej policzek.

Zaczął opowiadać. Pozwolił, by słowa przepływały swobodnie. Dobra baśń ułoży się sama, szlif wyobraźni nada jej odpowiedni kształt.

Kurogane przypatrywał mu się sennie spod przymkniętych powiek, chłonąc każde wypowiadane przez Fai'a słowo.

Nie była to opowieść wyjątkowo skomplikowana, ani nieszablonowa, choć uwagi Kurogane dodały jej specyficznego kolorytu.

Tak jak każda szanująca się historia nie była ona zlepkiem samych chwil szczęśliwych i słodkich, Fai postarał się o suspens i kilka gorzkich łez.

Zakończenie wynagrodziło momenty smutku.

Każda baśń powinna kończyć się szczęśliwie.


	10. Epilog naleśnikowy

Końcowych słów kilka od autorki upierdliwej.

Dziwnie mi będzie bez tego fika. Choć zdążył mnie wymęczyć, chyba się do niego przyzwyczaiłam. I co ja teraz będę pisać? xD

A, jeśli ktoś woli zachować w pamięci bishów pięknych i muodych, niech sobie daruje epilog. Mam pewien... specyficzny sentyment do przeskoków czasowych, no...

I ten... Dzięki, że to czytacie. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że duże przerwy pomiędzy rozdziałami bynajmniej nie zachęcają do śledzenia opowiadań. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Wybaczcie mi ewentualne literówki i dziwacznie złożone zdania...

Proszę o Wasze odczucia, przemyślenia, refleksje, przepisy na sałatki... czy co tam chcecie. Każdy **szczery** komentarz będzie naprawdę mile widziany. A żeby go zostawić nie trzeba się rejestrować, logować, ani nic - wystarczy kliknąć w tą taką niebieską cegłę znajdującą się na dole każdego rozdziału.

Nie wykluczam w przyszłości kolejnych syrenkowych wariacji... Zobaczymy.

Tak, to już jest koniec moje Drogie Dziecię. Całkiem nieźle bawiłam się przy tym opowiadanku, jeśli Ty także... to dobrze dla nas. Może się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy.

* * *

><p>Słońce zniknęło za horyzontem przed godziną.<p>

Miasto mozolnie otrząsało się z parnego popołudnia wypełnionego dosadnym zapachem kwitnących akacji.

Samotna wędrówka plażą w bezksiężycowy wieczór nie należała do szczególnie sympatycznych. No cóż, taka była umowa: spotkania tylko w czasie nowiu, z dala od rozświetlonych willi, które w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat wyrosły na wybrzeżu jak grzyby po deszczu. Na plaży coraz trudniej było odnaleźć wolny od ludzkiej ingerencji, ustronny zakątek.

Okulary nieroztropnie (i zupełnie nieumyślnie, jasne?) zostawił w domu. Podobnie jak latarkę. Nie mógł polegać na własnym wzroku, oczy zawodziły coraz częściej. Za każdym razem wywoływało to w nim zdumienie, umysł wciąż nie dowierzał, że ciało nie jest już tak stabilne i silne, co kiedyś.

I właśnie z tego przekonania brała się u Kurogane nieufność wobec tak zbędnych wynalazków jak okulary. Wszystkie inne próby poprawienia wzroku okazywały się nieskuteczne, bądź zbyt ryzykowne.

Przystanął w miejscu i zmrużył oczy.

Ciemna sylwetka majacząca w atramentowej wodzie mogła być jedynie podrasowanym przez wyobraźnię fragmentem falochronu albo złamanym konarem drzewa.

Uniósł rękę i ostrożnie pomachał w kierunku tajemniczego obiektu, czując się przy tym niepomiernie głupio.

Po chwili, ku jego uldze, sylwetka odpowiedziała równie płochliwym machnięciem dłoni.

Skinął głową na powitanie, podchodząc bliżej. Syaoran, jak zwykle, zgiął się w grzecznościowym półukłonie. I zaraz prędko rozejrzał się wokół, rzucając Kurogane strwożone, pytające spojrzenie.

Uspokoił trytona machnięciem ręki. Młody mógł polegać tylko na własnym wyczulonym słuchu, w nikłym świetle gwiazd nie miał szans dostrzec zbliżających się ludzi.

W głowie Kurogane zalęgła się sarkastyczna uwaga, że w tę bezksiężycową noc obaj są równie ślepi. Jak krety w pełnym słońcu.

Rozłożył gazetę na piasku i usiadł na niej ciężko. Podwinął nogawki spodni, buty ułożył równiutko obok siebie, tuż przy notatniku i ołówku. Syaoran przyglądał się cierpliwie tym przygotowaniom. I tylko w kasztanowym spojrzeniu tlił się niemy wyrzut – w jaki sposób Kurogane przeczyta mu gazetę, skoro na niej siedzi?

Starszy mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru karmić dziś swojego podopiecznego brukową sieczką. Wiadomości warte przekazania Młodemu przechowywał w głowie. Po pierwszym zachłyśnięciu się różnorodnością świata na powierzchni, którą zaserwował mu Kurogane, Syaoran począł uporządkowywać swoją zdobytą wiedzę. Zaczął ukierunkowywać swoje zainteresowania świadomie, w stronę dziedzin, które budziły w nim największe podkłady dociekliwości i podekscytowania.

Z niezrozumiałych dla Kurogane powodów, Kijankę nudziły ludzkie nowinki techniczne, za to oczarowała go przeszłość. Bardzo stara przeszłość. Odkąd pamiętał, Młody odczuwał przemożny pociąg do ludzkich śmieci, fascynowała go możliwość odgadywania pochodzenia i przeznaczenia znalezionego przedmiotu. Grzebanie w wykopaliskach archeologicznych byłoby pewnie szczytem jego marzeń.

A właśnie. Czy wciąż wypadało nazywać Młodego „młodym"?

Miał przed sobą dorosłego mężczyznę. Trytona o wciąż łagodnych, ale w pełni dojrzałych rysach… który w dodatku od niedawna mógł nazywać się ojcem.

Jakiś czas temu, w płodnym umyślne świeżo upieczonego tatusia narodziła się idea zaprezentowania syna swojemu ludzkiemu przyjacielowi.

Na szczęście nim została ona zrealizowana, Kurogane powziął zdecydowane kroki, by wybić ją Syaoran'owi ze łba. Szaleństwem byłoby zabierać Kijankę Juniora (jeszcze bezimiennego - imię zostanie mu nadane z tradycyjną rytualną pompą w odpowiednim czasie) na powierzchnię, gdy ten nie potrafi nawet samodzielnie pływać i jest całkowicie uzależniony od matki.

Ten zdecydowany zakaz niekiedy wywoływał w Kurogane wyrzuty sumienia, mimo tego że Syaoran _nigdy_ nie chował urazy z powodu decyzji swojego byłego opiekuna. Bądź co bądź chłopiec (cholera, Syaoran jednak pozostanie „chłopcem" do końca dni Kurogane) chciał dobrze, a jego nierozsądne pomysły brały się… z miłości i poczucia dumy.

Dlatego Kurogane obiecał mu, że gdy tylko pierworodny podrośnie, z zaszczytem powita całą wesołą rodzinkę na plaży. Sam był ciekaw nie tylko Kijanki Jr, ale i widoku Sakury, której nie widział odkąd wyszedł na ląd, czyli od… bardzo dawna.

I już teraz zadręczał się pomysłami na prezent. Nie miał pojęcia, która zabawka wymyślona przez ludzi dla ludzi, mogłaby wzbudzić zainteresowanie syreniego maleństwa. Z młodą mamą będzie łatwiej – biżuteria i jedzenie zawsze są towarem pożądanym.

O, właśnie. Kijanka już przyuważył papierową torbę, która pachniała nader zachęcająco.

Kurogane wyjął zatłuszczone pudełko i otworzył przed Syaoran'em.

- Jeden dla ciebie, jeden dla mnie – poinformował syrenka.

Syaoran zawahał się, nim wziął do ręki wciąż gorącego naleśnika.

Zawsze tak było. Młody za każdym razem w pierwszej kolejności myślał nie o swoim pustym żołądku, a o brzuszkach rodziny, która na niego czekała.

- Kiedyś urządzimy piknik naleśnikowy na pięć osób, mogę ci to obiecać – rzekł poważnie starszy mężczyzna.

Syaoran odgryzł kawałek ciasta i niemal natychmiast począł pocierać usta.

- Ostre, co? – uśmiechnął się z uznaniem Kurogane.

Tryton pokiwał gorliwie czupryną, z zapałem wgryzając się w parujące ciasto.

To zabawne, że powtarzali schemat powstały sprzed laty – ludzki mężczyzna mówił, ten z ogonem odpowiadał gestem lub słowem pisanym. Zdolność używania podwodnej mowy umierała w Kurogane powoli, acz nieuchronnie. Obecnie zupełnie zatracił tę wyjątkową umiejętność.

Przez chwilę rozważał, czy aby nie zapytać chłopca o zdrowie rodziców.

Nie, gdyby coś było nie tak, Syaoran powiadomiłby o tym Kurogane w pierwszej kolejności.

Znów przeszło mu przez myśl w jaki sposób matka i ojciec zareagowaliby na widok syna, który zapewne wyglądał na znacznie starszego niż oni sami…

A jak Kurogane prezentował się w oczach Młodego? Strach pomyśleć.

Przeklęta młodość. Mija, zanim się człowiek obejrzy.

Z początku, tuż po narodzinach ludzkiego Kurogane, tęsknota za oceanem była nie do zniesienia. Rozpaczliwie brakowało mu wolności, którą dawała morska, słona toń. Na lądzie poruszanie się o własnych siłach było niesprawiedliwie ograniczone. Wszystko prędzej, czy później sprowadzało się do cholernej grawitacji i stóp przytwierdzonych do podłoża.

Oczywiście próbował szukać tej utraconej swobody w możliwościach, które oferowało lądowe życie.

Tyle że w tych zdrowych i zupełnie bezpiecznych formach ludzkiej aktywności nie było w czym wybierać…

Kłus na koniu (co prawda nie na długo, ale jednak) zdawał się unieważniać ograniczenia narzucane przez naturę.

Miarowy tętent, świst wiatru w uszach, świadomość dosiadania silnego, szlachetnego zwierzęcia były przyjemne, ale nijak nie mogły równać się z wszechogarniającym dynamizmem i swobodą, jakie czuł, żyjąc w oceanie.

Cóż, niestety Kurogane pływać, nurkować i skakać do wody już nie mógł…

Pozostawało taplanie się na płyciźnie. To ci dopiero rozrywka burząca krew w żyłach.

Wielka szkoda, że prozaiczny, przeładowany informacjami ludzki mózg skrupulatnie wycierał do czysta pamięć o tym, jak to jest oddychać płynem, słyszeć wokół siebie niezliczone głosy podwodnych form życia, czy czuć przez skórę zmiany morskich prądów…

Chłopiec uniósł pytająco brwi napotykając nieobecny wzrok Kurogane.

Przez krótką, absurdalną chwilę mężczyzna miał ochotę dotknąć pół-człowieka, aby upewnić się co do jego realności.

Też coś! Przecież tamto, poprzednie życie było… darem. Pomimo wszystko było wspaniałe. Dlaczego tak po prostu miał o nim zapomnieć?

Na szczęście miał przy sobie Syaoran'a, który wielokrotnie wracał do wspomnień z czasów dzieciństwa swojego i Kurogane.

A w domu czekał głupol, który skrupulatnie magazynował i dbał o pamiątki drugiego, równie cennego życia.

Fala zalała nogawki spodni Kurogane, przekonując, że i samo morze także nie pozwoli mu o sobie zapomnieć.

* * *

><p>Mordercze spojrzenia nie działały tak jak kiedyś…<p>

Przypadkowy nastolatek, jeden z wielu w autobusie, postanowił ustąpić miejsca Kurogane.

Oczywiście został za to zgromiony Spojrzeniem. Spojrzenie nie przyniosło zadowalających efektów; współczesnym dzieciakom nawet krwistoczerwone tęczówki nie wydawały się niczym dziwnym. Co za czasy.

Mężczyzna nigdy nie należał do fanów żywego społecznego współżycia, ale z roku na rok, towarzystwo ludzi coraz bardziej działało mu na nerwy. Pewno to ludzie rodzili się coraz głupsi. Słabe geny, ot co.

Woda lejąca się szczodrze z przemoczonych nogawek stworzyła wokół stóp bruneta dwa malownicze jeziorka. Niektórym pasażerom te spontanicznie powstałe źródełka wydawały się przeszkadzać, jednak nikt nie ośmielił się głośno wyrazić swych obiekcji.

Czy Kurogane czynił nimi komuś krzywdę? Nie.

A więc niech się gapią, gapie zawszone, starsi ludzie mają prawo do drobnych dziwactw.

…jasne?

* * *

><p>Pierwszym, co przywitało Kurogane tuż po przekroczeniu progu mieszkania była włochata, czarno-biała kula. Kula smyrgnęła w zgrabnym skoku tuż nad jego butami, ze słusznym łupnięciem odbiła się od drzwi i pomknęła... gdzieś… dalej.<p>

Kiedyś zabije tę Futrzaną Idiotkę! Nie, prędzej to ona zabije jego, biegając do domu stylem chomika na prochach. Zabije Kurogane i w dodatku złamie mu biodro. Czy coś w tym stylu.

- Hej, już jestem! – zawołał w głąb mieszkania, ściągając buty.

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Stan nadzwyczajnie podejrzany, gdy mieszka się z Fai'em.

Zajrzał do oświetlonej kuchni. Nie zastał tam nikogo (żadnego nieprzytomnego ciała rozciągniętego na podłodze – przeklęte, paranoiczne myśli, milczeć!), tylko zwyczajny nieporządek przy kocich michach i równie zwyczajny, nieco mniejszy nieporządek na blacie kuchennego stołu.

Fai'a znalazł w pokoju dziennym, pochrapującego cicho na kanapie.

Takie nieplanowane, późno popołudniowe drzemki zdarzały mu się coraz częściej.

Przejście na emeryturę odmieniło żywiołowego pana chemika, dodało mu lat. Wyglądało to tak, jakby do tej pory sam kontakt z młodzieżą wystarczał, aby napełnić Fai'a świeżą, codzienną dawką witalności.

Flourite odszedł z pracy stosunkowo niedawno, tłumacząc każdemu (a przede wszystkim sobie), kto chciał go słuchać, że najwyższy czas zwolnić miejsce i pozwolić, aby świeża krew napłynęła do szkolnych arterii.

Co tu ukrywać, chemikowi brakowało uczniowskiej trzódki, a jakby tego było mało – co zaskoczyło Kurogane pozytywnie – trzódka także tęskniła za niemłodym nauczycielem. Podopieczni Fai'a udowodnili to nie raz, wdając się z nim w rozmowę przy przypadkowych spotkaniach, a nawet – co zaskoczyło Kurogane już niekoniecznie pozytywnie – dwukrotnie nawiedzając go w domu. Na szczęście w wizytach domowych uczestniczyła tylko wyznaczona delegacja. Pół szkoły w trzypokojowym mieszkaniu… no, to zakrawałoby na domówkę ostateczną.

Tak jak eks-tryton szukał zamiennika oceanicznej wolności, tak i emerytowany nauczyciel odnalazł sposób zagospodarowania tej masy czasu, którą kiedyś poświęcał na pracę.

„Będę malować!", oświadczył radośnie Fai, zaś Kurogane nie mógł zadecydować, czy ta rewelacja powinna go cieszyć, czy też martwić.

I tak Fai począł malować, rysować, szkicować, kreślić.

Wkrótce w mieszkaniu zalęgły się grube, chropawe oleje i eteryczne akwarele, zaś w szufladach tłoczyły się szkice o tematyce przeróżnej.

Talentu i zapału Flourite'owi nie brakowało. Kurogane mógł podziwiać za zupełną darmochę paryski widoczek machnięty węglem na ścianie pokoju, w którym sypiali. Widoczek powstał, kiedy to znudzony Fai postanowił „spróbować czegoś nowego". Niebawem znajomi znajomych sami zaczęli proponować (nie zawsze) drobne sumki za jego malowidła. Fai oczywiście opierał się przed przyjmowaniem zapłaty, ale bez wątpienia tego typu oferty łechtały jego świeżo poczętą malarską próżność.

W końcu nigdy nie jest za późno, aby zostać cenionym artystą, czyż nie?

Kurogane podniósł z dywanu album, który zapewne wypadł z rąk śpiącego i ułożył go troskliwie na stoliku, przy filiżance z niedopitą herbatą.

No tak, Fai zasnął w okularach. Kurogane powtarzał mu dziesiątki razy, żeby tego nie robił. Kretyn sam prosił się o uszkodzenie wzroku. I za ewentualny wypadek będzie mógł winić tylko siebie, głupek jeden.

Spróbował zsunąć okulary z nosa Fai'a. Delikatnie, tak, by cała operacja go nie obudziła.

Operacja nie powiodła się.

Flourite wbił w Kurogane zdumione, nieprzytomne spojrzenie, po czym uniósł się z pozycji leżącej, trąc oczy pięściami, co upodobniło go do rozespanego dziecka.

- Nie podoba mi się to w jakim kierunku zmierzamy, Kuro-sama – stwierdził, ziewając – Kiedyś budziłeś mnie pocałunkiem, teraz obcesowo ściągasz mi okulary. Co będzie następne, adrenalina podawana dożylnie?

Kurogane odetchnął głęboko. Kierowany mądrością „tylko spokój może mnie uratować", położył zmiętą, zapiaszczoną torbę na kolanach Fai'a.

- Naleśniki z brzoskwiniami. Pewnie już wystygły, bo kupiłem je w drodze na plażę.

- O, dzięki! Nieważne, te naleśniki smakują wspaniale w każdej postaci~

Usadowił się obok Flourite'a, w duchu ciesząc się widokiem wyraźnie szczęśliwej znajomej gęby.

Fai nie był ideałem, to jasne, ale jego niewątpliwą zaletą było to, że czerpał radość z najdrobniejszych bzdur i prawie nigdy się nie skarżył, ani nie wybrzydzał.

Dlatego tak bardzo martwił się o zdrowie głupola. Martwił się, że gdy Fai'owi naprawdę zacznie coś dolegać, gdy poważnie zachoruje, będzie się starał ukryć to przed Kurogane.

Nie obawiał się jego śmierci. Byłby głupcem, gdyby czuł strach przed czymś tak naturalnym i nieuchronnym. Obawiał się, że śmierć Fai'a upokorzy. Że ból i zwątpienie zmienią wrażliwego, inteligentnego mężczyznę w otępiałą, skamlącą kukłę.

Niechciane wspomnienie bladej i drżącej ręki Yuui'ego, zaciskającej się na szpitalnym prześcieradle wybrało odpowiedni moment, aby zmaterializować się przed oczami Kurogane.

Zacisnął pięść, aż chrupnęło mu w kościach.

- Jak się miewa Syaoran? Wszystko u nich dobrze? – nieoczekiwanie spytał Fai.

- A tak, taak… - wybąkał - W sumie nic nowego. Po staremu. Obiecałem Młodemu, że gdy jego młody podrośnie, zorganizujemy na plaży piknik. Z mnóstwem żarcia i tak dalej…

- Pomysł ryzykowny. Może się udać – podsumował z uśmiechem Flourite i zabrał się za naleśniki.

Pojednawczy, ale nie uległy. I do tego zawsze wyczuwał odpowiedni moment, aby odwrócić uwagę Kurogane od niepotrzebnych, czarnych myśli.

Mentalne zachwyty nad Fai'em przerwał rumor sugerujący, iż drapak stojący w pokoju obok znów został przewalony najpewniej w akcie chaotycznej zabawy.

Zaraz potem objawił się Pan Mrauczek. Wskoczył na oparcie kanapy, zatrzymał się przy włosach Flourite'a, aby dokładnie je obwąchać i poddać czyszczeniu. Fai potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się ciamkającego stworzenia. Urażony kocur zeskoczył zgrabnie na dywan, z dywanu na parapet i zniknął w ciemnościach panujących za oknem.

- Nie powinien wychodzić na noc, jeszcze coś mu się stanie…

- Nic mu nie będzie – uspokoił Fai'a, ścierając z twarzy rude kłaczki pozostawione, gdy Mrauczek niby od niechcenia przywalił Kurogane swym grubym ogonem.

Mieszkali na parterze, więc rudzielec mógł swobodnie korzystać z wyjścia oknem, kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę.

Obawy Fai'a o bezpieczeństwo pupila były _zdecydowanie_ nieuzasadnione. Pan Mrauczek znany był powszechnie jako Azazel Władca Piekieł. Podwórkowy zabijaka, koci demon z obszarpanymi uszami i mnóstwem drobnych blizn świadczących o dziesiątkach (jak nie setkach) stoczonych walk.

Zwykle w takich przesadnie butnych przypadkach pomagał drobny zabieg weterynaryjny. Na Azazelu kastracja nie zrobiła większego wrażenia, ba, wręcz dodała mu animuszu. Kurogane czuł przed zwierzakiem niejaki respekt, choć… nie do końca. Bo gdyby przyszło do poświęcenia swego życia na rzecz ratowania Fai'a… cóż, Azazel wyprzedziłby Kurogane o długość wąsików. Pan Mrauczek-Azazel pokochał Fai'a od pierwszych tygodni swego życia. A Kurogane przyłapywał się na tym, że bywał zazdrosny. Bywał zazdrosny o cholernego, głupiego _kota_.

_Ani chwili spokoju_, zawarczał w myślach mężczyzna na widok kolejnego zjawionego czworonoga.

Płaskonosa piękność, pieszczocha Penelopa. W domowych pieleszach znana jako Futrzana Idiotka. Tak jak Azazel, przycupnęła na oparciu mebla, tuż przy głowie Kurogane i oblizała różowy nos, sugerując brunetowi, że nie jadła już od pół godziny i należałoby niezwłocznie zmienić ten stan rzecz. Mężczyzna zmarszczył groźnie brwi. Odpowiedziała powszednim, niewinnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Och, była naprawdę dobra w dziwieniu się.

Pomaszerowała do Fai'a w przekonaniu, że drugi z jej sługusów na pewno znajdzie dla niej jakiś koci przysmak. Flourite, zajęty naleśnikami, ku futrzanemu rozczarowaniu zdobył się tylko na przelotne drapanie pomiędzy uszami.

Pokolenia kotów zamieszkiwały Dom Fai'a i Kurogane co najmniej od piętnastu lat. Kurogane lubił powtarzać głośno, że to o piętnaście lat za dużo, w głębi duszy będąc przekonanym, że czułby się nieswojo, gdyby w mieszkaniu zabrakło kuwety.

Zresztą, brak kotów zapewne rozczarowałby wnuczęta Yuui'ego. No, przynajmniej tę młodszą część. Starszy z wnuków, młody mężczyzna, który odziedziczył po dziadku zamiłowanie i talent do kucharzenia, raczej nigdy nie przejawiał sympatii do odwiedzin dwóch mieszkających razem facetów, tkwiących od lat w nie do końca sprecyzowanym związku. Za to jego rezolutne, małoletnie siostry uwielbiały te sporadyczne odwiedziny i niekończące się harce z kocim tatałajstwem. Nie udało się im poznać swojego dziadka, Yuui'ego znały tylko z opowieści i zdjęć, jednak wiedzione ufnością i zabójczą, dziecięcą logiką nie tylko przyswoiły Fai'a jako „Drugiego Dziadzię Yuui'ego", ale i Kurogane jako „Dziadzię-Wujka". Dziadzia jeden i drugi nie oponowali, ich serca bowiem w ten prosty sposób zostały zdobyte szturmem.

Yuui Flourite umarł przedwcześnie.

Zaczęło się niewinnie i zupełnie banalnie: od permanentnego przemęczania i omdleń, następne były długie tygodnie w smutnej, szpitalnej sali, złudna chwilowa poprawa i zupełnie nieoczekiwany koniec.

Fai zniósł to naprawdę nieźle. Z konieczności zafundował sobie krótki urlop i wziął na swe barki wszystkie te przykre, ale konieczne obowiązki związane ze śmiercią kogoś bliskiego. Ignorując własny ból, stał się wyraźnie pożądanym wsparciem dla najbliższych Yuui'ego. Patrząc wówczas na jego smutny uśmiech, Kurogane czuł pod skórą, że ma do czynienia z tykającą bombą.

Choć w tym wypadku wolałby się mylić…

Głupol pękł po pogrzebie.

Być może dopiero wtedy w pełni dotarło do niego to, co się wydarzyło, być może złamał się pod naporem nawału uczuć, które uparcie odsuwał od siebie przez ostatnie dni.

Był to najgorszy wieczór i noc w życiu Kurogane.

Pewnie, nie była to pierwsza nieprzespana noc w życiu eks-syrenka, nie pierwszy też raz musiał zmierzyć się z cierpieniem i spróbować sił w trudnej sztuki pocieszania.

Ale po raz pierwszy w swym długim życiu nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia w jaki sposób pomóc.

Łkający spazmatycznie, głuchy na słowa i dotyk Fai stał się jedną z dziedzin, w których Kurogane kompletnie sobie nie radził. Co tam nie radził, Kurogane był zwyczajnie przerażony! Nie wiedział, czy powinien upić Fai'a i zmusić go do pójścia spać, dać mu raz, a porządnie po gębie, żeby się uspokoił, czy też dzwonić po karetkę…

Ostatecznie noc spędzili w fotelu. W gwoli ścisłości, Kurogane w fotelu, a Fai na podołku z Kurogane. Postronny, który miałby wątpliwą przyjemność obserwować ten raczej nieprzyjemny spektakl uznałby działania Kurogane za bezduszne i pozbawione empatii. W kółko powtarzana mantra „twój płacz w żaden sposób mu nie pomoże; śpij już, musisz iść jutro do pracy, zapomniałeś?" bynajmniej Flourite'a nie uspokajała, ani nie pocieszała, lecz brunet miał wrażenie, że jeśli przestanie ją powtarzać to albo zwariuje, albo sam bezsilnie się rozryczy.

Bo Fai szlochał zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś żywcem usiłował wyrwać z niego duszę. Wył i dusił się łzami, trzęsąc się w mimowolnych drgawkach, na które nie pomagał, ani gruby koc, ani rozpaczliwe uściski.

Wraz z Yuui'm obumarła spora cząstka jego serca – Kurogane podejrzewał, że podczas tej straszliwej nocy, Fai naprawdę chciał umrzeć razem ze swoim bliźniakiem.

Rozpacz nokautuje rozsądek i skutecznie zaczernia spojrzenie w przyszłość.

Ale jak to mówią, czas jest najlepszym lekarzem…

Zasnęli nad ranem. I nie do uwierzenia: po krótkiej, płytkiej drzemce – niech bogini ma go w swojej opiece – Fai powlókł się do pracy. Kurogane nie miał innego wyjścia jak powlec się do swojej i w ciągu dniówki zadręczyć chemika bezustannymi, zaniepokojonymi telefonami.

Flourite przeżył dzień szkolnej harówki. Po powrocie, nim zaległ w łóżku, aby odespać, zdobył się na swój głupkowaty, dziecinny uśmiech i przeprosiny Kurogane za to, że „przeze mnie masz sińce pod oczami i wyglądasz jak sto nieszczęść".

Kurogane pamiętał, że miał wówczas szczerą, namiętną ochotę go zabić. Ale morderstwo wymagałoby zużycia nikłych zapasów energii, więc kierowany poczuciem solidarności padł obok chudzielca i zasnął w swojej ulubionej pozycji, z nosem wciśniętym w kark wspomnianego.

Następnego dnia nieszczęsny fotel zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Kurogane nie pytał, co się z nim stało, ani co kierowało Fai'em w podjęciu tak drastycznej decyzji. Rozumowanie chemika było aż nazbyt oczywiste.

Od tamtych wydarzeń minęło prawie dwadzieścia lat. Mężczyźni zgodnie nie kwapili się do wracania do _tamtej nocy_, lecz pamięć o Yuui'm bynajmniej nie wygasła.

Sięgając po album ze zdjęciami, Kurogane zerknął na Fai'a. Rozbrajał go sposób w jaki Flourite… jadł. Zawsze elegancko, niespiesznie; fakt, że coś wyjątkowo mu posmakowało zdradzały tylko zachwycone błyski w ślepiach. Cieszył się na te głupie naleśniki jak dziecko. O, a teraz powinien sięgnąć po serwetkę… Nie ma serwetki, więc otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. Rozczulający kretyn.

Oderwał wzrok od napchanych policzków Fai'a i skupił się z powrotem na przeglądaniu zdjęć. Od niechcenia zważył album w dłoni. Ha, dobre kilka kilo, objętością pobijał niejedno książkowe tomiszcze… Fai z uporem szaleńca wciąż i wciąż wywoływał lub drukował zdjęcia.

Schludne pismo chemika zdobiło każdą fotkę, informując o dacie i miejscu pstryknięcia. Niestety tożsamości osób nań przedstawionych już nie ujawniało.

Kurogane wertował album z narastającym uczuciem irytacji.

…co to za ludzie? Cholera by trafiła cholerną sklerozę.

Mógłby przysiąść, że niektórych z nich widział pierwszy raz w życiu. A to raczej niemożliwe. Na przykład ci tutaj. Jacyś znajomi z pracy głupola? Rodzina kobiety Yuui'ego? O, tę mordę skądś znał. Ale wzbudzała raczej niejasne i nader nieprzyjemne skojarzenia, więc może lepiej nie zgłębiać otchłani pamięci…

Mniejsza z tym!

O proszę, tych fotek właśnie szukał.

Zieloność, ścięte piramidy, tęczowe poncha, lamy, lamy, lamy… Upragnione Peru.

Zachciało mu się śmiać ze swej młodzieńczej naiwności. Wyraźnie pamiętał, że lata temu był święcie przekonany, iż ludzki żywot będzie sielanką posypaną cukrem pudrem w porównaniu do tego z czym co dzień musiał borykać się podmorski lud.

A gów– ehm, guzik prawda.

Ludzki żywot był o niebo bardziej problematyczny i stresujący. To przykre, że praktycznie każdy aspekt bezpiecznego i wygodnego życia wiązał się z ilością posiadanej gotówki.

Najtrudniej było na samym starcie, gdy próbowali urządzić się z Fai'em we dwóch, już bez bezpośredniego wsparcia nieocenionego Yuui'ego. Na szczęście absolutny brak jakiejkolwiek praktyki nie przeszkadzał Kurogane w zdobyciu zatrudnienia. Gdzieś zawsze potrzebowano dużych i silnych facetów. Dziękował naturze, że nie tylko obdarowała go mocnym ciałem, ale i pojemną pamięcią, i zdolnością szybkiego uczenia się. Fizyczna harówka, choć nierzadko żmudna i wyczerpująca trafiała do Kurogane zdecydowanie bardziej niż zatęchła atmosfera biura. Fai'owi też nie zazdrościł, widząc jak ten wraca ze szkoły do domu, tylko po to, by po obiedzie od nowa zasiąść do zeszytów i podręczników.

Bywało cholernie ciężko. Ciężkie okresy potrafiły wydłużać się nawet i do smutnych kwartałów, kiedy mógł porozmawiać spokojnie z głupolem tylko na krótko, przed pójściem spać albo, co gorsze, widział go dopiero z samego, gdy Fai udawał się do pracy.

Z czasem wszystko się ułożyło, napłynęły oszczędności i upragniony wolny czas, i dzięki nim miała początek realizacja planu o kryptonimie „Pokazać syrenkowi świat".

Ale, ale… Peru.

Co prawda nie udało im się dotrzeć tam tak prędko jak życzył sobie tego Flourite, ale… jednak dotarli. A to już był spory sukces.

Wzrok Kurogane napotkał jego ulubione zdjęcie i wnet złośliwa satysfakcja napełniła nikczemne wnętrze mężczyzny. Na zdjęciu Fai: w jednej dłoni dzierży mapkę turystyczną, a na drugim jego ramieniu siedzi… ogromnych rozmiarów żuk. Kurogane już nie pamiętał w jaki sposób chrząszcz – dumny posiadacz imienia jednego z najsłynniejszych mitycznych herosów – znalazł się na chemiku. I mimo tego, że kretyn nie patrzył w obiektyw, jego mimika mówiła sama za siebie: „Jest zachwycający, ale zabierzcie go ode mnie!". Chrząszcz został uwieczniony jako byt majestatycznie niewzruszony.

Kolejne zdjęcie z zaskoczenia: Kurogane i przypadkowy tubylec, który niezmiernie pragnie opchnąć zdezorientowanemu turyście wyjątkowo zezowatą alpakę.

O co chodziło tym wszystkim upierdliwcom, którzy się go czepiali, chcąc wcisnąć mu swoje zwierzęta, czy – jak to określał Fai – przedmioty „bezużytkowe"? Czy trytony wydzielają jakiś specyficzny zapach, który ściąga wszelkich straganiarzy? Tak jakby Kurogane wyglądał na pierwszego lepszego naiwniaka… Też coś…

Przewrócił kartkę. Na kolejnej stronicy znów powitała go radośnie wyszczerzona twarz starszego z braci Flourite. Tryton, na przekór prośbom, _nigdy_ nie uśmiechał się do zdjęć. Co nie znaczy, że nie był szczęśliwy.

Przy Fai'u czuł, że żyje. I nieważne, czy chodziło o błogo wycieńczającą noc wśród przesiąkniętych potem prześcieradeł, czy o wspólny wypad po bułki do zapyziałego sklepiku… Już nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie samotnego życia, bez szalonego drania przy boku.

Zauważył, że Flourite również zagląda do albumu. Zadarł głowę, aby spojrzeć swojemu ulubionemu łowcy rekinów prosto w pyszczek.

- Cudownie nam było, prawda? – zapytał Fai miękko.

Kiwnął głową, czując dziwną, nagłą suchość w ustach

Nie wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nie, taka miłość nie przytrafiała w osobom pokroju Kurogane. Ale wtedy, zdawałoby się wieki temu na plaży, kiedy człowiek nieoczekiwanie ocknął się i spojrzał wprost na swojego wybawiciela – jakkolwiek tandetnie i trywialnie by to nie brzmiało – niebo zwaliło się wprost na syreni łeb. Kurogane zakochał się w spojrzeniu. I świetnie, bo to było dawno i nieprawda, a na wszelki wypadek nikt się o tym nigdy nie dowie.

Tak jak cała reszta głupola niewiarygodnie błękitne oczy zmieniły się wraz z upływającymi latami. Nie utraciły koloru, lecz wyblakły i jakby zmętniały. Ale wewnętrzny, niesprecyzowany blask pozostał i _spojrzenie_ Fai'a połączone z łagodnym uśmiechem wciąż czyniło z sercem Kurogane jakieś… kuriozalne rzeczy. A skoro o poczciwej pikawie mowa: dzięki regularnym badaniom i garści pigułek jako tako jeszcze działała… Chociaż dla byłego trytona było oczywistym, że serce bije już tylko i wyłącznie z powodu jednego kretyna. Zabraknie Fai'a, zabraknie powodu do życia. Nie krył się za tym żaden dramatyzm, Kurogane zwyczajnie postanowił sobie, że nie pozostawi szalonego małpiszona samego, ani nie będzie żył bez niego. A jeśli nie umrze wraz z Fai'em, to sam sobie w tym pomoże. Żadnych spektakularnych działań samobójczych, nic z tych rzeczy… Starej pikawie niewiele potrzeba, wystarczy kilka nadprogramowych tabletek, aby i ona odeszła na zasłużoną emeryturę.

Ale póki Fai żyje jest dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech i odruchowo uczynił gest wyćwiczony przez lata: delikatnie odgarnął palcami grzywkę z bladego czoła, chociaż Fai od dawna grzywki już nie nosił.

- Co miłego sobie o mnie pomyślałeś? - zaczął dociekać Flourite.

- A dlaczego niby miałem myśleć o tobie?

- Bo się uśmiechasz!

- Ach, czyli nie mogę mieć innych powodów do uśmiechu, oprócz jednego, podstarzałego głupka? – odparował, krzywiąc się w jakże wielkim niezadowoleniu.

- Ale to był Rozczulony Uśmiech Kuro-pona – Fai bez trudu wymówił duże litery – A poza tym, wcale nie jestem „podstarzały", wypraszam to sobie.

- Zapchaj się lepiej naleśnikami.

- Nie ma, już zjadłem~! - obwieścił przesadnie głośno Flourite.

- Wielka szkoda, przynajmniej przez chwilę było względnie cicho – burknął Kurogane i korzystając z nadarzającej się okazji, chwycił w dłoń szczupłe palce drugiego mężczyzny.

- Nie ściskaj tak mocno, Kuro-myu, nigdzie się przecież nie wybieram… - zganił go łagodnie Fai.

Pokornie poluźnił uścisk, w duchu wstydząc się tej swojej nieszczęsnej, rzewnej czułości, która zdecydowanie zbyt często przybierała krępujące i wręcz desperackie formy.

Futrzasta miauknęła rozdzierająco („ZAGŁODZICIE MNIE, WY NIEGODZIWCY!"), lecz znów została zignorowana. Fai ponownie podrapał ją za uchem (co spotkało się z oburzonym, kocim prychnięciem) i zwrócił się do Kurogane:

- Co będziemy dzisiaj robić?

- A co chciałbyś? Możemy iść na krótki spacer, pooglądać telewizję, pograć w remika albo…

- Zawsze to robimy… - westchnął smutno Flourite - A wiesz, co ja bym chciał, Kuro-sama?

- No?

- Iść na dansing!

- Oż ty, w życiu.

- Ale ostatnio było zabawnie! – kolano nauczyciela zaczęło rytmicznie podskakiwać, przyprawiając bruneta o konsternację.

- Ostatnio, jak samo słowo wskazuje, było po raz OSTATNI.

- Kurogane jest nudny!

- Wolę być nudny niż być kretynem bez poczucia przyzwoitości.

- No wiesz! Och… Zasapałem się – skonstatował ze zdumieniem Fai - Zauważyłeś, że te zwykłe sprzeczki coraz bardziej męczą? To już nie to, co kiedyś…

- Niestety – potwierdził i uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc cichy, rozbawiony śmiech ze strony Fai'a.

Wkrótce Flourite uwolnił drugiego mężczyznę od ciężaru albumu i przysunął się blisko niego.

- A! …co to? – krzyknął, natrafiając skarpetką na wilgoć, której źródła nie potrafił (i nie chciał) sprecyzować.

- Obawiam się, że to ja… - mruknął z zażenowaniem Kurogane.

Flourite pochylił się do przodu, aby obejrzeć wciąż pokapujące nogawki wiadomo czyich spodni.

- Znów przyniosłeś ze sobą morze, hm? – stwierdził bez większego zaskoczenia.

- Na to wygląda…

Żaden zbędny komentarz już nie był potrzebny. Dzięki bogini, Fai'owi też zdarzało się lubić ciszę. I nawet nie gniewał się o mokre plamy na podłodze…

No, atmosfera nareszcie była taka, jaką Kurogane lubił najbardziej. Zapadł się głębiej w kanapę, przymknął oczy. Dłoń tkwiąca w jego dłoni była… cóż, do bólu znajoma. Znajome były sucha, niemal pergaminowa skóra, każda zmarszczka i każde zgrubienie drobnych kości. Co wcale nie umniejszało zadowolenia czerpanego z dotykania jej.

Miarowe sapanie wskazywało na to, iż Fai znów uciął sobie drzemką. I to na ramieniu swojego towarzysza. Bezczelny! Nieczuły gnojek!

…a tam, niech śpi. W najgorszym wypadku Kurogane własnoręcznie przeniesie go do łóżka (no, jeśli stawy i kręgosłup nie będą miały odmiennego zdania na ten temat).

_Przynajmniej nie musimy się martwić o plany na wieczór… _

Penelopa gdzieś się zmyła – zapewne do kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś do pochłonięcia.

Z braku lepszych zajęć, Kurogane powiódł wzrokiem po znajomych kątach. Po skromnym, a jednak gustownym umeblowaniu, po walających się wszędzie książkach, płótnach i niezliczonych pamiątkach z wycieczek.

Dłuższą chwilę poświęcił kontemplowaniu (wciąż niebywale puszystej) czupryny głupola, pozwolił sobie nawet na przelotne, ale bez wątpienia kochające potarcie nosem o jasne kosmyki.

A potem były tryton wyciągnął przed sobą nogi i przypatrując im się z uwagą, pomachał palcami stóp.

_Cholera, jednak fajnie jest być dwunożną małpą_, doszedł do wniosku, uśmiechając się pod nosem.


End file.
